Time To Start Again
by xXx A Little Fall of Rain xXx
Summary: With his marriage left in tatters Lucas Scott moves to New York to start over. There he meets Brooke Davis and falls head over heels for her. However, events in Tree Hill soon force him to choose between following his heart and doing what's right. Brucas!
1. The Author and the Waitress

**Disclaimer; I own nothing! If I did then by god it would have all turned out differently!**

**A/N; This story is like my baby so please be nice! Mainly focuses on Brooke+Lucas and Rachel+Cooper, however there will be Puke (friends' only)later on, as well as Jeyton, Naley and Karen and Keith. **

**This story was inspired by 'Affairs of a Single Mom' by Eemah (Which you should all read as it's awesome) but I have taken the plot in a different direction (so I apologise for any similarities big or small), hopefully people will like it.**

* * *

A faint ringing sound interrupted the deep peaceful sleep of Brooke Davis... she shot her hand out onto the table by her bed and slammed it down repeatedly in an attempt to find whatever was waking her and shut it the hell up. When she had no luck she pried her tired eyes open and groaned loudly. It literally felt she had only just gotten into bed and now she was awake again... however, those thoughts soon faded when she realized what the time was.

"Oh holy crap!" Brooke gabbled out as she shot out of bed knowing full well that she was meant to be at work serving something to some rich person exactly ten minutes ago. Her dick brain of a boss was not going too pleased if she was late again.

She seemed to recall the last time she had been late he had stated in a no nonsense tone that it was her last chance, if she was late again then she would be out of a job... something she couldn't let happen.

She raced towards her closet and pulled on her uniform and pulled her hair into a messy ponytail knowing full well that she didn't have the time to worry about this shit right now. She sent a text to her best friend who was named in her phone as '_slut'_ pleading with her to distract their boss – who was totally in love with Rachel, certain assets of Rachel's in particular.

She grabbed her keys and ran out of the apartment; and spent the next ten minutes attempting to hail a cab, though every single one of them just drove past her even though they could clearly see her waiting. Bastards. Eventually the creepiest cab driver in existence pulled up and Brooke swallowed her pride and climbed into it and began fixing her makeup praying to god that there wouldn't be any traffic on the way in.

XXXX

"Where the hell is that useless friend of yours?" Tony hissed and Rachel rolled her dark green eyes in annoyance, she really wished Brooke would get her lazy fat ass out of bed earlier, if she did then Rachel wouldn't have the seriously unpleasant task of talking this ugly pig who was currently staring at her rack intently.

Not that she could blame him, she did have an amazing pair.

"She's around, haven't you seen her yet?" she asked innocently as she batted her eyelashes and stretched up causing her top to rise up exposing her toned stomach and making her breasts look perter. She repressed a laugh when she saw Tony's stubby little eyes focus on her chest; he nodded, mumbled something incoherent and walked into his office. Looks like his right hand has got some work to do; she thought with a satisfied smile.

"You know it's really not fair for you to do that to him." came an amused voice from behind her; she turned round to see who it belonged to. Her breathing nearly stopped when she saw how hot the guy was, jet black hair, cool blue eyes and killer body... definite potential.

"And why is that?"

"The poor guy doesn't stand a chance with you does he?" He said with a smirk and she couldn't help but grin, it didn't take a genius to work out that this guy knew he was good looking and – seemingly charming – and used that to get any girl that he wanted.

"And you think you do?"

"I don't know, but I like a challenge."

"Figures." She said wiping down the counter of the bar.

"What does that mean?" he asked curiously.

"You're rich, good looking, famous?"

"Racing driver." He said with a nod.

"Ok so you got the dream job, which you probably worked hard for but now you've achieved it you're not challenged too often. You got charm, and can get girls into bed without too much hassle. Did I miss anything?"

"Sounds about right. What's your point?"

"People don't say no to you, until now that is."

"I always get what I want." He said and she rolled her eyes.

"So do I, and I don't want you." she told him with a flirtatious smirk and he chuckled and leaned in to continue their banter but she caught sight of her no good best friend rushing in attempting to be stealthy. She shot the guy a smile and handed over his drink before walking over to where Brooke was now picking up a tray full of some kind of pastry ready to look like she was the dutiful worker.

"You look like crap." She pointed out and Rachel smiled.

"I know... I woke up like ten minutes ago; I had to pull an all nighter on my essay after finishing work at the bar."

"Ok I get it you're a victim! Your just lucky Tony wants me so bad."

"You covered me?" she asked hopefully and Rachel chuckled.

"Of course I did whore, as far as he's concerned you were in on time and have been working really hard all shift."

"You are the best!" she said and Rachel smirked.

"I know, now get to work!" she said in a mock serious voice and Brooke rolled her eyes.

"You're such a dork."

"Shove off you complete bitch!"

They both burst out laughing and Brooke picked up a tray and walked out into the main hall to serve people. Rachel sighed and walked back out and slipped behind the bar; "I missed you." the guys voice said and she looked over with a smirk.

"You don't even know my name."

"Didn't stop me from missing you." he teased and she laughed. "You're the only decent person in this place." He said sipping his drink.

"I thought these kind of events were what you rich people lived for."

"Only if you have your head up your ass."

"Don't you fall into that category?" she asked with a grin and he laughed.

"Only 90% of the time."

"Wow, an honest man; has hell frozen over?"

"Do you ever say anything nice?"

"Only to my friends."

"How could I become one of your friends?" he asked and she tilted her head and looked at him appraisingly.

"First mystery racing driver man, you'd have to tell me your name?" he smiled and handed her his card with his number on it which she pocketed without looking at.

"Cooper Lee; you?"

"Nah, you're going to have earn it." She said and he raised his eyebrows.

"Well in that case, can I buy you a drink?"

"Thanks." She said and poured herself and scotch which she sipped and sighed as the liquid hit the back of her throat. Cooper smiled at her and she couldn't help but smile genuinely back, there was something about this guy that she felt drawn too. Which is why she ignored her normal rule of 'walk away before you're in too deep and they break you'. "I'm Rachel Gattina."

"It's a pleasure."

"Not yet but will be." She smirked and turned away to serve someone else.

XXXX

Lucas Scott sighed as he looked at his naked finger, there used to be a ring there... one that symbolised a life and a love of two people devoted to each other. Had someone told him four years ago that his marriage to Peyton Sawyer would be in ruins and he would be filing for divorce he would have taken them to the hospital to get their head checked. He was so sure that he and Peyton were soul mates, the missing part of each other.

And yet here he was, sitting at some fancy benefit - celebrating something or other - that Cooper had dragged him too insisting he needs to move on, he had even let him live in his apartment. He just couldn't believe it... he had separated from Peyton 6 months ago after 10 years of being together! And now here they were starting the divorce process at just 26 years old. He downed the remainder of his beer and ordered another one.

The thing that confused him the most was how little he seemed to miss being in a relationship with her. Sure moving to New York, hanging out and living with Cooper and writing/promoting his fourth book had kept him busy. And yet he never seemed to think 'I wish Peyton was here' or reminisce about her or their time together. Did that mean he was over her?

He had had a few flings since her, but nothing of any significance, but the fact that he was starting to want something more with someone other than Peyton had to mean that he was over her. Now he was just waiting for his next big love, the one that wouldn't end. He turned round and bumped into one of the waitresses; "I'm sorry!" he said.

"Don't worry about." She said smiling kindly and he nearly forgot to breath he saw her, the girl was beautiful. Her long dark hair was swept up in a messy ponytail, her uniform was very form fitting and he swallowed hard at her petite figure but it wasn't that that caused him to hold his breath. It was her eyes that captured him; there was something about them that just seemed so alive and happy.

"You ok?"

"Yeah." She smiled and then looked at the tray in her arm; "You want one?" she asked.

"What exactly is it?" he asked suspiciously.

"I think it's some kind of road kill wrapped in pastry." She stated in a low tone while looking at the pastries with mistrust and he laughed.

"Aren't you meant to be peddling this stuff?"

"Would you believe me if I said that my heart isn't really in it?"

"I don't know... how can you not love doing this?"

"Because I'm not a robot." she joked and he smiled and she tilted her head and bit her lip while looking at him strangely. "Hang on a minute... aren't you famous or something?" she asked eying him thoughtfully and he knew she was trying to place him.

"Sort of."

"So what's your name?"

"I'm Lucas Scott." He muttered embarrassedly and she smiled widely at him and he could almost see the light bulb click on in her head.

"The author?"

"Yeah, you read my books?"

"No, my but my friend has, you're one of her favourites."

"She has taste." He said with mock cockiness and she shook her head while laughing.

"You're such a dork."

"I thought they paid you to be nice."

"Would it help if I said you're a very cute dork?"

"It really would." He said nodding his head and she laughed again.

"Brooke!" one of the other waitresses called and the girl looked over; "Tony wants to talk to us."

"Well, it's was nice talking to you." Brooke said and he smiled.

"Yeah, you too."

He watched as she walked away and into one of the back rooms, he couldn't help but smile. It was the first time he had actually had a conversation with someone bar Cooper that he had hadn't been at all miserable during. Even Nathan and Haley had begun to bug him; all anyone ever talked about was him and Peyton... how they couldn't believe it was over, what went wrong? Who did what? And when you're trying to move on and mend what's broken, it becomes really difficult when all anyone talks about is the past.

"Am I seeing things or are you actually smiling?" Cooper said with a laugh and Lucas rolled his eyes.

"You're not seeing things."

"So what's her name?"

"Why do you assume it's a girl that's put this smile there?"

"Ok, so what's his name?"

"Coop." He said in annoyance; "That's just-"

"Hey I'm not judging... you're life and all."

"Her name's Brooke." He said remembering when the other waitress had called her away.

"There we go, that wasn't too hard now was it?"

"What's gotten you in such a good mood?"

"Rachel."

"Yeah because that's what you're life is missing, another meaningless fling." He said sarcastically.

"You should see her, she's a real firecracker."

"That's great, I'm so happy for you." he said wishing that Brooke would appear again, the room seemed somehow cold without her there.

XXXX

"This is not a social event!" he barked and Rachel rolled her eyes at Brooke.

"Actually it is." Bevin; one of the dippier waitresses said and all the staff present held their breaths waiting for Tony's response.

"YES IT BLOODY IS, BUT NOT FOR YOU; YOU SILLY LITTLE TRAMP! YOU'RE NOT HERE BECAUSE YOU'RE WANTED , YOU'RE HERE TO SERVE TABLES SO DO THE WORLD A FAVOUR AND QUIT TALKING!" he screamed and Bevin looked like she was going to cry, he took one angry look at the rest of them and then roared; "DISMISSED!"

"Do you think he practices being that much of an asshole or it just comes naturally?"

"Oh it's definitely his natural charm; I don't think he has the creativity to make it up." Rachel said stuffing one of the pastry things in her mouth and then pulling a face; "God, what is that, squirrel?" she asked in disgust and Brooke laughed; her mind flashing to her conversation with one Lucas Scott. She yawned and rubbed her eyes tiredly.

"God I can't wait for this night to be over." Brooke said with a sigh thinking of her bed.

"I know what you mean." Rachel said with a smirk that Brooke knew all too well.

"Do you? Because I'm thinking hot chocolate, DVD, bed. Alone."

"You're no fun!" Rachel protested and Brooke chuckled and raised an eyebrow.

"Why, you got better plans?"

"Let's just say, I totally know who I'm leaving with." Rachel said putting down one tray and lifting another. Brooke looked up at her friend and snorted with laughter.

"Let me guess... rich, hot, famous?"

"Racing driver." Rachel smirked leading Brooke over the window of the door and pointed him out to Brooke.

"What makes you think he'll go home with you?" Rachel turned and looked at her incredulously.

"Because I'm me... hello?"

"Sorry, I didn't get the memo." Brooke said rolling her eyes.

"So who you going to take home B?"

"No one! I told you, I'm going to go home and pass out due to exhaustion." She said with a shrug.

"Since when has being unconscious ever stopped you?"

"Bitch!"

"Whore!"

"Slut!"

"Skank!"

"Ok girls... back to work time." came Tony's un-amused voice; they exchanged a grin and then walked back out to hand out random puff pastry things that someone was paid way too much money to make.

"Just a heads up." Brooke whispered as she and Rachel stood on the side lines; "Table nine, there's a groper."

"The fat one?" Rachel whined.

"The fat one." Brooke repeated seriously and laughed at the disgust on Rachel's face.

"God, when they're so desperate they have to grope waitresses for a bit of contact you know its time to go to a prostitute!" she huffed with a pout, ignoring the evil looks several of the elderly people were giving her. Brooke laughed and looked over and saw that she wasn't the only one; Rachel's racing driver was chuckling as well.

"Your racing driver is looking." She muttered and Rachel turned and smiled.

"Of course he is. By the way, the blonde haired hottie over there-" Rachel pointed in Lucas' direction and Brooke hid a smile; "has been undressing you with his eyes for like an hour now." Brooke rolled her eyes. "There are some serious soft core scenarios going on in his head!" Brooke laughed again.

"Whatever Rachel, come on, we had better get some work done before Tony fires us!"

"He wouldn't dare." She said smugly.

"And why is that?"

"Because I'll tell his boss about the all the times he's tried to have sex with me." Rachel said with a shrug and walked away leaving Brooke laughing to herself.

XXXX

"Oh my god, you're Cooper Lee!" a blonde with huge breasts squealed. When he had first started racing he couldn't get enough of girls like this, whose names was always something like 'Sugar'. But now he was kind of tired of it, sure he still slept with most of them, but it no longer appealed to him. It was just kind of dull.

"That's me." he said and Lucas rolled his eyes with a smile. At least the kid was smiling again he thought, he wasn't really too sure what had happened with his wife but all he knew was she had sure done a number on him.

"You're amazing."

"Thanks." He said politely looking round for a way out of talking to her, and there she was, the redhead from before laughing at something a brunette waitress was saying. He couldn't help but stare, she was gorgeous, he knew that he had to have her!

"I'm Candy." The oblivious blonde said and he smiled at her.

"And I'm not interested, excuse me." he said walking away leaving Lucas to face the wrath of 'Candy'.

"Hey red." He said and Rachel looked at him with mild interest.

"Can I help you?"

"What' are you doing after this?"

"What's it to you?"

"I was thinking about checking out some clubs, wondered if you wanted to join me."

"I get off at 12." She said and he smiled down at her; "Just a heads up, if you try anything... I'm a black belt." She said with a smirk as she walked away and he laughed.

"Is she serious?" he asked the brunette.

"Yeah... the last guy who took her out and a little handsy had to have one of his balls removed from inside of him...:" she trailed off before smiling brightly at him; "Have fun!" She said with a laugh at his expression and then walked away.

Cooper looked over and saw Rachel wiping a towel over the counter and smiled, it had been a long time since he had wanted to impress anyone, let alone a member of the fairer sex. He was looking forward to spending the evening in Rachel Gattina's company. He made his way over to her.

XXXX

Brooke slipped outside into the cool winter air and closed her eyes, she was going to collapse soon, every joint in her body seemed to be on protest. The worst thing about feeling this tired was if she felt staying up all night had been worth it then fine, but it so wasn't. She knew that everything she had written in that essay was bullshit, not a word of fact in the whole thing. Most people laugh it off when she tells them how difficult her subject it, saying that fashion and merchandise is just a doss. But it really wasn't, and she knew that if she wanted to work in the fashion industry when she graduated then she needed to focus, no more messing around.

"What do you think you're doing out here!" Tony yelled and Brooke's eyes snapped open.

"Taking a break. It's a legal requirement Tony, so get over it."

"Fine, but if your not back in ten minutes don't bother coming back at all!" he yelled and she sighed before pulling out a cigarette and lighting it. She hated smoking but at times when she felt like she was the un-dead the nicotine rush was entirely needed in order for her to keep upright.

"Can I bum one of those?" A voice called through making her jump. She looked up and her worry faded to butterflies when she realised who it was.

"You shouldn't sneak up on people like that famous author Lucas Scott!" she scolded before offering him a cigarette and he smiled.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you."

"It's fine." She said.

"You look tired." He said and she rolled her eyes.

"You sure know how to charm a girl." She said lighting her cigarette and leaning over and lighting his while he laughed.

"Oh didn't you know? We writers have the best chat up lines." He said with a laugh and she smiled.

"Well I have to admit, no other guy trying to hit on me has said that before. So points for originality"

"Is that a good thing?"

"I don't know." She said with a smile. They lapsed into a comfortable silence, both revelling in the quiet.

"So what do you do Brooke?"

"Well, I'm a student at college, in my last year and I work two jobs. Waitressing here and a bar job. That's why I'm so tired I worked last night and then had to pull an all-nighter to get my essay done."

"What are you majoring in?"

"Fashion and Merchandising."

"Really?" he asked looking at her, liking how her eyes lit up when she talked about it. He could see how passionate she was about it, it was the look he used to get about writing.

"Yeah, and I really love it." She said with a smile; "What about you? How do you like being a famous author?"

"Its good." He said and she narrowed her eyes.

"Just good?"

"I don't know, I used to love it, my first book was like my baby. I was so proud, I put everything into it, you know? And I felt like I knew the characters and I don't know. It was like a part of me. But since then, the books that I've written are just mindless drabbles... does that make sense?"

"Yeah it does... kind of sounds to me like you've lost your reason for writing. What was your first book about?"

"Love, growing up, my experiences so far."

"And you're others weren't really based on your life right?"

"Yeah."

"Then maybe you should write about you again."

"I don't really have anything interesting to say."

"You're a writer, make it up!" she said and he chuckled.

"Well thanks for the advice!"

"You're welcome, now I had better get back to work before Tony fires me." she said with a sigh. There was nothing she wanted more than to just stay there and talk to him, even though she was frozen to the bone. There was just something about talking to Lucas that was nice, it was honest and he seemed to be a genuine guy. Oh, who was she kidding, she totally had a crush on him!

"I'll see you in there." He said and she smiled at him.

"Yeah. See you round famous author Lucas Scott"

* * *

The end of the night came round quickly and Brooke had to admit that she was extremely grateful, her feet felt like they were about to fall off. She was ready to collapse as she picked up her bag; "You off?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah, I'm going to go home and sleep."

"You suck! My night is only just beginning!" she said flashing a huge smile and Brooke chuckled.

"Does Cooper know what's about to hit him?"

"Nope." Rachel said smugly masking a flash of insecurity that crossed her face, but Brooke saw it.

"Oh my god... you like him!" Brooke said in shock, it wasn't often that Rachel looked like that.

"Shut up!" she said angrily.

"Its ok to like a guy you know?"

"Yeah, but Cooper's a player!"

"So are you! Maybe you could change each other, and then settle down and have a hundred babies!" Brooke said with a giggle and Rachel glared at her.

"Brooke, you know that isn't going to happen!"

"Why not?"

"Because we don't live in a fairytale."

"Fine, you will break each others hearts and end up bitter and alone, that better?" she asked and Rachel smiled reluctantly.

"Much."

"Fine, have a good night! And please be safe, and call me." Brooke said and Rachel hugged her.

"I'll be fine, see you tomorrow whore."

"Bye slut!" she said with a laugh.

"Tell me are those affectionate names?" Lucas asked in confusion and Brooke laughed.

"Absolutely. How come you're still here?"

"I was waiting with Coop and I wanted to say goodbye to you." He said with a sheepish shrug.

"You did?" She said with a surprised smile.

"I'll see you later Lucas!" they heard Cooper shout while being dragged out of the door by Rachel, Lucas and Brooke looked at each other and then burst out laughing.

"I think you're friend might have finally met his match." Brooke said sitting down next to Lucas who smiled at her.

"How do you mean?"

"Player meets player."

"That's one showdown that is going to get ugly!" he said and she laughed.

"That or sexual." She said with a smirk and Lucas chuckled.

"I don't want to know!" he said and then looked at her. "So Brooke, what are you up to now?" he said, had anyone else have asked she would have told them to get lost, but she really didn't want to with him. He seemed different to all the other guys she met working at these kinds of events.

"I think I'm going to go home and sleep." She said and he smiled.

"Well it's been a pleasure Brooke."

"Likewise Lucas." She said his name dramatically and he laughed.

"So if they get together, does that mean we'll see more of each other?"

"I don't know, maybe." She said with a grin; "Maybe not."

"I liked the first answer." He said with a pout.

"Well ask me for my number and then you don't have to take a chance on the maybe."

"I like the way you think;" he smiled at her; "Can I get your number." He asked with a smile, she laughed and nodded, took out a pen and wrote it on a napkin.

"Don't wait too long to call."

"Don't worry pretty girl, I'll call you tomorrow." He said and she smiled at him, leaned over and kissed him on the cheek.

"You better." She said and then walked away buzzing with happiness.

XXXX

**I hope you enjoyed it! Please let me know and thanks for reading!**

**Rosie.**


	2. It Just Feels Right

**A/N; Thanks to everyone who reviewed, I Hpe you enjoyed the first chapter and here's the second! **

**Warning****! The last section of this chapter is a sex scene so don't read if you don't like that kind of thing!**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

_4 Weeks Later._

The door to the apartment banged open and Lucas Scott's head shot upwards, a frown marring his forehead, he knew that it was bound to be Cooper but shock was still coursing through him, after all, he had barely seen his friend/uncle for the past month. Ever since the book launch where Lucas and met Brooke and Cooper had met the fiery and frightening red headed Rachel Cooper was barely here.

Stepping out into the main body of the apartment Lucas leaned in the doorway and grinned at the sight of Cooper who was robot dancing his way around the kitchen as he opened a bottle of beer and in the style of a robot bought it to his lips and drank from it.

"Wow, am I seeing things or is Cooper Lee actually in his apartment!" Lucas teased with a mock gasp of surprise and Cooper looked over at him, a light smirk dancing on his lips before he rolled his eyes and gave his friend the finger.

"What can I say? I've been busy." He stated smugly; "And no offence Luke but when it comes down to hanging with you and doing my thing with a chick… you ain't ever going to win." He said and this time Lucas rolled his eyes.

"You could have just said I was with Rachel." He pointed out and Cooper chuckled.

"Fine, I was with Rachel." He echoed childishly and Lucas grinned.

"Well, well, well, looks like the mighty Cooper Lee is back on the market."

"What are you talking about?" the dark haired man asked with a derisive snort and Lucas stared at him seriously.

"You've fallen for her."

"Lucas, I love you like a brother but we're about two seconds away from getting out a pint of ice cream and talking about feelings and there is no coming back from that!" he growled darkly but Lucas wasn't deterred, in fact he didn't think he'd seen his friend this infatuated with a girl since his last big relationship with Mary.

"You aren't even denying it!" he pointed and Cooper huffed in annoyance before turning to face Lucas.

"I'm having a good time with Ray and it goes where it goes."

"Next thing you know you'll be married with kids." Lucas predicted and Cooper laughed.

"That's likely." He said with a snort of laughter as he drank again from his beer and tossed one over to Lucas who snapped it open; "C'mon, game time." he said seriously and Lucas realized that today the Knicks were playing, and suddenly Cooper's reemergence made sense.

"I'm surprised you didn't watch it at your girlfriends." He joked and Cooper laughed uncomfortably.

"I tried too… but Rachel… she don't like basketball." He said and Lucas snorted with laughter as he realized that this girl definitely had the upper hand over his friend.

The two men settled down on the couch and placed their feet onto the coffee table in front of them, both periodically sipping from their bottles while the game before them blared out. At half time Lucas ordered a pizza and grabbed a couple more beers and when his phone buzzed with a messaged from Brooke his face damn near split in two, something Cooper must have seen as he quirked his eyebrow and stared at the blonde haired man.

"So… how you finding life out of Tree Hill?" he asked slowly and Lucas smiled dorkily at him.

"Really good." He said honestly.

"And you were ringing me out for falling for a girl!" he grumbled and Lucas shook his head instantly.

"I have fallen for her Cooper, I'm telling you man, she's amazing." He breathed softly as he thought of his beautiful girlfriend.

"You've only known her a month!" Cooper said laughing at his friends face.

"It doesn't matter, when you know you know and believe me…I know." He stated nonsensically and Cooper rolled his eyes.

"Well that made sense." He said dryly and Lucas glared at him; "What about Peyton?"

"We've been over a long time." He said with a shrug amazed that this was the first time he had thought about his blonde ex wife in a couple of weeks. He guessed they really were over, not that he had ever second guessed it but it felt strange to have that weight lifted from him.

"Does Brooke know that you're married?" Cooper asked seriously and Lucas' gut dropped.

"No."

"Don't you think you should tell her?" he asked bluntly and the blonde man sighed heavily.

"I've thought about it a lot and then we went past the time where saying that kind of thing is ok… you know? If I tell her now then I run the risk messing up… and I don't want to do that… so I figured I would wait till the divorce is final, which shouldn't take too long."

"Not being funny right but do you think lying is the best way to kick of this relationship?" He asked and Lucas rubbed his face tiredly.

"I know it's not, but I really like Brooke, you've met her, she's amazing… the idea that something I might do could ruin what we have… I can't let it-"

"You don't think it might cause even more problems down the line?" he asked and Lucas felt his heart drop into his stomach.

"Probably… but like I said… if I can just wait till the divorce is final then I'm in the clear." He said desperately, even his head was doubting what was coming out of his mouth right now.

"Sounds like the easy way out to me but whatever, you're life, I can't live it for you." Cooper said unhappily and Lucas sighed knowing that his friend was probably disappointed in him right now.

"I'm sorry." He said and Cooper shrugged.

"I just don't want to see anyone get hurt."

"You won't." he promised optimistically and Cooper shrugged once more, his face a little less tense tough.

"So what's she like in bed then?" Cooper asked after a moment of quiet and Lucas rolled his eyes, relieved to be back on lighter topics.

"I don't know we haven't had sex yet." Lucas said with a shrug loving the look on his friends face.

"But you're dating her." He stated incredulously and Lucas couldn't help but laugh.

"Yes."

"And it's been longer than a week." Cooper said, clearly not understanding that sometimes people wait to have sex.

"Yes."

"What's wrong with you man?" he asked bluntly and Lucas couldn't stop himself from properly laughing.

"Nothing, we're just waiting is all." He explained and Cooper's eyebrows shot upwards.

"For what Christmas?" he asked in confusion and Lucas shook his head.

"For the right time, there's no rush."

"You sure you're not a girl?" Cooper asked with a frown and Lucas laughed.

"I'm sure."

"That's just weird man! I mean, me and Rachel... my god... last week we did it in a park... broad daylight! She's insatiable!" he insisted, a dazed look appearing on his face and Lucas blinked at him in surprise.

"Were there people around?"

"No, not that that would have stopped her." Cooper said with a laugh. And Lucas could see it right then, Cooper may not be talking about it but he had fallen hard for the red head.

"So what you up to after the game?" Lucas asked as the second half began and Cooper smiled.

"Aww… were you asking me on a date?"

"No doucebag I might need the apartment." He growled and Cooper snorted.

"I'm going out with Ray."

"Figures, anyway, I thought I'd swing by and see how Brooke's getting on with her essay, damn I don't miss those days." He stated as he thought back to the truck load of work he had once been expected to do.

"Too true, now shut up or we'll miss it." Cooper ordered and both men turned their attention back to the screen.

_XXXX_

"Are you sure?" Rachel asked as she held the dress against her body as she surveyed herself in the mirror in front of her skeptically.

"_Of course, I didn't make you the dress so that it could live in your wardrobe forever. Wear it_!" her best friend insisted exasperatedly and Rachel bit her bottom lip.

"But B, what if it doesn't look right?" Rachel whined down the phone and pouted when she heart Brooke laugh.

"_Stop pouting Rachel! And since when have you ever doubted how hot you look in... Well everything_?"

"I know... but he's taking me out to like a proper event! Where there's going to be rich and fancy people and I'm not rich and fancy… I just want to look like I belong there." She whispered down the line.

_"Sweetie of course you belong."_

"I guess, but think about it Brooke, we've always been serving at these events not attending them."

_"Rachel calm down, everything will be fine, and you'll look incredible and Cooper will probably whisk you away early so he can have his way with you!"_

"I hope so... have I told you how amazing he is? I mean seriously! His hands! Urgh! Not to mention his tongue... and when we properly... it's just... mmm...!" she moaned and Brooke laughed.

_"Calm down Rachel! And yes, you have told me... thousands of times. But what you haven't told me is how much you like him! And don't lie!"_

"Ok, so I might like him..." she admitted grudgingly and scowled when she heard Brooke shriek down the phone; "SHUT UP!"

_"But you like him! That's so awesome!"_

"Whatever!"

_"Oh don't be like that Rachel, it's ok to like him!"_

"I know... but what happens when he just..."

_"What?" _Brooke prompted and Rachel sighed, officially hating this conversation. She hated anything that made her feel emotionally insecure and Cooper Lee was certainly playing havoc with her emotions lately.

"Leaves."

_"What make you so sure he will?"_

"Nothing. But there's nothing to convince him to stay either!" She gritted out in annoyance as she flung the dress onto the bed in a temper.

_"Trust him."_ her best friend insisted gently and Rachel huffed in annoyance.

"He's the male me!"

_"I know. And you're staying aren't you?"_

"I guess."

_"Just chill Rachel. People who are meant to be together always find their way in the end."_ Brooke answered in that endless optimistic way of hers that always annoyed Rachel, she didn't understand how one person could hold so much cheerfulness in them without bursting.

Hearing a knock on the door Rachel said a hurried goodbye to Brooke and rushed to answer it, completely forgetting she was only in her underwear. Skipping towards the door she flung it open and beamed up at Cooper before feeling a little strange under the intense look that was currently plastered all over his face.

"Do you always open the door like that?" he asked and she looked down and blushed.

"I thought I was dressed!" she groaned putting her head in her hands and he laughed.

"Hey don't worry, I like you best like this." He said leaning in and kissing her and she felt her embarrassment fade and turn to something else.

"Come on in, I'm almost ready." She said against his lips and he moaned.

"You mean you're not going like that?"

"No!" she said and he chuckled pulling her back to him and kissing her again.

"Do we really have to go?" he murmured between kisses.

"Yes!"

"You're going to have to make it worth my while!" he said and she smirked at him.

"Actually it's your do, so if anyone has to make it up, its you to me."

"I'll get right on that." He smirked and dropped to his knees and started kissing her toned flat stomach and looping his fingers round the elastic of her thong and she laughed.

"Cooper! You have to stop!" she giggled breathlessly squirming away from him.

"Nope!" he said grabbing her waist and pulled her down onto him; "Come on Rach, I like it when it's just me and you." he kissed her and she looked at him feeling her heart slowly swell with love.

"Me too." He grinned at her both feeling stupidly relieved, it was the closest the two of them had ever come to admitting they had feelings for anyone ever.

_XXXX_

Brooke looked down at what she had written with a huge sigh, god she was never going to pass with this horseshit! She didn't even think what she had written was English; she sighed and tried to hold back her tears. She didn't take this course to write about it, she took the course so she could make the clothes, turn her sketches into something real. And if she happened to get rich as a side effect then so be it!

She looked down at her phone and smiled at the screensaver, which was a picture of her and Lucas in each other's arms smiling at the camera. She had been seeing him for nearly a month now, and even though she knew it was early days she couldn't help but think he was the one. And yes she knew it sounded silly, Rachel had told her off so many times (not that her and Cooper were much better) but it just felt so right.

Brooke was no stranger to boyfriends or one night stands, and her relationship with Lucas seemed so much more than anything she had had before. They hadn't even had sex yet! And he hadn't complained, in fact he had agreed when she said she wanted it to mean something! Everything he did and said was perfect, and yes so what if it had been a month, when you know... you just know!

She tore herself away from her thoughts of her wonderful boyfriend and tried to focus on the essay in front of her. "URGH!" she said angrily hitting the papers her notes were on.

"Everything ok here?" came a familiar voice, she looked up and was pleasantly surprised to see Lucas stood there with an amused expression on his face.

"Luke, what are you doing here?" she breathed in excitement and joy.

"I thought you could use some dinner." she smiled at him and he leaned close to her; "Hi."

"Hi." She said back as he lent in and kissed her. They pulled apart smiling goofily at each other.

"I have got the best boyfriend ever." She said with a huge smile and he kissed her once more.

"I am pretty awesome." He said cockily and she rolled her eyes.

"Who said I was talking about you?" she said and he laughed.

"Way to wound a guy Davis."

"Quiet you, now what did you bring me?"

"A sandwich, coffee and some chocolate." He said and smiled when he saw the look on her face.

"Thanks broody." She said sincerely.

"Of course. How goes the work?"

"Nearly done thank god! I just have to proof read it." She said with a pained expression on her face.

"You want me to do it?" he offered and laughed at the look on her face. "What? I am a writer!"

"I know, but you can't read that."

"Why?"

"Because..."

"What?"

"A reason." She said and he raised an eyebrow at her.

"Oh good comeback." He said sarcastically and she smiled reluctantly; "Brooke... what's going on?"

"You can't read it because its rubbish!" she said with a scowl and he picked up her hand and kissed her palm softly.

"Nothing you could do is rubbish."

"Yeah ok." She scoffed in disbelieving voice and he smiled.

"I mean it Brooke." She looked up at him and kissed him.

"You still can't read it!" she said and he laughed.

"Fine! But do you mind if I wait for you to finish?"

"No, I was actually going to call when I was done and see if you wanted to come watch a film."

"Sounds perfect." He said kissing her again, she just couldn't describe it, the feel of his lips on hers just felt right.

"Ok, so no more distracting me." she ordered and he smiled at her and sat down and took out a book and started to read it.

She sat down and took a bite from her sandwich and started reading through her essay. She found several mistakes within the first paragraph but somehow she managed to keep calm. She was finished half an hour later, clicked save and print and her face broke into a huge smile. "I'm done!" she said beaming at him and he smiled.

"Good, now I can distract you again."

"And how do you plan on doing that?" she asked and he leaned in and captured her lips with his. She kissed him back fiercely moaning lightly at the contact.

"Do you know how long I've wanted to do that?" he asked her and she chuckled.

"You kissed me like half an hour ago!"

"I know, and then I had to sit near you for half an hour and not kiss you!" he said with a pout and she smiled.

"I'll make it up to you!" she promised and he raised an eyebrow.

"You better."

"Come on broody boy, take me home." He kissed her again and she slipped her hand into his as they walked out of the library.

_XXXX_

Walking along hand in hand with Brooke felt so natural, it felt like breathing. Lucas knew that he and Brooke had only been seeing each other a month but it just felt right. More right than it had ever felt with Peyton, and they had been together for years.

He honestly couldn't understand how he had managed without Brooke all those years, she meant so much to him now. He wondered if he should tell her just how hard he had fallen for her, but decided it might freak her out and so he hadn't. But surely she must feel it too? They hadn't spent a day apart since they met, and he could honestly say that he had never been happier.

"What you thinking about?" Brooke said with a smile; god he loved her smile! Those dimples were enough to send him into meltdown!

"You." he said honestly and she blushed, he loved that when he complimented her she blushed! It was like she wasn't used to it, and he was determined to make up for all of those years she had gone without them.

"Is it about how hot I am?" she asked playfully.

"No." He smiled when she pouted.

"About how much better your life is now that I'm in it?"

"No."

"About how much you like me?"

"Nope." He said shaking his head and she scowled.

"Well what then?" she demanded and he chuckled.

"I was actually thinking that you could do with a shower!" he said playfully and she glared at him and shoved him.

"I showered this morning." She mumbled and he suppressed a laugh.

"I'm sorry baby, forgive me?" he asked and she shook her head. "Please?" he asked pulling her into his arms, loving how perfectly she fit. "Please?" he kissed one cheek and then the other, she closed her eyes and he kissed them, and then her nose and finally her lips. He felt her eventually give in and deepen the kiss. When breathing became an issue they broke apart and he rested his forehead against hers and looked deeply into her eyes. And knew that he had fallen harder for her than he fallen for anyone before.

"I take it I'm forgiven then?" he asked after a moment and chuckled when he saw her confusion.

"What?"

"Nothing." he said with a smile.

They arrived at Brooke's apartment and she let them in, he walked over to the couch and sat down remembering the first time she had bought him back here. She had told him that she knew it wasn't much (understatement of the year) but she loved it because she had worked her ass of to afford it, it was one of the few things in her life that she had bought herself. Totally independently. And when she had told him that he had fallen for her just a little bit harder.

"You want something to drink?"

"Beer?"

"Sure, I'll be right back." She grabbed two bottles from the fridge and sank down on the couch next to him, he wrapped his arm round her and pulled her to him and took a drink of beer. He looked down to see her smiling contentedly.

"What you smiling about?" he asked in amusement.

"I don't know, an hour ago I felt like killing myself and now I'm happy as Larry!"

"Why did you want to kill yourself?" he asked worriedly causing her to roll her eyes at his cluelessness.

"My essay... I just... I'm not good at the word part of the course. I can make dresses and design them in my sleep but ask me to write about them and I got nothing! And I need something if I want to graduate."

"Hey, remember you said that about you're last essay and you did great. Stop putting yourself down!" he scolded and then kissed her nose; how did she not know how amazing she was?

"Yes sir!" she said playfully and he smiled. She kissed him and then stood up.

"Hey where you going?"

"To get a film."

"Am I boring you already?"

"Absolutely." She replied with a smirk and then walked to the DVD cabinet. She clapped her hands and her face broke into a huge smile and he knew it wasn't good. She walked over bearing 'Bridget Jones' Diary' and he suppressed a sigh.

"I hope you're not expecting me to watch that?"

"Come on Luke please!" she whined with a pout.

"Nope."

"Please!"

"No."

"I'll make it worth your while?"

"Not a chance in- How?" he asked raising an eyebrow and she rolled her eyes and climbed onto his lap her legs straddling him. She leaned in and kissed him softly, he wrapped his arms round her and he pulled her closer to him moaning at having her so closed to him, she pulled back after a moment and he smiled at her.

"Can I watch my movie now?" she asked with a sly smile.

"Oh I see, seducing me to get your own way!" he mumbled with a pout and she nodded with a sweet smile and then rushed over to the DVD player and put the disc in. She bounced back over to him and jumped onto the sofa next to him snuggling up to him.

"Let's just get this over with." He grumbled and she kissed his neck.

"I swear broody, you're going to love it!" she grinned and then turned her attention to the screen.

Much to his annoyance he had to admit that it wasn't half bad, he quite liked lying here with his girl (who was now sleeping) in his arms. Peyton had never really liked chick flicks, or horror films, or anything mainstream. It was arty or foreign cinema then she was all over it, but in the last few months of their marriage she wouldn't let him near her... she wouldn't even let him lay next to her. He remembered trying to hold her – like he was with Brooke – once and she had yelled at him and told him to take a cold shower!

He remembered when he and Peyton had first gotten together most of Tree Hill had suppressed smirks and 'I told you so' comments. Everyone in Tree Hill had considered it meant to be, the tortured brooding athlete meets the tortured brooding artist... it was just how it was supposed to go. But even during his happiest times with Peyton he never felt whole, sure he loved her, they were so similar that they rarely argued and they knew absolutely everything about each other. To all intents and purposes they should be happy and yet they weren't... the impending divorce proved it.

He felt Brooke shift slightly in his arms and then settle again, he held onto her tightly almost afraid that she would float away if he didn't. Looking round her apartment it suddenly occurred to him how little he knew actually about her, sure they talked all the time, but never about the past or how they had gotten to where they were.

"How long was I out for?" she asked breaking his trail of though, he looked down at her.

"An hour or so." Brooke nodded and leaned up and kissed him. "It's finished?" she asked disappointedly gesturing towards the end credits of the film.

"Yeah."

"And was I right?"

"Huh?"

"Did you like it?" she asked with a smile and he laughed.

"It was... bearable." He said grudgingly and she smiled widely at him.

"I knew you'd love it!" she cheered and he rolled his eyes.

"You want to know something funny?" he asked and she nodded. "I hardly know anything about you." he said and tilted her head.

"Well what do you want to know?" she asked quietly, her eyes wide and honest and he paused and thought.

"I don't know, where were you born?"

"New York. You?"

"Tree Hill. It's in north Carolina." She nodded and he thought about what to ask next; "Brothers, sisters?"

"None but I grew up with Rachel so she's practically my sister, you?"

"One half brother and one half sister."

"Really?"

"Yeah, though its' a bit screwed up."

"How?"

"Well my 'dad' got my mom pregnant and then left her, and then impregnated another woman months after and married her. So I have my half brother Nathan. And my dad's brother Keith stayed with my mom and raised me, and after a while they fell for each other and I have my sister Lily."

"Wow, that's like something off the TV." She said with a laugh and he nodded in agreement, his adolescence had been interesting to say the least.

"What about you? Are your parents as messed up as mine?"

"Not really, I mean I haven't talked to my mom in a few years." She said slowly and he frowned.

"Why?"

"She didn't like that I wanted to make my own decisions." She stated honestly and he rubbed her back comfortingly.

"That must have been tough."

"I dealt with it." She said with a shrug and he smiled at her.

"What about your dad."

"Which one." She said with a smile, his brow furrowed in confusion.

"Huh?"

"Well, there's my biological father Ted Jones or the man that I actually call dad."

"Both."

"Well my biological father died in prison, he was a really nasty piece of work. I have like three memories of him and they all involve fear, anger, and violence." She said resting her chin on his chest and looking up at him.

"What was he in prison for?"

"Armed robbery and manslaughter." She smiled slightly at the look on Lucas' face. "I told you, nasty guy."

"What about the guy you actually call dad."

"He married my mom when I was 7 and he raised me as his own." She smiled fondly at the thought of him; "You might have heard of him, Richard Davis." She said and his jaw dropped.

"Your dad is Richard Davis?" the man was a business tycoon millionaire – a man famed for his charity work but rumoured that he is man not to be messed with. It was so strange to think that his Brooke was that man's child!

"The one and only."

"Wow, he's a legend."

"He's alright." She said with a smile; "Ok, so he's better than alright. I guess he means to me what Keith means to you."

"If you're dad is a millionaire, how come you live here?" he asked curiously and was relieved to see that she hadn't taken any offence at his comment.

"It's not for lack of him trying to get me to leave! Honestly, every time I see him he tries to give me the deeds to a new house and more money. But where's the value in that? How can I claim to be an adult if I'm constantly taking money from my dad? Besides, I don't love him because he's rich I love him because he's my dad. I don't ever want him to question that."

"Why would he?"

"Because there are so many people in his life that are only there for money, like my mom. But I don't want to be like her, and I want to make it in this world on my own... it'll mean more that way." She said softly, a glint of determination in her eyes that made him even more taken with her.

"I think that's great."

"Well broody, was there anything else you want to know?"

"Just one thing and you might think it might be too soon to ask this but I'm going to go for it anyway." He said somewhat nervously and she looked at him, eyes wide; "How do you feel about me."

"I'm really falling for you." she answered honestly and his face broke into a huge smile.

"I'm really falling for you too; I haven't felt like this in a long time."

"Me neither." She said and he kissed her.

"Ok then."

She leaned up and brushed her lips against his and all thoughts of laughter were gone. She wriggled over so that she was lying on top of him, her legs straddling his waist; he wrapped his arms round her tightly kissing her fiercely. His hands stroked the exposed skin just above her jeans making her to moan lightly, she hadn't felt anything quite like it before.

He sat up pulling her closer to him, her hands moved down to the hem of his shirt, their eyes locked for a moment both silently asking if they were really about to do this. She smiled at him and then bought her lips to his.

_XXXX_

Brooke knew in that moment when their eyes had locked that they were about to take the next step, and she had to admit she was kind of nervous. Sure she had had other lovers some of them serious others just one night things but none of them had ever looked at her the way Lucas just had. And that kind of scared her... what if she wasn't enough?

She quickly dismissed those thoughts and let her body take control. Her arms wrapped themselves round his neck while his were on her hips slowly moving upwards bringing her shirt with it. She raised her arms as he pulled it over her head, her heart thumping in her chest as he leaned in and kissed and nibbled at the skin above her bra his tongue dipping in and out. She shivered when she felt his hands unclasping her bra and she shook it off smiling slightly at the look in Lucas' eyes.

He shifted them round so that she was lying on her back with him on top of her he leaned down and kissed her deeply and she moaned the ache in between her legs starting to throb. Her hands reached the buttons of his shirt trying to undo them, finally when they were all undone he ridded himself of it and leaned back down, the feel of his hard chest against her soft chest felt better than words could say.

She gasped and moaned loudly as he dipped his head down and kissed the valley between her breasts before taking her pale pink nipple into his mouth swirling and sucking at it. She involuntarily arched her back trying to find a release of some kind. His mouth just felt amazing on her...

His hands moved down under her jeans and she squirmed slightly and pulled away breathlessly and managed to utter one word; "Bedroom."

He nodded, stood and effortlessly lifted her with him, she wrapped her legs round his waist as he stumbled into her room and placed her down and attached his lips to hers. Her hands reached down for his belt buckle and yanked his trousers down, before slipping her hand inside his boxers. His grip round her tightened and he moaned loudly at her touch. Her fingers slowly caressed and teased him until he let out a growl and removed her hand and lowered her to the bed.

She watched him rid his boxers and smiled at the sight of him, she pulled him down on top of her and felt him unzip her jeans and pull down her underwear. His hands slowly moved up the inside of her legs until he reached her centre, his traced one finger along her slit before dipping it inside of her. She closed her eyes and held in a moan as he moved his finger to her clit and slowly circled it with one finger before rubbing it. She grabbed the sides of his face and pressed her lips firmly against his and spread her legs even wider as her hips started bucking forwards practically riding his hand.

"Oh... Lucasss..." she moaned as he leaned down and took one of her nipples into his mouth lightly pulling on it between his teeth.

Suddenly his fingers were gone and she growled in annoyance causing him to chuckle before looking up at her; "Sorry babe, but I have to taste you." He explained and she let out a small groan of anticipation.

Without hesitation he buried his head between her thighs causing her to let out a shriek of pleasure as she felt his tongue firmly press against her swollen bud. Her hands began clawing at anything that they could as her orgasm started building once more.

"Oh shit... that feels..." Brooke started writhing around letting out moans and obscenities while grinding herself against his mouth while his amazingly talented tongue continued tasting her; "Lucas... not like this!" she gasped desperately as she felt her whole body start to shake. She wanted to cum when he was inside her...

Using all the strength she could muster she pulled him upwards and pushed him so that he was lying on his back before straddling him and lowering herself down onto him. They both moaned at how fucking amazing it felt to be connected like this; Brooke placed her hands on his chest and slowly began to move her body up and down.

Lucas grasped onto her hips tightly to help her move... he didn't think he'd ever seen anything so sexy as her riding him... She closed her eyes already impossibly close to cumming. She let out a small purr of pleasure when he hit a point inside of her; "Do that again..." she ordered between gritted teeth and Lucas shifted his hips and repeatedly thrust into her at that angle. He felt her inner walls clench round him and he groaned loudly feeling her nails dragged down in chest leaving angry red scratch marks, she screamed his name as she came hard.

He rolled them over so that he was the one on top of her now and continued pounding into her... her mouth fell open when she regained control of her mind and body and started moving her hips with his, one hand on his back nails digging into it while the other was on his ass pushing as much of him into her as possible. He felt wonderful; she had never felt like this before.

"Please oh god, Lucas... harder." Brooke whimpered and he pushed into her harder than before and she cried out; "Yes! Like that... Yesss..." she moaned clawing at his back desperately and biting down on his shoulder.

"Come for me... come all over me..." he growled sexily into her ear, the feel of his hot breath on her neck pushed her over the edge as she let go.

"Oh my god I'm coming!" she yelled and let out a guttural growl as he released with her.

"Jesus Brooke..." he moaned breathlessly after his earth shattering climax, he kissed her then nuzzled his head in the crook of her neck.

She wrapped her arms round his shoulder while trying to catch her breath; he shifted round and pulled her close to him. Closing her eyes and rested her head on his shoulder inhaling his scent and they slowly let exhaustion take over them and fell asleep with their limbs still entangled and him still inside of her.

_XXXX_

**Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed.**

**Let me know what you think.**

**Rosie.**


	3. Inspiration Found

**A/N; Thanks to all of you who reviewed, I've had such a crappy time at school and they genuinely made my week.**

**This chapter's just a bunch of fluffiness, there is a bit of info on Rachel and Cooper's past and Mary Sawyer will play a big part in the story to come!**

**I hope you like it.**

* * *

Lucas jolted awake at the sound of his mobile vibrating on the bedside table next to him; he stretched out slightly and he smiled when he saw how entangled he and Brooke still were. He couldn't stop the small laugh that broke from him when noticed that Brooke hadn't even stirred at all the noise his phone was making and disentangled himself to answer the phone. "Hello?" he asked quietly not bothering to check who it was that was calling.

_"Hey sweetie, its mom."_ Subconsciously he pulled the blanket up higher it felt kind of weird talking to his mom while laying bed with his girlfriend after several rounds of incredible sex.

"Hey, everything ok?"

_"Everything's fine, I just wanted to check in on my first born."_

"Well everything is really good here ma, what about back home? Did Keith finally sort everything out with Dan?"

_"Yeah."_ She said with a sigh; _"Dan promised to back off, thankfully!"_

"Good; the garage is Keith's world! I just hate that Dan is trying to mess with that."

_"Of course he is it would upset someone!"_ his mom said with a certain amount of bitterness, if anyone had the right to be bitter regarding Dan Scott then it was his mom.

"You ok?"

_"Yes hun I'm fine. Are you coming home anytime soon?"_

"No, I like it here." He said smiling softly at Brooke who was snuggling closer to him still fast asleep, her dimples winking proudly on her cheeks.

_"Well you do sound happier, and Cooper said you were really enjoying it there. But Tree Hill is your home Lucas."_

"I know ma, but... I'm happy right now and that's down to something very special I've found in New York."

_"Which is?"_ he could tell she was worrying that he was addicted to drugs or something like that.

"Inspiration, something to believe in again." he said softly as he brushed some hair from Brooke's face causing her nose to crinkle slightly, he leaned down and kissed her on the nose affectionately.

_"Are you writing again?"_ Karen asked and he sat upwards.

"No, but there's a plot forming." He said honestly, ever since he and Brooke had started seeing each other idea's had been bouncing round in his head non stop. In fact it was getting kind of annoying and he was back to carrying a notebook round with him so that he could jot it all down.

_"I'm so proud of you Lucas."_

"Thanks ma."

_"And you're doing ok without-"_ he knew what his mother meant even though she hadn't said Peyton's name.

"Believe it or not, I'm the happiest I've been in a long time."

_"That's great I'm so pleased I don't have to worry anymore, oh gosh is that the time? I'm sorry sweetie I need to take Lily to her to her dance class now so I've got to go, but please call soon honey."_

"I will. Take care."

_"Alright, I love you."_ He flipped his phone shut and wrapped his arm round Brooke again chuckling slightly that she hadn't even stirred throughout the whole call.

He looked down at the naked brunette beauty in his arms and couldn't stop the huge smile that spread over his face thinking about last night. Everything had been perfect, it couldn't have been better if they had planned it. He could honestly say it was the best he had ever had, and not just because of the sex, but because of Brooke. Because of what he felt for her, being with Brooke made him feel something he had never felt before with any of his past girlfriends – even Peyton. He felt completely happy, no nagging feeling in the back of his head that something was missing; it was just him and her.

She stirred sleepily, mumbled something and then shifted round so her head rested in the crook of his neck. Her soft breaths tickled his bare chest and chin; he wrapped an arm round her and pulled her to him.

"Stop brooding you're giving me a headache." She mumbled and he smiled.

"Sorry."

"Just don't let it happen again!" she groaned shutting her eyes even tighter wanting to stay asleep for longer. He smiled and moved down so he was face to face with her smiling mischievously.

"Wake up pretty girl."

"No." She mumbled grumpily.

"Open your eyes."

"Go away."

"Come on Brooke."

"Why?" she moaned grouchily and he kissed her scrunched up nose.

"Because it's the morning, the sun is shining and I really want to kiss you so wake up!" he said shaking her gently and her eyes fluttered open. She looked at him eyes still sleepy but otherwise she looked happy.

"Happy now?" She said moodily and he kissed her.

"Couldn't be happier." He said truthfully and she smiled slightly.

"Good night last night?" she asked and he grinned flashes of what they shared crossing his mind.

"The best ever."

"That's funny because so was mine!" she said with a giggle, he loved the way her nose screwed up when she giggled like that. He just couldn't help himself he leaned in and kissed her deeply on the lips. "What's the time?" she asked pulling away from him stretching her body out like a cat would.

"Just before nine."

"What!" she said sitting up suddenly.

"Everything ok?"

"I've got a class in ten minutes!" she squeaked and he pulled her back down.

"Miss it!" he said kissing her neck and she laughed.

"I can't!"

"Yes you can!"

"Lucas!" she whined and he smiled kissing along her collarbone.

"Brooke!" he whined in the same tone.

"I have to go!" She breathed out and managed to wriggle away from him but he was too fast and wrapped his arms round her waist pulling her back to him. Even though she was using all of her strength in this play fight she knew she had no chance against him, he didn't even look like he was trying.

"You're going nowhere." he chuckled.

"Lucas! I have to go!" she moaned against his lips.

"Not today." He said rolling on top of her pressing her body into the mattress and she sighed in mock annoyance knowing that there was no way in hell he was letting her out of bed today.

_XXXX_

The faint sound of a phone ringing caused Cooper to shift restlessly in his sleep before opening his eyes and blinking heavily. He let out a sleepy sigh before looking round the room, he rolled to one side hoping to see Rachel sleeping next to him but it was empty.

He reached out to find the note left on the pillow; _'Hey babe, have gone to work call me later and we'll do something. Rachel X.'_ He smiled before placing the note down having a very clear idea on the sort of thing Rachel would want to do, it would involve a movie marathon, him going down on her... and a lot of sex...

He sat up in bed and yawned once more before collapsing back against his pillows, it was weird how smoothly everything was going with Rachel, it was so easy to be with her... so natural... just like sleeping or eating or breathing.

In all of his years of dating he had never met anyone quite like her, they were so similar in so many ways especially in the way they avoided relationships but he learned that they did it for very different reasons. He womanized because he couldn't be bothered to do the dating thing properly, sure he had been in love a couple of times – most noticeably his last girlfriend Mary Sawyer - and both times had ended badly he had always bounced back.

His last girlfriend Mary Sawyer had nearly made that impossible as she really had broken his heart. Cooper had met Mary Sawyer through Lucas' ex wife Peyton, she was Peyton's little sister and when he had first met her they had instantly sparked. They had spent the best part of a year together and had even talked about moving in together... and that was when he had found out she had been cheating on him throughout their whole relationship.

He felt like such a complete dick, he had ended things right away and had done his best to avoid her ever since. Which was hard sometimes as whenever he went to see his family in Tree Hill she would be there trying to get him back – something she was desperate for. It would appear that when he ended things with her she realised just how badly she had screwed up... but Cooper would never take her back.

But even though he had been crushed he had found his way back to normal and not long after he had met Rachel. At first they had just been about fun and great sex, but the more time they spent together the deeper his feelings had gotten. Since then he had decided to just go with it, they had doubled with Brooke and Lucas several times which was always funny – mostly because of Brooke and Rachel telling tales on each other. But it was just as good when it was just the two of them; in fact she had wormed her way so far into his heart that he knew he would probably never be able to let her go.

Those feelings had deepened further when they had talked about her past, she had told him the reason she was so reluctant to let people in was all down to her upbringing. She had grown up in an orphanage – bounced from home to home - and had moved in with Brooke when she was 16 until she could afford her own place. When he found out how messed up Rachel's past must have been it had just made him want to look after her, he had seen the fragile girl under the tough exterior and he wanted to protect her.

He climbed out of bed threw on some boxers and wandered into the kitchen taking in how quiet the apartment was. He called out to Lucas and when he realised that the kid wasn't here he smirked and knew that the brooding writer was finally getting some with his new gal. He was actually happy for the kid, he knew that Tree Hill hadn't exactly been a walk in the park for Lucas by the end that's why he offered a trip to New York and it seemed to be working.

Well even if it hadn't been good for Lucas Cooper had certainly hit the jackpot by finding Rachel... oh god... Lucas was right, he really did have it bad for her, the next thing he knew he would be having kids and getting married...

_XXXX_

"B, I've been calling you for like ten minutes, what the hell!" Rachel snapped when Brooke finally answered her phone.

_"Sorry Rach."_ Her friend said brightly and Rachel gasped, she knew that tone all too well.

"You had sex!"

_"I know!"_ Brooke replied gleefully.

"About bloody time! How was it?"

_"Amazing, I'm still recovering!"_

"Wow, maybe I should give Lucas a go."

_"Hands off! You have you're own Tree Hill hottie!"_ Rachel's face broke into a goofy smile at the thought of Cooper.

"He said he liked me." she admitted and she laughed when Brooke yelled excitedly.

_"What! Details you skank!"_

"Well it was after I hung up on you yesterday, I answered the door in my underwear and he wanted to skip the benefit thing – which totally sucked anyway – and then he said he likes it best when its just me and him and I said I like it like that too, and then we... dare I say it... we made love Brooke!"

_"Oh... my... god..."_

"I know! I mean it was just as intense as always but there was just something more to it, you know?"

_"I know!"_ Brooke said happily and Rachel knew she was beaming.

"Stop it!"

_"What?"_

"Being so annoyingly happy!" she said and Brooke giggled which Rachel joined in after a moment.

_"Whatever ho! You at work?"_

"Yeah, on break, it's a record Tony's only tried to grope me three times today."

_"Wow! Maybe he's going off you."_

"I wish... no, I think it's more to do with his boss being here today."

_"Urgh, not creepy Tom?"_

"Yes creepy Tom and he asked after you!"

_"Well its good to know it things fall through with Lucas creepy Tom is interested!"_ Rachel heard muffled talking on the other end of the phone and then Brooke gasp in pleasure.

"Oh god, I know you two have a month of pent up fucking to do but could you at least wait till I'm off the phone!" she groaned as she heard a male voice mumble something and Brooke moan slightly.

_"Rach, Brooke's going to have to call you back."_ Came Lucas' voice just before the line went dead.

She knew she should be annoyed or grossed out but to be honest she really wasn't, she hadn't seen Brooke this happy ever. Her and Luke just seems to radiate happiness when they were together and from what Cooper had told her about Lucas' time in Tree Hill (which wasn't much other than he wasn't happy) they both deserved a little happiness now.

Her thoughts turned to Cooper her own Tree Hill hottie and suppressed a smile, how did she like him so much? She didn't know when he had finally gotten through her defences but he had and she had to admit that she kind of liked that he was there for her. It was nice being able to depend on someone other than Brooke for once!

She hadn't even meant to tell him about growing up in an orphanage or about being shipped from foster home to foster home but she had. They had been talking about how they grew up and Cooper was saying that his parents just gave him money and he often went for months without seeing them. And when he had asked about her parents she just blurted out that she didn't know them... which of course made Cooper want to hear the rest. And sure she had felt really stupid telling him but he had actually been really decent about the whole thing and that's when she knew that things had changed.

She sighed heavily and looked at her watch psyching herself up for the next few hours of work and then she would be free for the weekend! Hopefully her and Brooke could hang out, and she knew for sure that seeing Cooper was on the cards. Who knew that it would have turned out like this?

_XXXX_

"Luke?" Brooke whispered loudly resting her head on her boyfriend's naked chest. "Luke!" she whispered again only this time louder causing him to shift slightly before settling back to sleep. "Come on Luke wake up!" she whined and his eyes opened slowly.

"Hmm..." he groaned and she leaned up and kissed his chin.

"Lucas?"

"What?"

"I'm hungry!"

"What do you expect me to do about that?" he said with a laugh and she rolled her eyes.

"Feed me! Seeing as its you're fault I'm so hungry in the first place!"

"How do you work that one out?"

"Because you made me use up all my energy and stuff."

"I didn't exactly hear you moaning at the time... oh no wait... I did." he said with a smirk and she scowled at him.

"Can we go get food please!" she asked and he sighed.

"But that means getting dressed and moving!" he said sadly and she smiled.

"Oooh! I have the best idea!" she squealed and then jumped out of bed and ran from the room leaving Lucas looking completely confused. She reappeared seconds later bearing take out menus and he smiled.

"I like how you think Davis."

"Of course you do!" she said simply as though the idea of someone not agreeing with her was impossible. "What do you fancy?" she asked and he smiled and kissed her hand.

"You."

"Food wise you loser!" she said and he laughed.

"I don't mind, you're choice."

"Even though you're paying for it?"

"You had better make this worth my while!" he said with a laugh and she completely ignored him.

"I'm thinking pizza... or Chinese... ok I'm going for Chinese!" she said happily before picking up the phone and ordering.

"I think you just ordered half the menu." He said shaking his head in amusement and she leaned in and kissed him.

"Well I told you I was hungry! Come on lets go put a film on!" she said jumping out of bed and pulling on some clothes and he groaned knowing that she expected him to follow suit. Reluctantly he climbed out of bed and got dressed before walking into the living room where Brooke was putting in a DVD. He couldn't help the huge smile that passed over his face when he looked at the couch and memories of yesterday night flashed through his mind.

"What are we watching then?"

"Shrek." She answered proudly and he raised an eyebrow in amusement.

"Good because we're still five." He said rolling his eyes and she shrugged.

"I thought it would be cool you know."

"What would?"

"To go back for one night."

"Back to what?"

"Like being a kid and watching all the films and stuff." She said biting her bottom lip and he pulled her close to him and kissed her.

"I love how your brain works." He said with a laugh and she smiled sheepishly at him.

"Come on, the films about to start." She said pushing him back onto the sofa before curling round him and claiming his shoulder as her pillow. After half an hour the doorbell rang and Brooke jumped up excitedly.

"Thank god! I thought I was going die of hunger!" she said running to answer the door and Lucas laughed. She returned seconds later with two bags filled with take out and started shoving bean sprouts and noodles into her mouth.

"Wow Brooke, that's real attractive." He said snorting with laughter but his laugh quickly turned to a frown when she lobbed a load of noodles at his head and giggled.

"Nice wig Luke!" she said laughing at the noodles lumped on the side of his head.

"That was so mature Brooke!" he said sarcastically as he pried the noodles from his hair and she nodded seriously.

"I try." She said nibbling at one of the ribs from the box; "Now quiet I'm trying to watch the movie!"

Half an hour later Brooke was – much to his amazement - still eating and showed no signs of stopping. He had never seen anything quite like it before, Peyton had always picked at food and then exclaimed that she was so full she couldn't eat another bite. But the truth was he had always wished she had eaten more, many a time he had looked at her and worried about her size... she just hadn't looked healthy.

He laughed when he saw Brooke pick up another rib and start nibbling at it; "What?" she asked curiously when she heard him laugh.

"Nothing."

"No tell me!" she insisted and he smiled at her.

"I just can't believe you're still eating!"

"I'm a growing girl Lucas Scott! I'm not old like you." she grinned at him and he scowled.

"Oh come on! I'm only three years older than you."

"Doesn't matter... you're still old!" she said poking her tongue out and he laughed.

"I'm twenty six Brooke not a hundred and six."

"Old." She said with a smirk and he laughed seeing the smudge of barbecue sauce up her cheek.

"You got something on your face." He leaned in and licked it off.

"Luuuuukkee." She whined and he pulled her closer to him.

"I was just trying to help!" he said innocently and she rolled her eyes and told him to be quiet as Shrek was entering the last ten minutes and naturally that was more important than him. He sat back and smiled at his girlfriend before turning his attention to the ogre who was professing his love to a princess and tried to recall the last time he had been this happy.

_XXXX_

**Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed the fluffiness, please let me know any thoughts and feelings you had.**

**Rosie.**


	4. Trouble At Closing Time

**A/N, Sorry for not updating quicker but works really been kicking my butt! Anyway, here's the fourth chapter and there's trouble in paradise! **

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

_3 Weeks Later._

"So B you looking forwards to next weekend?" Rachel asked as she plonked down on the other side of the bar and Brooke poured her a free drink. Brooke smiled widely at her friend she just hoped her and Lucas had made up by then.

"Oh my god yes, a weekend away with Lucas and my bestest friend in the whole world and her boy toy. What's not to look forward too?" she said hoping Rachel didn't hear how unenthused she was.

"I know, Cooper even said we don't have to go watch him drive! We could go shopping or to the spa or something."

"Your not seriously thinking about missing his race are you?" Brooke asked and Rachel sighed.

"No I'm not!" she said angrily and Brooke rolled her eyes.

"Just because you go to his race it doesn't mean your going to look all weak and stuff. For god sakes you've been with the guy for two months now!"

"I know but he's fully aware of what an emotional mess I am!" she said almost proudly and Brooke chuckled.

"And he loves you anyway!" she teased and Rachel blushed and Brooke gasped excitedly. "Oh my god... have you guys said 'I love you'?"

"No! But I think he was going to."

"Wow."

"I know."

"So what happened?"

"You called."

"And you answered?" She couldn't believe her friend had messed that moment up!

"The moment was kind of gone B! I couldn't have pressed ignore call and then turned to him and said ok you can continue declaring your love for me now!"

"Point taken." She said nodding her head feeling guilty, god if she had just timed it a little better she wouldn't have ruined a major moment for them! "But that's pretty awesome that he wanted to say it right?"

"I know... I just felt kind of overwhelmed when he started talking."

"How do you mean?" Brooke looked up from wiping down the bar counter and saw Rachel sigh heavily.

"I'm still freaking out! I mean what if he leaves me?" she asked sounding like a lost little girl.

"Oh honey, I don't think he's going anywhere! I've seen the way he looks at you."

"I know. And I know it's just me being silly but. Urgh! I don't know."

"Does he know you feel like this?" she asked pouring a beer and charging one of the customers and Rachel shook her head. "Tell him and then tell him you love him and want his babies!" she said with a giggle and Rachel smirked.

"Those babies would have awesome genes!" Rachel joked and Brooke smiled and then the two lapsed into silence for a moment before Brooke broke it.

"Rach, you should tell him that you're still a little... worried and then bite the bullet and say you love him too." Rachel sighed and then sipped her drink.

"God B, when did you become like the relationship expert?"

"I don't know, but I think the fact that I am really awesome plays a big role in it." She said mock seriously and Rachel rolled her eyes.

"Whatever!"

"You know it's true!"

"In your dreams maybe!" Brooke chuckled and then walked away for a moment to serve another customer and Rachel walked round and helped herself to another free drink waiting for her friend to come back.

"Ok, so I have to be honest." Brooke said suddenly as she reappeared and Rachel looked at her with a triumphant gleam in her eyes.

"I knew something was up!"

"How?"

"You're just not as annoying as usual."

"Gee thanks." She said rolling her eyes.

"So what's going on?"

"It's not really a big deal." She lied thinking back on the argument she and Lucas had had. It's not like this was the first argument they had ever had, but in a way it was. It was the first argument about something that really mattered, it had been the first time they had properly raised their voices at each other and the first time that she had walked away from him.

"Really?" Rachel said disbelievingly and Brooke smiled, she sort of hated that Rachel could see past the lie. But then what did she expect she had known Rachel since they were babies, of course the girl knew her better than that.

"Me and Lucas had a pretty big fight this afternoon." She said with a sigh and Rachel reached over and squeezed her hand comfortingly.

"What happened?"

"Honestly? I'm not really too sure, but we just sort of snapped at each other."

"What were you guys fighting about?"

"He won't open up." she said looking at Rachel hating that her eyes were showing the pain and vulnerability that Lucas was making her feel. Never before had a guy made her feel so out of control and she could honestly say she didn't like it. Especially when she felt like he wasn't as into it as she was.

"Really?" Rachel looked surprised and Brooke couldn't blame her. Lucas had always talked freely about most things.

"Yeah, we were talking about just growing up and stuff and he's told me all about his life in Tree Hill but he never mentioned any relationships he's had. Even though he keeps asking about mine."

"I agree that that is a bit strange but it's not illegal."

"I know that! But it was kind of annoying, and it's not the first time he has totally clammed up about something in his past. It's like he's hiding something."

"Are you sure you're not just reading too much into it?"

"Well that's what I thought so I decided not to piss about any more and called him on it and he snapped at me." She said with a sigh and Rachel looked at her.

"What did he say?"

"That it doesn't matter and that he's with me and then he told me to drop it."

"Wow that is kind of weird!" Rachel said and Brooke could see she was suspicious too.

"Right?"

"Do you think he's hiding something?"

"I don't know. He's just so closed off and he won't tell me anything and that usually means a person's keeping a secret." she said frowning at the memory.

"Maybe it's something that doesn't affect you and he thinks your better off not knowing." Rachel said hopefully and Brooke nodded slightly.

"I guess, but then its kind of like he's still not letting me all the way in and that's not what relationships are about, you have to go through the good and the bad stuff together you know?"

"Yeah. So what did you do when he said that to you?"

"I told him to call me when he'd finished being a jerk."

"Nice."

"Thanks." She grinned at Rachel hoping that Lucas would call her soon and that he wasn't too upset with her. She really did hate fighting with him.

"I'm sure he'll come round, he is totally into you Brooke, it's almost sickening to watch! Besides if he doesn't next weekend is going to be really awkward." Rachel said and Brooke smiled slightly.

"You're probably right... I just don't like fighting with him."

She looked up at the clock and saw that it was eleven and breathed a sigh of relief. Another hour and then she was free, should she go to Lucas' like she normally did? Or should she go home and sulk? Then she was hit with the best idea ever; "What are you doing after this?"

"I don't know? Why?"

"Fancy hanging out?"

"Not like I have anything better to do!" she said with a grin and Brooke rolled her eyes.

"Way to make a girl feel special." Brooke said.

"How's college going?" Rachel asked deciding to steer the conversation away from Lucas.

"It's going really good, I handed in my last assignment on Monday and I actually feel pretty good about it, so I just have to wait and see now."

"That's good." Rachel said honestly.

"I just can't wait for it to be over with so I can move onto the next part of my life."

"I know the feeling, bar work and waitressing isn't exactly what I pictured myself doing when I was a little girl."

"Don't worry Rach it'll get better."

"How do you know that?" she asked in amusement.

"Because we're awesome! How could anyone not want us?" Brooke said with a grin and Rachel rolled her eyes.

_XXXX_

Cooper laughed at the voicemail Rachel had left on his phone talking about what clothes she should wear at the rally. He could almost picture her face if they had been talking face to face, she would be disgusted with him for not having an answer even if he did have more to worry about on the day! He really couldn't wait for the weekend, not only was he going to be racing – which was one of the things he loved the most in the world – but he was going to be spending the weekend with Rachel, something else he was falling more and more in love with as the days went by.

He stepped into the apartment and was shocked to see it completely dark; he knew that Lucas should be home as Brooke was at work. And then he saw Lucas' silhouette in the moonlight, he was writing things down in his notebook in some kind of frenzy.

"Lucas?" Cooper asked.

"Hey." Lucas said quietly and Cooper could hear how broken he was without seeing his face.

"What's going on?" he asked in a curious voice as he switched on the light.

"Nothing, just writing, I'm now on chapter six. I haven't written this much in years." He said in a tone that insinuated that this was anything but good.

"Well that's good. Isn't it?"

"Yeah..." he said in a deadpan tone and Cooper frowned.

"Ok Luke... what happened? Is everything ok?" his thoughts raced to Nathan, Deb, Karen, Keith, Lily, Jamie, Haley, Brooke and Rachel. Had something happened to them? God he hoped not!

"Everything's fine." Lucas' cold emotionless voice replied.

"Yeah that's believable;" he snorted sarcastically; "Just tell me what's going on, I'm starting to get worried man."

"Look everyone's fine, I just had an argument with Brooke." He said with a sigh and Cooper sat down opposite him.

"I'm sorry, what was it about?"

"She accused me of not letting her into my life properly, of hiding something."

"Wow, she's spot on huh?"

"Yeah... and I can't tell her about Peyton, so basically I told her she was imagining things and then we started yelling at each other and then she walked out."

"You guys are over?" he asked in shock and Lucas shook his head.

"She told me to call her when I wasn't being a jerk." He said and Cooper chuckled, that was a very Brooke way of saying things.

"Well are you going to?"

"Yeah, but what am I going to say when she wants to talk about my past."

"You sure you don't want to tell her the truth?"

"I'm sure." Cooper sighed, why couldn't he just come clean, it wasn't like the kid was still in a loving relationship with Peyton, they were separated!

"Just say Peyton was your ex and it's hard to talk about."

"I guess."

"Look Luke, it was your decision to hide the fact you're still married from Brooke so don't act like its totally unfair and you didn't have a say in it ok?"

"I know! I just... hate that I'm hurting her."

"Well don't say I didn't tell you this would get ugly because I did." Cooper said unsympathetically and he could see that Lucas was getting more and more wound up.

"Cooper just shut it! You think it was an easy decision to make?"

"No I don't! But you want to know what I do think?" Cooper looked at Lucas and didn't wait for him to interrupt he just carried right on; "I think you took the easiest way out, you lied rather than being honest from the start and now that's coming back to bite you on the ass. And I also think you're being kind of selfish about this whole thing!"

"Don't hold back there Cooper." He said sarcastically.

"I'm serious Lucas, how do you think Brooke would feel if she found out that not only were you married but you had made her the other woman without saying a word?"

"Pissed." Lucas answered honestly.

"Yeah, and she'd have every reason to be."

"I just don't want to lose her." he said quietly and Cooper rolled his eyes. "And I know if she found out the truth she'd leave me."

"Do you know how many times Rachel has tried to push me away in the past month? Have we broken up? No! And the reason for it is I haven't let her walk away. So why don't you grow a pair tell Brooke the truth and then fight for her. Make it impossible for her to leave you behind." Cooper watched as Lucas think over what he had said and slowly nod his head.

"You're right."

"I usually am." He said with a smirk. "You want a beer?" He asked suddenly as he made his way into the kitchen.

"Yeah... and Cooper?"

"What?" he said walking back into the room.

"Thanks."

"No problem Lukie boy." He said tapping his bottle against Luke's before sitting down and turning on the TV to the sports channel and both men lost themselves in the repeats of the game from the other night.

_XXXX_

"Brooke it's midnight, you want me to flip the sign?" Rachel called and heard Brooke's muffled reply of yes. She walked over to the door and was about to change the sign to 'closed' when a hand snaked through the gap stopping her from shutting the door.

"Sorry we're closed." She said feeling her spine tingle, there was something warning her that this guy wasn't good news.

"Come on baby, just one drink." The guy slurred.

"I think you've had enough. Go home." She said and she stumbled backwards when the door jolted forwards catching her off guard. The man walked/staggered into the room and Rachel regained her balance and looked at him fear running through her body.

"Don't be like that... the nights only just beginning." The man said taking a step towards Rachel.

"Get the hell away from me or I will kick your ass." She said more confidently than she felt, the guy was built like a truck. Her only comfort was that Brooke was out back and would walk back through in a second, she was sure if there were two girls there then this guy wouldn't look so cocky.

"Really?" he said patronizingly stepping closer to her and she could feel his hot breath on her neck. She raised her hand to push him away and was completely caught of guard by his fist colliding with her face sending her flying across the room. She landed badly hitting her head on the metal footrest at the bottom of the bar the last thing she saw was the guy looming over her with a huge smile on his face before her eyes slowly lost focus.

* * *

_Thank god it was home time_; Brooke thought as she piled more glasses into the dishwasher and then started putting the clean ones away. She barely heard Rachel ask if she should flip the sign but yelled her reply back.

When she had finally placed the last glass on the shelf she heard voices, two voices. She hoped that Lucas and Cooper were out there waiting for her but something told her that it wasn't them. Something told her it was a good deal more sinister, when she heard the crash her thoughts immediately turned to Rachel and she raced out into the bar to see a drunk man leering over Rachel's passed out body.

"Get the fuck away from her you pervert!" she screamed picking up an empty beer bottle next to her and throwing it at him. Much to her satisfaction it hit him squarely on the chest and the man grunted in pain.

"You bitch!" he roared stumbling towards her; she managed to grab another bottle before his hands seized her upper arms so tightly that pain to shot through her. He slammed her back hard against the wall and she flinched as her back started throbbing.

She wasn't really too sure how she managed it considering how tightly he was holding her but she raised the bottle and smashed it over his head, he instantly recoiled and howled in pain and she took the opportunity to kick him in the groin making him fall to his knees. She could see the blood pouring down his face from where the bottle had pierced the skin and watched as he fell to the ground.

She ran to the kitchen and picked up the biggest knife she could find and then walked back to the room relieved to see her attacker still passed out on the ground. She made her way to Rachel's side (keeping the knife close by just in case he woke up) and relief swept through her when she found her pulse was still beating strongly and then with shaking hands and many deep breaths she managed to call the police and the ambulance.

With one hand holding Rachel's and the other gripping the knife tightly she tried to focus on breathing but it was all she could do not to break down. She couldn't focus her thoughts; all she could see was Rachel on the ground and him slamming her against the wall. The one thing that kept going round in her head was 'please get here soon'.

"Miss?" she heard someone call out to her and she moved round protectively in front of Rachel holding the knife tightly when she saw one, two, three, four people walk into the room cautiously. Two of them went over to the man while the other two came towards Brooke, one tending to Rachel and then other to Brooke.

"Miss it's the emergency services. It's ok, you're safe now." Said a calming voice from a female officer. "Let go of the knife sweetie." But she couldn't, she just couldn't let go, what if he woke up? What would happen then? "Miss look at me."

"I can't." she cried out in distress when they tried to take it from her.

"Its ok honey, it's over now, let go of the knife." Brooke's grasp on the knife loosened ever so slightly and the paramedic took it out of her hand and then wrapped a blanket round her and led her from the room and to the ambulance.

"Is she going to be ok?" Brooke asked in panic while looking at Rachel.

"She took a bit of a knock but I don't think its anything too serious."

"Honey is there anyone you would like us to call?" the paramedic said and Brooke looked at her eyes filled with confusion, fear and countless other emotions. But even through all of that Brooke knew there was only one person she wanted by her side.

"I want Lucas." She said shakily and after a moment or two the paramedic had his and Cooper's number. She closed her eyes trying to block it all out telling herself that in a matter of moments she would be in his arms.

_XXXX_

Both Cooper and Lucas had fallen asleep on the couch when the shrill ringing of the phone jolted them awake. Lucas groaned and looked at the bright red digits on the clock which read 12.25am and wondered if he should call Brooke. He looked over at Cooper who was just picking up the phone and rubbed his face tiredly. In a matter of seconds Cooper was off the phone looking as pale as snow and facing Lucas.

"We have to go to the hospital." He said shakily and Lucas shot up.

"What?" he asked in alarm.

"Brooke and Rachel were attacked." He said and it was all Lucas could do not to be sick. He literally felt physically ill at the thought of Brooke being in danger or hurt; he loved her too much he couldn't lose her! He wished to god that the last thing they had shared hadn't been an argument! How could he have been so stupid as to have let her walk away from him without kissing her one more time...?

"Are they ok?" he shouted.

"They wouldn't say over the phone!" Cooper said as he ran towards the door with Lucas hot at his heels.

The car journey to the hospital had been painful, both men thinking about what could have happened to their girlfriends. Every now and again one of them would mutter 'they're going to be fine' or 'everything is going to be ok'. Lucas just couldn't stop thinking about their argument, about how he had let her just walk away from him.

Was she badly hurt? What had happened? Who was this person that attacked them! How could this have happened? How could he have done it to Brooke and Rachel!

So many unanswered questions swarmed through his mind making him feel sick with worry. He looked over at Cooper and knew from one look at his face that he was thinking and feeling exactly the same.

* * *

Cooper parked outside the hospital and both men jumped from the car and rushed towards the receptionist who directed them towards a room on the third floor. They raced to the room and saw a doctor walking from the room inspecting a chart.

"Excuse me!" Lucas yelled to the doctor who turned to them with an expectant look on his face.

"Can I help you?"

"We're here to see Rachel Gatina and Brooke Davis." Cooper gabbled and the doctor nodded.

"Are you relations?"

"No but we are their fiancés." Lucas lied smoothly hoping that it would be enough to get to see them and the doctor nodded.

"Ok well nothing too serious." He said amiably and Lucas felt like he could breathe again; "Miss Gatina is still unconscious and we've given Miss Davis a sedative to calm her nerves."

"What happened?"

"It would appear a drunken customer got a little out of hand at closing time."

"But they're ok."

"They should be fine, but we're keeping them in overnight to make sure." He said with a smile and Lucas felt like crying, he didn't think he'd ever received such good news in his whole life.

"Can we see them?" he asked desperately and the doctor nodded somewhat reluctantly.

"Ok..."

"Thank you!" Lucas said as he and Cooper hurried into the hospital room both anxious about what they would find.

Cooper was at Rachel's side within seconds clasping her hand in his and whispering words of love and comfort to his unconscious girlfriend. Lucas looked over and saw Brooke gazing unseeingly at the wall and cautiously took a step towards her already alarmed at how lost she looked.

He could tell from one look at her that she was badly shaken up by the whole thing – understandably - but just seeing her there filled his heart with a kind of relief he had never experienced before. It's like the deadly grip on his heart had loosened and he could breathe again.

"Brooke?" she slowly dragged her eyes from the wall to him and her face screwed up in pain.

"Luke?"

"I'm here." He said sitting down opposite her and taking her tiny shaking hand in his own; he didn't want to crowd her too much. "How are you feeling?" he asked and she sighed.

"I'm ok, a little shaken up but mostly tired." She said truthfully and he nodded amazed at how strong her voice was.

"You have no idea how much you scared me." he said and she smiled slightly.

"Sorry, didn't mean to." She said quietly and he chuckled.

"Just don't do it again, ever, ok?"

"Deal." She said and he kissed her hand.

"You want to tell me what happened?" he asked and she sighed softly; "You don't have to!" he said and she nodded.

"It's ok." She said softly before starting to tell him what happened – well the parts that she knew Cooper was listening too but still by his girlfriend's side.

"You're amazing!" Lucas said and she smiled weakly.

"Not really."

"Brooke, you did what you had to do and that took a lot of guts and strength, I'm so proud of you!" he said kissing her hand again.

"I didn't feel very strong... but when I saw Rachel needed me it was like I just went into auto pilot." She admitted quietly and they sat with their own thoughts for a while. "I'm really glad you're here." She said and he smiled at her.

"Me too, and I'm so sorry for being a jerk earlier; I promise I won't let anything happen to you or us again." She nodded slowly her eyes never leaving his face. "Come on, I think you need some sleep." He said getting off her bed and tucked her in.

"You'll be here when I wake up?" she asked but it was more like an order and he smiled.

"I'll be by your side all night." He said squeezing himself onto the bed and pulling her closer to him.

"Are you ok?" he whispered as she snuggled closer to him.

"Yes, I just can't wait to be back in my own bed." she said with another yawn, the nights events had clearly exhausted her. Without even realising it he pulled her closer to him making sure that she was as close as possible, thinking over the day's events.

_XXXX_

Cooper sat by Rachel's bed feeling completely useless, he looked over and saw Lucas and Brooke sleeping all curled up together and he felt a little jealous. Why hadn't Rachel woken up yet? The doctor said she was going to wake up soon! What was wrong?

He was so angry, part of him wanted to walk out of the room track this guy who had attacked them down and kill him. How dare he put his hands on Rachel and Brooke that way! Had Brooke not been there then the bastard would have raped Rachel, his Rachel! Words couldn't sum up what he was feeling right now, his thoughts were kind of suspended he was feeling flashes of everything. But the thing that was bothering him the most was why hadn't Rachel woken up?

"Stop scowling it'll give you wrinkles." Came a voice from the bed and Cooper shot up and looked at her.

"Hi, how are you feeling?" he asked trying to mask his happiness.

"I have a bit of a headache but other than that ok." She smiled weakly and he looked at her carefully.

"Do you remember what happened?" He watched her think back and then almost flinched at the memory.

"I remember him hitting me." Cooper tried to calm himself but he couldn't help how his blood seemed to boil at the thought of someone hurting her. "What happened after that?"

"Brooke got him away from you." Rachel's eyes widened as she struggled to sit up in a panicked state.

"Where is she? Is she ok?"

"She's fine baby, she's over there with Lucas." He said and she closed her eyes and calmed down.

"I was really scared Cooper. I mean normally I can handle it, but that guy he got me off balance so easily." She whispered and Cooper sat next to her and held her close to him. "If Brooke hadn't..." she said tears pouring down her face.

"You don't have to worry now baby, I'm here and I'll look after you for always!" he said and her grip on him tightened.

"Sorry." She said quietly while crying.

"What are you sorry for?" he asked in confusion as another sob wracked her body.

"Crying! I don't know what's wrong with me." she sniffled and he placed a finger under her chin making her look at him.

"You have nothing to be sorry for. You've been through a lot." He said and she smiled at him.

"Will you stay with me?"

"Of course." She moved over so he could fit on the bed and then curled up in his arms.

He heard her breathing slow and even out as she fell asleep, he kept his hold on her tight as though he was afraid she would slip away from him. He knew he would find no sleep tonight, his mind racing with what could have been. What would have happened if Brooke hadn't been able to hit him again? He just couldn't stop seeing what might have happened!

_XXXX_

**So that's chapter 4. Please let me know what you thought.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Rosie.**


	5. Breaking the Cycle

**A/N; Hey, I'm sorry it took so long to get this chapter up - and thanks to dianehermans who gave me a kick up the bum to update, I hope you enjoy it.**

**I rewrote this story before I published it and this is one of the chapters I added in so sorry if it feels a little different to the others.**

**In this Chapter; Rachel is still really struggling with what happened during the attack while Brooke decides enough is enough, Cooper gets called away for work and Lucas makes a promise that could lose him his balls!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_2 Days Later._

Lucas walked out into the kitchen where Cooper was sat watching night time TV which was always terrible. He saw the bags under Cooper's eyes and knew that he hadn't slept much in the last couple of days either.

"Everything ok?" he asked and Cooper looked up in surprise.

"No." He said and simply and Lucas nodded.

"Rachel still having nightmares?" ever since the attack Rachel hadn't been sleeping, the attack had hit her much harder than it had hit Brooke. However, Lucas was worried that she was just as upset about what she had been through, only choosing not to talk to him about it.

"Yeah, she won't stop tossing and turning or mumbling."

"I'm sorry man."

"Maybe I shouldn't go this weekend." Cooper said and Lucas looked up in shock before shaking his head.

Since the girls were still a little fragile after the attack (Rachel in particular) they had agreed not to go away for the weekend to watch Cooper race. However, Cooper couldn't get out of racing (something to do with sponsors and contacts) and therefore had to go... something he wasn't at all happy about as it meant leaving Rachel alone for the weekend.

"No way man, it's your job you have to go." Lucas said firmly.

"I can't just leave Rachel though… not in this state." He said with a tired sigh and Lucas shook his head.

"I've told you I'll watch over her, and so will Brooke." He reassured and Cooper rested his head in his hands and let out another sigh.

"I just don't feel comfortable leaving her."

"Trust me Coop; I won't let anything happen to her." He promised and Cooper nodded before standing and stretching out his back.

"I should probably head back in." he nodded his head in the direction of his room and Lucas nodded.

"Yeah me too, I'll see you in the morning." They exchanged goodnights before heading towards their separate rooms.

Lucas looked round the dark room and thought about everything that had happened this week. It was insane the difference, last week he could let Brooke out of his sight for hours, days even without worrying and yet now he can't let her go for minutes without images of her being attacked flooding through his mind... her and Rachel's attack had genuinely shaken up the core of his universe, he didn't know it was possible for someone to feel so helpless and so frightened as he had when Cooper had received that call... and now her safety was the only thing he could think about.

He knew how annoyed she was getting with him, she had even told him off several times (in fact her yelling at him was probably one of the scariest moments of his life). But he couldn't seem to stop himself, he cared too much about her, he was in way over his head and the attack on her and Rachel had reminded him just how dangerous and delicate life was. And he really didn't want her at risk ever again... or at least not without him there to keep her safe.

He quietly made his way back into his room where Brooke was still sleeping soundly and slipped under the covers with her. Without even being aware of it she reacted to his presence by shifting round and snuggling up to him.

"Where'd you go?" she muttered sleepily into his shoulder and he pulled her closer.

"To get some water. You ok?"

"No." She mumbled grumpily and he looked at her in alarm his mind flooding with possible causes for her upset.

"What's wrong? Are you ok? Did you have a nightmare..?" he trailed on until she kissed his bare chest silencing him.

"Lucas I am fine." She explained slowly as though talking to a special needs person.

"What's wrong then?"

"You know I can't sleep without using your shoulder for a pillow." She said and he smiled as she rested her head down and hooked one of her legs through his.

"Sorry pretty girl." He said sincerely and he felt her nod.

"Just don't let it happen again."

"It won't I promise."

"Well good, because I don't want to have to get cross..." she mumbled sleepily and he listened to her breathing slowly even out and knew that she was asleep. He slowly stroked his fingers through her long silky hair letting himself enjoy the moment of it being just them there together.

XXXX

"Rachel baby wake up." Cooper said softly and Rachel's eyes shot open and she sat up with a wary look in her eyes; "I have to go now." He said softly and she let out a small sigh.

"I'm staying here;" he said placing a piece of paper on the bedside table; "The numbers on there if you need me, and I have my cell." He explained but she just looked at him mutely.

"Lucas and Brooke are here and they're going to keep an eye on you for me and I'll be back before you know it, I promise." He said and she nodded letting her red hair fall down over her face.

Cooper let out a sigh before walking round and sitting by her, he took her face into his hands and cupped it gently before leaning in and kissing her gently; "Everything will be ok, I promise." He said before kissing her again, relieved that she was gripping onto his top slightly… it was the first time she had made any attempt to pull him closer to her.

"I care about you so much Rachel Gatina, don't you ever forget that!" he said and she nodded before sending him a small smile.

"I care about you too." She said so quietly that he nearly missed it.

"I'll see you in a couple of days." He said and she nodded her eyes filled with sadness.

"Bye." She whispered and he kissed her one last time before grabbing his bag and making his way out of the room, every cell in his body screaming for him to turn back and just stay locked with Rachel forever.

"I'll take good care of her, I promise." Lucas' voice rang out and Cooper looked over and nodded.

"I know you will, but just in case… if anything happens I'll chop it off." He warned and Lucas chuckled before seeing the serious expression on Cooper's face which was when he gulped before nodding.

"Noted, have a good race." He said and Cooper pulled him into a hug before walking out of the room with an extremely heavy heart.

XXXX

When Brooke opened her eyes she groaned and closed them again, the room was far too bright for her liking. She took a deep breath and slowly let her eyes adjust to the light and then rolled over and looked at the time on her clock. It was nearly midday; she couldn't believe she had slept so long. She looked over to Lucas' side of the bed – which was empty – and saw a note lying on the pillow;

_Morning babe,_

_Had a meeting with my publisher this morning, will be back late tonight as I'm going to the game. Cooper left this morning for his race so we're in charge of looking after R._

_If I don't see you have a nice day and I'll call you tonight._

_Speak soon, and please be careful!_

_Lucas._

She chuckled when she read the 'be careful' bit; he had been so insane about her safety lately! And yes... the attack was awful and at the time she had been really shaken up but she wasn't the sort of person to dwell on these things forever! What mattered the most was that she had managed to knock the guy out and call the police, the guys was now behind bars and both she and Rachel were fine. However, Lucas didn't seem to see it that way he just seemed to hover about expelling anxious energy. And sure it was kind of annoying, but part of her liked it... she liked the fact that he cared enough to worry.

Her thoughts then drifted to Rachel, her normally feisty and strong willed friend had taken the attack badly. Brooke knew that it was because she hadn't had the slightest chance to fight back, she was unconscious before she could even call for help. The whole situation had turned her friend into a victim and Rachel wasn't coping well with it.

She desperately wished that there was something she could say or do to make it better for her friend but the fact that she had fought off her attacker presented a wall between them. She knew that in Rachel's mind she was weak while Brooke was strong.

She lay in bed wondering what she could do to make things better for Rachel. Several plans were formed all of which were dismissed quickly; she knew that this was the sort of thing only Rachel could do. But she couldn't leave Rachel to save herself alone, for as long as she could remember she and Rachel had been in it together, and she wasn't going to let this be the exception. She was going to be there for her friend.

Dragging herself out of bed and throwing on Lucas' dressing gown she paused for a moment when his scent filled her nostrils. She walked into the kitchen and threw some food together before walking into Cooper's room unannounced. She placed the tray down and heard Rachel grumble something from underneath the covers.

"UP!" she said loudly and heard Rachel mumble something and she ripped the duvet away forcing Rachel to look at her.

"What do you want Brooke?" she asked quietly and ignoring the pain it caused her to see Rach like this Brooke carried on.

"I want you to stop this pity party and get up." Brooke demanded while opening the curtains wide causing Rachel to whimper in annoyance.

"Brooke-" she sighed.

"No Rachel, enough is enough, it's time to get up and get on with it."

"You don't get it do you?"

"So tell me."

"I can't stop reliving it, ways that I could have defended myself or ways that-"

"Rachel you got to stop this it's unhealthy!" she said and Rachel looked at her in annoyance and Brooke's face softened; "Honey, I know you're shaken up, I am too. But it's in the past, time to move on!"

"But Brooke if you hadn't of been there..." Rachel tailed off looking distraught.

"But I was... and I threw a beer bottle at the fucker." She stated so proudly that Rachel couldn't help but smile.

"I know... I'm just freaking."

"Rach look at me;" her friend slowly met her gaze and Brooke could slowly see the strength return to her; "We're fine, nothing happened and now the bastard is in jail. What are you scared off?"

"I felt so helpless."

"You think I didn't? We were attacked, it's not the most empowering experience in the world!" she said and Rachel chuckled despite the seriousness of the conversation.

"I know, but you... you fought him off, I didn't."

"Is that what this is about? You couldn't exactly help it, you were unconscious!"

"Exactly I was unconscious without even putting up a fight... How weak is that?" she spat bitterly.

"He knocked you out, that's not you're not fault and it certainly doesn't make you weak! Just unlucky... god if it had been me flipping the sign I could have easily ended unconscious on the floor and you throwing bottles at him. But it didn't, so you got to let it go, because going on like this isn't helping."

"I'm just not really too sure what to do now."

"I have a plan." Brooke said kinking her eyebrow and Rachel looked at her. "You and me are going to face your fear."

"Brooke... I don't know if I'm ready for that!"

"Fine, how about we go out and get really drunk instead?"

"Brooke I don't really think-" but her brunette friend wasn't listening.

"Good, I'll meet you out front in an hour."

XXXX

"You know something!" Brooke slurred waving her index finger at Rachel.

"What?" Rachel whispered back eyes wide, holding her shoes in one hand and one hand covering her mouth.

"I..." she looked at Rachel and burst out laughing; "I don't know... I forgot!" she giggled breathlessly and Rachel rolled her eyes before collapsing with laughter as well.

"Brooke! You're... just... like..." she swayed slightly and then smiled widely as she trailed off.

"Like what?"

"My best friend." She said tapping her nose knowingly and Brooke nodded seriously.

"You're like my sister." Brooke informed her. "I honestly think if I had a sister you would be her."

"No I wouldn't because my mom isn't your mom." She whispered as though telling her a huge secret.

"God I wish your mom was my mom and then we'd all have picnics." She whined and Rachel nodded with a laugh.

"But with no ants everywhere."

"God... that was ages ago!" Brooke laughed trying to think back to the day when she, Lucas, Cooper and Rachel had gone out for the day and had ended up having a picnic but had been invaded by ants and had to soon abandon the food but she couldn't her brain was just filled with fog.

"It was a good day."

"I love him." Brooke said honestly and Rachel looked at her strangely.

"Brooke."

"I know, we've only been together a few months and he's a little secretive but I do! I think I've found my one." She said with a smile so bright that it could light up the whole city. "And you don't fool me either!" she said with a wink and Rachel's already blotched red cheeks went redder.

"I don't know what you mean." She said as haughtily as she could considering how drunk she was.

"Yes you do!" she taunted drunkenly; "I seen how gooey you get when you look at Cooper." She said and Rachel glared at her.

"Oh shut up Brooke Davis!"

"I have the best idea ever!" Brooke said standing suddenly and then sitting back down because her legs wobbled so badly she couldn't support herself.

"What?"

"Let's go see our guys!"

"What you mean go to Cooper's race?" Rachel asked excitedly.

"Yeah... and me and Luke can have a little one on one time if you know what I mean?" she asked as she leaned forwards and winked exaggeratedly at Rachel who giggled.

Oh please, all you and Luke do is have sex!" she said and Brooke smiled widely.

"I can't help that he gives me good orgasms!" she said as they stumbled out of the bar.

It took them two and half hours to complete a half an hour journey, and if you asked them how come it had taken so long they wouldn't have an answer for you. They were both completely out of it, as they reached the steps to Luke and Coopers Brooke suddenly stopped and looked at Rachel seriously (well as seriously as possible).

"Are you feeling better Ray?"

"I am Brooke, thank you." she said pulling her into a bone crushingly tight hug.

"I'd do anything for you ho!" Brooke whispered and Rachel nodded.

"Same. Come on, our guys will be missing us!"

They stumbled upstairs and managed – after a lot of hassle – to open the door and creep into the apartment. They hugged each other good night and then headed towards their separate rooms.

XXXX

"OH FUCK!" Brooke cursed in a very loud whisper as she stubbed her toe on the side of Lucas' desk. She squeezed her eyes shut and held her throbbing toe in her hand, not such a good idea as it turns out as with her lack of coordination and the excessive amounts of alcohol she fell backwards onto the floor with a loud thud.

She heard a chuckle from the bed and she scowled; "This isn't funny Lucas!" she scolded and his laugh got even louder. She clamoured to her feet and launched herself at the bed and jumped on top of him, she heard him grunt when she landed on top of him, he bought his arms up to rest on her hips as she straddled him.

"Good night?" he asked in amusement and she grinned thinking she had such a handsome boyfriend!

"I think I cured Rachel!" she said proudly and he smiled at her.

"That's good, what did you do?"

"We got drunk." She said with a huge grin and he laughed.

"So I see, I take it that's why you didn't answer your phone?"

"You called me?" she squealed jumping off the bed and running over to her phone and checking it, she laughed delightedly when she saw that she had several missed calls from 'boyfriend'.

"Come back to bed Brooke." He said patiently and she wandered over to him and reclaiming her position on top of him.

"I missed you broody." She said leaning down and kissing him.

"I missed you too." He said and she pouted when she heard the laughter in his voice.

"Stop laughing at me!"

"Sorry babe, forgive me?"

"I don't know... I think you might have to earn it." She said raising an eyebrow suggestively and he leaned up and captured her lips with a kiss.

"And how would I do that?" he asked and she grinned.

"I think you know..."

"Fine." He said with a sigh. He pushed her off of him gently and walked towards his wardrobe; he pulled out his most expensive and favourite black shirt and handed it over to her. She grinned and rubbed the soft material against her face.

"You are totally forgiven." She purred as he crawled back into bed and lay down.

"Are you coming?"

"That's what she said." She said with a grin and he rolled his eyes. She pulled off all her clothes and pulled his shirt on and then crawled under the covers and entwined her limbs with his.

"Urgh... Brooke you've got cold feet!" he groaned and she chuckled.

"And you're all warm!" she said lodging her feet further into his warmth and he couldn't help but smile when mere seconds later he heard her snoring... loudly.

XXXX

"You bitches better be dressed!" Rachel announced as she flung open the door to Lucas' room. She saw him shuffle up in confusion, his blonde hair all over the place and blinking hard trying to make sense of what was going on.

"Wake up!" she demanded and he let out a loud sigh.

"Not that it's not nice to see you back to your normal charming self but Rachel what the hell are you doing?" he asked in confusion and Rachel glared at the mop of brunette hair that was peeking out from the covers.

"She didn't tell you?"

"What?"

"That we are going to go see Cooper!" she said clapping her hands and Lucas looked from his sleeping girlfriends sleeping form back to Rachel before smiling.

"Are you sure you're ready?" he asked with concern and Rachel rolled her eyes.

"God Lucas stop being such a pansy and get your girlfriend awake, I want you packed and ready to go in half an hour!" she ordered and heard Lucas chuckled before leaning down and pressing kisses onto an incredibly grumpy and hung over Brooke.

But Rachel didn't let that dampen her amazing mood, she was feeling a million times better than she had all week and was on her way to go and see Cooper race. She couldn't wait to see his face when she surprised him... god she loved that man... she just couldn't wait to be back in his arms.

XXXX

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**I know it was heavy on the brachel friendship but it plays a huge role in this story, there will be more brucas and rooper next chapter round!**

**Also, I wasn't all that sure about how Brooke 'cures' Rachel but I figured getting her to stop wallowing would be the way to break the depressive cycle so sorry if it felt kind of unrealistic!**

**Please let me know what you think!**

**Rosie.**


	6. At the Rally

**A/N; Thank you to everyone who has reviewed this so far! I really hope you're liking the story so far.**

**This chap might feel a little different as it was written a little while after chap 5 but hopefully it'll be alright!**

**So this is basically a fluffy chapter that follows on from the last one right away. It's has a fair bit of Rooper and Brucas sweetness with a bit of smut at the end (you have been warned). It also has some Nathan, Deb and introduces Mary Sawyer (who will play a big part in this story!), she was briefly mentioned in an earlier chapter as Peyton's younger sister and Coopers ex girlfriend.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Doesn't this hunk of crap go any faster?" Rachel groaned from the back of the car and Lucas glared at her. She had been complaining for the last two hours without fail, she seemed to think that any time there was a silent moment it was time to complain, Lucas honestly didn't know how Cooper put up with her... oh that's right, he put up with it because he was head over heels for the redhead.

"Rachel, his race is in a couple of hours we have plenty of time." He said soothingly but she didn't look appeased.

"I don't care about missing his show I'm just so bored!" she snapped and he rolled his eyes at her pathetic excuse, it was obvious that she was desperate to make it.

"Yeah whatever." He said and she let out a huff of annoyance towards the blonde guy behind the wheel of the car.

Lucas glanced up in the mirror and saw the red head leaning over to poke his passed out girlfriend awake and frowned; "Don't even think about waking her!" he ordered sternly and Rachel jumped slightly before glaring at him again.

"But I'm so bored!" she moaned and he sighed.

"Well Brooke will murder you if you wake her up, so choose boredom or death." He said simply and the red head let out a resigned sigh – knowing full well how grumpy Brooke could be when she woke up… especially when she was hung over.

"Fine… but that means you'll have to entertain me." She said and he let out a sigh.

"Ok… so do you want to play 'I' spy or something?" he asked and she shook her head with a devilish smile on her face.

"Why don't we talk about our past relationships?" she asked in a light tone but the look in her eyes told him that Brooke had told her the reason they fell out last week was his reluctance to talk about his past.

"Well what do you want to know?" he asked and she raised an eyebrow.

"Me? I don't want to know anything… Brooke on the other hand, does. So whatever it is you're keeping from her tell her."

"Hmm…" he said noncommittally.

"I'm serious Luke, if you don't tell her then I'm going to kick your ass… because she'll end up leaving you because you won't let her in… and that'll break her heart." Rachel said in a deadly serious voice and he nodded.

"Look it's nothing serious."

"So this weekend is the perfect time to tell her!" she said in lightly forceful tone and he nodded.

"You're right." He said and she flashed him a genuine smile… one that he couldn't help but return.

It was then that he realized just how similar Rachel and Brooke were, they both had a fairly strong wall up to protect themselves – something no doubt they'd had to build up over the years. And yet in those moments when they genuinely smile you couldn't help but smile back and feel heart warmed.

"You know Coopers going to be really pleased to see you." Lucas said softly and Rachel blushed slightly – her defenses clearly still down.

"Do you think so?" she asked somewhat nervously and he nodded.

"Of course, the guy is crazy about you." He said and she grinned.

"Well that's good…" she said before looking over at Brooke who was snoring softly; "She's crazy about you Lucas." She whispered and he smiled goofily.

"That's good… because I'm falling for her." He said honestly and Rachel rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"You're such a girl Lucas Scott!" she accused and though he was being insulted he couldn't help but chuckled.

XXXX

"Cooper!" Cooper turned round to see his sister Deb, nephew Nathan (Lucas' half brother) and much to chagrin Mary Sawyer headed his way.

"Hey guys." He said hugging both Deb and Nathan and successfully avoiding having to touch Mary in any way causing her to storm off in a huff (not that that was out of norm, she always had been a total drama queen); "How come you're here?" he asked happily.

"Didn't have anything better to do." Nathan said with a grin and Cooper rolled his eyes.

"How's Haley and that little boy of yours?" he asked and Nathan's face lit up at the mention of his wife and son.

"Perfect."

"Are they here?" Cooper asked looking round for them.

"No, Haley's family is having a bit of a reunion."

"And you weren't invited?"

"Nah, girls only and all partners banned." He grumbled and Cooper chuckled.

"So she took the little one and left you to it."

"That's about right yeah…."

"What about you sis?" he asked and Deb grinned.

"Well I wasn't going to miss my brother winning a race now was I?" she asked and he beamed at her.

"Thanks you guys." He said and they both smiled at him.

"Sorry about Mary tagging along though." Nathan said quietly and Cooper sighed at the thought of his ex.

"How did she score invite exactly?"

"She overheard Haley telling Peyton and then turned up demanding to come with us. You know what she's like when she gets going? She turned into a full blown Cooper seeking missile." Nathan teased and he couldn't help but chuckle.

"Well as long as she doesn't cause trouble I don't have a problem." He said agreeably and they both nodded understanding what he meant – more than aware of just how much hassle Mary could cause when she got an idea into her head.

They spent the next half an hour talking, Nathan had inquired after Lucas several times but Cooper had kept his answers very vague. He knew full well that the whole of Tree Hill seemed to be on some kind of mad Lucas Peyton high so to mention that Lucas had moved on and was happier than ever probably wouldn't go down too well. However, it was proving more and more difficult as the vaguer his answers got the more questions Nathan asked. Eventually his manager Carl came and told him that it was time to go and Cooper let out a sigh trying to dispel some of the nerves he was feeling, he just wished that Rachel was here to give him a good luck kiss... god he missed that girl.

Nathan and Deb went to go and get themselves up to the VIP area ready to watch the race and Cooper let out a heavy sigh as his thoughts turned to Rachel, god he hoped she was ok. He made his way down the stairs when he heard a female voice call his name, his hopes soared for a moment thinking that he was going to see his beautiful girlfriend only to have them completely dashed as he saw Mary standing there beckoning him over.

"Hey Coop can we talk?" she asked and he sighed once more.

"Make it quick." He conceded knowing full well she wouldn't stop until he had talked to her and she nodded with a smile.

He looked at her properly for the first time in a year and noticed just how little she had changed, she still looked as beautiful as ever in a polished cold kind of way… in fact she looked more relaxed than before as she had stopped curling her hair (something she used to do to look like Peyton) and had let her natural color come through, and even though she looked more natural and at ease she didn't have a patch on Rachel.

"I just wanted to wish you luck." She asked looking up at him while battering her eyelashes. He decided he wasn't going to be rude and nodded before thanking her politely; "And here." She handed him a key and he looked at her in confusion.

"It's the key to my hotel room…" she explained bluntly; "In case you wanted to come and see me after the game… you know, like we used to." she trailed off while looking at him half expectant and half shy, Cooper let out a sigh and he shook his head.

"I'm seeing someone." He said gently and she looked up at him, hurt lacing through her eyes.

"You are?"

"Yeah."

"Oh." She mumbled before walking away.

For a brief moment Cooper allowed himself to feel guilty over her pain, of course he knew it was completely irrational for him to feel bad, after all it had been Mary who had ruined their relationship… but now it was Mary who was regretting it. Cooper on the other hand was doing perfectly, he had everything he needed and more… he just hoped that one day that she would find it and let him go. Shaking his head of such thoughts he turned towards his car and filled his mind with thoughts of winning.

XXXX

"Brooke baby, we're here you need to wake up." Lucas said softly as he tried for the fifth time to wake his girlfriend – who was proving incredibly resistant.

"You wake up." she shot back in annoyance and he smiled.

"Luckily Cooper kept our reservations so we're all booked in, I'm going to head on down to the track." Rachel sang happily and handed him a key before chuckling at the sight of Lucas trying to wake Brooke; "Good luck." She said with a snort of laughter and he rolled his eyes.

"Yeah thanks for all your help!" he called out sarcastically to her retreating form before turning his attention back to his beautiful girlfriend; "Come on let's get you to bed."

"But I'm comfy here!" she stated mutinously and he grinned.

"But there's a real nice bed in our room that has your name on it…" he said and she groaned.

"Lucas!" she huffed in annoyance and he smiled.

"The only way to shut me up is to get out of the car." He said and her eyes shot open and she glared at him.

"I really don't like you right now." She grumbled and he couldn't help but smile back at her… causing her glare to harden.

He took her hand and they walked into the hotel – all the while patienetly listening to Brooke moan about the sunlight, the lights indoors all being too bright for her head to handle, having to actually walk, why he was walking so frigging quickly while also cursing Rachel for not having any form of a hangover whatsoever.

"It's just not fair! She drank more than me so she should suffer worse!" she complained and Lucas grinned.

"That's a real nice thing to wish on your friend." He said and she glared at him.

"You had better pray I don't wish anything on you…" she muttered and he wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her close to him before kissing her on the side of her head.

"You're so sweet." He said sarcastically and she growled at him making him chuckle … he knew that he wasn't do anything to help improve Brooke's mood but he couldn't help but laugh at her… she was definitely at her funniest when she was tired and hung over.

"Stop laughing at me!" she demanded and he quickly hid a smile.

"Sorry baby." He said as sincerely as he could manage.

"You will be…" she muttered before resting her head against his shoulder as she began complaining that this was the longest elevator ride ever.

They stepped out of the lift and made their way down the hallway to their room; he noted that Cooper and Rachel were a couple of doors down. He opened the door and watched as Brooke practically ran over to the bed and slumped down on it pulling the covers over her head.

"Broody shut the curtains!"She said and he raised an eyebrow.

"What's the magic word Brooke?" He teased and she huffed loudly.

"Please Lucas!" she said in a whiny voice and he smiled.

"Anything for you." He said this time with whole hearted sincerely as he made his way towards the windows and closed the curtains.

He settled down on the bed next to the already sleeping Brooke and took out his laptop and began tapping away on the keyboard as the words just flew from him like they hadn't done in years.

XXXX

He had won… he couldn't remember ever feeling quite so exhilarated, his blood was pumping in his veins from the speed he had been driving at, the crowd was going mad screaming his name and he was grinning widely but there was something missing… and he didn't even need to think about what it could be. He was missing his girlfriend.

"CONGRATULATIONS!" he heard Deb screaming as she raced towards him and hugging him tightly, closely followed by Nathan, he saw Mary in the back ground and she smiled longingly at him with a sad pout on her lips but even that couldn't drag down his elated mood. He felt like he was king of the mother fucking world right now, he just wished his queen was here to share it with him.

"Hey hot shot." He heard a voice from behind him say and instantly forgetting about Nathan, Deb and Mary he spun round his whole face lighting up like a Christmas tree.

"Babe?" he said and she grinned at him and he rushed towards her and crushed her body against his in a tight hug, he didn't think he'd ever see her here let alone smiling like nothing in the world was wrong; "What are you doing here?" he asked as he breathed in her scent.

"You didn't think I'd miss watching you race did you?" she asked sweetly and he smiled at her before leaning in and capturing her lips softly they pulled apart moments later and she grinned happily at him.

"God I've missed that smile." He said kissing her once more and she laughed lightly.

"Well play your cards right and you'll be seeing a lot more than my smile tonight." She said kinking her eyebrow sexily and he gulped as he felt his body already starting to react.

"You don't play fair." He moaned and she smiled before catching sight of something that made her gaze narrow in what could only be described as annoyance; "What is it?" he asked and she looked up at him.

"Who's that?" she asked nudging her head over to Mary who was watching them with jealousy clearly written all over her face.

"No one." He said hoping to avoid this conversation that would undoubtedly kill the mood.

"Don't you lie to me Cooper Lee." Rachel said and he flinched at the use of his second name.

"She's my ex girlfriend." He said and she stepped back from his embrace and glared at him, her eyes dancing with annoyance and jealousy.

"And what is she doing here?" she demanded and he bit back the small laugh burning in his throat.

"She just turned up… I had nothing to do with it. Now would you quit being jealous and get your fine over here and kiss me!" he said and she scowled at him.

"I'm not jealous!" she protested but before she could say anything else he was in front of her with his hands cupping her cheeks and his lips placed firmly on hers; "I still don't like... that she's here…" she mumbled between kisses and he nodded.

"Don't worry, you mean more to me than she ever did." He said and she smiled against his lips.

"How much more?" she asked curiously and he pulled back to see if she was joking but he could see that she genuinely wanted an answer.

"Ray you don't need to worry about Mary… all you need to think about right now is how your incredibly hot boyfriend is going to be spending all evening doing whatever it takes to push any unpleasant thoughts from your mind." He said sexily and he lightly bit her ear lobe causing her to let out a sigh of pleasure.

"Does that include doing that thing with your tongue that I like so much?" she asked as she ran her fingers through his hair.

"You bet." He replied huskily and she groaned, she was just about to pull him into the nearest empty room when Cooper's manager Carl Thornton came along wearing a huge smile.

"Put him down you!" he said jokingly and Rachel let out a huff of irritation at not getting to have her boyfriend then and there – and from the look on his face he looked just as annoyed as her.

"Hey Carl." She said and he winked at her before Carl started pulling him away.

"I'll make it up to you later." He told her and she nodded with a pout.

"You are so doing the thing with your tongue." She demanded and he nodded before winking at her, both Cooper and Rachel missed the look of shock, mortification, intrigue and well let's face it arousal on Carl's face.

XXXX

Lucas had been tapping away on his laptop for the past two hours – while frequently texting Cooper who incredibly had just won his race. It was amazing news that he had won and Lucas honestly couldn't be happier or prouder of Cooper if he tried. He seriously wished he could go and congratulate him in person but knew that if Nathan, Deb and Mary were about then he couldn't really risk being seen... especially by Mary... she was his and Peyton's greatest supporter and had a tendency to go a little psycho and manipulate situations to get exactly what she wanted... regardless of the consequences, in fact the only reason people actually put up with her in Tree Hill was at Peyton's insistence.

He felt the bed shift slightly jogging him out of his thoughts and glanced over to see Brooke sleeping on her side her whole body facing him, he smiled softly at her and placed his laptop on the bedside table before shifting his body round so that they were face to face. He reached out and placed his hand on her cheek and caressed it slowly.

She shifted closer to him nuzzling her cheek against his hand and he smiled before leaning in and kissing her lightly. She sighed against his lips and he tugged her body closer to his gently before rolling her over so that her back was against his chest.

He placed his hand under her shirt and slowly inched it upwards while pressing a kiss on the back of her head inhaling her scent… he honestly couldn't get enough of this woman. Everything about her was addictive.

He groaned slightly when he realized she wasn't wearing a bra and he cupped her breast rolling her nipple between his fingers causing her to moan slightly. He continued rubbing his hands against her breasts the light whimpers she let out causing him to harden… filling him with the need to be inside of her.

"Luke?" she mumbled sleepily and he kissed the curve of her neck.

"I'm here babe." He said and she grabbed his hand and guided it down her body, underneath her loose sweatpants and into her underwear… he was amazed at how wet she was already.

His hand cupped her swollen bud and rubbed on it gently causing her to moan and arch her back. She placed her hand over his and pressed down on it firmly and he took the hint to make his strokes on her harder, he began rubbing her clit furiously causing her body to buck against his hand and her ass to brush against his painfully hard crotch.

"Lucassss…." She gasped out breathlessly causing him to change the stroke of his hand making her whimper; "Yess…"

"Do you like that?" he mumbled into her ear and she nodded wordlessly completely lost in the movement of his hand.

"I want… oh my god… Lucassss… I want…" she tried to form a sentence but the building orgasm was making her forget the entire English language.

"What do you want Brooke?" he asked and moaned loudly before reaching behind her and rubbing her hand over him causing him to close his eyes and suck in a breath while uttering 'yes'.

"Please Lucas…." She begged and he removed his hand from her underwear and he yanked down his trousers and boxers while she did the same to her sweatpants and thong, neither caring that they were both still half clothed… all that mattered was him being inside of her as soon as possible.

He gripped her hips and thrust himself hard and deep inside of her and panted loudly, he used one hand to caress her hard nipples while the other resumed its place rubbing her clit. She raised her arm upwards placing her hand on the back of his head and gripping his hair tightly.

"Lucassss… I love… urgh… yess…" she gasped out nonsensically and he traced his tongue round her ear lobe biting on it slightly.

He made the fatal error of looking down at where their bodies were joined, it was impossible to see where he ended and she began they were so close, their hips were moving at such a rapid pace that the sound of their skin slapping against each other was filling the room.

Her moans were getting louder and louder and he closed his eyes trying to fight off his own orgasm. He could believe how tight and wet she was around him… that coupled with her moans were enough to make him weak with need to explode. He could feel her clenching around him and knew that she was close, he rubbed his hand even quicker and pushed into her harder than before.

"Come for me Brooke." He whispered as he kissed every part of her that he could reach as he continued pounding into her. He grabbed the side of her face and pulled it round so that he could crash his lips against her.

"Urgh god you feel… so… good…" she gasped as her eyes widened, her back arched and her inner walls clenched around him; "I'm cumming!" she screamed as she tumbled over the edge causing Lucas to let go as well.

"Fuck!" he groaned as he buried his head into her neck breathing heavily as he tried to gain some kind of semblance of rational thought.

"I really love it when you do that…" she told him out of breath and he smirked while pulling out and rolling her over and kissing her softly on the lips loving that he was the reason she looked so flushed and satisfied.

"Well I love doing it." He said with a chuckle and she rested her chin on his shoulder.

"I think you just cured my hangover." She said with a full dimpled grin and he laughed before tugging her closer to him. They lay there in silence basking in after glow for god knows how long before Lucas felt like he should talk to her about what Rachel had said to him in the car.

"You know, erm… we haven't really talked about our fight last week." He broke the silence finally and she blinked at him curiously.

"I know. It just what with everything that happened a silly argument felt kind of insignificant. I mean, you're with me and I know that you want to be so I guess your past doesn't matter so much." She spoke softly and any other day he would have jumped for joy at the get out clause but right now he wasn't so sure. He had seen how hurt she had been when he had pulled away from her and what if they fell even further for each other? He couldn't just skip out a huge part of his past!

"I love that you're willing to move past it but I feel like you should know the truth."

"Listen to me Luke, a new start in New York is what you wanted right?"

"Yeah…"

"And you have that with me me. All I need to know is that I'm going to be in your future, that your past isn't going to interfere with us."

"It won't!" he promised because it was true, he wouldn't let it! "I swear Brooke; you mean more to me than anyone I've ever been with."

"Good, because it's the same with me. So I propose we have no more talk about the past, only the future!" she said happily and he nodded pushing that niggling little voice in his tummy to one side, Brooke was right, as long as they were each other's future the past didn't matter.

Right?

XXXX

**Ok so I hope you liked the chapter! **

**I'm kind of curious to find out what you think about Brooke saying the past doesn't matter and Lucas' agreeing, do you think he's taking the cowards way out? Or do you think that's what he really feels? I wanted to focus more on Nathan and Deb being there but when I was writing it I just kept coming out with stuff for Rooper and Brucas! I hope the small bits of info on Mary give you an idea of what kind of person she is and the kind of impact she'll have.**

**Please let me know what you think.**

**Rosie.**


	7. Beginning of the End

**A/N - Hello! Sorry it's taken so long for me to get this chapter up, works been crazy lately!**

**Anyway enough excuses! Just a quick thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far, it really means a lot so please keep them coming!**

**Sorry if this chapter feels kind of bumpy, some parts are old and others are new which might be why it doesn't mesh well, but hopefully it'll be alright.**

**In this chapter; A little more fluff for Brucas and Rooper (with a teency bit of smut - just a warning) and something happens back in Tree Hill that will undoubtedly have a knock on effect on Brooke, Lucas, Rachel and Cooper.**

**Hope you Enjoy.**

* * *

_One Month Later._

"Lucas Scott I swear to god if you don't put me down I will actually kill you!" Brooke shrieked while Lucas laughed loudly with Brooke over his shoulder.

"Not going to happen Brooke!"

"Lucas please!"

"No!"

"I'm sorry ok! Can you put me down now?" she pleaded and he spun round causing her to scream. Thankfully they were in an empty park and attracted no weird or concerned looks.

"No I can't, I'm still hurt by what you said."

"Come on Lucas it was a joke, I didn't mean it!" she pleaded and he smiled but still refused to put her down.

"I don't think sorry will cut it this time Brooke... I'm genuinely hurt."

"Come on Lucas... you know you're not fat!" she whined and he laughed and placed her down only to receive a very hard punch on the arm.

"OW!" he whined rubbing his upper arm. "Jeez, my girlfriend insults me and I'm the one getting hit! How does that work?" he complained and she poked her tongue out at him.

He laughed before pulling her close to him kissing her deeply, he flinched slightly as her hands pulled on his hair tightly – a sign that she was starting to feel a little hot for him. It was funny that even now, after all this time together they were still at it like bunnies; it was genuinely like they were addicted to each other. Every touch, every smile, every kiss all seemed to be the prelude to them jumping each other. Even Cooper and Rachel had complained about them – and if those sex addicts had remarked on how much time they spent in the bedroom then it had to be serious!

But even with their friends mock recriminations he couldn't help himself. Everything about Brooke Davis screamed 'take me now' and it wasn't just a sex thing, they talked, they had gotten closer over this past month than he ever had with anyone, he had even briefly talked about his past relationships with her – something that had only served to solidify their relationship.

And sure there was still the gigantic elephant in the room of him being married to another woman (something Cooper was starting to demand Luke confess before things got even messier) going un talked about but now that he had Brooke he really didn't want to risk losing her. And of course he knew it was wrong, he knew what a jerk he was being and he also knew the knock on effect it would have on Rachel and Cooper's relationship when he did finally come clean but the coward in him was still in control.

"Whatcha thinking about?" Brooke asked sweetly before pressing her lips against his and he grinned at her.

"You, me..."

"Please tell me there's whipped cream involved?" she asked biting her bottom lip sexily and he groaned as flashes of their last exploit with whipped cream entered his mind.

"Now there is..."

"Come on broody." She mumbled against his lips.

"Hmm...?"

"Let's go."

"Where too?"

"My place is closest so come on!" She grabbed his hand and they began making their way out of the park in comfortable silence.

It was these moments here in New York that made his life feel completely full; he never had this sense of completion with Peyton. It always felt so forced, it was like everyone expected them to be together and happy they had just gone along with it. But that was wrong, and now he had experienced just how it could be he couldn't believe he had ever lived without it. There were no expectations or ideals it was just her and him, just two people in love – and though no declarations had been made yet, there was no doubt that that was what they were.

"How goes the book?" she asked breaking into his trail of thought and forcing him to stop 'brooding' as she would call it.

"Good, I finished another chapter last night, and I only have to plot the end and write it and then I'm done."

"And you're editor liked it?"

"Yeah, she said it had the same kind of edge as my first book." He said with a shrug and she hit him. "Hey crazy girl! What was that for?" he asked rubbing his chest.

"Don't shrug about it! This is really good news! Isn't it?"

"Yeah, of course it is." He said honestly.

"So why aren't you excited?"

"I am." He said and she glared at him in what seemed like disgust.

"Sometimes I wonder why I'm dating you." she muttered and he pulled her to him and kissed her hard on the lips pushing his tongue into her mouth and she sighed. They pulled apart moments later breathlessly and gazed lovingly at each other.

"Ok, I totally remember." She said with a giggle and he smirked. "You can wipe that smirk off your face!"

"I wasn't smirking!"

"My ass you weren't." she said and he laughed. He took her hand and they started walking again.

"So guess what? You aren't the only one with news!" she told him nervously and frowned.

"What's going on?"

"I sent some of my designs off shortly after I graduated and it turns out some people are interested." She said biting her lip anxiously and he looked at her.

"That's fantastic!" he said pulling her into a hug. "Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"Well I only found out this morning! And I don't know why I didn't say anything; I guess I still can't believe it. I mean I only just graduated and I didn't really expect any replies, let alone people wanting more of my designs."

"I'm so proud of you babe." He said and she grinned.

"I'm doing it Luke!" she said with a huge smile.

"You are."

"Soon I'll have the dream job, dream house... I'll just have to put a bit more effort in to finding the dream guy." She said tapping the side to her chin thoughtfully and he smiled.

"Watch it Davis!" he warned and she raised an eyebrow.

"What you going to do Scott?" she challenged and he grabbed her waist and placed her over his shoulder.

"This." He said happily ignoring her screams and shouts.

"Lucas! Put me down!" she squealed and he laughed loudly and ignored her.

XXXX

"Why did you drag me to this?" Rachel mumbled grumpily and Cooper rolled his eyes in amusement while looking round the room at pretentious rich people who were all raving about whatever it was this 'party' was about.

"Me drag you? Come on Rach, you and I both know I'm not the one who wanted to come to this thing." He teased and she glared at him.

"Well you should have known that I would have hated it." She accused haughtily and he chuckled at her logic.

"Yeah this is all my fault... Please forgive me?" he pleaded sadly and she raised an eyebrow.

"Fine, but only if we get out of here... like right now."

"You have yourself a deal, let me just go say goodbye to Carl." He said slinking away and she sighed, why did she always insist he bring her to these things. They were always so boring! Believe it or not, she would probably rather be working this kind of event that attending it. At least when she was working she had Brooke, and there was always something do... or a boss that needed pissing off but when you were a guest you had to stand around and act like you gave a crap... and that was hard for her because she really didn't!

"You ready?" Cooper asked sweetly as he appeared at her side and she kissed him in approval of how fast he had moved.

"Oh god yes!" she said and he smiled.

"Get ready for the media." He said with a sigh as they made their way to the door and as it opened the flashes of the camera's went off rapidly almost blinding her. She still hadn't gotten used to photographed like this, it seemed so surreal, Coop were just so normal that she didn't understand why people wanted his photo. Most of the time she completely forgot that Cooper was famous and so when journalists and photographers jumped out and asked questions or took photo's she always wondered why were they taking her photo?

She felt his hand on her arm as he led her to their limo, she slipped in beside him and snuggled to his side and felt him kiss the top of her head and she was filled with happiness and relief that he was still with her, even after all this time.

"This is much better." She purred happily and he nodded.

"I like it too... however... there is one thing that I think would make it better." He nuzzled her ear and she gasped as his hand made its way up her dress.

"What's that?"

"This;" without any further explanation he moved himself round so that he was kneeling between her thighs.

"You can't do that here!" she gasped as his fingers wrapped around the elastic of her underwear and he chuckled.

"What's wrong Rach? You scared?" she glared at him annoyed that he knew she would never be able to back down from a challenge. She let out a sigh which turned into a moan as his lips touched her skin.

"Well maybe we could do this for a little while." She mumbled as his tongue began lapping at a particularly sensitive spot... all of a sudden their location fizzled into unimportance; all that she could think about was Cooper... Cooper and his ridiculously talented tongue...

XXXX

Lucas backed Brooke into her apartment his lips never leaving hers all the way. She heard him kick the door shut and she ridded herself of her jacket. He was pressing several light kissing down her neck causing her to try and contain the moan that longed to escape her when they heard a crash coming from the bathroom.

Lucas straightened right away and stepped in front of Brooke in a protective gesture – a gesture that feminists might find degrading but not Brooke, no way, she was so glad he was there right then! That way the burglar could stab Lucas while she ran! The crash was followed by voices and it was then that something caught Brooke's eyes, it was a black handbag and a green jacket that seemed entirely too familiar.

"RACHEL!" she yelled and they heard the voices silence and Brooke rolled her eyes at Lucas suppressed a laugh and pulled her back into his arms and kissed the back of her neck adoringly.

"I wonder who she's in there with." He said jokingly and Brooke scowled.

"I gave her the key to my apartment in case of emergencies not so that she could swing by and shag Cooper whenever she wanted!" she whined and he laughed. He was about to answer when the bathroom door opened and Rachel walked out of the bathroom wearing one of Cooper's shirts; she looked at them and bit her lip.

"Hey guys." She said sheepishly.

"Rachel? What are you doing here?" Brooke asked raising an eyebrow and laughed as Rachel blushed slightly and wrapped her arms around herself.

"Cooper." She said smiling weakly, and Brooke and Lucas chuckled.

"Babe have you seen my shirt?" Came Coopers voice from the bathroom, he appeared seconds later wearing only his boxers; "Hey Luke, Brooke. What's going on?"

"Could ask you the same thing." Lucas said.

"Oh, right, well we were in the neighbourhood and thought we'd drop by."

"To have sex?"

"Yeah, that pretty much sums it up... but in fairness we were kicked out of our limo and we didn't want to walk all the way to Coopers!" Rachel explained and Brooke frowned.

"Why were you kicked out of a limo?" she asked and Rachel's blush deepened.

"No!" Lucas gasped and Cooper shrugged.

"It all would have been fine if my girl wasn't so damn vocal!" he said and Brooke couldn't help but laugh at the look on Rachel's face, clearly she didn't find it as amusing as Cooper.

"You guys are shameless!" Lucas accused and Brooke giggled.

"You know what? I think I've heard enough about your sex life, just make sure you've cleaned and burned anything you guys have... touched!" Brooke said and Lucas laughed.

"Got it!" Rachel said in relief as they walked back into the bathroom both laughing.

"Looks like the sex will have to wait." Brooke pouted sadly and Lucas laughed at her, she was just adorable.

"Don't worry babe, there's always tonight."

"Ok." She said smiling. "Come on let's watch a film!" she said and he was reminded of the first time he and Brooke had come here and watched a film, it had been the first time they had had sex... good times he thought fondly. "What did you want to watch?" Brooke asked and Lucas shrugged.

"I don't mind, as long as it isn't too girly."

"Oh come on, you know you love girly!"

"I don't."

"You loved every second of Bridget Jones!" she sang triumphantly and he scowled; truth was, he had quite liked it... and admitting that to Brooke had proved his downfall. The woman never lets it go.

"I didn't!"

"Liar." She said with a grin.

"You guys watching a film?" Asked a now fully dressed Rachel as she stalked back into the room and sank down on the sofa.

"Yeah, you up for it?"

"I'm not sure I'll stand the excitement." She said sarcastically and Brooke laughed.

"What you guys watching?" Cooper asked as he joined them settling down next to Rachel, who instantly curled around him.

"I don't know, but Lucas always enjoys Bridget Jones."

"Dude, that's so gay!" Cooper said with a laugh and Brooke and Rachel hid their smiles.

"Coming from the guy who cried at the Four Weddings and A Funeral?" Rachel shot back and Lucas' face lit up as though someone had just told him Christmas was coming early.

"Dude, that's so gay!" Lucas mocked and Cooper mumbled shut up while flushing red.

"Wow, we sure picked them didn't we?" Brooke asked Rachel.

"I know, it's hard to breathe with all this testosterone in here." She chuckled.

"Just pick a film already!" both guys snapped in annoyance and the girls laughed even louder.

Eventually they were all able to decide on a movie and Brooke was asleep within minutes. Lucas let out yet another aggravated sigh at Rachel and Cooper who had been making out (noisily he might add) for the best part of the last ten minutes. He shot them an annoyed glance only to see that they were so wrapped up in one another they completely missed it.

"GUYS!"

"What?" Cooper asked defensively and Lucas sighed.

"Do you mind keeping it P.G while you have an audience?" he snapped and Rachel laughed.

"Do we have to?" Cooper whined and Rachel – much to Lucas's surprise nodded.

"You know he's right babe, we should go back to yours." She said wriggling her eyebrows suggestively and Cooper stood up abruptly and pulled her up just as fast and Lucas snorted with laughter.

"We're going to head out." Cooper nonchalantly and Lucas rolled his eyes at how obvious they were being.

"Alright, see you round."

"Tell Brooke we said goodbye." Rachel said smiling at the sleeping girl and Lucas nodded.

"Sure thing, be safe." He called out as they left laughing at the look of death on Cooper's face.

Turning his attention back to the screen he wasted no time in getting back into the plot of the film without distractions, Brooke began mumbling about something nonsensical causing a small chuckle to come from him. Johnny Depp and Keira Knightley were in the middle of some big pirate debate when his girlfriend finally stirred. She looked at the TV and sighed miserably.

"What's wrong?"

"I missed most of the film!" she moaned burrying her head into his shoulder and he smiled before pressing a kiss onto the top of her head.

"I'm sure you'll live!" he said and she pouted.

"So no the point!"

"What is the point Brooke?"

"Nothing." she said moodily and he contained the laugh knowing that when Brooke woke up she was the most miserable person on the earth. For the first few months she had tried her best to hide that fact from him but nowadays she was so comfortably with him that she regularly threatened to beat him up if he teased her before she'd had her morning coffee.

"Do you want me to put it back to the start?"

"No."

"Do you want to keep watching it?"

"No."

"What do you want to do?" he asked knowing that trying to cheer her up without coffee was a lost cause.

"Nothing." she mumbled.

"Do you want some coffee?" her eyes lit up and he knew he had her. "I'll go make you some." He offered and she smiled at him.

"You are like... a god!" she said with a huge smile and he shook his head with laughter. "Hey where did Coop and Rach go?"

"They left about an hour ago." He said and she nodded.

"How come?"

"Apparently they couldn't go for more than half an hour without jumping each other!" he said and she laughed gratefully sipped the coffee Lucas had just made her. She felt her body and senses slowly wake up and she smiled at Lucas who was looking more delicious than ever.

"Imagine that! Not being able to resist each other!" she said walking towards him and he looked at her.

"Wha-" he was cut off by her lips crashing onto his, although he was caught off guard it didn't take him too long to respond. She pulled back from him and grinned mischievously at him.

"Come on Mr Scott, you promised me sex!" she said and he laughed, swept her into his arms and carried her bridal style to the bedroom.

XXXX

_Tree Hill, North Carolina._

Peyton Scott looked round the waiting room of the hospital tapping her foot nervously. Normally she could wait for hours without getting fed up, it was just how she was. But not today, today she was hoping to find out exactly what was going on with her. Over the past few months her appetite had deteriorated so much that she had passed out several times, but that made no sense because she had been gaining weight! What was that about? And then there was the fact that she nearly always had to use the bathroom.

After a lot of persuasion she had finally agreed to let her sister take her to the hospital for a check up, the doctors had been very thorough with her, taking blood, going for scans... she had never been more grateful to have her sister there than she had during those tests. But this morning when she had received a call from her doctor she hadn't been able to get a hold of Mary. It would seem Mary Sawyer was nowhere to be seen today, after a million and one missed calls Peyton had found herself in the hospital waiting room on her own waiting to find out what was going on with her with nothing but her own thoughts for company.

Looking round at the other people in the waiting room (mostly couples) she found her thoughts drifting to her ex husband Lucas, he would know exactly how to comfort and distract her right now. He had always been good at looking after her, but she supposed that's what happens when you're together for ten years, you get to know everything about each other. But even knowing each other inside out hadn't saved them, they had been unhappy for some time and divorce had been looming for a while... but it didn't stop her missing him. Part of her would always love Lucas Scott, but that didn't mean she was still in love with him, did it?

"Peyton Scott?" a voice called breaking her thoughts and the nervous blonde stood and walked back through to the doctor's office.

"Hi." She said and the doctor looked up and smiled at her reassuringly.

"Ah Mrs. Scott, come on in and have a seat." A kind female doctor said and she sat down in the chair provided feeling her nerves grow out of control.

"Thank you."

"As you know at your last appointment we took several blood samples and you underwent several scans last week."

"Yeah."

"We have your bloodwork and your scan results back and I'm sorry to say its bad news Mrs Scott." She stopped and let Peyton ready herself for what was to come.

"What's wrong with me?" Peyton asked her voice barely audible.

"You're results both confirm that you have something called Epithelial Ovarian Cancer." she said softly and Peyton blinked in shock... the word cancer dancing in fuzzy waves around her brain, she could already feel herself starting to panic.

"I have cancer?"

"Now I don't want you to panic because your case is very early on and there are several treatments we can undergo that have a high success rate..."

She could hear the doctor continue to tell her what was wrong with her and how they were going to go about fighting it off. How lucky they were that it seemed to be in the early stages but they should waste no time in taking action. But none of it made any real sense, it all felt like sounds in the background... the only thing that did press on her heart painfully was 'I have cancer'... and just like that her whole world ground to a halt.

XXXX

**Ok so there we have!**

**Please don't kill me for the minor puke in this chapter... be warned there will be more ahead. **

**Also I'm sorry if the doctors scene with Peyton didn't seem too realistic as I'm not sure what they would say in that kind of situation, and over the next couple of chapters when I mention Peyton's cancer I won't go into too much detail as my only source of info on it is Google.**

**I hope you liked the Brucas and Rooper moments.**

**Please, Please, PLEASE let me know what you think, and any ideas on what you might like to see happen as I'm rewriting the next few chapters and I'm open to suggestions.**

**Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it!**

**Rosie.**


	8. The Breakup

**A/N - As usual I own nothing oth wise.**

**A huge thanks to the people who have read and reviewed so far, diane hermans and OTH-Brucas-Love in particular you guys rock!**

**This ridiculously hefty chapter isn't a happy one so be warned for it; events in Tree Hill force Lucas to choose between Brooke and his old life and Mary Sawyer is on hand to 'help' him make his decision.**

**Just to say I picture Mary Sawyer looking like Charlotte Salt so if you want to look it up it might help people imagine her character better. If not then that's cool.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

_Tree Hill Airport, North Carolina._

"Mary, I don't know about this!" Peyton said worriedly.

"Peyton, you're sick and I don't want to sound mean but it's only going to get worse. Now you said it yourself you want Lucas here." Mary reasoned and her older sister let out a huge sigh.

"We aren't really married anymore; I can't expect him to just run back to my life because something isn't right."

"First of all it's a pretty big something! And second you two are still friends; in fact he is one of your oldest friends ever. And whether you admit it or not I know you still love him, and you should be surrounded by the people you love right now!"

"I already am, I have you, Nathan, Haley, Karen, Keith, dad."

"But who will you really want to see when you wake up from the surgery huh? Your in-laws or your husband?"

"Lucas." She admitted quietly and Mary smiled triumphantly.

"Exactly! So I am going to New York to bring your husband back to you!" she said and Peyton smiled.

"What if he doesn't want to come back?"

"He will, he's a good guy and if there were ever two people meant to be together it's you and Luke." She stated confidently, she had always been envious of her sister's relationship with Luke; it had always seemed so perfect and she knew that it was only a matter of time before they were once again the golden couple of Tree Hill. They just had such a connection that nothing could break it.

The only time she had ever felt anything like that had been with her ex boyfriend Cooper Lee, but she had messed that up by cheating on him numerous times. She honestly had no idea why she had done it, she and Cooper had been perfect, beyond perfect... bust just like Lucas would come back to Peyton she had total faith that one day Cooper would come back to her.

"Me and Lucas' relationship isn't really what I'm thinking about right now." Peyton said with a sigh and Mary pulled her sister into a hug.

"We're going to get through this! I promise! You heard what the doctor said, we caught it early and with the sugary and if needed the Chemo you'll be fine this time next year!"

"I'm so scared!" Peyton admitted quietly.

"Don't worry about anything, when I come back with Lucas we're going to take care of everything. The only thing you need to concentrate on is getting better!"

"Thanks Mary." Peyton sniffed and Mary smiled.

"I love you big sis."

"I love you too."

"_This is the last call for the-"_ the announcers voice called out and Mary looked at Peyton.

"That's me, I got to go, but I'll back in a couple of days with your husband and then the healing can begin!"

"Take care and..." she trailed off as if she was going to say something else but had thought twice about it.

"What?" Mary probed and Peyton looked at her properly.

"Bring him home." she said and Mary nodded, kissed her cheek and then sprinted away to catch her flight.

Ten minutes later Mary was sitting out of breath on the plane to New York, she looked down at the book in her hands which had been written by her brother in law. She couldn't stop the smile that hit face at the thoughts of Peyton's last words; _"Bring him home."_

She knew that Peyton wasn't over Lucas! She had been moping over the end of their relationship since they separated and Mary was certain that Lucas had probably been doing the same. After all Lucas and Peyton were two half's of the same soul, they were destiny, meant to be! Everyone in Tree Hill knew that!

She couldn't wait to take him back to Tree Hill; she knew that it would make Peyton feel so much better! It would be that little bit of hope her sister had been searching for since this whole awful situation had begun. Even now after having time to try and wrap her head around it all she couldn't believe that her big sister was ill. It was the sort of thing you always heard about happening to a friend, or a friend of a friend. You never really entertain the awful idea that it could happen to someone you know and love. But this just reinforced how real and scary it actually was. It really could happen to anyone!

Knowing this was what had inspired her to go get Lucas; she knew that her sister needed him. And it was one of the few things that Mary could actually do to help right now so there was no way in hell she was going to mess it all up! And if she happened to see Cooper along the way then so much the better.

XXXX

_New York City._

"I don't think I could eat another thing." Brooke moaned patting her tiny stomach.

"I think you girls ate everything but the menu." Cooper said in disbelief, their ability to eat vast quantities of food never failed to amaze him.

"We did didn't we?" Rachel asked proudly and Brooke yawned.

"God I could so go for a nap right now!" she exclaimed and Lucas laughed.

"What are you? 90?"

"Dude, that means you're screwing an O.A.P." Cooper said with a laugh that Brooke and Rachel joined in on while Lucas shook his head.

"God you're sick!" Rachel said and he rolled his eyes while Cooper and Brooke joined in on the insults until he had to speak up.

"Ok! I get it! You're not an old person."

"Bet your ass I'm not! Look at me! I'm hot."Brooke said with a huge smile and Lucas laughed and kissed her shoulder.

"That you are."

"God get a room!" Rachel said and Brooke and Lucas looked at her in disbelief. "What?" she asked defensively.

"Rachel you and Cooper were asked to leave sea world last week because you were getting too frisky by the sea lions!" Brooke said and Lucas burst out laughing.

"What? How did I not know about this?"

"You didn't ask." Cooper said with a smile.

"I didn't ask, Rachel told me there was another place she had been kicked out of."

"Another place?" Lucas asked not really too surprised that she had been kicked of places.

"Hey! I'm not the only one who got kicked out of half of them!" she declared staring at Brooke whose cheeks turned slightly red.

"What?" Lucas asked looked at Brooke who shifted uncomfortably.

"It's not a big deal."

"What did you guys do?" Brooke and Rachel exchanged a look and then launched into the story of how they became banned from several restaurants, museums and department stores throughout New York.

"Oh my god! I cannot believe you did that!" he said looking at Brooke who shook her head cringing at the memory.

"That incredibly rare vase." She muttered solemnly.

"And the painting from the 1600's." Rachel said gloomily; "Thank god your dad knew the owner of the museum!" Rachel said and Brooke laughed lightly remember how the mere name of Richard Davis had changed the entire outlook of their futures.

"I know we would have probably had a hefty fine otherwise so name dropping seemed to be the thing to do!" she said and he pulled close to him and she snuggled to his side.

"I love how you're mind works." He whispered and then kissed the side of her head and she laughed.

"Oh crap is that really the time?" Rachel all but yelled as she jumped up.

"What's wrong babe?"

"My shift started fifteen minutes ago!" she yelled throwing on her scarf and Cooper stood to help her into her coat.

"Uh oh, Tony is not going to be pleased!" Brooke said with a laugh and Rachel smirked at her.

"It's a good thing he still wants me, I'll just let him grope me and then he'll be happy as Larry." She said with a laugh completely missing the look of annoyance and jealousy on Cooper's face.

"Come on, I'll walk you there." He leaned in and kissed her; they muttered their goodbyes and then walked away.

"What are you up to for the rest of this afternoon?" Lucas asked.

"I have work at the bar at four. But other than that nothing."

"What about after your shift tonight?"

"Oh I'm meeting my boyfriend." She said guiltily.

"Your boyfriend?"

"Yeah, I've been seeing him for a while now." She said and he nodded.

"What's he like?"

"He's ok. Kind of broody though, I might have to trade him in for a happier model." She said and he pulled a face and she laughed.

"Harsh words there Miss Davis." He said and she smiled. "But the real question is... can you find a better boyfriend than me?" he asked and she looked up at him.

"You know what? I don't think I can..." she said leaning in and then kissing him.

XXXX

Mary was thoroughly annoyed, she had spent the whole morning searching for Lucas and Cooper, she had called at their apartment (she got their address from Karen); she had called round his publishers, the local bars. Everywhere she could think and there was still no sign!

It was past midday and now she was hungry, she walked into the next restaurant she saw sat down and ordered and then texted Peyton checking up on her. This day really hadn't turned out the way she had planned it in her head, it was all easy and straightforward in her mind. And yet reality was so much harder! She raised her eyes from the menu and blinked in disbelief... there was no way... it couldn't be...

It bloody was...

There he was, the oh so elusive Lucas Scott was sitting there three tables away from her looking at his phone and smiling.

Just as she was about to walk over and talk to him his head shot up and a huge smile broke out onto his face as a brunette sat down at the table. She watched Lucas laugh loudly at something the (annoyingly gorgeous) brunette he was sat with was saying he looked so relaxed and happy, happier than she had ever seen him before (which couldn't be right could it?). She watched him lean in and brush some of the hair from her face while the girl stared at him eyes filled with complete love.

This wasn't right! None of it was, it was Lucas and Peyton... Peyton needed her husband right now! And yet here he was with some other woman. She wondered if the girl knew that Lucas was married...she probably did, she looked every inch of the deceitful and dishonest whore... Mary continued to sit there watching the pleasant exchange between Lucas and his slut for half an hour eating both her meal and her dessert all the while watching them as they messed around. She was starting to get really annoyed, she needed to talk to him but she couldn't just ambush him while his whore was there.

As if god could hear her the brunette looked at the clock on the wall and jumped up to run out of the door. Mary watched as he pulled the girl into a rather long passionate clinch before letting her go. She signalled for the bill and once that was taken care of she stood smoothed out her dress and made her way over to him.

"Hello Lucas." She said and he looked up the smile fading immediately.

"Mary? What are you doing here?" he asked his face the picture of complete disbelief, if she wasn't in such a bad mood she might have found it funny.

"I have to talk to you." she said and he nodded obviously sensing that something was up, he gestured for her to sit and she settled herself down opposite him.

"What's going on Mary?"

"Peyton's sick." She could see from the way he had paled it had dawned on him that she wasn't talking about a cough or a stomach bug.

"Please tell me it's just a cold..." he pleaded almost desperately and a flash of triumph in her tummy, she was willing to bet that his new whore wouldn't be able to get that kind of reaction from him.

"She has cancer Luke." She said quietly, it still hurt to admit that her big sister who was always so reliable and strong so weak. She watched as Lucas tried to deal with what he had just been told, it was clear that he too was having trouble with the idea.

"What kind?"

"Epithelial Ovarian Cancer."

"Can it erm... is she going... is it treatable?" he finally asked after stumbling over his words for some time.

"Yeah... the doctors said it's in the early stages and that it's treatable and she might not even need to have Chemo..."

"Oh thank god." Lucas breathed out in relief; "How's she doing?"

"Honestly? Not good... she's scared and lonely and she really needs her husband right now!" she said pointedly and he looked down at the table.

"I'm not her husband anymore."

"So you're just going to forget about her and leave her to deal with this on her own?" she spat in disgust and he stared at her in horror.

"Of course not!"

"Well what then? Were you just going to send her a get well soon card?"

"No!"

"So what are you going to do? I mean I tell you that your wife of god knows how many years has cancer and you just sit there like there's nothing you can do to help her?" she hissed and he rubbed his eyes tiredly.

"I just meant that..."

"I don't care, what I care about is Peyton! And she's sick and she needs you... not as her husband but as her friend! Can you do that?" she asked him knowing that he could never turn away a friend that needed him, it was part of his hero complex.

She watched as Lucas seemed to struggle with what to do. She had to admit that she was surprised that he wasn't instantly jumping on a plane to Tree Hill to be with Peyton, the only reason she could see for his reluctance was the girl... he was clearly against leaving New York because he had some pretty little fling here, she had to destroy any loyalty or feelings he had towards the brunette girl and make him realise that back in Tree Hill with Peyton was where he belonged. Not here with a slut.

"Peyton's having surgery next week Lucas and she wants you to be there with her!"

"Of course I'll come home for that-"

"Just for that?" She asked and he nodded, she hid a victorious smirk when she realised that Lucas had no plan, and the best way of getting him to come home would be to sink any ideas he could come up with to stay with the brunette.

"So after she's out of surgery you'll just come straight back here? Do you really think it will be that simple? That she'll have the surgery and then boom she'll be fine? It doesn't work that way, even after the surgery she'll be weak and she'll need her family round her! She'll need you."

"And I'll be there for her."

"You won't be able to divide yourself between your wife and your new girlfriend."

"How did you-?"

"I saw you and her... and I'm not going to sit here and talk about it but all I'll say is that Peyton the woman of your life needs you. And you won't be able to give yourself fully to your new girlfriend and to Peyton, you have to choose!"

"I don't! I could tell Brooke about Peyton I know she would understand!"

"And what? You expect her to wait about for you? You expect her to put your wifes needs before her own?" She could see by the look that flashed in his eyes that she nearly had him; she needed to keep up the guilt trip while adding to the 'it's not fair to your new girlfriend' if she wanted to break him.

"You don't know Brooke... she-"

"You're right I don't know your new girlfriend but I know my sister, and I know that she's still in love with you and if you turn up in Tree Hill with this Brooke woman while Peyton's trying to recover then she'll just end up focusing on you and your girlfriend rather than getting better!"

"Mary I..."

"You know what Lucas I'm done with this conversation, you can either do the right thing and come home and look after your sick friend and wife or you can be selfish and stay here... but the Lucas Scott I know wouldn't need time to think about it. He'd come straight home and be the man Peyton married! He wouldn't need convincing..."

"I don't know what to do!" he mumbled brokenly and she felt a cheer of relief inside that he seemed to be wavering on his determination to stay in New York.

"You need to break up with Brooke."

"But I lo-"

"You're being unfair on her... you're married and you're needed!" she interrupted, there was no way she was going to sit there and listen to him declare his love for some silly little tart!

"But if I just-"

"You're not being fair to her and she deserves more... and so does Peyton." She stated firmly and Lucas sighed heavily.

She could see from the look of utter defeat on his face that she had him; he wouldn't choose to stay in New York now. She had to admit that it bothered her how reluctant he was to give up his new life, but he seemed to be finally seeing the light now? He was happy in Tree Hill, happier than ever and everyone knew that it was only a matter of time before the golden couple got back together.

"Where are you staying?" Lucas broke the silence after a moment and she raised an eyebrow at him.

"Why?"

"So I can contact you about when we leave."

"Your coming home then?" she asked with a smile and he nodded slowly looking as though he had just been sentenced to death.

"You're right, it wouldn't be fair for me to leave Peyton alone at a time like this and it certainly wouldn't be fair on Brooke to string her along."

"Well this is good news! I know Peyton will be happy!" she said and he nodded.

"I'm staying at the Hilton, and you have my mobile number. My flight leaves tomorrow morning, but you can have my ticket, I'm sure they'll transfer you over." She offered and he nodded wordlessly.

"Fine I'll see you around." He muttered before standing and making his way from the restaurant. Mary breathed a sigh of relief at how it all finally seemed to be coming together... all she had to do now was see Cooper and then all of this New York nonsense would be over!

XXXX

"Of course I'm coming home." He said with a sigh and he heard Nathan breathe a sigh of relief.

"_Good man. We all really need you here, especially Peyton. I still can't believe this has happened you know?"_

"Yeah."

_"So when do you get here?"_

"I should be there in a couple of days."

_"This is the first bit of good news we've had in a while, we miss you round here bro."_ He said but Lucas couldn't even manage a smile he was that heartbroken.

"Yeah I've missed you guys too."

_"Look I got to go, but I'll see you soon ok?"_

"Sure."

Lucas hung up feeling completely sick, he had finally found happiness and had genuinely hoped that Peyton was out there doing the same and yet she wasn't, she was finding cancer... he couldn't get his head round it... it all seemed so surreal. And what felt even more surreal was this morning he had woken up with Brooke in his arms wishing that every morning from now on would start this way and yet now he knew he would never have that again and all because he hadn't been honest.

When Mary had told him he was fully prepared to come clean and tell Brooke everything and ask her to come to Tree Hill with him... but Mary had been right, if Peyton did have feelings for him then he didn't want to add any more pain onto this already painful time. Again he silently berated himself for not telling Brooke the truth the first night they had met when she had just been a pretty waitress and him a moody customer, but no... That would have made life far too simple!

If he had just told her about Peyton and Tree Hill from the start then none of this would have happened... he should have listened to Cooper... but he hadn't... and now he was going to have to do the one thing he had dreaded ever since he met her. He was going to have to break up with Brooke.

Part of him wished he could have just told Mary that he didn't care, that he wanted to stay here with Brooke and be happy, that it wasn't his problem anymore but no matter how long it had been or what had passed between him and Peyton he could never do that. It simply wasn't who he was. He had to do the right thing, even if it meant losing the one thing that seemed to be gluing his world together.

He started throwing some things into his bag and came across a picture of him and Brooke smiling happily at each other, he could remember when that had been taken, it was at a picnic that he and Brooke and Rachel and Cooper had taken shortly after they had all started seeing each other. It had been one of the best days of his life; even then he had seen the potential in his relationship with Brooke. He looked down at her hazel eyes filled with happiness and sighed heavily, he really didn't want to do this but he couldn't see any other way.

But rather than focussing on the wrongs he had to do to make the right choice he began thinking up the perfect way to break up with her... a task that made him feel physically sick.

He rubbed his face tiredly and told himself once more that he was doing the right thing, but somehow it just didn't soothe that ache in his chest. He was going to lose her... he knew he was and worst of all he knew that there was no way he couldn't not do this.

Mary was right, he was needed at home... and he couldn't take Brooke with him...

"What's going on?" Cooper asked from the doorway, Lucas looked up and saw Cooper roll his eyes in amusement; "You and Brooke taking another dirty weekend away?" he sniggered and Lucas let out a growl of annoyance.

"I didn't know you were in." He said ignoring Cooper's last statement.

"What's on your mind man?" he asked lightly but there was a serious undertone, he had obviously sensed something was up from the way Lucas had spoken to him.

"I'm leaving."

"So I see... the question on my mind is where are you going?"

"Tree Hill."

"And judging by how empty your room is, you ain't coming back. Am I right?" Lucas fought back a flinch when he heard the anger in Coopers tone, he hated it when Cooper got pissed with him, it was like letting down your cool big brother... you know, the one you always looked up to?

"Yeah."

"What about Brooke?" he growled coldly and a sob caught in Lucas' throat... Jesus Christ was he really about to cry?

"I'm going to break things off with her tonight."

"You know I might be being thick but I don't get it... I thought you guys were happy."

"We are." He admitted again the sob rising in his throat, he had to fight it off, he couldn't be weak right now, and he really couldn't afford to fall apart.

"So what are you doing?"

"I told you, I have to go back to Tree Hill."

"And what could possibly be so important to make you rush to Tree Hill in such a hurry?"

"Peyton's sick."

"With?" Lucas could hear the reluctance in Cooper's voice, it was clear the Cooper wanted to adhere to the phrase ignorance is bliss.

"Cancer."

"Shit..."

"I know... and that's why I have to go back."

"I get that I do, but what I don't get is why you have to go back for good." Cooper asked once he had gotten his composure back.

"Peyton needs me; I can't turn my back on her right now."

"I'm not asking you too I'm asking you to think about whether you have to turn your back on Brooke to help Peyton."

"Peyton's my friend. She needs my help!"

"And what about Brooke? Are you just going to fuck off and leave her on her own? You don't think she needs you too?"

"Peyton still has feelings for me... so if I bring Brooke back to Tree Hill then it will make things even worse for her." He explained sadly and Cooper let out a sigh before leaning against the wall.

"So you're really going to do this?" Cooper asked in complete shock and Lucas nodded grimly.

"I don't see how I can stay with her. If I don't break up with her and go to Peyton then that's really unfair on Brooke and if I bring Brooke to Tree Hill then that's really unfair on both Brooke and Peyton because no one will accept Brooke and Peyton will be thinking about other things when she should be thinking about getting better." He ranted tiredly as everything Mary had said to him earlier span round in his head so fast that it made him feel dizzy.

"Where are you getting all this crap from?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well you've already decided how you want Brooke to react, and how you want Peyton to react."

"I don't want to do this."

"Then don't. Find a way to stay with Brooke and help Peyton as well!" Cooper stated and Lucas felt a bubble of irritation rise in him, Cooper had no idea what it was like back in Tree Hill when everyone expected him and Peyton to be together forever, if he bought Brooke home at a time like this then she would never be accepted. He couldn't put her through that, and he couldn't do that to Peyton when she already had so much to deal with... Mary was right... this was the right thing to do!

"You know what Cooper? I think you just don't want me to break up with Brooke because you know what it'll do to you and Rachel!" Lucas accused in irritation and as soon as the words left his mouth he wished he could stuff them back in. Not only did Cooper look hurt but boy oh boy did he look mad!

"You're damn right I'm worried about what this is going to do to me and Ray, I've been asking you for months to come clean about your marriage but there was always some cowardly excuse! But guess what, me and Ray aren't the major problem here because I'm going to fight like hell to make sure she doesn't leave me. No, the major problem is how you're going to go and devastate Brooke... who is one of my friends, and you expect me to sit around and let it happen?" he growled and Lucas sighed.

"It has to."

"Why? Why can't you just try and talk to Brooke?"

"Peyton could need me for months... I can't ask Brooke to wait for me, that's not fair on her! She deserves better than that!"

"Don't you think she should get to decide what's best for her?"

"I can't tell her... and you can't either!" he ordered and Cooper's eyes flashed angrily.

"Why not?"

"I just can't do it."

"To her or to you?" Cooper asked finally sussing out what Lucas was thinking.

"To me." He admitted shamefacedly and before he knew it a sharp pain exploded in his nose knocking him off his feet and flat on his back, he looked up to see Cooper staring down at him with nothing but anger on his face and his fist balled up.

"You're right she does deserve better than you." He hissed before walking out of the room, the sound of the front door slamming shut reverberated through the walls and Lucas closed his eyes as he felt another part of his life in New York shatter all around him.

XXXX

Brooke handed over another drink to Rachel who was frowning slightly, her eyes never leaving Coopers handsome face – which she had to admit looked grumpier than usual. Maybe he was spending too much time with Luke and they were now brooding together like some male bonding thing. It wouldn't surprise her; her boyfriend was one of the broodiest people she'd ever known.

"What's wrong with Coop?" Brooke asked Rachel quietly and she shrugged.

"I don't know, he came in with a face like an ass and a bruised hand but he won't talk about it!" she growled and Brooke chuckled, if there was one thing Rachel hated more than anything then it was being left out.

"Well go and persuade him then..." Brooke suggested and Rachel laughed.

"I like the way you think B!"

"Of course you do."

Brooke turned away from Rachel and went to collect the empty glasses from the table by the door and just as she was about to pick up the glass the door swung open revealing her boyfriend who was wearing not only a thoughtful broody expression but a bruise on his cheek. Her eyes widened in shock when she remembered that Cooper had bruised his hand... was it possible that they had had a fight? If so what was it about? They were normally such good friends...

"Hey rocky... what happened to your face?" she asked pecking him lightly on the lips and he sighed.

"It doesn't matter, can we talk?" he requested somewhat coldly but she shrugged it off, he probably wanted to talk to her about the fight he and Cooper had. She nodded reassuringly before telling him that she was off in twenty minutes, it didn't escape her notice that he then made his way to the other side of the room... as far away from Cooper and Rachel as possible, all the while his eyes never leaving hers, an unreadable expression sitting on his face.

She glanced over at Rachel who raised an eyebrow at her clearly she too had spotted that the two men's bruises matched up. What the hell was going on?

Brooke tried to shake off the uneasiness she felt brewing in her tummy about what was about to happen, she couldn't explain it. She felt like something was about to go wrong but she didn't know what, all she knew was that Lucas and Cooper fighting wasn't good... she took a deep breath and tried to expel her nerves as it was starting to make her nauseous and she really couldn't be sick again, she was still suffering from one of those horrible stomach bugs that were going around lately... it made being near any form of food torture not to mention how much she was throwing up!

"Ok Davis, go and sign out." Her boss barked and she nodded obediently before heading into the back room and gesturing for Lucas to follow her which he did.

"What's going on broody?"

"I have to talk to you."

"Sounds serious... does this by any chance have anything to do with Cooper punching you?" she asked but he didn't answer, he just went kind of quiet for a while; "Lucas? Babe what's wrong?"

"I'm leaving." He spoke softly and she felt a flash of fear in her heart... leaving how? Leaving the restaurant? Leaving town? Leaving New York? She bit her lip and looked at him worriedly trying to stay as calm as she possibly could.

"What do you mean you're leaving?"

"I'm going home."

"To Tree Hill?" she asked and he nodded, she let out a sigh praying to god that he wasn't leaving for good... but the look on his face told her that he wasn't coming back... ever... and the reason he wanted to talk... well it wasn't so much to talk about options as to break up with her. But again she tried to calm her mind in hopes that he would say that he was only going to be gone a few weeks.

"For how long."

"I won't be coming back Brooke."

"Ok enough with the vague answers Lucas! I deserve more than that..." she snapped feeling irritation rise through her, if he was going to break up with her the least he could do was grow a pair of bollocks and do it properly.

"You're right you do deserve more than that!" he pretty much yelled and she blinked in shock; "So here it goes, I'm going home, I'm not coming back so there isn't any point continuing to do this." He said and she stared at him in horror as if felt like he was ripping her still beating heart from her chest.

"You're you breaking up with me?" she asked in shock and he nodded grimly.

"Yes."

"Why?" She hissed; thanking god that the tears she could feel building up weren't spilling out.

"I'm going home." He told her sadly and she felt something inside her snap and her pride seemed to go out the window.

"So what you're going home? That doesn't mean we have to stop seeing each other! We could do long distance or something... or... I mean I could come with you... or I could wait for you... we could work it out... we could... I know we could..." she pleaded, her ego suddenly meaning nothing, all that mattered was that he stayed with her.

"No."

"What do you mean no?" she asked desperately and he stared at her with a blankness in his eyes that she'd never seen before.

"Ok then, let me spell it out for you, I don't want you to wait and I don't want you to come with me. I don't want to keep seeing you."

"But I don't understand! We're happy. And you said..." she trailed off when a laugh quite unlike Lucas broke from him.

"I would have said anything to get you into bed while I waited." He chortled and she blinked at him, while he waited? Waited for what... what was he talking about?

"While you wait for what?" she asked seriously fearing the answer... did she even want to know?

"I'm married." He announced and she literally couldn't have been more shocked if he had slapped her with a puppy; "We were separated but now..."

"What? She wants you back?" she asked incredulously.

"Yeah..."

"But..."

"Oh don't look like that Brooke, you and I both know that this wasn't anything serious!" he told her in an extremely patronizing way; "You were nothing more to me than a good fuck."

She seriously couldn't believe what was happening. Lucas and Cooper were fighting, Lucas was leaving New York, Lucas was breaking up with her, Lucas was married... she could feel her head spinning from everything she had just been told... tears were burning in her eyes and her throat felt tight and scratchy... she could feel it was only a matter of time before she broke down, she needed him away from her now...

"Are you finished?" she asked (amazed at how cold her voice was) as anger bubbled inside of her.

"Yeah."

"Then I think it's best for your own safety if you got the fuck away from me right now."

"Oh come on Brooke, don't look so-" Lucas however, didn't get to complete his sentence as Brooke's fist had taken on a life of its own and had punched him as hard as she possibly could. She stood there breathing heavily feeling a tingle of pride as she watched him rub his now bloody nose... he looked at her one last time before making his way out of the back room.

She didn't know how long she had stood there, all she knew was that her shaking legs finally gave way and she collapsed down onto the floor, tears and loud sobs bursting from her with every fibre of her being. She felt as though the most important person in her life, the man she had envisioned growing old with and having babies with had just completely destroyed her. She curled her body up into the smallest ball she possibly could and held onto her shaking form as she continued to sob. She had honestly never felt this low in her whole life... Lucas Scott had officially just broken her.

XXXX

"Ok... so I've had enough of this!" Rachel demanded and Cooper blinked at her in what she supposed was shock.

"Enough of what babe?"

"You not telling me why you and Lucas are fighting."

"Who said that we're fighting?"

"Erm... your knuckles and his face have matching marks. Now I may not be Alfred Einstein but I'm not stupid!" she declared and frowned when she saw Cooper hiding a laugh; "What?"

"It's Albert Einstein."

"Irregardless! You and Lucas had a punch up and I want to know why. No it's more than that, as your girlfriend I have the right to know why."

"You'll know soon enough." He said somewhat sombrely and she felt concern flood through her.

"You know I love you right?" she said honestly and he looked at her with a sad smile on his face.

"I love you too."

"So whatever happened won't matter to me. Because I'll still want to be with you." She insisted and he sighed, the pain in his eyes was actually starting to hurt her. He leaned closer to her and kissed her softly and sweetly on the lips.

"I love you so much." He mumbled between kisses and in a big girls blouse kind of way she felt annoying tears of happiness well up. She pulled his body down on top of hers their lips never once losing contact.

"Your phones ringing." Cooper said breaking the kiss and she rolled her eyes.

"Ignore it."

"It's Brooke."

"She can wait!" Rachel said but Cooper shook his head sadly.

"You need to take it."

"Ok." She took the phone from him; "Hey B." She greeted and frowned instantly when she heard her best friend sob broken heartedly down the phone. Rachel moved her eyes to Cooper who was rubbing his eyes tiredly.

"_Can you come over?"_ Brooke gasped down the phone.

"Of course sweetie, where are you?"

"_My place."_

"I'll be there in ten minutes." She hung the phone up and looked at Cooper; "I have to go."

"I know."

"I'll talk to you later." She promised and he leaned in and kissed her gently on the lips, there was something different about this kiss though, it felt like he was somehow trying to convey how sorry he was about something. She pulled back from him gave him a wink before hurrying to Brooke's side.

She made it to Brookes in record timing scared out of her wits, she had never heard her best friend sound so bad... all she could think about was what Lucas could have possibly done to make not only Cooper hit him but break Brooke's heart. She had two thoughts in mind; 1 was that he was dying... but then why would Cooper punch him for something he couldn't help and 2 was he had broken up with Brooke. And if it was the latter then Rachel was going to hunt his brooding ass down and kill him.

She raced up the steps and walked straight into Brooke's apartment only to hear the sounds of retching coming from the bathroom, she rushed through and saw her best friend doubled over the toilet puking her guts up, she knelt by her and gathered her hair back and started rubbing her back soothingly, she reached over and managed to wet a flannel ready to use as a wash cloth for when Brooke was done throwing up.

After what felt like hours and ungodly amounts of vomit Brooke finally pulled back slumped sideways into Rachel who instantly began dabbing Brooke's forehead with the wash cloth while Brooke continued to let out tearless sobs. Rachel continued to try and soothe her best friend who seemed beyond comfort, she had never seen Brooke like this before and it was really starting to scare her, she honestly didn't know what do for once in her life.

"He's married." Brooke finally sobbed out and Rachel's mouth dropped open.

"No!"

"He was using me until his wife wanted him back..."

"I don't believe that! I know Lucas he loves you!" Brooke shot up her eyes darting round the room wildly while she shook her head.

"He said that it was just coz I was a good fuck... I love him and he was using me... all that time..." she cried and Rachel felt sick... she seriously wanted to hunt that bastard down and rip his bollocks off. However, the urge to kill fizzled out when she looked at Brooke again, he best friend looked so helpless and pitiful that Rachel knew she had to focus on fixing her before she could murder Lucas bastard Scott.

"Oh Brooke." Rachel said weakly as it dawned on her that Cooper must have known about Lucas being married, that he knew and hadn't told them, he had watched Lucas string Brooke along for months without once speaking up. Bastard... But then to his credit Cooper had punched Lucas so that suggests something wasn't quite as black and white as it seemed. She shook her thoughts of Cooper and the mess that her relationship was now in and focussed in on her best friend.

She watched Brooke continue to sniffle and sob as she tried to make sense of this mess that was supposed to be a good day. She pulled Brooke into her arms and held onto her tightly knowing damn straight that over the next few days, weeks and months that they were all the other could rely on. Because if this day had proved anything, then it was bastard men seriously couldn't be trusted with something as precious as a heart.

XXXX

**So that's chapter 8... please don't kill me for what's happening with Brucas right now! ****What did you think of how the break up was done? I didn't really feel like it jelled that nicely. ****And do you think Mary Sawyer was manipulative enough? Or do you understand where she's coming from? ****In chapter 9 they are still dealing with the fallout, only there will be a major focus on Rooper and Brachel. Oh and Mary has a run in with Cooper...**

**Please let me know what you thought... even if it's just to say you loathed it though hopefully you didn't!**

**Rosie.**


	9. When Nothing's Like It Should Be

**A/N - Sorry it took so long to get this out, works been kicking my butt lately! I'm also wrting two other BL stories that are eating up my time atm! ****I'm pleased that the last chapter caused such a strong reactions and a huge thank you to everyone who read and reviewed, diane hermans, OTH-Brucas-love, tanya2byour21, itsallgkeekto****me, boothimyours and DANI OTH. You guys seriously rock!**

**In this chapter; The aftershock of the brucas break up and how it affects all of them, Mary Sawyer makes another apppearance, there's a major focus on Rooper in this chapter!**

**I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

He hadn't moved a muscle ever since Rachel had left; his head was still resting in his hands as he waited in agonizing silence. This must have been how the people in the olden days felt when they were awaiting execution, he felt sick with helplessness, he knew that everything was done now, there was no way back… and when Rachel found out what he had helped Lucas cover up she wouldn't be so free with the 'I'll love you no matter what's' as it had been Brooke, the most important person in Rachel's life that had gotten so hurt.

The irritating sound of the clock ticking away caused a great wave of nervousness to crash into him; he knew that when Rachel turned up she would hate him and most likely break up with him for lying to her. She had made it clear a long time ago that trust was paramount in a relationship, and he had broken the trust they had by lying to her… he wanted to be able to make up a million and one excuses as to why he had helped Lucas but everything he thought up just sounded pathetic and would no doubt only fuel her anger.

He was in the process of rubbing his face for the fiftieth time when he heard several loud hard knocks on the door and he knew it was time to face the music… or more accurately an incredibly pissed of Rachel Gatina. He stood and made his way towards the door and opened it only to feel a sharp pain in his cheek as her hand collided with his cheek… my god she knew how to bitch slap!

"How could you?" she screamed, anger seemed to be pouring off her in waves.

"I don't know."

"You don't know?" she spat incredulously.

"I begged Lucas to tell her from the start… but he didn't want to ruin his chance with Brooke, so he held off… and I let him."

"Why?"

"Because I didn't know that I was going to fall in love with you, I didn't know that me not making Lucas tell Brooke was going to have such... catastrophic effects!"

"That's bull; you must have seen this happening when they started getting serious!"

"And I told him to tell her. And then you guys got attacked and things just kept cropping up… it never felt like the right time." he said pitifully and Rachel glared at him.

"Well that's not bloody good enough Cooper Lee! Brooke's in a total mess because of this…" She hissed and he closed his eyes; "And so are we!" she added quietly and he nodded while looking down in shame.

"I lied to you and that was… I should have… this is all my fault." He sank down onto the stool behind him and rubbed his face and heard Rachel sigh slightly.

"Don't keep all blame for yourself; Lucas had a bigger part in it than you."

"But I let it get this far Ray… you know the whole time I was calling him a coward for not telling Brooke and yet I was just as bad for keeping his secret." He looked over at her and felt a stab of pain in his heart as the pained expression on her beautiful face; "And look where its' gotten us."

"I just don't understand why you didn't tell us from the start."

"Things got serious and the lie was harder to reveal because of what we stood to lose."

"But that's what I don't get. Lucas told Brooke he was just using her until his wife wanted him back… why would he be worried about hurting Brooke's feelings if it just some big joke."

"He said that?" Cooper asked sucking in a deep breath, how the fuck could Lucas do that to the woman he claimed to love? He was starting to wonder if he knew the blonde author at all… because he could have sworn that he hadn't seen this new twat side to Lucas before.

"Yeah…" she said, the hardness in her eyes softening slightly when she saw that this was the first Cooper had heard of it.

"I don't know what's going on in his head and I don't understand it. Something I starting to feel kind of grateful about." He paused and let out a huge sigh before looking at Rachel again; "All I do know is that I messed up, big time, but I'll be damned if I lose you over this."

"It's not that simple!" she protested and he nodded.

"I know, and I know I have a lot to prove to you... I'm just kind of hoping that you'll let me."

"Just tell me something before I agree to anything?"

"Anything." He said and she nodded somewhat insecurely.

"You're not married as well right?" she asked softly and he stood up sharply.

"No! I'm not I swear it!"

"Well at least that's something." She mumbled and he sighed.

"I'm crazy about you and I love you… please say something?" he begged after a moment of intolerable silence and she let out the smallest of smiles that sent relief flooding through his whole body.

"I don't really know…" she stated unsurely and he nodded understandingly.

"Whatever it is you want me to do to make this right I'll do it, I promise… just tell me what to do!" he pleaded and she sighed softly.

"I need some space."

"Space from me?" he asked hesitantly and she nodded.

"I'm not breaking up with you, I just need some time own my on so I can sort Brooke out and get myself in order…" he would have tried to argue with her but there was something in tone that made him realize that this was what she really wasn't going to argue about it, this was what she needed him to do… so how could he refuse?

"Ok…" he said dejectedly his whole body feeling like it was going about to go into meltdown because he had lost her when he felt her lips press against his.

"Just give me time Coop." she whispered against his lips before taking a step back and making her way towards the door.

Cooper sank back down onto the chair he had spent most of the evening in, only this time it wasn't in complete despair. Though she said she needed time she had said that it wasn't the end for them and then she'd kissed him! He thanked whatever force was out there for this seriously lucky turn of events, he just prayed that he could think up something impressive enough to get her back in his arms as soon as possible because believe it or not... he was already having withdrawal symptoms.

_XXXX_

Brooke wiped her moisture filled eyes as she picked up Lucas' black shirt, the one he always let her sleep in even though it cost more than her whole apartment. She bought the material to her face and inhaled what was left of his scent (which wasn't much as she had spent most of the night lying with it), she fought back against the sob that begged to tear free as she placed it down into the box filled with all of the other memories of her and Lucas. The pictures, the small tokens from their dates and now his shirt... she couldn't believe that this box contained her whole relationship with Lucas.

No, what she really couldn't believe was that she had to pack up their relationship because he didn't want her anymore. Why didn't he want her? What was wrong with her? Was he really married? Why hadn't he told her from the start? Did he really just use her? Did she mean absolutely nothing to him? All of these unanswered questions were whirring round in her head and she simply couldn't stop them and she didn't know what to do to make it all stop hurting so bad.

She looked round the room, memories of everything she and Lucas had gotten up flooded her mind. She simply couldn't get away from them; it was like they were slowly suffocating her. Even the most trivial of things that you wouldn't think would spark a memory did and every passing second she expected his arms to wrap themselves around her and kiss her neck just like he always did. She felt a sinking feeling in her gut when she realised he would never do that to her again... it was over.

Suddenly this crappy little apartment didn't feel like home any longer, it felt like a cold empty space because he was her home. She sank down on the edge of the bed feeling strangely out of place, like the apartment belonged to someone else and she was just here. She felt like she no longer had a place here as the most important part of her heart was now on his way to Tree Hill.

_XXXX_

It was official, Rachel felt like absolute shit. It had only been about ten minutes since she had left Cooper's apartment and she already missed him. How the frig was she going to manage in a couple of days time, or weeks... how much space did she actually want? No actually, the real question was did she really want space? Being apart from Cooper only seemed to make her even more miserable and yet being near him only stabbed at her conscience (and her heart) that he had kept Lucas' dirty little secret. And if there was one thing that Rachel Gatina couldn't forgive then it was someone hurting her best friend.

But her heart seemed to be having a huge battle with her mind and she honestly didn't know what to do. And it wasn't like she could just pop by Brooke's and try and offload on her seeing as Brooke already had more than enough shit to deal with! However, she did need to go and check up on her best friend to make sure she wasn't crying again. Normally Rachel wouldn't be too worried about her crying it's just that Brooke seemed to be working herself up into such a state that she would end up throwing her guts up, but that was down to shock more than anything else.

She wandered along the street trying desperately to focus on the noise around her, hoping for just one moment of peace where she wouldn't get sucked into the drama that was filling up her life so quickly. And just think, this time yesterday morning they were all happy. Well in blissful ignorance.

She made her way up the small flight of steps leading to the building Brooke's apartment was in and prayed that her best friends was in a slightly better condition than she had been in last night."B? Where are you?" she yelled as she let herself into Brooke's apartment, Brooke appeared moments later looking pale and let's face it, miserable; "How are you feeling sweetie?"

"You want the honest answer or the nice answer?"

"Honest."

"Crushed, disappointed, annoyed, let down, hurt, used, ashamed... I could go on but you probably get the picture." She said sadly before looking Rachel in the eye; "How did things go with Cooper?"

"You know I was all fired up to go in and yell at him... but he just look so pathetic... I couldn't even be mad at him."

"Wow... he must have been pretty pathetic because I've seen you yell at homeless people before." She stated dryly and Rachel shot her a sarcastic look; "Ok, so then what happened?"

"We're taking time apart."

"What? Why?"

"Do you really need to ask that?"

"Oh Rachel don't throw your relationship with Cooper away because of what Lucas did."

"He lied to me Brooke."

"I know sweetie but he was lying about something that Lucas did, not about his feelings for you."

"But he still could have done something, he let this happen."

"Yeah and that was wrong... but he loves you and he wants to be with you and I will personally hunt you down if you walk away from that."

"I don't understand."

"You two are crazy about each other, and I won't let Lucas' lies tear apart another relationship especially when it's as good as you and Cooper's."

Rachel barged further into the apartment hoping to try and dispel some of the frustration she was feeling. Stupid men... why couldn't they just shoot all men born in Tree Hill at birth? It would have made her and Brooke's lives so much easier. She let out a huge sigh as she stared into Brooke's bedroom and frowned when she saw the box of stuff on the bed, she wandered forwards and saw a million and one pictures of Brooke and Lucas and several trinkets that Rachel could remember being shown months back by an excited loved up Brooke after one of her and Lucas' many dates.

"You packed up his stuff?" Rachel asked incredulously and Brooke nodded, her bottom lip trembling again.

"It's not like he's coming back."

"But you guys only broke up yesterday; you don't need to think about this kind of stuff right now." Rachel soothed and cry of pain slipped through Brooke's lips, it took a mere second for Rachel to rush to Brooke's side and engulf her into a huge hug.

"I'm so sorry!"

"You have nothing to be sorry for!"

"I don't know why I'm acting like this! I mean it's not like he's dead or anything! And after the stuff he said... I shouldn't even be sad..." she gasped slinking onto the bed and Rachel rubbed her back soothingly.

"Brooke sweetheart you loved him… it's ok to feel however you need to feel." She consoled and Brooke nodded.

"I just don't understand why he did it… I mean chances are I would have slept with him anyways… I don't know why he let me get so involved, why he let me fall for him?"

"I don't know, it doesn't make any sense. But what we do know is he's gone and we need to work out how to get you back into one piece." Rachel said and Brooke shook her head sadly.

"Not possible Ray… I'm too broken to fix."

Rachel pulled Brooke back into her arms and held her tightly, a bubble of anger and pain bubbling in her heart. How exactly could she forgive Cooper for letting Lucas do this to her best friend? She honestly didn't know if she could...

_XXXX_

"Seriously Cooper, you should think about this…. It's an amazing offer." Cooper's manager Carl Thornton said and Cooper let out a sigh.

"I know that, it's the sort of chance I've always wanted but… I can't take it."

"Why the hell not?"

"Things are just kind of complicated right now."

"With what?" Carl asked curiously.

"Rachel."

"Are you going to give this chance up for a girl?" he asked incredulously and Cooper groaned inwardly at the amusement in Carl's voice.

"Look man I really fucked up and I need to make it right."

"Cooper you've been asked to tour the world and drive at some of the most prestigious rallies known to man… and you want to give that up?"

"I don't want to but I need to talk to Rachel first." He said and Carl sighed.

"This is a once in a lifetime kind of deal Coop, turning it down would be something you'd always regret." He said and Cooper sighed knowing full well that Carl was right… to an extent anyway.

"But not as much as I would regret losing her." He said honestly and with that the line went dead.

Cooper paused for a moment before hanging up the phone. Before he had met Rachel he would never had even thought about turning this opportunity… it was practically his dream job. And yet here he was a diamond of an opportunity in the palm of his hand and he simply couldn't take it if it meant straining things even more with Rachel. Especially as she had said to him just this morning that things weren't over between them...

How could he expect to win her back if he fucked off round America?

No, he knew that if he let Rachel go he would always regret it, what they had was amazing... he couldn't let a job compromise that. He made his way over to the bar and ordered a scotch and remembered the first time he saw her, she had been flirting with her boss to divert attention from the fact that Brooke hadn't been there yet. God that felt like so long ago, so much had happened since then that it almost felt like another lifetime ago.

"You what they say right? Misery loves company." A hideously familiar voice drawled out and he let out a sigh of annoyance, he didn't even need to turn round to know who it belonged to and today he really wasn't in the mood for her.

"Not your company Mary. In fact, I believe being in your company actually makes people miserable."

"Oh Cooper! Are you ever going to get over this?" she asked softly and he rolled his eyes.

"I'm over it... I just don't want to be anywhere near you."

"Oh come on, I'll buy you a drink?" she asked battering her eyelashes and he shook his head, Mary never had known when to quit.

"I'd rather choke."

"That's not fair... I mean I'm having a really hard time lately... what with Peyton being sick and all." She said, this time the devastation in her voice real but that wasn't what Cooper took note of and it hit him like a kick in the balls... this was how Lucas had gained such a screwed up perspective about Peyton's cancer and being with Brooke.

"You spoke to Lucas didn't you?" he accused and she nodded.

"Yeah." She chimed happily and he felt a bubble of anger towards her.

"What did you say to him?" he demanded and she shrugged.

"Nothing really... I just helped him realise what he really wanted."

"No, you manipulated him Mary."

"Cooper my sister's sick and she wants her husband there to comfort her, I wasn't going to let some tramp ruin get in the way of that!" she pointed out coldly and he glared at her.

"Don't you ever talk about Brooke that way!" he growled and she rolled her eyes.

"Whatever, just sit down and we can catch up."

"I'd rather set my balls on fire than sit here and listen to you and your poison." He stared at her coldly and hid a smile when he saw her tremble slightly, even after she had cheated on him he hadn't been able to hate her, he had still cared about her too much... and to a degree that still applied... but the anger coursing through him right now was enough to make him question whether he really knew this woman at all.

"Cooper-"

"Enough I'm really disappointed in you..." he stated with a shake of his head and without wasting another glance or word on the poisonous snake that his ex girlfriend had turned into and he grabbed his jacket and made his way out of the bar, more determined than ever not to mess it all up.

_XXXX_

_Three Days Later._

'Even though you lied...'

'What you did was wrong...'

'I don't understand why...'

'You're a complete ass, but I love you and I want us to move past this...'

That was the opening sentence Rachel had come up with after pacing outside of Coopers apartment for over half an hour. She knew that this was what she wanted, after spending the last few nights with Brooke who had repeatedly ended up making herself sick with all her tears she had realised just how lucky she was that Cooper was still her fighting for her, that he hadn't just fucked off as soon as the going had gotten tough, and for that she wanted to try things with him again... so after gaining Brookes permission (which had been easy enough as Brooke had been consistently talking about her forgiving Cooper) and blessing she had rushed over to Coopers place.

She raised her hand to the doorbell when suddenly the door flew open and an amused looking Cooper stood there, Rachel's eyes instantly went to his bare chest... oh god did that boy look good half naked...

"I was wondering if you were ever going to knock." He chortled and she frowned at him.

"For someone who's in the doghouse you're incredibly chipper." She shot back and he sobered, a pained expression making its way onto his face.

"You're right."

"I know, now are you going to let me in?" she asked and he stepped aside right away and she flounced past him trying to ignore the painfully loud thud of her own heart.

"So what brings you by Ray?"

"I wanted to talk... about us."

"Ok." He sat himself down on the sofa next to her and she smiled somewhat nervously at him, Jesus she hated being vulnerable and sharing feelings!

"I hate what you did, and for doing it you're the biggest ass ever..." She paused after completing the first part of her rehearsed speech and let him stew in his own guilt for a moment before continuing; "But I love you and I want to be with you so..." he raised his eyes to meet hers hopefully and she smiled at him.

"Are you saying what I think you're saying?"

"Yeah..."

"You'd take me back?"

"We'll need to go slow, and you totally have to understand that Brooke's my main priority right now... but I've just missed you so much..." she whispered and let out a squeak of surprise when she found herself being hauled forwards and into his arms, his lips captured hers gently and she let out a content sigh, now this... this was how it was all meant to be...

"I understand completely and I'll never mess up again. I swear it." He told her passionately and she nodded.

"I'll hold you to that buddy."

"And I know things are going to be tough but we'll get through it." He swore and she nodded again before leaning up and pressing her lips against his.

They spent most of the afternoon like that, never doing anything more than light kisses and hugs but it was all that they needed, a small sign that they were taking things in the right direction. That they were back and this time it was going to be for always, she smiled drowsily when she felt his hands rub her back in a calming motion and curled herself around him even tighter.

"Oh hey, you'll never guess who I bumped into a few days ago." He said softly and she blinked up at him curiously.

"Who?"

"Mary Sawyer."

"You're ex bitch girlfriend?" she snapped and he chuckled at how she phrased things.

"The very one, but listen, I think she's got a lot to do with why Lucas left Brooke the way he did."

"What do you mean?"

"Mary is Lucas' wife's sister, and something is going on back in Tree Hill that Lucas really needs to be there for." He stated vaguely and she frowned but didn't press him for any more details.

"So?"

"I think Mary may have exaggerated to Lucas, making it all seem very black and white..."

"Huh?"

"I'm pretty sure that she made him feel like he had no choice but to leave Brooke and go home." He explained and her expression darkened... who the hell did this Mary bitch think she was?

"You know if I ever see her again I'm totally going to take her out... but to be fair that doesn't exonerate Lucas, he did have a choice and chose not only to go home but to bitch slap my best friends' heart in the process." She sighed heavily and Cooper nodded in agreement.

"I understand. How is she?"

"Not good." Rachel replied honestly and Cooper sighed.

"I want to go see her."

"I don't know if that's such a good idea."

"I need to apologise to her..." he insisted and Rachel nodded, she guessed Brooke did need to get used to have Cooper around again as now that they were back together he was going to be around a hell of a lot more.

"Ok... just give her another couple of days though?" She asked and he nodded before pressing his lips against hers.

"I love you." He murmured and she grinned at him.

"I love you too."

_XXXX_

Brooke woke up with a churning sensation in her stomach; she opened her eyes and took a series of deer breaths trying to dispel the nausea. She groaned at the inner turmoil happening in her tummy and swallowed heavily praying that that would take away the sickness but it didn't, her only comfort in that moment was realising that Rachel wasn't here anymore, she just hoped that it meant the redhead was over at Coopers finally getting the happily ever after she deserved.

The churning sensation stepped up a notch and she knew that she was going to be sick; she rushed from the room and straight for the bathroom, as soon as she stepped in she leant over the toilet and began emptying her stomach contents until she felt so weak that she could barely hold her body upright. She rested her head against the cool tiled floor and breathed out shakily, god what was wrong with her? She hoped it wasn't anything ridiculous like love sickness or something... thinking that turned out to be a big mistake.

The second she thought of love his face suddenly flooded her mind and she shook her head trying desperately to remove it from her brain. She couldn't think about him right now, it all just hurt too much... and in a way that was what she hated the most about all of this, the fact that she couldn't even find it in her broken pathetic heart to hate him... because she loved him... and the sad truth was she honestly couldn't envision a time when she wouldn't love him... she really had thought that they were going to grow old, have children and get married.

She never thought it would have ended like this... She just prayed that life and time would lessen the pain that she was crippled by right now because she honestly didn't know how much more her heart could take. She just thanked god that she had Rachel by her side, she knew that no matter what happened she could always count on her redheaded best friend and right now that was a thought that gave her a lot of strength.

She didn't know how long she had been lying there but it was long enough for her to drift into that bizarre state of mind where she wasn't quite asleep but wasn't quite awake either. She could hear something banging somewhere in her consciousness but couldn't for the life of her work out where it was coming from. Slowly and somewhat reluctantly she opened her eyes and realised that the loud bangs were coming from her front door, there must be someone waiting for her to answer the door knocking continuously until she let them in.

Her thoughts raced to it being Lucas but she shook her head of such silly thoughts, she knew that he was gone...

She reached the door and slowly opened it blinking in surprise at the person on the other side of the door. Her first thought was to punch him and then kick the crap out of him... but she didn't think Rachel would approve of her messing up his face. She stared expectantly at a very nervous Cooper before rolling her eyes and moving aside gesturing for him to come in. As he walked past she noticed the very faint hand print on his face and knew that Rachel must have already unleashed some kind of attack on him.

"Nice face." She muttered and he smiled somewhat sadly at her.

"What can I say? I deserved it."

"Yeah you did." she watched him exhale nervously before turning round to her with an earnest expression on his face.

"I'm really sorry Brooke." He said, honesty shining in his eyes reminding Brooke of some kind of puppy; "We should have been honest, and I definitely shouldn't have let it come this far."

"You're right you shouldn't have." She mumbled darkly and he nodded.

"But for some stupid reason I did, and for that I'm sorrier than you'll ever know."

"And you came by to what? Make it up to me?" She asked scornfully and he sighed.

"Pretty much, Rachel told me I should give you more time to cool down first but I couldn't. I felt you should have the chance to beat me or ask questions or just scream at me as soon as possible. I owe you that much at least."

"Brave move." She stated already feeling a little of her anger towards him abate, at least he was coming forward and holding his hands up... better late than never she supposed.

"So... is there anything I can do for you? You know, to make this all seem a little less painful..."

Her brain started swimming with all the unanswered questions that had been torturing her for days. Only now that she had the chance to find out the answers she couldn't remember any of what she wanted to know... everything seemed to going ridiculously quickly. She sucked in a deep breath and tried to calm her racing mind before settling on her first question.

"Why did he lie to me?" she asked him after a moment's thought and Cooper rubbed his face tiredly, he looked like he was inwardly cursing Lucas for making such a mess.

"At first you were just a stranger, it wasn't really a big issue... but then when things got serious..."

"It got harder." She finished off for him and he nodded.

"He cared about you Brooke; no matter what's going on or what he said I'm positive he didn't really want to hurt you." He explained and she nodded in an attempt to try and understand it all.

"His wife... do you know her?"

"A little."

"What's she like?" she whispered, for some reason she really wanted to know what it was this other woman had that she didn't. What was so amazing that Lucas had thrown their relationship away for?

"A female version of Lucas." He stated with a frown before looking at her; "Not a patch on you, and I think even Lucas would agree."

"Is that why he left me to go back to her?"

"It's complicated." He mumbled vaguely and she could see he was clearly struggling with holding whatever he knew back... she felt a weariness engulf her and she let out a huge sigh.

"You know what? I don't care anymore."

"You don't?"

"More like I can't... I've spent the past four days trying to work out what went wrong, why I wasn't enough, why he'd let me fall for him... and you something? I'm exhausted." She tried to blink back the tears that were threatening to make their way down her cheeks with little success; "From now on he's going to be the asshole that dumped me for his wife... I can't try and see it from his point of view... it's just too hard."

"Are you sure?" Cooper asked in shock and she nodded slowly, knowing that she couldn't keep this constant thought stream up without going insane... Lucas Scott had to stay the man that broke her heart because he was a jerk, if she tried to think about it in any other way then she'd never be able to move on... she'd never be able to get rid of the pain she felt constantly chewing at her heart.

"Yeah."

"Well if you ever want know anything... I'm going to be around."

"Does that mean Rachel took your sorry ass back?" she asked while wiping her eyes, glad for the change of conversation and Cooper nodded.

"I'm a lucky bastard."

"Yeah you are..." she stated in agreement before frowning at him; "And just so you know if you ever hurt her the way Lucas has hurt me I will hunt you down, rip your balls off and make you eat them... Got it?" She warned and he nodded after gulping.

"Well you don't have to worry from now on I'm on my best boyfriend behaviour. And I'd really like to be on best friend behaviour as well... so if you ever want to talk – I get it if you don't but if you do... then I'm here for you." He added and she sighed.

"Why didn't I hook up with you instead of Lucas?" she asked sadly and he smiled gently at her.

"Simple you would have gotten fed up of me after about a week and probably killed me after two." He joked lightly and she smiled before sadness reclaimed her facial features.

"Yeah but that beats being left like this doesn't it?" She stated sadly and Cooper stepped forwards and pulled her into a huge bear hug, only this time – for the first time – she didn't cry... she didn't really feel anything other than numb... numb at the wreck Lucas Scott the bastard had left her in... at how he had just disposed of her like she was nothing more than a piece of trash, angry at how much she had loved him, angry at how many wonderful memories they had made together were now tainted...

She closed her eyes and sunk into Cooper's brotherly embrace and let all these conflicting emotions overwhelm her... she didn't know what she was going to do or how she was going to go about doing it. All she did know was that among all of the feelings of anger, devastation and numbness she felt something she hadn't felt in an excruciatingly long four days... she felt hungry.

_XXXX_

**There we have it!**

**Originally I was going to have Cooper leave but what can I say, it just didn't seem to fit in with how his characters been so far though I'm not convinced about how easily him and Rachel seemed to get back together? What did you think? ****And how about Brooke? Do you think she's really given up or is it all just a front? Also did you like the Brooke and Cooper scene? Or was she too soft on him? I couldn't decide on whether she should forgive him or not... ****How about the Cooper and Mary confrontation? Do you think he was too harsh or not harsh enough?**

**Minor time jump between now and the next chapter, but lots more drama as the girls make a discovery and the Tree Hill gang get the results from Peyton's surgery... hopefully the section from Lucas' P.O.V will ease some of your hatreds towards him (as he wasn't in this chapter)!**

**Until next time.**

**Rosie.**


	10. How Could This Happen To Me?

******A/N; Sorry it's been two weeks since I last updated! But things have really kicked off lately so I haven't been the best updater ever. Am having a properly lousy time right now so please review as they might be the one thing that stops me from crying! ****A huge thanks to OTH-Brucas-Love, tanya2byour21, Dani OTH, BreakingDawn007, dianehermans, itsallgleektome for reviewing my last chapter, you guys rock!**

**In this chapter; minor time jump in which Cooper is away on tour, Rachel suspects something which has major life changing consequences for Brooke and the Tree Hill gang await news on Peyton's surgery (that bits written from Lucas' point of view so hopefully the hating on him will ease slightly!)**

**Please please review and you will make my life!**

* * *

_1 Month Later._

_New York._

"So what do you want to do tonight?" Rachel asked with a sigh as she plopped down on the sofa next to her, both were exhausted from their long day at work.

"I don't mind." Brooke replied with a shrug.

"We could hit a club." Rachel said reluctantly; "Or we could stay at home, eat shed loads of take out and ice cream."

"You sure Cooper's not scheduled in for phone sex tonight?" Brooke asked cheekily and Rachel flushed at the memory of Brooke catching her and Cooper at while 'chatting' on the phone.

"Hey!" she cried out defensively and Brooke tried her hardest to wipe the smile from her face; "He's on tour... and it's not my fault that he starts saying stuff that makes me feel-"

"Ok enough... I don't need to hear anymore." Brooke interjected and Rachel sighed, she couldn't help it, she just missed her boyfriend so much.

It had happened about a week into them being back on track, Cooper's manager Carl had left a message on his machine about touring around the country and giving talks on the cars and racing and how this might be Cooper's last chance to get into it. She had remembered how a little while ago Cooper had mentioned that being one of his dreams and the fact that he had been willing to give that up for her had moved her to tears (granted she was PMS'ing at the time) but she had full on insisted that he take it. After a few days worth of arguing he had reluctantly agreed to go but only with the promise that she would come and see him at least twice a month for the duration of the tour.

In some ways it was kind of good that he had gone, sure she missed him like crazy but it gave her a chance to really make time for Brooke. For the past month it had been just like the old days only somehow sadder. Now Rachel wasn't an idiot and she wasn't fooled one bit by how calm and collected Brooke seemed these days, deep down she knew that Brooke was still as heartbroken as she had been the night she had been dumped by the bastard from hell. She was just relieved that she seemed to be slowly making progress, taking it one day at a time.

And that was something she wouldn't mess up for the world, Brooke Davis had always been her rock, and now she was returning the favour.

"And to answer your question, no I'm not busy tonight... I'm all yours." She said and Brooke pulled a face.

"Lucky me." She grumbled sarcastically and Rachel poked her tongue out at her.

"Shut up whore! Anyway, its' not like you've got anything better to do." She pointed out and Brooke nodded.

"God, you're right! It's a Friday night and we're moping round the house... when did we get so pathetic?" Brooke inquired and Rachel sighed.

"When you're heart got broken and my boyfriend went away."

"At least you still have a boyfriend." Brooke sighed and Rachel smiled.

"You can have him if you want?"

"I'll pass."

"Hey what's wrong with my boyfriend?" she asked somewhat defensively and Brooke chuckled.

"Surely you should be pleased I'm not after your bloke."

"That's true; I can't imagine anything worse than my best friend going after my boyfriend." She stated and Brooke nodded.

"Well you don't have to, because it would never happen." She smiled confidently and Rachel nodded confidently... "So have you heard from Cooper since yesterday morning?"

"Yeah, he called last night, and this morning...oh and when I was having my break... and lunchtime, and when I was leaving work." Rachel couldn't stop the giddy smile that spread across her face at the thought of her boyfriend but was jogged out of her pleasant trail of thought by a pillow whacking her in the face; "What the fuck?"

"You can't act all happy and loved up when you're best friend is a woman scorned." Brooke stated and Rachel sighed, she hated it when her own happiness at the state of her love life made Brooke feel like crap.

"Sorry."

"Don't be... just next time you want to think about you're perfect boyfriend don't do it round me." Brooke ordered in a mock serious voice and Rachel nodded before pulling the brunette into a hug.

She couldn't begin to imagine how Brooke felt watching her and Cooper's relationship grow stronger while her own relationship with Lucas' had ended like a car crash. It must be excruciating, and yet Brooke never seemed to let the hurt she undoubtedly felt show to the full extent and that touched Rachel more than words could say, the fact that Brooke was placing her feelings ahead of her own... it really showed her just how lucky she was to have such a kick ass best friend.

"I love you whore." Rachel muttered and Brooke nodded.

"I love you too... even though you're such a bitch." Brooke added and Rachel chuckled before rolling her eyes.

She yawned suddenly feeling the past few nights of being on the phone to Cooper catch up on her. Was it weird that even though they weren't in the same state they were closer than ever, she guessed it was because they couldn't get distracted by each other and have seriously hot sex so all they did was talk. But just because she was pleased they were getting closer it didn't mean she didn't miss him and his amazing body, because she did... she really did!

She let out a huge sigh before glancing round the room and seeing Brooke's black folder on the side and smiled when she saw it was full of sheets of paper. She glanced at Brooke who was twiddling with her fingers absentmindedly and Rachel quickly made her way towards the sacred folder and opened it and gasped when she saw what lay inside it.

"Oh my god."

"RACHEL! You know you're not allowed to look in there!" Brooke fumed while stomping her foot and Rachel blinked at her wide eyed.

"Sweetie, these are amazing." She breathed looking from one dress design to one of a skirt, to a top; to hats... the list went on... she honestly would kill to be able to something like this... of the two of them she may have gotten the beauty but Brooke most certainly got the brains.

"Do really think so?" she asked nervously and Rachel nodded.

"Honestly, they're awesome..."

"That's a relief, because one of the labels I interned with in college have agreed to look at some of my designs."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah." She admitted and Rachel laughed happily before throwing her arms around Brooke who for the first time in months let out a real hearty chuckle.

"This is so amazing!"

"I know... and it couldn't come at a better time really."

"Because of the crappy month we've just lived through?" Rachel asked and Brooke let out a long sigh before shaking her head.

"Not just that."

"Well what else is there?" she asked sitting down opposite Brooke who was now pointedly looking anywhere but at her.

"Lenny is starting to get fidgety." She explained and Rachel raised an eyebrow knowing that Lenny (Brooke's landlord) generally didn't get fidgety unless there was a real reason.

"Have you paid him?"

"Not exactly."

"Please tell me you just lost your chequebook or something." Rachel begged and Brooke shot her a feeble look causing Rachel to exhale shakily.

"How far behind are you?"

"A couple months."

"Well that's ok you can just borrow-"

"No way am I taking your money Rachel!" Brooke shot out instantly.

"What are you going to do then?"

"I'll hold out a little longer, my next paycheque should clear it what I owe Lenny."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive." She stated confidently and Rachel nodded her head; "And if things get really bad I'll talk to my dad, but until I'm starving on the streets I'm not taking anyone's money." She said stubbornly.

"So do you think that these guys are serious about using your designs?" Rachel asked briskly deciding a change of subject was more than welcome right around now.

"Yeah I think so, and I'm thinking about starting up a website and then making the clothes myself. You know like they order them, I make them and send them out."

"That's an incredible idea!" Rachel said happily and Brooke smiled in relief, Rachel could clearly see her best friend had been worried that she would think it was stupid.

"I thought so!" she said proudly.

"You should ask Chase from work to help you out, you know he's a whizz at all that technology stuff, and I reckon he's into so you know he'll do it for free!" she wriggled her eyebrows at Brooke who laughed while shaking her head.

"You know I might just have to!"

"God, I'm really glad that something is finally coming together!" she said and Brooke grinned.

"Me too. I think we've had our fair share of heartbreak over the past month haven't we?"

"Totally!" Rachel agreed whole heartedly as yet another pang of missing Cooper crashed into her.

XXXX

_Tree Hill._

_General Hospital._

"What is taking so long?" Mary hissed and Larry reached over and patted her on the hand.

"No news is good news sweetheart." He assured; "Right Lucas?"

Lucas who had been on a completely different planet altogether jumped at the mention of his name, he looked around the room to see all eyes on him; "Sorry what?"

"Oh just ignore him, he's worried about Peyton." Haley (his sister in law and long standing friend) stated and Lucas nodded before turning away again.

That was true, he was worried about Peyton, her surgery had been moved about so many times in the past few weeks that when they had been given today as the official date he hadn't really taken it seriously. Not until she was being prepped for surgery and all of her friends and family were there crying and saying how it was all going to be ok. But it still all felt kind of surreal, to think that someone he had known for years and had loved intensely at one point of his life was fighting for her life and there was nothing he could but wait... it felt not only surreal but wrong.

And yet more than that, what had made these past four weeks so unbearable was whenever he heard more bad news or had just needed love and comfort he wanted to crawl up with Brooke. He wanted to wrap his arms around her petite little body, burry his head in her shoulder inhale her scent and cry.

Cry for what a mess he'd made of everything, cry for all of the horrible les he had said to her in order for her to let him go and move on, cry for how he had treated her, cry for how much he missed her and his life in New York, cry for how Cooper hadn't spoken to him for the whole time and most of all cry for how this bastard disease had come into his world and threatened to take away someone he cared about.

If cancer was a person he had no doubt that he would be spending hours out hunting it down and hurting it... but it wasn't, it was an invisible force that tore people's lives apart and try as people might there wasn't a hell of a lot that could be done about it all. He rubbed his face tiredly trying to erase that thought from his mind, it didn't help to get so negative... he needed to stop brooding.

A small smile twitched at his lips at the mere mention of the word brooding, a pang of longing greater than ever smashed into him and he let out a sigh. He closed his eyes and pictured her, her long dark hair, beautiful smile, dimpled cheeks, bright sparkling hazel eyes... fucking hell he loved her... he loved her so much it hurt... and yet he no longer had the right to think about her, but he did... in fact, it was all her ever seemed to do.

What was she doing now? Was she ok? Did she hate him (not that he could blame her)? Had she moved on?

He wouldn't blame her for doing so, he had felt his own heart break that day... especially when she had started begging him to stay, offering him several ways out... something in him had snapped. He had said those horrible unforgiveable things so that she would move on and find someone more worthy of her... he didn't deserve her, probably never had. And now he had to live with the knowledge that the woman he would always love would move on and leave him behind. Stuck in this horrific limbo type hell... where he was doomed to feel nothing but numbness... she was the very thing that had bought feeling to his world, she was the one who had managed to infuse his life with love and laughter... and all he had done was break that... and break both of them in the process.

He was such a fucking idiot...

"Peyton's strong Luke, she'll make it." Haley announced confidently – clearly believing that his deep thought was all about Peyton - and he sighed; "So stop worrying!" she ordered and he nodded.

"She's right bro, worrying won't do you any good." Nathan insisted and Lucas nodded again.

"What if it doesn't work?" Mary asked worriedly and Lucas sighed before looking at her, ever since New York he had reached a new low of hating her. Sure she had only been doing what she had thought was right, and yes he couldn't hold the fact that Peyton was sick and needed him against her but he couldn't help but resent her for ruining everything he had had in New York.

"Then we'll find something that does." He shot back viciously, though realistically he knew there was very little he could about Peyton getting better but he refused to let her die. She was one of his friends and once upon a time his lover and his wife, even though they were separated he wasn't going to just give up. He couldn't. It wasn't in his nature.

_Real rich to say that now huh Luke... didn't you give up in New York?_ Cooper's voice suddenly materialised in his head and he rubbed his eyes tiredly. Why was it whenever his conscience made an appearance it always sounded like Cooper? He didn't know, all he knew was he had given up on New York, Brooke and them. Chances were he would always regret it, and considering it was all of his fault he reckoned he deserved to live with that pain... he just hoped that Brooke got the life she deserved...

"Mr Scott?" the doctor's voice broke through the waiting room and all heads looked up anxious to find out how the surgery went and whether Peyton now had a clean bill of health.

"How's my daughter is she ok?" Larry asked instantly and Dr. Myles sighed.

"Perhaps you'd like to come this way."

"No, whatever you have to say you can say in front of everyone." Lucas interjected and the Doctor sighed.

"The surgery was a complete success and Mrs. Scott is currently under sedation in our recovery area."

"That's good right?" Nathan asked unsurely and Dr. Myles nodded.

"It's the result we were hoping for, however, I would like to refer Mrs. Scott's case to the Radiotherapy and Chemotherapy Centre up in Charleston."."

"But you said the surgery was successful!" Mary demanded and Dr. Myles nodded.

"It was. However, we often recommend that our patients undergo chemotherapy after surgery to reduce the risk of the cancer returning and getting rid of any of the tiny cell groups that may still contain cancer."

"Chemotherapy?" Haley sniffed and Lucas could see that his friend was completely stuck on that one terrifying word and Dr. Myles nodded.

"But because this is what we call adjuvant chemotherapy Mrs. Scott will only be submitted to five maybe six chemotherapy sessions and it'll take up five or six months, it will all depend on who her doctor is and what they decide."

"That long?"

"I know this all sounds like bad news but trust me, Mrs. Scott has one of the better or luckier cases I've seen and I'm fully confident that she'll make a full recovery."

"Are you sure she's going to be ok?"

"This time next year she'll have a clean bill of health. And just remember that the chemotherapy is a preliminary to make sure that we've wiped all traces of cancer away." Dr. Myles stated with a confident smile.

"Thank you." Larry muttered and Dr. Myles nodded.

Lucas wanted to be able to thank Dr. Myles as well but it felt like his whole being was frozen in shock. He couldn't believe it, Peyton was going to have Chemotherapy, he had felt like everything had just been thrown back into a blender and mixed up completely. He had been relying on this operation and Dr. Myles to tell him that his friend was going to be ok and now there was another six months worth of treatment and sickness to come.

He honestly didn't know how he was going to cope with this... it just felt like everything he came into contact with lately turned to shit, and everything he hoped for never to happen happened. He felt Nathan slap him on the back lightly and pulling him to one side.

"You ok?"

"Shocked." He uttered back and Nathan nodded.

"I know man, but you got to listen to me. She's going to need you now more than ever, so you need to be strong for her, right?" he asked and Lucas nodded slowly pushing any thoughts other than helping Peyton from his mind (and heart).

"Right."

XXXX

_New York._

"I know baby I miss you too... yes and your tongue... no stop it! You can't say that... not right now anyway... because I'm at work... yes well that was one time and I told you I nearly got caught by a customer... shut up! Seriously stop talking like that!"

Brooke couldn't help but smile weakly as she overheard Rachel's phone call with Cooper, those two only seemed to get worse and worse the longer they were apart!

"Erm excuse me Miss? Could we get the bill?" One of Rachel's customers asked and Brooke nodded before reluctantly moving herself down off of the stool and made her way over to the till. She swallowed heavily trying to fight off the pounding in her head which seemed to getting worse and worse with every step she took. She made her way towards the customers table and had to lean heavily on the chair by it as an intense dizziness and nausea nearly overpowered into her. The customer handed her their credit card and she stood upwards.

"I'll just... err... I'll get the machine..." she mumbled before making her way towards the till, every step seemed to weaken her just that much more.

"B, you alright?" she looked up and saw Rachel watching her worriedly.

"Just a little dizzy." Brooke said as she swiped her card through the till and typed in the amount needing to be charged to the customer's card.

"Brooke you don't look so hot, maybe you should sit down." Rachel all but ordered as she snatched the chip and pin machine from her and placed Brooke in a chair before stalking over to the customers and finishing off the transaction.

Brooke closed her eyes as tears of hopelessness welled up, she couldn't remember the last time she had felt so ill... oh that's right... it was yesterday, and the day before... god she couldn't remember the last she hadn't felt this sick. She pulled her hands up and placed them on either side of her throbbing head and felt two tears slip down her cheeks.

"Honey, are you ok?" she heard Rachel asked and she shook her head.

"I just don't feel right... haven't for a couple months now..." she admitted and Rachel nodded before smiling brightly at her.

"What are you up to after work?"

"Nothing why?"

"You and I are going shopping." Rachel said simply before wandering away to serve some customers.

Brooke closed her eyes and focussed on breathing before realising there was nothing that could stop what was about to happen, she ran from the room to the bathroom and began violently heaving over the porcelain bowl. She couldn't stop herself from crying out as she continued to throw up... god she hated this!

She heard someone come into the bathroom and sweep her hair back and rub her back soothingly; "You ok?" she heard Rachel ask softly once she was finally done and she wiped her mouth and leaned back against the wall heavily.

"Just sick..." She whispered shakily. "I must have some kind of bug." She frowned and Rachel nodded and hugged her tightly.

"Just stay out back for the rest of your shift, maybe get some rest... I'll take you're tables."

"I can't do that to you!" Brooke protested weakly.

"I don't think the customers will really appreciate you blowing chunks on their heads, which is why you're staying out here."

"I'll make it up to you."

"Of course you will."

"Oh my god!" Brooke groaned as her tummy started churning again. She leaned over the toilet and began coughing and sputtering again

"Give me a shout if this gets any worse ok?" Brooke managed to nod back before dry heaving again, her whole body clenching and shaking with nausea.

* * *

Brooke groaned in annoyance as she felt someone shake her shoulder roughly, where the hell was she and what the hell happened? She opened her eyes and sighed when she saw that she was in the staff room at work, she must have crashed out in here after her last round of sickness. She flinched at the foul taste left in her mouth. She looked up and saw Rachel stood there with her hands on her hips looking impatient, Brooke frowned at her and Rachel rolled her eyes.

"Here." She handed Brooke a cup of coffee and some aspirin, Brooke's frown turned to a smile.

"You rock."

"Yeah, now come on. Our shift is done and it's time for shopping!" she sang happily and Brooke slowly eased herself upwards relieved that once again the sickness seemed to have passed; "How are you feeling?"

"Better." She nodded and Rachel smiled.

"Good. That's good."

"So where are we going anyway?" Brooke asked curiously as they made their way from the bar and Rachel smiled secretively at her.

"I told you, shopping."

"I hate it when you're vague with me!" she growled and Rachel smiled at her.

"Whatever you total bitch."

They made their way to Cooper's car (which he had foolishly left in Rachel's care) and climbed inside, Brooke couldn't help but laugh when Rachel turned the ignition on at the songs that blared out of the radio. She knew full well that if Cooper could hear the songs his girlfriend was listening to in his car then he would have a fit.

They drove along in amicable silence listening to the songs on the radio both singing in at the chorus (the only part they knew) and returning to quiet during the verses. Brooke noticed that they missed the exit for town and assumed that Rachel was going the long way round or something when she took the next left leading them in the complete wrong direction.

"Ray?"

"Trust me Brooke."

"You remember what I said about you being vague right?" she groaned and Rachel flashed her a grin.

"Just shut up!" Brooke chuckled slightly she felt a lurch in her belly and heard it grumble slightly as she felt ravenous all of a sudden...

"Can we get some food at this mystery place?"

"Yes we can."

"Good, because I am starving!" she stated proudly and Rachel laughed.

"Whatever B."

Brooke's hunger took a back seat for a while as Rachel pulled into the supermarket's car park and turned off the ignition; "You know... when you said shopping I had clothes, music, film... lingerie shopping in mind not... food shopping." Brooke stated and Rachel smiled airily at her.

"Well you said you were hungry, so we'll kill two birds with one stone."

"Two birds?" Brooke frowned in confusion; "What else do we need here then?"

"Follow me."

Brooke let out a groan of annoyance when Rachel skipped out of the car and made her way towards the entrance of the store without so much as a glance backwards. She jumped out of the car and hurried along to catch up with the red head who promptly linked arms with her as they made their way inside.

"So why are we here?"

"Come on."

Rachel tugged on the arm linked through hers and Brooke followed somewhat reluctantly, all of a sudden she felt kind of worried about why Rachel was being so secretive... what the hell was going on in her friends mind?

Just as suddenly as they had started moving the stopped, Brooke looked forwards at the shelf in front of her frowned. She looked over at Rachel who was eyeing her somewhat nervously before looking back at the shelf.

"Err... Ray... why are we looking at pregnancy tests? And don't tell me you're pregnant because you used all of my tampax up last week." She stated and Rachel nodded.

"I'm not pregnant... but I think you might be."

"What?" Brooke asked in complete shock... she wasn't pregnant! Of course she wasn't... she had her period last... well... hang on... when had she had her last period? She could remember having to turn Lucas down because she was on but that was about three months ago... she must have had one since then...

Hadn't she?

"What are you thinking B?" Rachel asked gently.

"I can't be... I know I haven't had a period in a while but I'm never that regular... you remember that time when I was twenty and I went for four months straight without having a period?" she asked shakily and Rachel nodded.

"I know... but you weren't having sex like everyday then... and you weren't dizzy and sick nearly all the time and you weren't super aware of smells..." Rachel continued to list how Brooke had been acting over the past few weeks and she closed her eyes in horror.

"I guess." She stated meekly feeling her chances of not being pregnant slowly fade into the distance, she couldn't believe this! How had she been so careless?

"Honey, you have to take one of these." Rachel encouraged and Brooke nodded before grasping Rachel's hand tightly.

"You'll stay with me right?" she asked desperately and Rachel nodded and wrapped an arm around her.

"Of course I will, now let's get this over with!"

God she couldn't be pregnant... this seriously could not happen... she was too young... she was so broke that her landlord was threatening to kick her out... and the man that knocked her up had not only broken her heart but pissed off back to his wife...

Brooke watched in quiet shock as Rachel leaned forwards and grabbed several tests off of the shelf. This was all too much... it seriously couldn't be happening... not to her...

XXXX

_OB-GYN._

Every single test she and Rachel had bought yesterday had been positive; in the two hours it had taken to use them she had burst into tears three times, screamed blue murder at Rachel seven times, smashed two plates... and punched a wall. God knows what had been going on with her emotions but as hard as she tried she simply hadn't been able to get a hold of herself. Even now she was struggling to comprehend what those five strips of plastic had told her. Did she really have a baby inside of her stomach?

Her trail of thought was broken slightly when she felt Rachel squeeze her hand, she looked over at her best friend who looked as good as she felt... and that was saying a lot. For Rachel Gatina to step out of the house without wearing makeup and a well thought out outfit... it meant that there was something seriously wrong.

Brooke looked around the office of the OB-GYN and let out a heavy sigh; as soon as she had calmed down she had called her gynaecologist and booked an emergency appointment. She needed to know as soon as possible in order to react properly... well that's what Rachel had told her anyone, all Brooke could really think about was Lucas. What would he be doing if he was with her right now?

"Miss Davis?" Dr. Kallot's called and Brooke looked up.

"That's me." She stated as she stood up and made her way over to the doctor while firmly clasping Rachel's hand.

"Come on through." They made their way into the doctor's office and sat down opposite her OB-GYN. "I'm sorry, you are?" Dr. Kallot asked Rachel kindly.

"Rachel Gatina, best friend and moral support." She stated proudly and Dr. Kallot nodded understandably before turning back to Brooke.

"So what seems to be the problem Brooke?" the older woman asked and Brooke swallowed heavily.

"I think I might be pregnant."

"Ok, have you taken any tests at home?"

"Yeah."

"How many?"

"Five."

"And they were all positive?" she asked and Brooke nodded with wide eyes, again Rachel squeezed her hand soothingly but didn't do much to expel the nerves she was feeling.

"Yes."

"Alright, what I'd like you to do is take this little container and fill it with urine for me, then I'll place this reactant strip in it and it'll tell for sure if you're pregnant or not." She said smoothly and Brooke couldn't help but feel relieved at how in control Dr. Kallot seemed.

"And that's 100% effective right?" Rachel asked and the doctor nodded.

"If we aren't sure then we'll take a blood sample, but the urine test is usually enough." She smiled kindly at Brooke who accepted the tiny plastic cup and made her way into the toilets to begin the test.

Brooke returned from the bathroom moments later and handed Dr. Kallot the small container before settling back down and waiting nervously. She looked over at Rachel who smiled reassuringly at her, and she somehow managed a small smile back hoping that it conveyed just how grateful she was towards Rachel for being here for her. Amazingly Rachel seemed understand as she mouthed 'I love you slut' back which naturally caused the tiniest flicker of a smile on her lips.

"Congratulations Brooke, you're pregnant." Dr. Kallot said breaking into the silence and Brooke closed her eyes.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"Sweetie it's going to be ok." Rachel soothed but Brooke shook her head.

"How? I can't support a baby!" she sobbed and Rachel wrapped her arms around Brooke tightly.

"Now Brooke, I know this is a lot to take in so I think it might a wise idea if we talk through the options available to you. Now would you like to talk now or arrange an appointment with me when you're feeling up to it?" Dr. Kallot asked kindly and Brooke sniffed knowing that she needed to have all of the facts sooner rather than later.

"I want to do it now..."

"Ok, there are always many variables to take into account but generally three main options available, you can keep the baby, carry the baby full term and then have placed into care/adoption or if those two really aren't an option for you then there's always abortion..."

XXXX

**Ok cliffhanger! Sorry about that! ****Do you think Brooke will have the baby aborted considering how awful everything is for her right now? ****Has Lucas' inner monologue and trappedness in his life in Tree Hill made you hate him less or more? ****Sorry I took Cooper out of this chapter but I really wanted to make the Brachel friendship as focussed in on as possible.**

**Please review and thanks for reading.**

**Rosie.**


	11. Hurricane Mary Part 1

**A/N; Hello to you all! Had a snow day today and I have another one tommorow so I'm hoping to get a heck of a lot of writing done over the next few days! ****Major thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed this story; DANI OTH, OTH - Brucas - love, itsallgleekto me, SouthernBellBrooke, tanya2beyour21, dianehermans and Tess mtiv in particular! Your reviews genuinely help me to keep updating.**

**Just to let you know that updates may be a little bit slower from now on as after chaptr 12 I have literally nothing written... and I do mean nothing, so if I take a while to update please don't kill me! Though Chapter 13 is set around xmas so I'm hoping to time it in with xmas this year... anyway...**

**In this chapter; It's the first installment of a two parter in which Brooke's gone to Tree Hill to find Lucas and tell him about the baby... however, it's not all as simple as that and Mary Sawyer is on hand to 'help' out... also one Dr. Jake Jagielsky is introduced as Peyton's new docter... do you see where this is going?**

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

_Tree Hill._

_3 Months Later._

The past few months had been crazy. No more than that… what was the right word to sum up this entire situation? She honestly had no idea; everything seemed to be happening so quickly that she barely had time to catch her breath. One minute she had simply been Brooke Davis broken hearted waitress, then it was Brooke Davis unwed pregnant single woman and now she seemed to be Brooke Davis detective.

The second her gynecologist had said the word abortion she knew it wasn't an option for her, however, it didn't meant that she completely in love with the idea of having and keeping this baby. And that in turn didn't have anything to do with how she felt about Lucas and what had happened with him… it was all about what was best for their unborn child.

Her mind had been constantly going over whether it was fair to raise a baby in the unstable world that she was currently living in? She knew that the answer had to be no… how could she raise a child when she didn't have enough money to pay the bills and look after herself… let alone another mouth to feed. So it came down to keeping the baby or putting the baby up for adoption. And she knew herself well enough to know that there was no way she could live her life knowing that her child was out there in the world without her… it would kill her… she wasn't strong enough to do that…

So that had left her with keeping the baby, and as sentimental and silly as it sounded every day that passed it seemed to get easier. The more time that passed with her baby in her tummy she felt a bond grow that she knew would never be broken. The more appointments and scans she went to the realer this little person became… and by the time she had her scan last week and she found out that she was having a little girl she downright loved her!

And yes there were still so many factors to take into account i.e. where they were going to live, how she was going to support the baby (something Rachel kept hinting that she should call her father about – and if she was honest she doubted she'd be able to put off for much longer as she had spent the last of her money on a ticket to Tree Hill) she no longer felt it was a reason to stop her from having her daughter.

She also – though she would never ever admit this aloud… not even under torture – really loved the idea that she still had a part of Lucas with her and always would. Sure, she hadn't gotten over the pain he had put her through but just like she had thought all those months ago she would never stop loving him, he was seriously under her skin! But it felt nice to know that she would always have something of him with her.

However, that wasn't the reason she was here. Sure she had come to Tree Hill to find him and tell him about their daughter… because as much as her mind and Rachel had willed against it Lucas deserved to know that she was having his baby. He had almost as much right to be a part of this as she did, that's what she had told Rachel and that niggling little voice of doubt anyway. She constantly told herself that even though he had been a jerk to her and had left her he hadn't chosen to leave their baby. And if she knew Lucas Eugene Scott at all (which she was seriously hoping she did) then he wouldn't be able to turn his back on his daughter.

Yet with each passing day, week, month her faith in him had slowly started to waver as each email, letter and phone call went unanswered. His mobile number was seemingly out of use now as a nice robotic female voice always announced that this phone is no longer in service whenever she tried to call him. His publishers had promised to 'forward' on her messages without actually taking her name or number so unless they were psychic magicians she knew they weren't passing any of her messages and letters on to Lucas. And the email address she had for him didn't seem to be working either… as she had sent him like hundred emails and received no replies... every single one (even the numbers that Cooper had passed on had been useless).

So yes it was getting harder and harder to stay so positive about him when all she could hear was her mind screaming that he knew she was pregnant and wasn't replying for a reason! That he knew she was pregnant and was choosing not to be a part of her and her unborn daughter's life. And her still broken and bitter heart was not helping on that front as it consistently seemed to throw up questions to make her doubt him further, like; he lied for so long about being married how could she be sure she knew the real him? Was he really as lovely as he had seemed or had it all been a lie to get her into bed? And most importantly was she chasing a lie?

It also didn't help to have two people that she loved saying two very different things, Rachel was firmly on the Lucas Scott's a bastard and he shouldn't be given this chance to break her heart again side while Cooper had a more trusting approach. Though he was still refusing to tell her why he had such faith in Lucas' love of her he did say that deep down Lucas was a good guy who deserved the benefit of the doubt (even though he hadn't spoken to him in three nearly four months now and had had next to no contact with Tree Hill at all).

As much as Brooke would love to take Rachel's view on as her own she knew that she couldn't do this to her baby, if there was a chance (no matter how small) that Lucas wanted to be a father to her daughter then surely that was all that really counted the most?

She didn't know anymore and just like when he had left she didn't have the strength to really think about it in depth, all she knew was she wasn't going to give up on making sure Lucas knew the truth. Her mind was jolted out of her thoughts by the ringing of her phone; _"Hey mom to be."_ Cooper's chipper voice rang down the line and she rolled her eyes.

Ever since he had apologized he had held true to his promise, even though he was still travelling round the country he had been on his best friend and best boyfriend behavior. He often called Brooke to check up on her and over the past few months not only had she managed to move past what he had hidden from her but they were genuine friends now, they didn't just talk because he was with Rachel like they had before… and Brooke had to admit that it was nice to have a guy in her life that she really could talk to.

"Don't call me that!"

_"Why not?"_

"I'm having a crisis of confidence."

_"I figured you would be, which is why I phoned."_ He said brightly and she frowned.

"What are you a psychic now?"

_"Naw… I just know you Davis. So what are you worried about?"_

"Telling him… you really think he'll come through?"

_"I hope so…"_

"Yeah me too…"

_"So Ray said that you had something to ask me."_ He asked lightly to change the subject and Brooke smiled slightly.

"Well as you know my daughter is going to be taking her middle name from her godmother…"

_"Yeah, Rachel is going to go crazy when you tell her."_

"Well how would you feel about being her godfather?"

_"Holy fuck are you serious?"_ he breathed in excitement and she giggled in confirmation; _"Brooke I know I've been a douche but I swear… you will not regret this!"_ he promised and she nodded happily while fishing out a picture of her, Cooper and Rachel.

"I know I won't."

_"This really means a lot… thank you."_ He said with a choked up voice and she smiled.

"After the past few months I can't think of anyone better for the role." She stated and he coughed and sniffled loudly; "Cooper Lee are you crying?" she asked in shock.

_"Shut up!"_ he shot back defensively.

"Oh my god! You are." She laughed gleefully and heard him grumble something.

_"Well now that my masculinity has been decimated I'd say it's time for me to hang up."_

"Thanks for calling, you really cheered me up." she said.

_"Not a problem, and don't forget I'll be in New York for the twentieth."_

"How could I forget? It's all Rachel can talk about." She stated in mock annoyance and she heard him chuckle.

_"That's my girl. You take care of yourself and my godchild ok?_" he asked and she smiled.

"Yeah, later."

_"Bye."_

Brooke hung the phone up and let out a small sigh as her attention shifted back to the picture of her, Rachel and Cooper. With shaking hands she slowly peeled the folded section forwards and sighed as Lucas's laughing face was revealed to her… she slowly ran a finger over and frowned as she took in not only her loved up expression but his… everything seemed so much simpler back then, in her blissful ignorance she had believed that they would be together forever… that he had loved her just as much as she loved him… had she really gotten it that wrong? Seriously hoped not… or else this would be a real short trip...

XXXX

_Charleston, North Carolina._

_Radiotherapy and Chemotherapy Centre._

"So Mrs. Scott, would you like to wait for your husband before we begin or not?" Dr. Jagielsky asked and Peyton shook her head. Lucas had been seriously great over the past month, a total rock for her... but that didn't change the fact that they didn't love each other any longer, well…in that way anyway.

Sure she had wanted him to come home when Mary had insisted on going to New York and getting him, but that was down to the fact that she needed her friend, the one whom she had spent years of her life with. And so what if their marriage hadn't worked out the way they had planned it didn't meant that they couldn't be friends. And over the past few months she had needed her friends and family like mad!

It went without saying that her friends and family had been fantastic recently, Nathan, Haley, Jamie, Karen, Keith and Lily had all spent the majority of their months up here. While her sister and father and Lucas had been staying in hotels up here… although she had had to send Mary back to Tree Hill. Love her sister as she did, there was only so much one person could take. Not to mention the weird tension that was between Mary and Luke lately, it was weird how much more Lucas seemed to hate her now... she didn't know why or what happened all she knew was if they were left alone for more than a minute they would end up killing each other.

"Mrs. Scott?" she looked up and saw Dr. Jagielsky looking at her kindly and smiled.

"It's ok."

"Are you sure? Most people prefer to have their spouses here for support."

"Actually Lucas and I are separated."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, we parted on good terms though and he wanted to be here for me while I'm sick." She stated softly and Dr. Jagielsky – a seriously handsome man in his early thirties – frowned. A look that incedently looked incredible on him!

"Not sick, healing." He told her in an upbeat kind of way and she rolled her eyes in amusement.

"Fine… whatever you want to call it… what was it you wanted to talk about today."

"Mid treatment we often hold one of these meetings to find out if there is anything we can do to make chemo more bearable for you and to just find out how you're really holding up. Now I know I'm not your usual doctor so you may feel uncomfortable talking to me about what-"

"It's fine." She said quickly and he smiled brightly at her.

"Excellent. So how are you feeling?"

"Other than being tired nearly all the time and needing to puke… I'm ok. Seriously happy my hair hasn't falling out though." She stated with a smile and he nodded. Incredibly not a lot of her hair had fallen out during the treatment, ad even though she wasn't finished yet she was getting more and more hopeful that she wasn't going to have to go all Samantha from sex and the city and shave all her hair off. It had been one of the only things she had been clinging too lately.

Nothing could have prepared her for the intense strain chemotherapy would put her body under, and she knew that she wasn't even getting full dose. She couldn't even begin to imagine what it must be like for those unfortunate to be sicker than her...

"You're case is definitely one of the most successful I've seen in maybe my whole career, you were very lucky to have caught it so early."

"I know… my family tells me that all the time." She said and he chuckled.

"I suppose they're just grateful that you're going to be ok."

"But they're incessant fussing doing my head in. Lucas in particular…"

"I'm sure he's just worried."

"Well it'd be nicer if he worried somewhere that wasn't near me." She stated truthfully and Dr. Jagielsky laughed while shaking his head.

"I'm sure you don't mean that."

"You're right I don't. I love that he is still my friend and that he came home to help me. I think it speaks volumes about the kind of person he is. And the cool kind of nearly divorced relationship we have." She stated happily and Dr. Jagielsky nodded looking somewhat out of his depth. He coughed before glancing down at the file on his desk before asking the next question.

"Now how are you finding the actual sessions?"

"Ok…" she said with a sigh and paused for a moment before letting out a long sigh; "Oh who am I kidding they're horrible... but better than the alternative right?" she asked and he nodded.

"Right."

"I guess the main thing I'm feeling right now... if you want to hear it?" she said and he nodded.

"Please."

"Is impatience. I want all of this to be over already so that I can get my divorce finalised and start afresh. So I can date and laugh and drink and spend more than a month without being poked with needles."

"I know, and it will go quicker than you think."

"It's easy for you to say." She grumbled and he sighed.

"I'm going to tell you something that I don't even tell my own patients. My wife had cancer, and fortunately she was one of the lucky ones who made it through. And even though it was one of the most agonizing times of my life the days just flew by and the next thing I knew she was better… she was errr... also leaving me for the mailman but that's a different story." He said with a chuckle and she blinked at him; "I guess what I'm trying to say is time doesn't stop and that day when you can finally live your life again, it will be here soon than you think." He said softly and she smiled at him encouraged by his words.

"So you're wife left you for the mailman huh?" she teased and he smiled ruefully.

"Yeah, apparently he was delivering a very specific kind of package to her." He said with a chuckle and Peyton smiled despite how sad she felt for him.

"How can you laugh about that?"

"We have a daughter together, you can't get weighed down by the bad stuff when there's something more important happening you know?" he asked and she nodded.

"So how old is your daughter?"

"Jenny? She's…"

Peyton and Dr. Jake Jagielsky – who began insisting that she call him by his first name – lost themselves in conversation about anything and everything. She had to admit it was really nice talking to someone who didn't treat her like she was sick, all medical questions and personal health questions seemed forgotten after a minute and after two she had almost forgotten that he was not only her doctor but they were in the chemo and radiotherapy centre… everything else just seemed to fizzle away into background noise. And she liked it… she liked it a lot… no; it was more than that… she liked him a lot…

XXXX

_Tree Hill._

Brooke walked down the empty streets to Tree Hill looking for the cafe that Lucas' mom owned, he had talked about it and them so much when they had been together she felt like she had been there herself. But looking round the she knew that she had no idea how close it actually was. She stopped the next person she saw and asked them if they knew where it was and they very helpfully directed her to the cafe. It looked just like Lucas had said it did, she stopped in front of it for a moment and tried to catch her breath... it really didn't help that the baby was kicking the crap out of her... it was clear that he daughter recognised this place.

She took a deep breath in an attempt to try and calm down and sugar coat the fact that she was about to go in there and probably meet the grandmother of her child... not to mention what it was going to be like seeing Lucas again. She honestly didn't know how she was going to cope being around him again, would her heart hurt when she was with him again? She doubted it... even after everything he'd said and done she simply couldn't talk herself out of loving him...

Finally working up the courage she stepped forwards and pushed the door open and stepped inside and looked around the smallish diner that instantly felt homely, the atmosphere was so calm and inviting that she felt her own calm slightly. She walked up to the counter and looked round to see if there were any was anyone around that could help her when a woman with long dark blonde hair came over to her with a bored expression on her face.

"Can I help you?" she asked and Brooke nodded before taking a deep breath.

"I hope so; I'm looking for Lucas Scott." She asked and the woman who looked at her suspiciously before raising an eyebrow and surveying her in an almost unkind way.

"Why?"

"I have to talk to him about something."

"About what?"

"I don't really think that's any of your business." Brooke said with a frown and watched as the other girl seemed to correct herself.

"Sorry, it's just his mom is my boss and I don't want to mess this job up by talking to a journalist or something." She explained and Brooke's expression softened when she realised that the girl wasn't being horrible without a reason, she was just trying to protect people she cared about.

"It's ok, I get it and I'm also not a journalist... I just really need to see him... do you know where I might be able to find him."

"I'm sorry you missed him."

"Missed him?" Brooke whispered and the girl nodded.

"Him and his wife have just gone to lunch... I don't think they'll be back for a while, if you know what I mean..." She trailed off with a grin and Brooke felt sick just thinking about it. She stopped herself from thinking about that otherwise she would end up puking all over the counter top.

"Do you maybe have their address?"

"Sure." The girl scribbled down the address and then smiled. "There you go."

"Thank you so much."

"Its fine, I'll let him know that you were asking for him if you want?"

"That would be great. My names Brooke Davis."

"I'm Mary Sawyer; it's nice to meet you." She added sweetly and Brooke nodded while staring down at the digits on the piece of paper in her hand. Could it be this simple? She'd just ring this number and then he would answer and she could finally talk to him...

"Does Lucas have you're number?"

"He used to but I'm not so sure now."

"Well why don't you write it down and I'll pass it along for you." Mary offered and Brooke nodded distractedly before taking a pen and writing her mobile number down and handing it over to Mary.

"I'll be sure he gets this." Mary said confidently and Brooke nodded shaking off the feeling of wariness she felt towards the waitress. She didn't know what it was but there just seemed to be something kind of off in her eyes. Something predatory.

"Thank you."

"My pleasure."

Brooke smiled at her before making her way out of the cafe and pulling out her phone and with shaking fingers she dialled the number on the slip of paper. She waited patiently as the ringer seemed to go on and on, she swallowed a lump in her throat when she heard the lovey dovey answering message of Lucas and who she assumed was his wife... biting back the nauseous feeling she left a message on the machine asking him to call her back as soon as possible, it was genuinely urgent.

XXXX

_Don't panic. Seriously Mary, don't panic. There has to be a way of sorting this out. But how? _

She sat down in Peyton's favourite chair and sighed... she couldn't let this little tramp interfere with Peyton and Lucas' reconciliation. It was only a matter of time before Peyton was all better and then she could focus on making things with her husband to work... There was no way in hell Mary was going to let this little whore get her claws back into Lucas... not when everything seemed to be going so well for her sister and Lucas! He hadn't left Peyton's side once since she had been moved to Charleston, and though he didn't really seem happy it would only be a matter of time before things were back to how they should be.

She rubbed her eyes tiredly trying to formulate a way of breaking this little quest Brooke had because if she didn't act now then she wouldn't get another chance. After all this Brooke girl had followed him all the way from New York so it was clear that she wasn't about to give up without any answers... and answers were exactly what the brunette wanted. She wasn't going home without them... Mary just had to try and give Brooke answers that would break her heart and chase her away from Tree Hill for the rest of her and that miserable child she was carrying (which clearly must be Lucas') forever.

But how could she accomplish that without Brooke ever actually seeing Lucas?

Sure she could drop hints about how happy Lucas and Peyton are until she was blue in the face and although it would sting Brooke it wouldn't stop her. No... Mary needed to find a way of making Brooke believe Lucas knows about the baby and is choosing not to be a part of its life... She looked over at the table where Brooke's number lay and let out a tiny smile as a plan formulated in her head. Could it really be that simple? Did Brooke doubt Lucas' character enough to believe it? She didn't know... all she knew as she'd be damned before she let Brooke snatch Lucas from Peyton again.

XXXX

Brooke was lying half asleep on her bed when she felt her phone go off, she heaved a sigh and manoeuvred herself upwards. She walked over to her handbag and took out her phone and saw the message was from an unknown number. She held her breath and hoped that it was Lucas on his new number and pressed the button to open the message.

"_Hey Brooke, I got your message and I think we should meet. My mom's cafe tomorrow at midday? Let me know. Luke"._

Was this it? Was this insane chase finally going to be over? Was she going to be able to tell him what was going on, get his real final answer and then go back to New York and try and sort out the mess that waited for her there? She honestly hoped so because the further into her pregnancy she got then more tiring and impossible this game of hide and seek became. She just prayed that tomorrow would mark the end of this ridiculously complex ordeal one way or the other.

XXXX

**Ok so there you have it... a hell of a lot of drama will take place in chapter 12. ****What did you think about Brooke and Coopers now sibling like friendship? ****And how about the Jeyton, has the hating of Peyton gone down slightly now people know that she doesn't want Lucas back? ****And what about Mary and her plan... it can only spell trouble for Brucas, after all how can Lucas defend himself when he's not even in Tree Hill?**

**Please, Please, PLEASE review and let me know what you think... and anything you'd like to see in the future...**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Rosie.**


	12. Hurricane Mary Part 2

**A/N - Huge thank you to alysef, DANI OTH, Tess mtiv, itsallgleektome, tanya2byour21, OTH-Brucas-love and dianehermans for reviewing you guys seriously rock! **

**Just to clear it up, I picture Brooke being just over 6 months pregnant at the moment... sorry it's not been that detailed, my knowledge of pregnancy and all that is seriously limited! ****Ok so this is the second part of Hurricane Mary and as you may well have guessed... Mary reeks devastation everywhere!**

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Mary looked at the clock on the wall and smiled knowing that Brooke would soon be here for her date with 'Lucas'. Just like she would in business meeting she had memorised her agenda, today her main purpose was to convince Brooke of just how happy Lucas and Peyton were, she had tactfully pinned up some photos of the two of them on their wedding day and knew that they would have the killer effect she was looking for.

It was funny how part of her felt kind of bad about what she was doing but then all she had to remember was that this was for her sister, and she would do anything for her sister. And even though Peyton wasn't in any kind of state to be thinking about reconciling with Luke while she was still so poorly she knew that it was only a matter of time before those two would get back... Mary was just smoothing out the future path for the two of them.

She let out an aggravated sigh as she glanced at the clock again before she heard the tinkling of the bell. She smiled slightly as she spun round and came face to face with the pregnant brunette who she was about to crush. "Hello again." She said cheerfully and Brooke smiled.

"Hey."

"What can I get you today?"

"Just a coffee, can't keep anything down at the moment." Brooke said with a grimace and Mary smiled.

"It will all be worth it in the end I'm sure!" she stated and watched Brooke glow at the thought of motherhood. Rather than letting her anger at the fact that Lucas could be so careless to knock this woman up she set about making the coffee before handing over the cup; "So did you manage to contact Lucas in the end?" she asked.

"Yeah I did thank you... in fact we're meeting here in five minutes." She said and Mary smiled accepting the money that Brooke handed over.

"Well that's good."

"I wanted to thank you for helping me yesterday. You have no idea how long I've been trying to find him."

"Really?" Mary asked in fake concern and Brooke nodded obliviously, for a brunette she sure was stupid.

"Really."

"So what's so important?" she asked and Brooke looked at her as though she was trying to assess whether or not to tell her the real reason; "If you don't mind me asking."

"Its kind of awkward, but as you can see I'm pregnant."

"Yeah..."

"Well it's his."

"Oh my god... didn't see that one coming!" she said in fake shock and Brooke smiled lightly.

"This must be weird for you to hear because you know him and his wife and their family and everything..." she trailed off and Mary looked at her surprised to see that there was true remorse and embarrassment in the girl's eyes.

"I don't mind listening, besides, I'm not that close to them." she lied smoothly and Brooke smiled at her.

"I didn't know he was married you know, he never told me."

"So what happened?"

"Well he dumped me when they got back together."

"That's so unlike Lucas..." she said and Brooke tilted her head curiously.

"How do you mean?"

"You probably don't want to hear this..." she trailed off knowing that Brooke wanted to hear it.

"No please go on." She said softly and Mary almost felt bad for the girl.

"Well, Lucas and Peyton are like Tree Hills most in love and perfect couple." She and Brooke looked down sadly.

"How come they split up?"

"From what I know, Peyton started working more and Lucas felt neglected so they split for a while. But if you ask me the intention to get back together was always there."

"It was?"

"Yeah."

"Well I hope they're happy together." She said sounding sincere and Mary hid her surprise, what was the woman some kind of saint? "Is that her?" Brooke asked pointing to the strategically placed wedding photo and Mary nodded.

"That's their wedding photo."

"Wow."

Mary watched as Brooke seemed to struggle with looking at the picture, Mary had chosen it because not only did Peyton look stunning but she and Lucas looked completely loved up. She couldn't help but smile as Brooke's expression seemed to falter... it was as though she was finally realising what a fool she had been for even trying to come between them. There was only one person that was right for Peyton and that was Lucas.

"So what time are you meeting Lucas today?" Mary asked breaking the silence and Brooke looked up at the clock and frowned once more.

"He should have been here fifteen minutes ago." She said avoiding eye contact.

"He might be caught in traffic or something... I'm sure he'll be here."

"I'm not." Brooke said and Mary caught a glimpse of just how hurt the girl really was and she hid a triumphant smile, it was clear the girl was regretting ever having come here... it was also clear that her doubts in Lucas had grown tenfold so hopefully the next part of the plan would be a lot easier for her to accept.

"How about another coffee?" Mary offered and Brooke nodded.

"That would be really nice." She said with a tearful smile.

"On the house."

"Thanks Mary, you've been... thanks." She said with a smile and Mary nodded.

"Don't mention it."

Once it became obvious that Lucas wasn't going to show Mary spent the rest of the afternoon 'cheering' Brooke up while ever so subtly hinting at how happy Lucas and Peyton were and how they are currently planning to renew their vows as their love is as strong as ever it was. Amazingly Brooke had opened up to her more than she had thought possible, not only had she talked about Lucas and their breakup (something Mary had found incredibly useful to know) but she had even gone on to talk about her mother... something Mary was confident she would be able to use to her advantage later on...

She couldn't quite believe how easy all of this seemed... she smiled to herself knowing that Brooke would be gone within the week and Lucas would be none the wiser. Her smile grew wider as she thought about her sister who was going to get the happy ever after she deserved, Peyton had already been through enough she couldn't let her sister lose her husband because he had a wandering eye... and that was exactly what she was preventing. She was on Lucas Scott damage control!

XXXX

_"So you big slut, how did it go?"_ Rachel asked as she answered her phone and Brooke sniffled lightly, she had been trying to stop herself from crying for the last two hours but to no avail, her tear ducts just wouldn't listen.

"He didn't come." she sniffled quietly.

_"What?"_

"You heard."

_"What a fuc-"_ the language that burst out from the other end of the phone line was enough to make even Brooke gasp. She had to admit that when Rachel was pissed she did come up with the best curses; "And then when that's at boiling temperature I'd shove it up his-"

"Ok I think that's enough don't you?" Brooke interjected feeling a little better after hearing Rachel's rant.

_"So what are you going to do?"_

"I honestly don't know... I've been trying to work out what to do for the past two hours but I just don't know... What do you think?"

_"Don't quote me on this because as much as I hate that you're uprooting your life to search for him... it is the right thing to do."_

"Yeah?" Brooke asked wearily.

_"Yes, I know you're tired honey but you have just got to remember that this isn't about you or Lucas. It's about that baby."_

"Isabelle."

_"What?"_

"That baby's name is Isabelle."

_"What?"_ Rachel repeated only this time with an excited shriek and Brooke couldn't help but smile as she rubbed her tummy absentmindedly.

"What do you think?"

_"I think it rocks."_ Rachel stated confidently and Brooke let out a sigh of relief, after all Rachel's opinion meant a lot to her.

"So it's settled, my daughters name is Isabelle Rachel Davis Scott." She said happily and felt the baby kick against her hand and she giggled, clearly her daughter liked her name.

_"Are you sure about the Scott part?"_

"Yes."

_"I know better than to argue with a pregnant lady especially after-"_

"We are not bringing that up again!" Brooke groaned firmly before Rachel could launch into her favourite anecdote and rolled her eyes when Rachel laughed.

_"Fine you big spoilsport!"_

Brooke smiled lightly as she leaned back on the pillow and sighed in happiness as she felt the tension leave her lower back. She closed her eyes and let out a yawn as tiredness engulfed her, who knew being pregnant was so draining?

_"You still there?"_ Rachel demanded and Brooke yawned again.

"I think I need to sleep now." Brooke mumbled as she snuggled closer into her pillow.

_"Ok, well you look after yourself and please come home soon. I miss you."_

"I miss you too."

_"Call me later."_

Brooke flipped her phone shut and then pushed it out of her hands off of the bed. She drifted off to sleep picturing her daughter, what she was going to look like, what she was going to act like... just everything that lay ahead. All she knew for sure was that she really couldn't wait for her baby girl Izzy to be born.

* * *

Brooke jumped awake as the sound of something vibrating loudly broke through her dreams. She pried her eyes open and blinked in confusion as she tried to work out where that noise was coming from, she glanced down and saw that her phone was alight and an unknown number was flashing on the screen. Her thoughts raced to it being Lucas and she sucked in a deep breath before pressing 'answer' and bringing it to her ear; "Hello?" she whispered.

_"Brooke its Mary, you know from the cafe?_" Brooke let out a disappointed sigh; she had really hoped that it had been Lucas and that she would finally get some answers! _"I hope you don't mind me calling."_

"No it's fine... but erm... how did you get my number?"

_"You gave it to me. Remember, when you first arrived."_ Mary stated and Brooke nodded recalling she had passed on her number.

"Oh sure... so what did you need?"

_"I just wanted to apologise to you."_

"Huh?"

"_I didn't mean to let him know like that but he came by and we were talking."_ Brooke's pricked up as she realised that Mary was talking about Lucas...

"You're talking about Lucas right?"

_"Yeah."_

"Tell me what happened." Brooke's nerves picked up even more as she listened to Mary take a calming breath, it was clear that whatever she was about to hear wasn't going to be good.

_"He came by the cafe earlier and was looking for his mom... and I told him that you were here looking for him and he..."_

"He what?"

_"He was saying all this awful stuff, you know like... you two were just fuck buddies and... it didn't mean anything."_ Mary stated and Brooke closed her eyes as pain stabbed into her heart. It was like being back in the cafe all those months ago and listen the man she loved tell her she was just a good fuck. It killed her that he was now advertising that to everyone who asked. _"So I accidently said that you were pregnant."_ Brooke sucked in a breath as shock flooded her.

"What did he do?"

_"Again he said that you were guys were just a fling and that... he probably wasn't even the father."_

Brooke closed her eyes willing herself not to cry and failing miserably! How dare he say that about her? He was the only one who could wear the 'I'm a cheater' crown in their relationship, she was nothing short of faithful... even now... she hadn't slept with another man since Lucas... how could he even think that?

_"He also said that it wasn't his problem."_ Brooke felt something stab into her, that didn't ring true... after all of the problems he had had growing up Brooke knew that he would never just dismiss a child like that...

"I don't believe you... Lucas would never say something like that!" Brooke insisted and she heard Mary sigh.

_"Just like he didn't lie to you about being married?"_

"How did you know about that?" Brooke questioned with a frown.

_"You must have mentioned it, though you were kind of upset at the time... so you probably don't remember it."_ She said honestly and Brooke nodded feeling shame flood her for accusing Mary – who had been nothing short of lovely to her ever since she crashed into Tree Hill. _"Look I know this must be hard for you to hear and very unbelievable coming from a total stranger so I told Lucas to contact you and he said he would."_

"When?"

_"Tonight... I just called to give you a heads up."_

"Thank you."

_"It's fine, just promise me that if jerks you about again then you won't try and convince him?"_

"Convince him to what?"

_"Stay with you and the baby."_

"Why not?"

_"Because Brooke, he's not worth it. If he chooses not to be a part of your child's life then that's up to him, you can't make him be a better person by constantly hanging around him. And it wouldn't do you or your baby any good either! I mean can you imagine growing up near your dad and knowing that he doesn't want you? You can't do that to your baby!"_ Mary protested and Brooke nodded, she knew just what it felt like to grow up feeling unwanted. Her mother had made sure of that... and she certainly didn't want Izzy anywhere near people that were going to make her question how amazing she was going to be...

"So I should just give up?" Brooke questioned and she heard Mary sigh.

_"I know it's not that easy for you because you're so involved but if I was in your position and the baby's daddy didn't want to be a part of its child's life then I would go out of my way to make sure that it never doubted how loved it was. And you can't do that round Lucas, you can only do it in a place where the people you love live... and that's New York."_ Mary reasoned and Brooke nodded...

"I need some time to think." She stated, her whole being just felt fuzzy and she seriously couldn't comprehend any of it!

_"I know. But please let me know if you need anything..."_ Mary promised and Brooke sighed with an incredibly heavy heart.

"Ok. Bye."

Was Mary right? Should she just give up on Lucas if he didn't want to be involved in Izzy's life? Part of her agreed, more than that, she understood how harmful it could be to feel unwanted by your parents but... again wouldn't it be unfair on her daughter to simply give up on Lucas? Didn't her daughter deserve to have a dad in her life?

But again she wasn't in charge of making that happen, Lucas was. Mary was right, she couldn't force Lucas to be a better person by hanging round all the time... that would achieve nothing but to irritate everyone and waste time. No, what she needed was a simple yes or no answer, she needed to know if Lucas was willing to be the man she had fallen in love with or be some jackass who would deny his own daughter.

She pulled out her phone and dialled the number she had for him praying that it would work... however; all she got was the answering machine. Why the fuck was this so fucking hard! She thought to herself before punching the mattress. She honestly didn't know much fucking longer she run this wild goose chase, she was tired, pregnant and had reached the end of patience months ago. She just wanted to go home and curl up into a ball and hide from the world... but no... She was here being told a million and one things that made her brain hurt and her stomach sick.

She'd had e-fucking-nough.

It was then that her phone buzzed, she looked down at the screen and saw another unknown number and she sighed before picking it up and reading the message feeling her heart stop as she did so, the message read; _"Brooke, we're over, you meant nothing to me then and you mean even less now, go home and leave me and my wife alone."_

Somehow she managed to ignore the feeling of complete wretched heartbreak that threatened to overwhelm her, she rubbed her face tiredly as she tried to work out what to put in a reply message, surely if they were going to talk about this then they needed to be face to face rather than via a text message? She sent him a text back all but begging him to meet up with her, that this wasn't the sort of thing to discuss over a text, her phone buzzed mere moments later and she sucked in a deep breath before opening the message; _"We are not meeting up, I meant what I said Brooke, you need to leave."_

Feeling anger pool in her heart and a tiny bump from her tummy – clearly Izzy wasn't all that happy about this either – she text him back (which was a fucking joke she shouldn't be doing this via text... but clearly he was too much of a pussy to meet her face to face and tell her what he was texting, he was just being a huge coward and hiding behind a mobile phone!) asking him in non too polite words what he was going to do about his daughter. Just as before her phone buzzed mere moments later and the words she read chilled her.

"_If I ever have children it will be with my wife. What happens with you and your child is nothing to do with me. Go home."_

So there it was... the closure she had been searching for for so long, only it didn't make her feel better or empower her at all. All it did was break her already broken heart into even tinier pieces and lose her daughter the chance of ever having a father.

XXXX

It was done, finally over... Brooke had called by the cafe to say goodbye that morning telling Mary that Lucas had made his choice and that she had been right, she couldn't force Lucas to be a good person and be a father to his daughter if he didn't want to be. It had taken another minor pep talk from Mary to really make Brooke believe that she hadn't known Lucas at all and that he and Peyton were and would always be together.

When the pretty brunette had finally decided that she had no reason to stay and that she was going home, Mary had done a fantastic job of pretending to be sad to see the brunette go, telling her if she was ever in Tree Hill again to look her up and Brooke said the same about New York. But as soon as Brooke was gone Mary couldn't help but smile and breathe a sigh of relief. She looked at the photo of Lucas and Peyton– which was hanging over their mantelpiece – and smiled, she had done her bit to keep those two happy.

She was jolted out of her reverie by the shrill ringing of the telephone and listened as it clicked onto the answer machine.

"_Hey Lucas, its Brooke. I don't really know where to start... but here it goes, Izzy – your daughter – is absolutely yours, there is no possible way for her not to be. And I know that right now you don't want anything to do with me or her so I will respect that decision and I won't call you or try to contact you. All I will say is that if you ever decide that you do want to be part of her life then don't hesitate to contact us and we'll sort something out. So take care and have a nice life and I hope to see you one day. Goodbye."_

Mary smiled as she delicately placed her finger on the delete button and lightly applied pressure. "_Message Deleted_" the machine told her and she smiled triumphantly. It was over, the girl had finally given up, Lucas was none the wiser and her sister still had her husband... not bad for a few days work!

XXXX

_New York._

_Airport._

Rachel bobbed impatiently as she waited at the arrivals section of the airport, she absolutely couldn't believe what a dick Lucas had been towards Brooke, sure she knew he was capable of being a bastard but she never suspected he'd be capable of something like this. And if it had been a shock to her she couldn't imagine what it had been like for Brooke, the poor girl had been so sure deep down that Lucas was a good person... and finding out that he wasn't had crushed her, especially as she had been through so much to find him.

She exhaled loudly as she tried to expel the nerves she was feeling, not even Cooper's best phone sex lines had been able to calm her down, in fact nothing he had said about this whole debacle had really calmed him... after all he was angrier than her. When she had told him what had happened he had threatened to go to Tree Hill and kick Lucas' ass but Rachel had managed to talk him out of it. To be honest now the less involvement Lucas bastard Scott had in their life the better.

The gate of arrivals burst open and Rachel among everyone she was stood with began craning their necks hoping to see the person they were waiting for just that much quicker. Eventually trailing behind everyone else Rachel glimpsed Brooke, who looked completely exhausted and defeated. Her normally buoyant friend who always had a huge smile had been replaced by a depressed brunette with bad hair and pale skin.

"Brooke, honey!" Rachel called out and Brooke wordlessly made her way over to Rachel and slipped into her open arms; "I'm sorry." Brooke nodded against Rachel's shoulder but remained silent.

"Can we just go home?"

"Yeah of course." Rachel soothed before grabbing Brooke's suitcase from her and guiding her friend towards the car park.

"Is all my stuff at yours?" Brooke asked quietly and Rachel nodded.

"Everything's just how you left it." She promised and Brooke smiled slightly.

Brooke's finances had gone from bad to worse over the past few months, not only had their bastard boss fired her under some lame pretence – everyone knew it was really because he didn't want a pregnant waitress working for him- but she had lost her apartment. Having nowhere to go and no money – the last of it being spent on a plane ticket to Tree Hill – Rachel had ordered that she move in with her, something Brooke had been reluctant to do but when Rachel threatened Brooke with calling her father she had piped down quickly.

"So how's my god child doing?" Rachel asked as they settled into the car and smiled as she saw Brooke tenderly stroke her slightly protruding stomach.

"Good I think, but wreaking havoc with mommy's bladder!" she stated with a twinkle of amusement and Rachel grinned.

"That's my girl! She would suck as a godchild if she didn't cause you trouble."

"Well she's certainly caused me a lot of trouble! And that's before she's' even been born." Brooke stated quietly and Rachel could tell Brooke was mulling over everything that had happened recently with Lucas.

"I know your bumming out about the fact that Iz won't have a conventional family...But that's not a big deal. What matters is that she's surrounded by people who really love her, and besides conventional boring and all the best families tend not to conventional... I mean just look at the Cohen's and the Atwood's."

"They're fictional."

"Not the point! The point is... her family is going to rock. And Lucas is the one the one that'll miss out."

"She's definitely got a kick ass godmother." Brooke said quietly and Rachel grinned at her smugly.

"I know right? And her mom totally rocks! Not to mention her godfather... mmm... that man he's just... well sex on legs..." she stated dreamily and Brooke rolled her eyes.

"How is Cooper?"

"He's ok I think."

"You think?"

"What it's not like I listen when he talks." She protested and Brooke chuckled lightly.

"Liar."

The two friends lapsed into silence as they made their way down one of the longest windiest roads in the world. Rachel glanced over and saw tears rolling down Brooke's pale cheeks as she silently cried over the complete mess that that trip had turned into. Rachel reached out and briefly wiped away the tears she could.

"I'm so sorry sweetie."

"I thought he was a better man than that." she gasped sorrowfully as two more tears spilled down her cheeks and Rachel nodded.

"So did I." Rachel said honestly.

"I just can't believe my daughter has to grow up without a father!"

"You listen to me Brooke Davis, just because she doesn't have a dad it doesn't me she won't be the most loved kid out there, because she is. You are not going to be a single mom Brooke; you have me and Cooper to back you up." Rachel stated and Brooke nodded though her tears showed no signs of slowing.

"You're right, I know you are... I'm just so disappointed." She said with half a sob.

"You did everything you could, but this is something you can't make him do. If Lucas doesn't want to be there for his child then that's it, game over, nothing you can do."

"I know."

"And as for everything else... it will all sort itself out, I promise." She said softly and Brooke nodded as another painful sob tore from her.

"I just don't know what to do." She cried out loudly in a way that broke Rachel's heart.

"You don't have to do anything sweetie, I'm here and nothing is going to happen to you while I've got you back." She said as she stopped the car, unbuckled her seat belt and gathered her sobbing best friend into her arms and hugged her tightly hoping to convey some kind of hope to her broken friend.

* * *

Rachel looked over at the sleeping figure of her best friend whose hands were curled around her stomach in a protective gesture and sighed. She wandered away from her bedroom and plonked herself down onto the sofa and fished out her phone before scrolling down to a number she had never used before and pressed call. The ringer seemed to go on forever- doing nothing to calm her nerves - but eventually a smooth rich voice answered.

_"Miss Gatina, to what do I owe the honour?"_ Richard Davis asked politely and she sighed.

"Brooke needs your help."

_"And is there a reason you're the one who's calling me and she isn't?"_

_"Oh come on Richard, you know Brooke as well as I do... She'd never ask for help."_

_"So is this you asking for her?"_

"No... This is me making you aware of what's happening with Brooke right now. If you want to swoop down and sort this mess out then that would be more than welcome." She hinted and she heard the man chuckle.

_"So tell me Miss Gatina, what exactly is going on with my daughter?"_ she could hear the worry in the older man's voice and she smiled knowing that whether Brooke liked it or not soon enough part of her problems were going to be solve because now that Richard Davis was involved Brooke would never be in trouble again. She launched into the whole story, Brooke and Lucas, Lucas being married, the pregnancy, Brooke's awful time in Tree Hill all of it.

_"Alright first things first."_ He said in a shockingly calm voice; "_Do you have her details to hand?_" he asked and she frowned.

"What details?"

_"Bank details, you tell me them now and by the time I fly in tomorrow morning I'll have her debt clear."_

"Just like that?" Rachel asked in complete awe, was it really that easy to solve something that seemed impossible mere moments ago

_"Of course, my daughter is in serious need of some help and this is one of the ways I can help her."_

"And then what?" she asked curiously.

_"Well I'll fly in tomorrow morning and come and sort out living arrangements for you both, sort out everything Brooke needs for the baby and just be the kind of support that I'm sure she's in need off."_ He said and she blinked in shock, she couldn't believe just how fatherly the man sounded.

"I know you want to make all of this better but to be honest I think she's still broken about the father."

_"I know. And sadly there isn't anything I can do about that, but that doesn't mean that I'm not needed. Thank you for calling me Miss Gatina, she's lucky to have a friend like you."_ He stated and she felt a small blush creep onto her cheeks.

"There's noting to thank me for. Honestly sir, she's family." She said honestly before hanging up the phone.

It was true, they may not have the same blood but in every other way she and Brooke were sisters, it was for that very reason she was certain that Lucas deciding not to be a part of Izzy's life wouldn't mean the youngster would be any less loved. Blood didn't determine that sort of stuff... the heart did.

XXXX

**Ok so there is chapter 12! Please don't kill me - especially if you didn't want the story to go that way... and don't worry I've already got a vague idea about Mary's cumuppance, though any thoughts and suggestions are welcome! ****What did you guys think about the whole Mary thing? To me it feels kind of unrealistic- and yes I know it's story but still - what with the texting and all... but please let me know what you think. And what's the current view on Mary Sawyer? Good, Bad? ****Did you think that Brooke was too gullible about the whole thing even though she wavered slightly? Or did you think that Mary manipulated her skillfullly enough to erase all doubt. ****What about the Brachel scene? And the introduction of Richard Davis who seems to be like some kind of fairy godfather who waves his wand and Brooke's financial worries are gone!**

**Chapter 13 is nearly finished and there is a time jump so baby Izzy is born (what do you think about the name?), I just have a few more sections to write and it's based around Christmas so it should be out by next week!**

**Thanks for reading and REVIEW!**

**Rosie.**


	13. Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas

**A/N; Ok so I'm actually amazed at the reviews I got from my last chapter! Thank you so much to all of you! itsallgleektome, sarabeth08, dianehermans, OTH-Brucas-Love, DANI OTH, alysef, Tess mtiv and tanya2byour21 you guys in particular rock the hell out of my socks so thank you!**

**I'm pleased that last chapter - with the texting - didn't feel unrealistic and I love the response of people towards Mary. Sadly her part will die down for a few chapters now however, I have an idea about her character and a future plot line which will involve her - and probably inspire more hate!**

**Anyway! In this Chapter; Christmas fluff, a few flashbacks to fill in the gaps, we meet a six month old Izzy who Brooke is totally in love with, Cooper comes home, Lucas and Peyton talk about what needs doing and some Lucas Lily, Lucas Keith moments.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

_9 Months Later._

_New York City._

As if like clockwork her eyes fluttered open, Brooke let out a sleepy groan as she rolled over in bed and glanced at the radio clock by her bedside, the bright red numbers read 6.25am. It had been like this for the past couple of months now, Izzy had taken to sleeping through the night - something she thanked god for as the first three months had been completely unbearable. But thankfully her precious baby girl now slept through till the early morning so her body had somehow grown used to routine of waking up at this time of day.

Just like always sounds of a grumbling soon baby emanated from her baby's cot and Brooke maneuvered herself out of bed flinching at the cold air surrounding her before making her way towards her daughter. A loud shrill cry rang out through the air but the second Brooke poked her head over the top of the crib Izzy's creased up face relaxed, her noise abated and her eyes widened as they looked up in awe at her mother. Brooke still couldn't believe that her baby was now 6 months old. Everything seemed to be happening with such speed that she had barely had time to get herself together and all the while her daughter was growing up.

"Good morning baby." She cooed as she lifted Izzy from the crib and pressed a kiss onto her chubby cheek, Izzy let out a long squeak that sounded something like 'babababaaaaa' , Brooke smiled lovingly at the angel that was her daughter; "Happy Christmas to you, let's get you dressed have some breakfast and then see what Santa's bought you. Shall we?" she asked and Izzy stared at her with bulging eyes before shoving her fist into her mouth and chewing on it, Brooke took that as confirmation and took Izzy over to the changing mat.

Love her daughter as she did there were some things about being a mother that Brooke really couldn't stomach. The dirty diapers, the early mornings, trying to go about your daily business with no energy, the sick, the mess, the noise… she frowned when she realized that there was a hell of a lot of things she didn't like having to do but did anyway. Shockingly however, none of that ever made her regret her choice, Izzy was the one thing that kept her sane, she loved her baby more than anything in the world and the idea that she had once thought about aborting her or giving her up for adoption made her feel queasy, she honestly couldn't imagine life without her daughter.

Brooke picked up on of Izzy's tiny legs that was pumping wildly back and forth in the air and pressed a kiss onto it causing her daughter to flash her a gummy smile. In fact Izzy's dimpled smile was the only aspect of her daughter that reminded her of herself. Her little girl had a shock of fluffy white blonde hair that was never ever tidy, porcelain white skin and most noticeably inquisitive electric blue eyes… the very same shade as her fathers. It was for that very reason she sometimes found it hardest to forget about him and everything that had happened between them… how could she move past it when she had a daily reminder of it in her daughter's eyes?

However, with each passing day the crippling agony that had held onto her heart slowly seemed to fade the longer she was with her daughter. She supposed it was because she couldn't retain so much anger and bitterness towards him when he had given her (unwittingly) Izzy. That didn't mean she forgave him or was over how he had treated her… it just meant that like the old saying said, time did heal most wounds. She just wished it would also erase the annoying feelings that still plagued her. How was it even possible for them to still exist after everything that had happened?

She shook her head to erase all of those thoughts, it was Christmas and she really didn't want to think about it. Whenever she did it just depressed her. She looked down at her daughter who was now all dressed up in her little polka dot spotted dungaree set, her tiny hand trying to reach out and grab at the mobile hanging above her head.

It was unreal how big Izzy was now, she had grown up so much over the past few months that she had outgrown like a hundred adorable baby outfits already! Brooke could still remember the tiny (screaming) bundle of joy that she had been handed 6 months ago… and it was in the moment everything had changed. She had known from the first moment that she held her baby it would never be like it had been before. She was a mother now and Izzy became the most important thing in her whole world.

_XFlashbackX_

"_I can't do this!" Brooke screamed as white hot pain surged through her body, she clung onto Rachel's hand in a vice tight grip all the while howling in agony._

"_You're nearly there sweetie!" Rachel encouraged but it fell on deaf ears as Brooke slumped back onto the pillows breathing heavily._

"_I want Lucas!" she moaned and Rachel nodding knowing that best friend must be in absolute agony otherwise she would never let a comment like that slip._

"_You're doing so well."_

"_Ok Brooke the head's crowning so when you feel the need too, push hard ok?" he ordered and she felt several hot tears slip down her cheeks as the pain returned bringing with it an overwhelming need to push._

_She leaned forwards and clutched Rachel's hand tightly before pushing with all her might, several loud screams tearing from her body. She felt Rachel brush back the hair matted to her face and another sob tore through her._

"_The heads out, we're so close now Brooke." The doctor said but it gave little comfort, even though she was 'relaxing' right now she still felt terrible._

_She felt another surge of pain crash into her and she knew it was time to push again; "I can't... I can't..." she sobbed and Rachel soothed her; "I want Lucas... he should be here…" she groaned miserably._

"_You're baby is nearly here!" Rachel said and Brooke let out whimper before leaning forwards again and screaming out feeling the baby slip a little bit further out of her._

"_One last push now Brooke." The doctor said and though she was exhausted and ready to collapse she somehow found the strength to push and slumped back in relief when the sound of her daughters cries fill the room._

_She panted heavily waiting for them to give her Izzy and Rachel grinned down at her; "Good work you big slut." She gasped breathlessly and Brooke laughed painfully._

"_You too whore."_

"_Here's your daughter." Doctor Meadows said handing over the tiniest, pinkest, most gorgeous thing Brooke had ever seen… even if she was so noisy!_

"_Shit Davis she's beautiful." Rachel breathed running a finger down Izzy's pink cheek and Brooke smiled with tears pouring down her face as she watched her baby gurgle and scrunch up her pink nose. _

_Brooke cradled Izzy close to her and felt the whole dynamic of her world shift, Izzy was now the most important thing in the world and nothing would ever change that._

"_Hi little girl. I'm your mommy." Brooke whispered softly as a small sob of overwhelming emotions crashed into her._

_EndofFlashback._

"Brrbrrmmmm…" Izzy gurgled loudly jogging Brooke from her train of thought; she looked at her daughter and smiled.

"I love you." Brooke whispered before leaning down and kissing Izzy on the cheek causing the little girl to giggle and squirm happily while her tiny hands gripped onto Brooke's hair; "Yes I do… I do… I do… I do…" she mumbled as she pressed more kisses onto her baby's smooth skin; "Let's get you some breakfast shall we?" she asked and again took the light babble emanating from Izzy as confirmation.

She gathered Izzy up in her arms and made her way out of the room and down the stairs; it was still kind of surreal to think she really lived here. Ever since Rachel called her father (the traitorous whore) all those months ago he had turned up with a statement from her bank showing her that her balance was now a hell of a lot more than it had been, he also came bearing the details to several houses that were currently up for sale. He really had stepped up since Rachel called, he hadn't only been incredibly generous with his money but he had bought a house nearby and came by at least once a week to spend time with her and Izzy. She supposed that was one other positive outcome of this whole debacle.

"Good morning Brooke and a merry Christmas to you." She spun round in shock when she saw her father already up and dressed sipping on a coffee.

"I still don't understand how you can be awake and cheerful at this time of the morning." She mumbled and he smiled at her before lifting Izzy out of her arms. Brooke watched as Izzy instantly began fussing and wriggling in an attempt to get back to Brooke. Izzy was currently at a stage where she was experiencing separation anxiety… and anytime she was held by someone that wasn't Brooke she made a hell of a scene. According to the doctor it was all normal and healthy but it didn't make it any less loud!

Brooke couldn't help but smile as she watched her father interact and amazingly calm Izzy before a full scale tantrum was born. Because just like her mommy… Isabelle Rachel Davis Scott sure knew how to throw a tantrum!

XXXX

_Tree Hill._

Lucas' eyes shot open, he looked over at the alarm clock by his bed and sighed when he saw that it was only 6.25am. He slowly eased himself upwards and rubbed his face tiredly, waking up in the dead of night was becoming more and more frequent… it felt as though something was tearing him apart from the inside, it didn't take a genius to work out what it was. It was regret. Regret for what he had done, what he had lost, for what could never be. It was a sense of regret so powerful that it actually tormented his body into waking.

With each passing day it grew stronger and more overwhelming, he supposed it was down to the fact that he now had nothing to distract himself with. Peyton's chemo was over – even though it had lasted three extra months something which had caused a good deal of worry among them all it was finally done – she had a clean bill of health and it made Lucas happy to see how happy she was. But it did nothing to restore his feelings for her – not that he thought it would. In fact he was completely sure she felt nothing for him too, they were just in this awkward kind of holding pattern.

But now that she was better his thoughts became full of Brooke. He couldn't help but wonder if she missed him in the way he missed her… he knew it had been a long time, months, over a year in fact… but that had done nothing to dull his love for her, he wanted more than anything to go back, to find her, to tell her she was always in his thoughts, to make a million and one heartfelt declarations and show her how much he loved her. But until he had his divorce sorted out he didn't dare go back… however, getting his divorce sorted out meant trying to work things out with Peyton and her family (namely Mary who had been crazier than usual lately and that was really saying something).

Everyone still seemed so crazy about him and Peyton, people seemed to think that now she was better they would just magically jump back into each other arms (something neither of them wanted). They seemed to forget that the two of them had split for a reason, it wasn't down to a betrayal or something impassioned it was down to the fact that they had simply fallen out of love with each other. Nothing could be done about that, the feelings were just gone. He and Peyton weren't meant to be and that was that. They had made their peace with it so why couldn't everyone else?

Lucas let out a soft sigh before climbing out of bed and making his way down the stairs. He wandered into the kitchen; he switched on the kettle and waited patiently for it to heat up. He couldn't help but dread the day ahead; sure he knew it was Christmas. Merriest time of the whole pissing year… what bollocks! The only people who really got any kind of enjoyment out of this holiday were kids! He couldn't help but smile as the memory of how he spent last Christmas with Brooke, Rachel and Cooper flooded into his mind. She had loved Christmas… made the worst Christmas dinner in the world but none of that had mattered simply because she was there… her presence had made it the best Christmas ever.

He sighed thinking that today was going to be spent in the company of his family (his mom, Keith and Lily were fine, great in fact), Nathan and Haley and Jamie – how could you not love them? And Mary, Peyton and Larry… they were the people he wasn't looking forwards to seeing. He couldn't help it. To him it just meant a whole day of pretending to be happy, of Mary forcing him and Peyton under the mistletoe and demanding that they kiss, of laughing along with Larry pretending that they still had that father in law/son in law relationship going on… a day of lying to everyone. And he honestly didn't think his brain could handle any more lies.

"You know that boiled ages ago right?" a voice asked startling him from his thoughts, he looked over to see Keith stood there with his arms crossed watching him carefully. Lucas shrugged before grabbing two mugs and pouring out them both some much needed coffee.

"Sorry, just tired." He mumbled and Keith sighed.

"That's not true is it?"

"What do you mean?"

"Lucas I've known you all your life, so I know when something's wrong and something's been off with you ever since you came home." Keith stated plainly and Lucas blinked in shock, he couldn't believe someone had picked up on his unhappiness, sure Keith knew him like the back of his hand but Lucas had thought he had done so well at masking it; "You can tell me anything Luke." Keith prompted gently and Lucas let out a shaky breath.

"Have you ever done something you regret so much that it actually wakes you up in the middle of the night?" he asked.

"Once a very long time ago." Keith said softly and Lucas blinked at him in shock.

"What happened?"

"I didn't tell your mother how I felt and she walked into Dan's arms. And I'm not saying that I regret it now because we have you… but at the time I remember cursing myself, hating myself for letting something so special slip away." He explained and Lucas felt his heart clench, how could it be that Keith had been through something so similar?

"I know that feeling."

"Lucas whatever it is that you regret doing or not doing… there's always a way to fix it."

"How?" he asked vulnerably as he looked up into the eyes of the man he considered a father and waited for the older man to teach another of life's' lessons.

"It's simple really. You just have to follow your heart."

"And f that's not an option?"

"It's always an option… might not be the easiest one… but if you want to live without regret, to stop hating yourself for a mistake made… and start fixing it."

"I really messed up Keith, I don't know if the person and people that I hurt are going to… listen." He whispered feeling a stab of fear invade his senses and heard Keith sigh.

"Like I said, it won't be easy but in the long run it'll be worth it. You'll find your way Lucas and everything will work itself out." Keith promised and Lucas felt a long dead fraction of hope inside himself slowly wake. Was it possible that he could make everything alright?

He didn't know… all he knew was Keith was right, he needed to know if he could get it all back… it was time for Lucas to do something he should have done before he caused all of this heartache… it was time Lucas Scott manned up.

XXXX

_New York._

Cooper was literally itching to get there, he knew he was damn lucky to have gotten a taxi what with all the snow and it being Christmas day but he was missing his girl like crazy. He was in the last legs of his tour around America and though he had loved every single minute, every race, every experience it was always dampened slightly by the fact that life in New York City was moving on without him. His girls were moving on without him, god it had been three months since he had last seen his goddaughter who from pictures he was sent hourly by both Brooke and Rachel he already couldn't believe how big she had gotten.

And then there's his Rachel, though he would never admit it he had spent a good deal of time worrying about what was going on in her life while he wasn't around. Sure he knew she'd kick his ass if she knew he had such olden day thoughts about her and their relationship but he honestly couldn't help himself. He had spent far too many nights imagining more handsome more successful men swooping in and stealing his girl and it had nearly driven him to suicide. However, just four words from her (and Brooke) had effectively shut him up, and they were 'Don't be an idiot.'

Filled with an overpowering longing to be with his girl again he leaned forwards through the gap in the seats; "Can't you go any faster?" Cooper asked the taxi driver and couldn't help but grin some when he watched the man purse his lips in annoyance.

"Do I look like a race driver?" the man grunted back and Cooper couldn't help but smile through his annoyance.

"No… you really don't." he shot back before looking out the window at the white sheeted surroundings… he could only imagine the look of pure delight on Izzy's face at the snow… he couldn't help but think back on when she was born, god that seemed like so long ago and yet the memory of her being in his arms for the first time was going to be burned into his mind forever.

_Flashback._

_He couldn't believe the day had been and gone! It was sodding typical that the one time he really needed the planes to be on time they had been delayed. He had ended taking a million and one flights to get back to New York all the while feeling completely gutted that he had missed it! _

_Yes he knew that Izzy was only his godchild and wanting to be there at the birth might be considered slightly weird but Brooke had become kind of like a little sister to him and he just wanted to be able to support her during one of the hardest things she'd ever have to do. He had taken serious amounts of flak from his manager who really couldn't understand why he had to be there but to Cooper it wasn't just something he wanted to do it was kind of his duty to Brooke._

_Ever since the business in Tree Hill he had taken it upon himself to make sure that his goddaughter didn't grow up without a father. Lucas may not have been interested – something he had to admit had surprised him greatly but then he didn't exactly know the blonde brooder anymore so who was he to judge? And the times he had tried to get in contact with him had failed (same goes for Nathan and Haley and all the other numbers of the inhabitants of those in Tree Hill, it was like they had all disappeared) and he wasn't allowed to contact Deb as part of her rehabilitation rules so he couldn't exactly quiz her for the number._

_So it had become Coopers' personal mission never to let this little girl down, he was determined that Lucas not wanting her would never stop her from feeling loved or being spoiled by those that were around. Him in particular… he really couldn't wait to meet his goddaughter and hated the fact that she was already two days old and he hadn't met her yet._

_He rushed into the hospital and found out that Brooke was in one of the private rooms – clearly Brooke's father had an incredible hold over the hospital as well. Who would have thought a guy as friendly as Brooke's dad was one of the city's most notorious businessmen. Cooper rushed into the room and felt his heart melt at the sight of his girlfriend and Brooke cooing down at a bundle of blankets. _

"_How are my girls?" he asked and laughed when he heard Rachel squeal leap off the bed and run into his arms. He held onto his girl tightly before inhaling her scent, fuck he'd missed her like crazy._

"_So the wanderer returns." Brooke joked from the bed and he made his way over to her still holding onto Rachel unwilling to let her go._

"_Hey Brooke, how are you?"_

"_Sore."_

"_That's more than I needed to know." He frowned and she laughed lightly._

"_Cooper, I want you to meet you're goddaughter." She said softly and he gasped when he saw the tiny sleeping baby, her body was all curled up tightly against Brookes, her tiny little pink face peeking out and every once in a while her little nose wiggled as she snuffled lightly._

"_She's gorgeous." He stated softly._

"_Just like her mother." Brooke joked._

"_Yeah not right now, you look a mess." Rachel pointed out and Brooke rolled her eyes in mock annoyance._

"_Can I erm… hold her?" Cooper asked his eyes still transfixed on Isabelle and Brooke nodded with a wide smile._

"_Here you go god daddy." She gently disentangled the tiny infant from her arms and handed her over._

_Cooper managed to support her without disturbing her too much and watched in genuine amazement as the little girl opened and closed her mouth, or wiggled her nose and clenched and unclenched her fingers. He caught his breath when she opened her eyes and saw that she had taken the exact same shade of blue as her father owned._

"_I'm your uncle Cooper and you're godfather and I'm going to spoil you rotten. Yes I am… yes I am!" he cooed to the wide eyed baby who was looking up at him in entranced. God she was the most perfect little creature he'd ever seen in his whole life… he really couldn't wait to have his own!_

"_Stop it!" Rachel ordered and he tore his gaze from Izzy for a millisecond to send his beautiful girlfriend a look of confusion._

"_Stop what?"_

"_Thinking about children… us having children… it's not going to happen!" she stated firmly and he grinned before leaning over and kissing her lightly on the lips skillfully maneuvering Izzy in his arms._

"_Oh please Ray, you know we're having at least three." He smirked at the look of complete outrage on her face before his gaze slipped back to Izzy who was now freely kicking her tiny legs. He ignored Brooke's laughter in the background – probably at the look on Rachel's face – and continued to focus in on the little girl in his arms. It was in that moment he felt the world shift slightly, this little pink bundle of gorgeousness had just changed everything._

_Flashback Over._

"Ok sir that's $48.60." the taxi driver said breaking Cooper out of his trance, Cooper blinked in shock as he saw that he was in fact outside of Brooke and Rachel's house. He grinned from ear to ear as he lobbed a $50 toward the driver before grabbing his case and dashing out of the car; he was so excited that he barely even noticed the bitter coldness of the air around him.

He also failed to notice the red haired beauty bolting towards him until it was too late, she leapt on top of him causing his unprepared knees to buckle and they both fell backwards into the snow. He let out a bellow of laughter before rolling over pinning her underneath him and entwining their fingers and bringing them above their heads, he grinned happily down at the love of his life who was smiling up at him. He bought his lips to hers and let out a sigh of content, it was like he could breathe again… and it felt perfect.

"Hello…" he drawled out and she rolled her eyes playfully.

"I've forgotten what a dork you are." Rachel joked and he chuckled.

"Well now that my tours officially finished;" he paused and watched satisfactorily as her eyes lit up in happiness; "I'll be here to remind you every day."

"You're home for good?" she beamed and he nodded.

"I am home and I love you…" he told her and she let out a squeal of delight before pushing her face upwards causing their lips to collide with each other.

"I know it's been a couple of months but could you not do my best friend on my porch?" a smile broke out onto his face as he pulled both himself and Rachel upwards. He rushed over and swept Brooke into a tight hug.

"You look beautiful!" he complimented and she smiled at him.

"You don't look half bad yourself." She shot back and he grinned before looking round for his god daughter; "So where is she?"

"In the living room with my dad."

Cooper dashed into the house and breathed in gasp of amazement at just how much she had grown. There she was sitting upwards while shaking one of her toys in her hand causing her whole tiny body to jiggle, he watched as she then stuffed the toy into her mouth and let out a loud gurgling noise before pulling the toy out and shaking it again. He couldn't help but smile at how gorgeous she was… even if she did look remarkably like her dad, but the dimpled grin, that was all Brooke.

"Hey Izzy bee." He cooed softly before lifting her gently from the floor and into his arms. He smiled widely at the infant who stared at him curiously; she let one of her pudgy little hands reach out and squish his cheek; "Have you missed me?" he cooed and she grinned toothily at him.

"Hababaabaa." She gurgled and he laughed before lifting her higher in the air and kissing her cheek.

"My thoughts exactly." He grinned back at her before twirling her around and laughing as she squealed delightedly.

XXXX

_Tree Hill._

Peyton Sawyer (Scott) looked around her parents in laws kitchen and felt weirdly out of place. It was funny to think that once upon a time this place was a second home to her, she had practically grown up here and yet now it was like a foreign world to her. She felt awkward, nervous and frankly uncomfortable… she knew why though, it was because this was part of her old life, not her current one. This was B.C (before cancer) times, actually it dated back further than that… it was pre break up… this really wasn't her world anymore and she couldn't help but wonder what on earth she was doing here!

It was funny how she hadn't even wanted to come in the first place but both her sister and her father who had been adamant on coming to the Scotts for Christmas. In fact they seemed more comfortable here than she did, she had completely drifted from Lily who was uninterested in her presence, though Karen and Keith were very welcoming and caring toward her there was a distance between them now and Lucas… well she hadn't even looked at Lucas since her Chemo stopped which had been a few months back. Dr. Jagielsky had insisted that she have three extra sessions lasting a grand total of 4 months and once that had had finally been over, and once she had been given the all clear Lucas had come straight back to Tree Hill while she and Mary had gone to stay in a seriously amazing spa like retreat where she had recovered most of her strength.

But now she was back and she was well… but she was also more lost than ever. Part of her had thought that when she was no longer having treatment everything would be magically fixed but instead she found herself back in the same messy near divorce relationship as she had faced before she had gotten sick. She let out a small sigh before jumping in shock when the door flew open and her sister burst in looking out of breath, Peyton raised an eyebrow at her flushed appearance.

"What's up?" she asked and Mary grinned somewhat wildly at her, sometimes Peyton couldn't help but worry about her sister.

"Lucas has just gone outside!" she breathed out and Peyton frowned.

"And?"

"He's on his own!" she hissed and Peyton shrugged.

"Sooo?"

"So go outside and talk to him!"

"About what?"

"Err you and him!"

"I don't really think now is the right time to talk divorce is it?" she asked and Mary stared at her frozen in horror before shaking her head.

"Yeah but it isn't going to end in divorce is it Peyton? It's going to end in you two getting back together just like your meant to!" she insisted and Peyton sighed heavily, Mary had been going seriously mental over her relationship with Lucas lately making a million and one comments about how perfect they were for each other and maybe they were on paper… but in real life they just didn't fit together anymore.

"And if things get really strained just say you're pregnant!" she advised and Peyton stared at her like she grown another head.

"You know I think he might see through that since I haven't had sex with him in two years now!" She pointed out and Mary rolled her eyes.

But to get Mary off of her back she nodded resignedly and made her way out of the kitchen and into the fairy light lit garden. She could see the form of her ex husband who had his back to her and knew that this conversation could essentially be the end of what felt like the longest wind down to a relationship ever.

"Hey Luke." She called and he turned round and smiled somewhat warmly at her.

"Hey Pey, how are you?"

"I'm good… really good actually."

"I'm pleased." He said gently and she rubbed her forearms trying to warm herself up as the bitter cold of the air chilled her.

"So how have you been Luke?" she asked and he shrugged.

"Can't complain I guess." She nodded again feeling increasingly awkward with him, god, once upon a time she had been more comfortable with him than her own family and now it felt like they were two total strangers meeting for the first time… she let out a long sigh before looking up at him.

"So I guess we need to talk."

"Yeah we do." he agreed and they looked at each other intensely before Peyton – for reasons she honestly didn't know asked; "Lucas… what do you want for Christmas?" she smiled slightly at the look of confusion on his face before he turned to her and gave the answer she had been hoping for.

"A divorce." She smiled at him and nodded in agreement.

"Me too."

"So I say it's time we sat down and talked this through… because the long we drag it out the more miserable we'll become." He stated wisely and she nodded, even though it stung a little to hear that being married to her made him miserable she totally understood his point. This had been going on for too long already.

"I think you're right."

"LUKE PEYTON!" Haley yelled from the kitchen jolting them both from their thoughts; "DINNERS READY!"

"So we'll meet next week and sort this out right?" Lucas asked somewhat desperately and Peyton couldn't stop the flash of hurt crash through at Lucas' desperation to be divorced from her. She nodded and said nothing at the look of evident relief on his face. They headed back into the house for Christmas dinner and Peyton felt kind of scared as she realized that from now on nothing would ever be the same.

XXXX

_New York._

"I give it half a year." Brooke whispered to her father who took his eyes off of the television screen only to look at her and blink in confusion, glance to Izzy who was sleeping peacefully in her arms before looking back at Brooke.

"What?"

"I give half a year before he proposes to her." She pointing at Cooper and Rachel who were off in their own little world together as they slowly danced together to some sappy love song off of the radio completely absorbed in each other… if it wasn't so darn cute it would be sickening!

"That long? I'd say less than that." He shot back with a chuckle and she adjusted the sleeping baby in her arms.

"Really?" she wondered aloud and Richard nodded; "Alright, tenner says its six months." Brooke bet and her dad grinned before nodding.

"You're on." He shook her hand as if to say 'deal' she looked down at her daughter and trailed a finger down her silky smooth chubby cheek lovingly.

"You had a good day?" he asked quietly and she nodded.

"I did, having Cooper home is nice and Rachel's quiet and Izzy was happy so… what more could a girl ask for?" she stopped her brain from conjuring up the way she spent Christmas last year, wrapped up in Lucas' loving embrace, her friends happy, the whole world seemed right. And though she was happy now – how could she not be with the angel that was her daughter around – it did feel like something major was missing.

A loud happy loved up giggle emanated from Rachel as she and Cooper hurtled out of the room and up the stairs. Brooke shook her head in mock disgust knowing full well what they were up to… in fact she was amazed Rachel had lasted five full hours without jumping Cooper's bones. She looked up and saw her father smiling in amusement at the couple who had just fled the room, his eyes locked with hers and felt a good deal of comfort seep into her from just one loving look from her father.

"I'm so proud of you." He told her gently and she frowned.

"Why?"

"Because you've been through so much over this past year, enough to break a normal person. But not you, I'm so proud to say that my daughter is one of the strongest and most beautiful girls in the world." He told her before pressing a light kiss onto her forehead and she felt tears sting her eyes.

"I wouldn't have gotten far without you." She pointed out and he shushed her right away.

"Nonsense Brooke, you would have found a way. You're resourceful just like your old man." He stated and she laughed.

"I love you dad."

"I love you too. Now how about I take this little one up to bed and let you start watching the box set of Desperate Housewives you've been eying up all day." He stated and she laughed happily before kissing her sleeping daughters forehead and watching her dad carry her out of the room.

Brooke let out a small wistful sigh as she pressed play and groaned in disgust as a rhythmic banging noise started from the room above. She upped the volume and tried to block out the sounds of her best friend and other friend boinking each other's brains out but deep down knew it was no good… she was just relieved that Izzy slept nowhere near Rachel's room.

* * *

Five hours and countless desperate housewives episodes later Brooke was still sat there totally engrossed in the addictive television show. She was pleased to say that after one episode Izzy was well settled and fast asleep (well she had had a very busy day!) and after four and a half episodes the banging and (god help her) the moans from the bedroom above the living room had finally stopped. Now it wasn't that she was a prude. Oh no, Brooke Davis was if anything a little too open about sex however, hearing your best friend orgasm – several times – was enough to make anyone feel uncomfortable.

Just as yet another argument between Mike and Susan was about to draw to a dramatic conclusion yet again the door to the front room bashed open. Brooke looked over to see a flushed face Rachel stood there in a dressing gown with a goofy grin on her face. She plonked herself down on the sofa next to Brooke and let out a huge content sigh.

"Hey slut face!" She greeted cheerfully before grinning widely at her; "I feel… mmm… I just feel so much better now!" Rachel let out a content purr and Brooke rolled her eyes, partly in exasperation and partly in jealously – she had after all been celibate since… well far too long.

"Gross."

"Don't pretend like you aren't interested in the details!" Rachel rambled on; "We played all my favorites, but Christmas themed. For example first we played unwrap the parcel, then we followed that up by hide the present and my personal favorite 'Santa I've been a bad girl'!" she stated happily and Brooke grimaced.

"Ok I think you've just ruined Christmas forever!"

"Whatever, it was totally worth it!" she told her proudly and Brooke snorted with laughter, as gross as all of this was, it was kind of nice to see her best friend smiling like this again.

The two friends quieted and watched as yet more drama enveloped the women living in Wisteria Lane and Brooke couldn't help but wonder why on earth they didn't just move. She had seen her own fair share of drama over this past year and – yes she knew the characters were only fictional – but she couldn't help but think what with all the murders, secrets, affairs and so on that took place on that street most normal people would either be in a mental hospital or dead by now. She glanced over at Rachel who smiled softly at her before posing the question she asked every year.

"So what's your year been like Brooke Davis?" Rachel asked and Brooke sighed, it was a tradition they had made years ago, they must have just been in high school, even though they were always together throughout the year they always talked about the best and the worst bits near new years. It was kind of like a therapy thing for them.

"Like a rollercoaster. I've been the happiest I've ever been and the lowest." She said and Rachel nodded understandingly – of course the red head knew, she had been there through all of it with her; "You?"

"Same…"

"Ok then what's been you're lowest point?" Brooke teased and Rachel sighed.

"Five months and no Cooper." She muttered and Brooke smiled at how loved up her best friend was; "Do you know monotonous phone sex is? There's only so much you can do with one hand!" Rachel pointed out and Brooke's smile turned into a grimace of disgust.

"Ok I just made my new year's resolution and it's to start hanging out with people who don't gross me out!" she yelled the last part and Rachel pouted at her slightly before whacking her in the face with a pillow. Brooke couldn't help but giggle as a full scale battle broke out between them the kind that hadn't been seen since they had been much younger with much smaller worries and higher hopes.

"Seriously though Brooke, what is your new year's resolution?" Rachel asked once the battle was over and Brooke frowned while thinking.

"I guess to try and start getting my designs out. You?"

"I don't know… think I'm pretty perfect at the moment as it is." She grinned and Brooke laughed loudly.

"You're deluded." She shot back and Rachel pulled her into a tight hug.

"Merry Christmas slut."

"Yeah you too whore."

"And here's hoping that next year brings all the highs of this year with none of the lows!" she toasted hopefully and Brooke nodded in agreement as another resolution came into her head and this was the one she knew she might never accomplish, to get over Lucas Scott.

XXXX

_Tree Hill._

"… so then mommy told me that I had to play with Jamie but he didn't want to play with my new dolls. So I had to play with his stupid transformer games all afternoon." Lily told him and Lucas was amazed that someone so young (as his baby sister was now five) could look so heartbroken.

"But you played with your dolls in the end right?" he asked and Lily nodded with a wide smile as she pointed to the dolls lying haphazardly on the carpet; "This one is my favorite coz her hair is like mine!" she told him as she picked up the doll she meant and waved it in his face.

"Yeah she's lovely." He stated uncomfortably, dolls really weren't his area of expertise.

"She comes with her own comb and four lots of clothes!" she breathed excitedly and he smiled.

"Great."

"What did Santa get you for Christmas Luke?" she asked innocently and he couldn't help but smile as he thought about the promise made from Peyton earlier, hopefully he'd be getting the divorce he should have gotten a long time ago. But he knew he couldn't exactly say that to a five year old so instead he went for the present she made him.

"I have to say that the box you made me was great." He told her and she grinned proudly.

"My daddy helped glue it but I did the drawing and the glitter on my own!"

"It's my favorite bit."

"What else did you get? Because you didn't open any presents!" she pouted and he sighed.

"I got some books and something for my computer."

"Was it what you asked Santa for?" she asked openly and he sighed knowing full well that he couldn't tell his baby sister the truth. That Santa probably would never give him what he wanted because he had fucked up so monumentally!

"Yeah." He lied smoothly and Lily bit her lip while looking up at him with wide eyes.

"That's good then."

Lucas smiled down at his little sister who was now engrossed in her dolly again and longed for his world to be that simple again. But one thing was for sure the second he got his divorce things would become a lot easier. He would be able to return to New York and sort this mess out properly without a past relationship hanging over him; he also wouldn't have Peyton being ill to worry about. It would be like a clean slate for him as long as he could convince Brooke to hear him out – that's if she wasn't already over him – then he might just have a chance of winning her back.

Because Keith had been right, there was only one way to find out what could be, only one way to stop living with regret and that's man up and fight for what he wants… and he wanted Brooke Davis, he wanted his New York life back. And if he had to fight for it then he would, he wasn't going to give up on her or them. He was in it for the long haul; he looked over at the calendar on the wall and internally made two New Year's resolutions;

_1; Finalize the divorce between him and Peyton and,_

_2; Go to New York and win Brooke Davis back_

And that was just what he was going to do because there was one thing for sure he would never get over her. She was it for him and he knew he was the guy for her, Brooke Davis and Lucas Scott were meant to be together and they always would be… they were the other half of each other… soul mates… and yes he knew he'd damaged (hopefully not beyond repair) that but he was going to get it back no matter what.

XXXX

**So there was Chapter 13... not very Christmassy I know but I hope you enjoyed it anyway! ****I know most of you wanted Rachel or Cooper to go to Tree Hill to have some kind of throwdown with Lucas but the confrontation ****I have in mind is going to be more dramatic - if I pull it off correctly :s.**

**Anyway! What did you guys think of Izzy? It's really hard to try and describe a baby coz as cute as they are they don't really do a lot, I hoped I managed to convey just how much Brooke loves her daughter and how loved Izzy is. ****What about the the Rooper and Brachel scenes? ****And the one I'm most curious about, Lucas! So he's made his mind up to get divorced before coming to get Brooke - good idea? Silly? And what about his determination to win her back, do you think he stands a chance? Is he still a scumbag? ****Any thoughts on the Pucas discussion and the Lucas Keith Lucas Lily scenes I'd really love to hear from you so pleeeeease REVIEW!**

**Have a wonderful Christmas guys!**

**Rosie!**


	14. Follow Your Heart

**A/N - Hey guys, I hope everyone had a fantastic christmas and heres to 2011 being much better than 2010. Was it me or did this year totally suck? ****Anyway, a huge thank you to those who reviewed; alysef, craxgirl54, dianehermans, sarabeth08, DANI OTH and OTH-Brucas-love. You guys rule and genuinely help me to keep writing!**

**And I know the lack of Brucas (and slowish pace of the story) over the past few chapters has been disheartening for people but I hope that the next few chapters make up for it! But thanks to those who have still stuck with it!**

**In this chapter; A divorce is finalised and Lucas decides it's time to follow his heart, Brooke and Cooper spend time together as they shop for one wedding and plan for another!**

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

_1 Month Later._

_Tree Hill._

"And if you'll just sign here Mr. Scott." The lawyer instructed and Lucas eagerly scribbled his name down next to Peyton's signature; "Ok so I now pronounce you ex husband ad ex wife, you may now kick you're ex partner, run from the room and never see each other again." The divorce lawyer –Mr. Peters an unnervingly chipper middle aged balding man– chortled to himself and Peyton and Lucas locked eyes both of them creasing up with laughter at the old man.

"Thank you Mr. Peters." Lucas held out his hand for the older man to shake feeling like he was filled with helium, completely light, free and most of all excited.

"You're very welcome sir! This has been one of the nicest divorces I've ever processed; it's not often that both parties are completely 100% committed to splitting up." he rambled and both Lucas and Peyton nodded uninterestedly.

"Well thanks again."

Peyton and Lucas made their way out of the room and headed for the exit, Lucas felt bizarre right now, he hadn't felt this good in a long time. And he really did mean a long time! He glanced over at his now ex wife who too was smiling softly, she was probably imagining all of the things that she could do now that she was single.

"So… what are you going to do next?" Lucas asked and Peyton smiled wistfully.

"I'm thinking about going on a date or something like that ." he smiled at the excitement in her tone; "You?"

"I'm going back to New York."

"What?" she asked wide eyed and he nodded; "How come?"

"It's where my future is."

"Huh?"

"When I left to come home… I did some things I'm not proud of, so I need to go and make them right." He said and even though he could see Peyton wanting to quiz him about whatever it was he was being so vague about he was grateful that she didn't.

"Have you told your folks your going?"

"I think Keith knows I will but I haven't actually said anything yet."

"Well watch out for Mary." She joked and Lucas rolled his eyes before snorting with laughter.

His mind flashed back to the day that he and Peyton had announced that they would be divorcing and had just met with a lawyer who was positive it could be sorted out within the month. Most of their family had been supportive, shocked, but supportive… Mary however, hadn't, she had screamed at them both that they were throwing away the best thing that had ever happened to them and then had made a bizarrely cryptic comment of 'You've no idea what I've done for you, both of you!' before storming out of the house, the next he heard Mary was travelling somewhere in America.

"She's in New York?" he asked and Peyton shrugged.

"I don't know, she hasn't really talked to me since we told her we getting divorced."

"Yeah. No offence Peyton, but you're sister is mental!" Lucas said honestly and Peyton sighed sadly but came up with no defense for her little sister, something that showed that Mary really had been pushing her luck lately as Peyton had always stuck up for her.

"I know… I dread to think what she'll do when she finds out we're actually divorced." She chuckled and he smiled while shaking his head.

"Chances are it'll be something weird."

"It's funny isn't it?" Peyton asked after a moment and he raised an eyebrow at her.

"What?"

"That this is the first proper conversation we've had in years." She said and he laughed knowing that she was right.

"All took was admitting the truth about our sham of a marriage."

"We were good once upon a time though." She said gently and he nodded.

"The best." They smiled at each other remembering all the good times they had shared before their hearts grew apart. Lucas looked over to the fountain the middle of the court and let out a small sigh when a familiar face caught his attention.

"Hey isn't that your doctor?" he asked and Peyton's eyes shot over to where he was pointing and Lucas watched with a small smile and a blush made its way onto Peyton's cheeks.

"Yeah… that's Jake… wow... and that must be Jenny!" Peyton pointed out referring to the small girl with Jake who looked a couple of years older than Lily. Lucas laughed at how avidly Peyton was watching them raised an eyebrow.

"You know when you were sent to the centre in Charleston it was to get better… not to hit on the doctors." Lucas teased and she flushed red.

"He probably doesn't even remember me!" Peyton said just as her name was called.

"Peyton? Peyton is that you?" Jake asked in amazement and Lucas waved over in acknowledgement and Peyton looked up at Lucas worriedly.

"Hey Jake." She said somewhat nervously

"How are you?" he asked and Peyton nodded at him, Lucas rolled his eyes as the two of them locked eyes in an intense kind of way and knew instantly that Jake Jagielsky was more than just a doctor to Peyton.

"Daddy can we go now?" a small voice asked and Jake nodded reluctantly, he smiled somewhat sheepishly towards Lucas before saying his goodbyes.

"Wow Peyton that was smooth." He teased and she whacked him on the shoulder.

"Shut up!"

"I'm serious, I don't know how he resisted you." He laughed at the look on her face.

"I'll admit I'm not really on top form for picking men up. I don't know what to do!" she whined and Lucas nodded his head.

"I think, you should go and talk to him."

"About?" she asked fretfully and he smiled.

"I don't, ask about his day, or his daughter or something." Lucas said softly and she nodded before looking up at him with a sad but happy smile.

"So I guess this is where we go our separate ways huh?" she asked and he nodded feeling a weird melancholic wave run through him, it was like the end of era.

"I guess so."

"We did have some good times didn't we?" she asked and he nodded fondly.

"I'll never regret it." He told her seriously and she nodded, her warm eyes meeting his.

"Me neither."

"It was a pleasure being married to you Peyton Sawyer." He said gently and she smiled up at him. He pulled her into a tight emotional hug in which their hearts finally let go of each other, it had been a long time coming, and it was certainly the right thing to do but letting go of someone you had been close to for so long was never easy. They eventually pulled apart and Lucas smiled softly at her as she wiped her eyes roughly.

"You should go." Lucas said gesturing towards Jake who on his way out of one of the shops and headed towards a restaurant with his daughter; "Maybe you can get that date." He encouraged and she grinned at him.

"If I don't see you before you go to New York, I hope it all works out."

"Goodbye Peyton Sawyer." He smiled at her, his heart feeling full with emotion towards the blonde who had meant so much to him for such a long time.

He turned away from her retreating figure and let out a wide smile – one that earned him a strange look from several passer bys – he was finally moving onto the next chapter of his life. And in this one he could fully devote himself to making his dreams come true.

XXXX

_New York._

"I still don't get why you can't go with me and not Brooke." Rachel inquired and smiled when she saw Cooper roll his eyes – again. She had been hounding him ever since he had asked Brooke if she would go shopping with him as he needed to get Chase and Owen a 'wedding' present, something he really should have sorted as he was Owens best man especially seeing as the wedding was in two days time!

"I want to spend time with my friend."

"Why don't you want to spend time with me then?" Rachel asked innocently knowing full well how much she was annoying him… she just couldn't help it, she loved how serious he looked when he was angry… it was totally hot!

"You know I do babe, but I live with you, besides; you're the one who insisted that I take Brooke because you wanted to spend time with Izzy." He pointed out and she pouted.

"So not the point Cooper Lee!"

"Well what is the point Rachel Gatina?" he asked as he wrapped his arms around her waist and she looked up at him; "Are you jealous?" he asked and she instantly scoffed at the very idea; "Ok, so are you worried?" he asked about she blinked in total confusion.

"Why would I be worried?"

"About me and Brooke." He stated slowly and she snorted with laughter.

"Oh please, I know you two would never do that. You love me too much." She sand smugly and Cooper rolled his eyes but didn't contradict her words.

"So what is the problem then?"

"There isn't one… I just like winding you up!" she said gleefully and she let out a surprised squeak as he hoisted her up over his shoulder suddenly; "COOPER PUT ME DOWN!" she screamed but the only reply she received was a smack on the ass; "Fine I'll stop! Just please let me down." She begged and sighed in relief when her feet touched the ground.

"Come on you, I told Brooke we'd be there at eleven." Cooper said as he took her hand and led her from the apartment.

They made their way towards Brooke's place and Rachel felt a surge of excitement run through her at the prospect of spending the afternoon with Izzy. She loved her goddaughter to pieces; the little girl had done so much in her short life without even realizing it. She had pretty much mended Brooke's broken heart – something Rachel had thought to be impossible, and even though she was aware that deep down her best friend was probably still harboring traitorous feelings for the blonde male who caused so much upset and destruction the arrival of Izzy had prioritized everything.

Brooke barely moped these days; she was almost the girl she had been before Lucas had come onto the scene, except she was now slightly more guarded with her heart. But that was a good thing Rachel supposed, after all she now had Izzy to consider as well and you really couldn't be all over the place emotionally when there were children involved.

Yes all in all Rachel was very pleased with the progress her best friend had made; she had doubted that they would ever get to this happy stage of life again. Especially during the last months of Brooke's pregnancy, she had been so low and depressed that it had nearly killed Rachel to see the pain her friend was going through. But Brooke Davis was strong, she bounced back and now she was the best and most loving mother there ever was… and Izzy was their little miracle who had managed to save the day.

"You ok babe?" Cooper asked softly and Rachel looked over at her boyfriend and smiled lovingly, he was her own miracle, he had saved her from growing old alone, sometimes she wondered what she could have possible done to get so lucky as to have a family like hers.

"Yeah, just looking forwards to seeing Izzy."

"I swear she gets bigger every time I see her." Cooper grumbled and Rachel nodded.

"Before you know it she'll be talking, walking… let's just hope she doesn't talk as much as her mother." Rachel stated jokingly and Cooper laughed.

"And her godmother." He teased and she rolled her eyes.

They made their way up the few steps leading to Brooke's front door and using her own key she let herself into the house instantly feeling right at home; "Where's my girl!" she demanded loudly and Brooke appeared moments later with a wriggling Izzy in her arms.

"Hey guys." She greeted and Cooper leaned over and pecked her on the cheek while Rachel instantly scooped her goddaughter out of Brooke's arms.

She watched as Izzy's perfect little face crumpled up in distress, fat angry tears of outrage seeped down her chubby pink cheeks as she squirmed and wriggled in an attempt to get out of her arms and into Brookes; "What do I smell or something?" she joked and Brooke rolled her eyes. Rachel peppered light kisses onto Izzy's face until the infant stopped wailing and started giggling… which took a few minutes.

"So are you ready to go?" Cooper asked and Brooke nodded before turning to Rachel with a worried expression on her face.

"Now are you sure you are going to be ok? She didn't sleep well last night coz she's teething and she's been really grumpy this morning-"

"Hey Davis I've been her godmother for just under 8 months now, I think I know how to take care of her." Rachel stated sternly and Brooke nodded a small smile forming on her face replacing the nervous one it currently housed; "So why don't you take my boyfriend and go make out with him or whatever it is you're going to do with him."

"We aren't going to do anything like that!" Cooper protested right away and both Brooke and Rachel rolled their eyes at him.

"I don't care because I'm spending the morning with the most beautiful girl in the whole world." Rachel sang softly as she lifted Izzy up higher and Izzy sent her a huge smile (which was probably due to wind more than happiness to see her).

"Ok, bye baby girl." Brooke leaned over and gave Izzy and kiss and waved at her daughter who flexed up five fingers in response. Rachel always felt butterflies whenever she saw her goddaughter do something new. She had nearly exploded when she first saw Izzy pull herself up onto two feet and support herself; she took like seven hundred photos!

"See you losers later!" Rachel yelled and heard them both chuckle as the door shut behind them.

Izzy's little face crumpled up and a loud wail slipped through her lips at the sight of her mommy leaving the house. Rachel instantly grabbed up Izzy's favorite toy bunny rabbit – which Cooper had picked out himself – and began cooing at Izzy while using Jonty (the rabbit's name) to placate the infant.

"What's wrong baby? Huh? Don't you want to spend the afternoon with your auntie Rachel?" She cooed and Izzy's loud wails turned into quieter sobs, the more Rachel talked to her the calmer she grew until she was barely sniffling.

Rachel settled down onto the ground with Izzy still in her arms and built up a small tower of bricks, she watched as Izzy leaned out gazing at it interestedly before stretching her hand towards it causing it to fall down. Izzy clapped her hands and let out a long gargled noise that Rachel supposed was her instructing the tower to be built up again. Rachel placed Izzy down onto the ground and built up the tower again watching in amazement as Izzy pulled herself upwards using the table ledge so that she was standing on her two feet, she pushed the tower down a movement that caused her to clap her hands and release her grip on the table making her fall down onto her bottom.

Rachel laughed at the look of bewildered joy that was reflected on the infants face, Izzy wiggled her legs and arms while gabbling animatedly and Rachel built up the tower again and the whole process started again. She had a feeling that this was going to be how she spent the whole afternoon, and that was fine… in fact it was more than fine… it was perfect.

XXXX

_Tree Hill._

"Guess who's officially single!" Lucas sang happily as he made his way into Tric, his announcement was greeted with a small round of applause and he bowed slightly.

"Congratulations man!" Nathan slapped Lucas on the back he grinned; Haley slipped towards him and gave him a hug while his parents looked on clearly happy at how cheerful he was.

"Did it all go ok?" his mom asked gently and he nodded.

"Yeah papers signed and filed… it's finally done." He said with a warm smile and Haley looked up at him worriedly.

"Are you ok?"

"Better than ok, but I do have another announcement to make."

"You're gay?" Nathan guessed with a laugh and Lucas rolled his eyes.

"No. I'm leaving…"

"But you just got here!" Haley pouted and Nathan chuckled pulling his wife into his lap and wrapping his arms around her tightly.

"I think he means Tree Hill." He pointed out and she blushed slightly before frowning; "And you're meant to be the smart one." He teased and she pinched him before looking over at Lucas with a thoughtful expression on her face.

"Why are you leaving?"

"Where too?" Karen asked as she joined in the interrogation alongside Haley.

"For how long?"

"Are you sure you're ok about the divorce?"

"Do you want a drink?"

Karen and Haley continued hurling questions at him like some kind of interrogation tag team until he raised his hand up effectively silencing them; "I'm going back to New York, and as for how long, I don't know…"

"Why?"

"Because it's where I need to be." He said honestly as his gaze met Keith's and instantly felt stronger down to the look of pride on Keith's face.

"Are you sure you're really ok about the divorce? I mean leaving the town you live in after separating doesn't exactly scream happy."

"I am more than ok about being divorced. Honestly."

"So why are you leaving?" Karen asked sadly and Lucas sighed, he hadn't had such a response the last time he had left Tree Hill, but he guessed that was down to the fact that Cooper had told them what was happening and if they didn't like it then they could do one.

"There's someone in New York that means a lot to me and I want to go back and see them." he explained opting not to go into detail about what he had done.

"Male or female?" Nathan asked with a sly smirk and Lucas chuckled.

"Female."

"Oh right!" Nathan drawled out and Lucas rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"Nathan leave your brother alone!" Keith warned and Lucas sent him a thankful smile, the last thing he wanted was for his family to think that Brooke had just been some fling for him.

"So are you going to New York for this woman?" Haley asked and he nodded causing her to clap her hands happily; "Luke that's so romantic!" she gushed and he couldn't help it, he blushed bright red. Again it was Keith to the rescue as he commanded that a bottle of the finest champagne be opened in celebration of not only Lucas getting divorced but him finally finding his way… after all it had taken two years!

* * *

"So dude, what's gotten you so bummed out that you can't even enjoy your own leaving party?" Nathan asked as he drew up a deck chair beside him and settled down.

"Nothing really, just thinking."

"Are you really going back to New York for a chick?" Lucas smiled at the incredulity in his tone.

"Not just a chick… the chick." He stated and Nathan raised an eyebrow.

"You ain't going all mushy are ya?"

"Oh yeah coz you're always so macho around Haley, what is it you two say? Oh that's right… Always and forever." He teased in a girly voice and Nathan shoved him.

"Ok… so what are you saying? That this chick is your Haley?" he asked and Lucas knew instantly that the love he had for equaled – if not surpassed the love Nathan had for Haley.

"Yes… she's my Haley… only her names Brooke."

"So what happened with you and this Brooke?"

"I was a dick."

"Care to elaborate?" he asked after snorting with laughter.

"You really what to hear it?"

"You bet your ass I do!" he said and Lucas let out a long sigh as his life in New York that had haunted him every second of this past year flashed through his mind.

"Ok… so here it is."

He launched into the story leaving no part of it untold, just talking about Rachel and Cooper filled him with a sadness for the friendships he really messed with… and describing what he had with Brooke all but crippled him. Memories that he had long forgotten flooded his mind, like the time she had rung him in the middle of the night insisting that he get round to her place immediately, he still chuckled to this very day as the terror and panic of something happening to her had melted instantly when she told him why she needed him.

_XFlashbackX_

"_What the hell took you so long?" Brooke yelled as Lucas stepped into the house._

"_Brooke I just made it across the city in five minutes, I think that's some kind of record." He said rubbing his hands up and down her arms soothingly and she looked at him._

"_It still felt like forever!" she pouted and he laughed._

"_I'm sorry babe, now where is it?" he asked and she took his hand and slowly and carefully led him to her bedroom. After checking ever crevice and under everything there was no sign of the spider. "I think it's gone."_

"_You see! You took forever and now the spider got away!" she shot out angrily and he rolled his eyes._

"_You're right, this is entirely my fault." He stated in a deadpan tone and she looked at him._

"_I'm glad to see you're taking this seriously!" she snapped and he smiled. _

"_Come on lets go put a film on or something." he said leading her away from her bedroom and into the main room. _

_However, the film hadn't calmed her down in the slightest, in fact it had only made her edgier, she sat straight backed looking round the room, she had been doing every minute since the spider disappeared._

"_Brooke what are you doing?" he asked in amusement._

"_I'm looking for the spider." She told him through gritted teeth her tone tense._

"_It's gone."_

"_That's exactly what it wants you to think!"_

"_I'm sure the spider isn't plotting against you crazy girl."_

"_That's where you're wrong! It's just waiting till I get all relaxed and forget about it!" she said slightly hysterically and he couldn't help but laugh. "I'm glad you think it's so funny! But we'll see who's laughing when it's crawling all over you!" she mumbled and he laughed even harder._

"_I'm not scared of a tiny spider."_

"_You say that now... but you should have seen it Luke, it was huge!" she whined with a pout._

"_Of course it was." he said patronizingly._

"_Laugh all you want! But you weren't there!" she said and he chuckled._

"_It was a spider not the Vietnamese war." He said and she scowled at him – clearly upset that he wasn't more supportive of her trauma._

"_Whatever Luke, I knew you wouldn't get it." She huffed before standing and walking away, he let out an inward groan of annoyance before standing and pulling her to him, crushing her small soft frame against his._

"_I'm sorry babe." He whispered against her lips and she let out a sigh before leaning forwards and pressing her lips against his, he deepened the kiss and soon their tongues were dancing together ferociously while their hips ground together causing an amazing friction between them. Brooke let out a moan of pleasure and ordered him to carry her to the bedroom. He lifted her into his arms causing her to squeal in that way she always did, he was about to place her down on the bed when he caught sight of the tiniest spider scurrying across the bed._

_Noting that he had paused Brooke looked over and let out the loudest scream ever effectively deafening him in his left ear before scrambling out of the room ordering him to kill it. Lucas rolled his eyes before grabbing a glass and a piece of paper and setting to work cursing the small arachnid for ruining the mood and costing him a night full of hot mind blowing sex. _

_XEnd of FlashbackX_

"You really are a dick." Nathan said after Lucas had finished telling their story.

"I know."

"And you suck for listening to Mary Sawyer."

"I know… you know with power of hindsight I think I would have done everything differently." Lucas stated mournfully and Nathan nodded understandingly.

"Well we all make mistakes. I suppose the main thing is you did what you thought was right at the time."

"Coming home was the right thing to do. I know that… people needed me here… I just wish I hadn't giving up on me and Brooke without trying."

"So do you reckon Brookes going to be interested in anything you have to say?" Nathan asked interestedly and Lucas rubbed the back of his neck anxiously.

"I don't know. But at least I can tell her the real reason I left, and hopefully turning a single man as opposed to as still married one might make her a little more willing to listen."

"And if it doesn't?

"I'm not going to give up. If fighting for her is what needs doing then I'll do it."

"So when's your flight?" he asked and Lucas felt nerves and butterflies flood through him at the prospect of maybe being near Brooke within the next few days.

"Tomorrow morning."

"Wow…"

"I know."

"You nervous?"

"Shitting myself."

"Don't be… if you're right and you and Brooke have half as much as me and Haley… then nothing's going to tear you apart." He said and Lucas blinked in surprise at how sentimental and emotional his brothers actually were, but then again, if ever Nathan was going to be serious about something then it was about his wife and child.

"I just hope I can find a way to make it up to her."

"You'll work it out Lucas." Nathan said confidently; "You did a good thing by coming home, sure you may have done it in the dickiest way possible but you're heart was in the right place. So now it's time that you went after what you want."

"And that's what I plan on doing. I just hope it's not too late."

The two brothers lapsed into companionable silence both wrapped up in their own thoughts as they pondered what was going to happen in the next few days.

XXXX

_New York._

"Ok we've been shopping for like three hours now and I've bought some seriously hot lingerie, an amazing dress for the wedding, four tops and three pairs of jeans and these really cute wedges… and you haven't bought anything for Owen and Chase."

"I know." Cooper stated nonchalantly and Brooke stared at him in horror.

"Cooper you're Owens best man and the wedding is in two days!"

"I have a confession to make."

"Huh?"

"I got their wedding present weeks ago."

"You did?"

"Yep."

"So why are we shopping?" Brooke asked in confusion and watched as Coopers face broke into a nervous smile.

"I need your opinion on something." He stated cryptically before heading into the building they were stood by.

Brooke stared after him in complete confusion before she looked up at the building they were in front of and blinked in surprise as she realized they were stood in front of Tiffany's. Why on earth had Cooper bought her to a jewelers? It didn't make any sense! She wandered forwards and up the few steps leading into the store instantly enveloped in the serene warm environment she looked around and saw Cooper staring down at a pillow while talking to the sales assistant.

"About time you joined us." He joked as she sidled up next to him.

"What are we doing in here?"

"I need your opinion."

"On what?" she asked completely stunned and he nudged his head towards the pillow on the side and she looked over and felt all the air leave her body.

She placed a hand over her mouth as involuntary tears sprung into her eyes as she took in the sight of several beautiful engagement rings.

"Easy on the waterworks Davis." Cooper teased and she shook her head.

"You're going to propose to Rachel?" she gasped out and he nodded.

"I am."

"Oh my god!" Brooke flung herself forwards and wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tightly; she could feel tears of happiness creep down her cheeks. She honestly couldn't believe this; she hadn't heard such good news in a long time.

"God calm down Brooke!" she could feel Cooper chuckling and she pulled away before looking up at him tearfully.

"You two are going to be so happy together!" she gushed and Cooper laughed.

"She hasn't even said yet yet."

"Oh come on Coop, you know as well as I do, of course she's going to say yes!"

"Well let's hope so."

"Ok, emotional breakdown over now…" she stated confidently as she dabbed her eyes; "Why do you need my help?"

"I've planned everything out; I know how I'm going to do it, what I'm going to say I just don't know which ring to choose." He pointed down at the counter and Brooke breathed in excitedly as she looked down at the sparkly silver rings.

"You want me help you choose?" she asked and he nodded.

"I want her to have a ring that she'll fall in love with, and who better to ask then her best friend?" he asked and Brooke grinned.

"Ok then." Brooke turned to the salesperson and began her interrogation; "Right Rachel loves pear cut style with like stones on the side. Do you have anything like that?" she asked and immediately several were thrust forwards and Brooke looked at Cooper expectably only to see him looking like a man drowning. Clearly picking out rings was not his strong suit!

Brooke must have seen over a hundred rings now and even she was losing hope that they were ever going to find the perfect ring. Rachel had once described the ring that she'd love to receive and Brooke had built up a firm image in her mind as to what it looked like and yet she couldn't see it! She supposed that was the problem with imaging something, it didn't really exist!

But then she saw it, the diamonds winking perfectly in the light of the sun… it honestly caught her breath at how much it resembled the ring Rachel had talked about. She grabbed a hold of Cooper – who was pretty much comatose at this point – and showed him the ring. He sent her a smile as if to say 'thank god this is nearly over' and she let out a small shriek of happiness.

"Are you sure this is the one?" he asked and she nodded.

"Positive."

"Ah thank Christ for that."

Brooke watched giddy with excitement as Cooper sorted out payment for the impressive rock, she seriously couldn't wait to see it on her best friend's finger, she couldn't wait to hear Rachel tell her about the proposal and she seriously couldn't wait to design the dress – both maid of honor (hers) and the brides.

They made their way out of the shop and over to the coffee shop and Brook watched in amusement as Cooper downed an espresso before starting on his Cappuccino, clearly attempting to wake himself up after the session in Tiffany's. She couldn't stop the excitement bubbling inside of her, she couldn't believe that her best friend as going to be getting married!

"How did you get such a pro at jewelry huh?" Cooper asked once he had his breath back and she smiled fondly.

"My dad used to bring me to Tiffany's every holiday and I used to get to pick out a piece of jewelry of my choice."

"Nice."

"Yeah… they used to hate me because even though I was only young I knew what I wanted and I was a bit of a nightmare if they didn't have it."

"You being a nightmare I don't believe." Cooper gasped mockingly and she glared at him.

"Shut it Cooper, you owe me!"

"You're right I do owe you." Their eyes locked and they smiled warmly at each other, her mind flashed back to the night they had all met… she really hadn't thought it possible for it to end like this.

"God do you remember the night we all met?"

"Yeah… we were at that party thing for some crap play or something."

"Did you ever think it was going to turn out like this?" she asked and he shook his head.

"No I didn't. But then I never thought it possible for me to be in a relationship lasting longer than a night." He said and she rolled her eyes.

"But you did and now you're getting engaged!" Brooke cheered happily and he smiled.

A silence descended on to them as both of their thoughts turned to the romance between herself and Lucas, the one that had reached a completely different ending. She tried not to let herself dwell on Lucas Scott and the effect he still had on her heart. She could see Cooper stifling the urge to apologize for Lucas' (and his own) behavior, wanting to apologize for everything Brooke had gone through. She sent him a warm smile.

"Cooper I'm ok. Sure my relationship with Lucas didn't go how I wanted it to and yes I've been through the wringer but it's ok… because it's ok because all of that gave me Izzy." She told him softly and he sighed.

"So you're ok about… everything that happened?" he asked hesitantly and she nodded.

"I'm getting there; it's been a really hard year. I guess I'm grateful that I don't have to worry about any more drama headed my way you know?" She told him truthfully and he squeezed her arm comfortingly.

Yes, it was true… Brooke Davis had had enough drama to last a lifetime; she just prayed that she had seen the end of all drama. She honestly didn't know if she could survive another heart wrenching battle. After all she reckoned she had lived through enough personal traumas in this past year was enough to last a lifetime.

XXXX

_Airplane._

_Headed to New York._

"..._Ladies and Gentleman we will be landing in New York shortly before. Please return to your seats and fasten your seatbelts."_

Lucas looked around the cramped air craft and let out a smile of excitement, this was it, he was finally here. The in-flight movie started but Lucas knew he wouldn't be able to focus on it, he was too excited; his mind was literally buzzing with thoughts of Brooke and their relationship.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out his wallet, he took out the old battered photograph which he had kept near him ever since he had left. It was the only photo he had of himself and Brooke, his eyes swept over her taking in every single detail of her. How her hazel eyes twinkled mischievously and her dimples winked out at him. God she was beautiful, he wondered whether she had changed much over time, it had been nearly two years since he had last seen her and he was willing to bet that she was still as beautiful as ever… she was probably the only thing in this life that would genuinely cause his heart to skip a beat.

If this were a film or something then the voice over would be saying something like how her laugh and smile lit up his whole world and all that romantic nonsense… but in actual fact it was the little things he missed the most. Like how she had always been grumpy as hell first thing in the morning and regularly threatened to kill him if he didn't make her a coffee right away. Or the way she always insisted on wearing his most expensive shirt to bed because she liked how soft it was… it was those little unknown parts of their relationship that he remembered most vividly.

And yes, he was aware of how optimistic he was being, he knew that when he got to New York he was going to have a hell of a mission on his hands just to find her –he doubted that she lived and worked in the same places as she did two years back – and then when he did finally find her chances were she wouldn't listen to a single word he had to say.

Not that he could blame her… he had been such a dick to her but Nathan and Keith's confidence in following your heart and living without regret had boosted his own; was there a way that he could find his way back to Brooke after all these years?

As the plane touched down Lucas barely heard what the captain was saying... he was so wrapped up in thoughts of Brooke and where best to start looking for her. He let out a sigh of excitement and nerves as reality hit him, he couldn't believe he was finally here; doing the very thing that he had been dreaming about doing for more months than could remember... he was back in New York... and he was finally following his heart.

XXXX

**So there was chapter 14! ****I threw in a brucas flashback as I felt kind of mean for giving you guys no Brucas for a fair amount of chapters... so I hope you guys liked that! ****And Lucas is properly divorced, gained closure from Peyton and even encouraged her to go and see Jake! He told his family he's leaving and is now back in New York ready to stop pouting about his mistakes and fight for her... do you think he's being overly optimistic about winning her back? Do you think he's thought it all throu****gh? Anything you want to see happen, let me know and I'll try and work it in. ****How about Brooke finally seeming ready to let go of all the drama and focus on a future with Izzy... how do you think she should cope with the upcoming drama as you know there is a brucas confrontation coming their way! ****And Cooper plans to propose to Rachel, what do you think... will she say yes? I hope you liked the Rachel Izzy, Cooper Brooke scenes.**

**Thanks for reading and Happy New Year.**

**Rosie.**


	15. Heartbreak Hotel

**A/N - I know I suck for taking so long to update! Real life has just been one kick in the (proverbial) balls after another, no joke, 2011 has seriously sucked so far... literally everything that could go wrong has gone wrong. So that and a mixture of having to update my other stories and some major writers block for Time To Start Again have made me an awful updater! ****A massive thank you to everyone who reviewed my last chapter; alysef, dianehermans, OTH-Brucas-Love, PeterClaire, DANI OTH, Tanya2byour21, Princesakarlita411. You guys rock so much and serious made me keep attempting to writing through the monster writers block so THANK YOU!**

**Anyway, enough excuses, though I apologise if the chapter seem kind of disjointed, had a really hard time writing it, also apologies for the length, it's a pretty hefty chapter!**

**In this chapter; Lucas is in New York and finding Brooke is proving more difficult than he had hoped, it's Owen and Chase's wedding... which is where Brucas come head to head again. Though you have been warned it's not a happy reunion.**

**I really hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"Sir we're here." The cab driver's voice cut through, Lucas snapped out of his day dream and looked up at the familiar rickety old building and felt the faintest flicker of a smile cross his lips. How many times had he been here with Brooke? Countless nights and days of complete bliss he had spent in this shambles of a building in that run down mess of an apartment.

"SIR!"

"Sorry!" Lucas stated as he handed over a fistful of cash before stepping out of the cab and staring up at the building amazed that time had had no effect on the prison like feel it exuded.

He wandered towards the front door and was suddenly hit with a million flashbacks of messing around with her on their way home or her rushing out of the door in a hurry keen to get to wherever they were going while he trailed behind her dutifully. He let out a small sigh as he looked down at the ground remembering how their first kiss had taken place there. The ground had been seriously icy and he had gone flying bringing her down with him. She had landed on top of him and when he was about to apologise her lips had slowly and gently pressed against his.

It had been the single best moment of his life.

_Moment of truth now Luke; _he said to himself as he made way towards the building. He smiled as the door to the main bulk of the building was still hanging off of its hinges like it had been the last time he had been here, he stepped into the hallway and headed straight for the stairs.

Memories continued to flood him and he sucked in his breath as he knocked on the door to what was once Brookes flat. Moments later an elderly woman opened the door and eyed him suspiciously. Even though he had known that Brooke would have moved a long time ago he couldn't help but feel disappointment flood through him.

"Yes?" she asked rudely as she squinted at him.

"Does Brooke Davis still live here by any chance?"

"Who?" he repeated himself and she shook her head; "Never heard of her."

"She used to live here; do maybe a forwarding address of the last person who lived here do you?" He asked hopefully, surely when the flat was being looked at the old woman must have met Brooke at some point so he may have gotten the address of where Brooke was moving to.

"No one but me has lived here for year and a half now." She told and Lucas' brow furrowed, if that was true then Brooke must have moved a couple of months after he had left.

"What about the girl who lived here before that, did you ever meet her?"

"This were an empty apartment when I moved in."

"But the previous owner, the landlord must have said something?" he asked desperately as he grasped for any information he could get from her that might help him find Brooke.

"Funny you should ask... landlord did mention once that the previous owner herself into a bit of trouble." She explained in a gleeful tone and Lucas felt his blood run cold at the thought of her being in any kind of trouble.

"What happened?"

"Debt... Landlord kicked out for not having any money." Lucas felt his relief turn to anger... even though he knew that she was ok now the thought of someone treating her like that made his blood boil. How dare they? Lucas took a steadying breath knowing that getting angry would do very little to help him find her.

"Do you know where she went?"

"Not a clue. Could try ringing the landlord... but I doubt you'll get through, I never do." she said before closing the door in his face.

Lucas rubbed his forehead and attempted to take in what he had just learned, he felt sick at the thought of Brooke getting herself into financial trouble... he seriously wished he had been there for her. She hadn't deserved any more bad things happen to her; he let out a growl of frustration and vowed that if he ever saw her landlord he would hit him.

He wandered out of the building with a heavy sense of disappointment that he hadn't found her but didn't let that dampen his determination. He headed down the street towards where she used to work praying to god that it would shine some light on to where Brooke Davis now was.

XXXX

"Can you say mommy?" Brooke cooed as Izzy stared up at her in wonder; "Mommy..." she repeated but rather than actually responding Izzy merely blew a huge bubble before making a noise that sounded something like 'hubbbaabababa'.

"No? Maybe mommy's being a bit keen." She mumbled and Izzy let out a huge gummy smile and reached out to pinch Brooke's cheek; "Yeah... I'll tell you what, how about when you're 1 we'll try again. So you've got three months to get it together." She teased and Izzy gurgled happily.

Brooke reached over to the cupboard and pulled out a two dresses one pink and one yellow and held them out; "Which one?" she asked her daughter who stared avidly at the yellow; "Good choice. That's you're grandpas favourite. And you're seeing him today... yes you are... yes you are." She pulled the little dress on to her daughter and lifted her into the air; "Because mommy has to go to a wedding." "Aaaaa..."

"My thoughts exactly."

She walked from the room balancing her daughter on her hip as they made their way down the stairs. Glancing over at the clock she let out a sigh of relief when she saw the time, it looked like she was actually on time for once. She placed her daughter down in her high chair and wrapped a bib around her before she started whisking up Izzy's favourite breakfast food – soggy weetabix with mushy banana. Thankfully it didn't take too long to make and the fussy little baby really loved it!

She placed the sodden mess on the small table of Izzy's highchair and raised the spoon to Izzy's mouth and the greedy infant instantly opened her gob and happily munched on the food. Her tiny fingers wrapped around the handle of the spoon and she pulled it out of her mouth and smiled up at Brooke, she couldn't help but laugh at how messy her daughter was after just one mouthful.

"Is that nice honey?" she asked and watched as her daughter scooped out more mushed up food and shovelled it into her mouth while eying the room interestedly.

Mere seconds later the front door banged open and she could hear the sounds of her best friend and Cooper arguing about something.

"A stop sign means stop Rachel! Not pause!" he grumbled as they made their way into the kitchen.

"Stop being so frickin dramatic, it's not like we killed anyone!"

"No... But it is the last time I let you drive." Cooper stated and Rachel rolled her eyes before stalking into the room.

"You do realise that you guys have that argument like once a week right?" Brooke yelled out and Rachel laughed.

Brooke watched as Izzy's face lit up and she held out one tiny finger towards Rachel as if to say 'mommy look I know her'. Brooke smiled down at her daughter who was now staring at Cooper while holding a handful of mashed up breakfast out to him.

"Look at you!" Cooper stated as he kissed Izzy on the forehead; "Are you the messiest eater in the whole world? Yes... I think you are!" he cooed.

"Baahaabbaba." Izzy babbled back before stuffing her hand full of food into her mouth and chewing on it slowly.

"Do you guys mind keeping an eye on this one while I go up and get ready?" Brooke asked and they both shook their heads.

"I'll come with you." Rachel stated and Brooke shrugged before they both made their way up the stairs leaving Cooper to deal with the increasingly messy baby.

"So what are you going to wear?"

"I don't know... what do bridesmaids wear? Or are we groomsmaids?" she asked Rachel shrugged.

"Whatever we are... it is our duty to look hot."

"I've narrowed it down to these two." Brooke stated as she pulled out one navy dress and one strapless red dress. She held them up for Rachel's inspection and grinned when her best friend instantly pointed to the strapless red.

"Red."

"I know... I just wanted to check I wasn't making a total mistake." Brooke explained as she slipped into the bathroom.

After showering and going through all of the usual morning rituals that she rarely got to indulge in now that she had a baby she stared at herself in the mirror. Her makeup was noticeable but not too full on, her dark chocolate locks were swept over one shoulder and her and she pulled on the red strapless dress and smiled shyly at her reflection. It felt weird to be focussing on something like her appearance right now... she hadn't done something like this in so long.

"What do you think?" she asked as she stepped out of the bathroom and watched as Rachel's critical eye gave her the once over.

"I think you're ready to go and stand beside a gay man who's about to commit himself to his partner." She said with a nod and Brooke frowned. Was that a compliment?

"COME ON WE NEED TO GET GOING NOW!" Cooper's voice yelled up the stairs and Brooke grabbed her purse from the bed and made her way down the stairs; "God Davis, you look stunning." He told her sincerely and she smiled at him; "Don't your mommy and your auntie look like princesses?" he asked Izzy who was busy chewing on her fist.

"Yeah Brooke looks totally like Mulan." Rachel pointed out and Brooke raised an eyebrow at her; "A cross dressing she-male." She stated triumphantly and Brooke gasped in mock offence.

"Fine then you look like Esmeralda... a gypsy whore!"

"That's enough ladies!" Cooper stated sternly and both Rachel spun round to face him.

"Alright Quasimodo_."_ Brooke shot back and Cooper shook his head; "Quit whining."

"Yeah Coop, you do whine more than Izzy." Rachel stated and Brooke nodded.

"And she's 8 months old."

"You should really sort that out."

Rachel shared a triumphant look with Brooke before taking Izzy out of his arms and making her way down to the car; Brooke followed on and silently laughed at the look of complete disbelief currently on Coopers face.

"You still want to marry her?" she whispered jokingly and he chuckled.

"It's touch and go." He teased back and she giggled before Rachel yelled for them to hurry their asses up of they'd be late for the ceremony and if they were late then the Plaza wouldn't let them in.

XXXX

A million and one memories crash into Lucas Scott as he stares at the dingy little bar that Brooke once worked in. He had been stood opposite it for the past hour working up the strength to pull himself away from the blissful happy times he had spent here with her... but not just good times, his treacherous mind strayed to the last time he spoke to her. The things he had said to her, the way she had looked at him...

It was all too much. The overwhelming happiness turning into self loathing and heartbreak.

Tearing himself away from that spot he walked towards the busy bar and stepped inside, grateful that it was so warm inside, the cold February weather had chilled him to the bone. He wandered towards that bar where a short fat bloke popped up out of nowhere.

"What can I get you?" he asked cheerfully.

"Coffee."

The man busied himself and Lucas couldn't help but feel how cold this place seemed without Brooke's bubbly laughter echoing through it, or the excitable chatter of her and Rachel as they rambled on about whatever it was that was amusing or annoying them at the time. Yes this place had lost its spirit.

"There we go." The man handed over the coffee and Lucas sipped on the bitter liquid grateful for the warmth it spread through him from head to toe.

"So how long have you worked here?" Lucas asked and the man rested his elbows down on the counter and paused in thought.

"About a year..."

"I don't suppose you ever met Brooke Davis did you?"

"Doesn't ring a bell. Who is she?"

"She used to work here. I kind of lost touch with her and I need to find her." He explained and the chubby guy frowned.

"Sorry man. I could ask Tony." He offered and Lucas couldn't help but smile at the mention of Brooke and Rachel's perverted old boss's name.

"If you don't mind."

"Not at all."

Lucas stretched his back out and let out a sigh of tiredness. He sank down more of the coffee in front of him and prayed that Tony would have some kind of information on Brooke's whereabouts. Anything, no matter how small, because after this he was seriously running low on places he could check. She wasn't in the phone book, she didn't live in her old place, Cooper's old bachelor pad was empty, no one had even heard from her at the other place she used to work at, her old school couldn't give out any such details... this really was his last resort before having to go round and knock on every door in New York city. But if that was what was required then he would do it without hesitation.

"I hear you're looking for Brooke." A gruff voice muttered and Lucas looked up to see a bloke – he assumed was Tony – staring at him.

"Yeah... I know she hasn't worked here a while but I was kind of hoping you might know where she is."

"Doesn't really come by these days." Tony stated unhelpfully and Lucas sighed.

"When she left, did she mention where she was going?"

"I'm sorry son, I've got nothing."

"Well what about Rachel?" he asked and watched as the old man shrugged.

"She quit shortly after I fired Brooke."

"Wait... you fired her?" Lucas demanded as rage slowly rose inside of him and Tony nodded unapologetically.

"She hadn't turned up to work for like a month. I had to think about my business..." he explained and it sickened Lucas to think of someone treating Brooke like that (hypocritical yes but that didn't stop him feeling it).

"Do you know anything?" he asked somewhat desperately and Tony sighed.

"Last I heard... and this was a rumour mind. Her dad stepped in and bought her a place on the upper side of New York."

Lucas heart soared at this news; Tony was the third person to say that Brooke 's formidable father had stepped in to help Brooke out... so chances were this was true. Which meant that he was one step closer to finding her!

"Do you know anymore than that?"

Lucas waited with baited breath as Tony wracked his brain and searched his office for any other detail that might be helpful. It took nearly ten minutes but eventually he came up with a street name that according to the chubby guy behind the bar was an incredibly decent area to live in. And as if god was smiling down on him the cab driver next to him was actually driving to that very area this afternoon and said that he would give Lucas a ride there!

He couldn't believe it... was this really it? Was he really so close to being by her side again? Either way this was a major step forward, stage one; find Brooke was nearly complete, stage two; apologise and try to make things right would soon be put into plan.

He hoped.

XXXX

Brooke glanced around the elaborately decorated room and let out a small groan, all this true love nonsense was seriously dampening her mood. She supposed it was because she didn't have her daughter to distract herself with, instead she was being forced to watch disgustingly loved up couples and her traitorous mind would end up roaming to the last time she had been that enamoured with someone.

"Hey slut." Rachel whispered as she sidled up beside her and Brooke smiled gratefully at her friend who had just unintentionally saved her from the ritual heart bashing of thinking about him.

"What do you think we're supposed to be doing right now?" Brooke asked and Rachel raised an eyebrow; "Well normally we'd be fussing over the bride but cause their both guys which ones the bride?" Brooke asked in confusion and Rachel shrugged.

"I don't think it matters too much seeing as their both queens." Rachel stated and Brooke snorted with laughter.

"How p.c of you Rach." she gasped and Rachel smirked.

"Oh come on, you know I'd say it to their faces."

"Well that makes it ok then!" she teased.

"You mocking my sexuality again Ray?" Chase's carefree voice floated through and Rachel shrugged again.

"Hey you!" Brooke grinned and instantly looped her arm through his and he smiled warmly at her.

Brooke had first met Chase Adams when she had worked in that god awful bar; he had bartended a couple of nights there but was more into computers so hadn't lasted long at the bar. However, he had been there long enough for them all to become very close friends, in fact Chase was Brooke's biggest advocates, and he was always nagging her about setting up a website to sell her designs.

After a month of Rachel pouting about why Chase never checked out her ass she had been stupidly relieved (and Brooke seriously surprised) to find out that Chase was gay. He was also getting married to his partner of god knows how many years. It had become abundantly clear shortly after meeting Owen that he and Chase were actually sickening... they had that telepathic vibe going, all they had to do was smile and stare at each other and instantly knew what the other was thinking.

"Where's the little one?"

"I didn't think you'd appreciate her wailing through your ceremony." She stated and he smiled easily.

"It won't be any different to what my parents will be doing."

"They're here?" Rachel asked in amazement and he nodded, Brooke shook her head slightly as she thought about everything Chase's parents had put him through over this wedding. It would seem that the idea that Chase was marrying his boyfriend was too much for them...

"Incredibly they are, bought a wedding present and everything." He admitted and Brooke raised an eyebrow.

"Well let's hope it's expensive!" she stated and he chuckled.

"Amen to that. Owen reckons it'll be china, so we'll sell that and spend what we get on holiday."

"I'm so jealous! I wish I was going on holiday." Rachel pouted and Chase rolled his eyes.

"Well when you and Cooper get married you can go on holiday." He stated and Brooke couldn't help but smile at Rachel's lack of a reaction.

Once upon a time the mere mention of marriage and Rachel in the same sentence would cause a full on temper tantrum, but nowadays, the mention of marriage bought a serene smile and a blush to the loved up red head.

"Whatever C. What time is this wedding starting?" she whined and Brooke pinched her on the arm.

"Stop stressing out the bride!" she hissed and Rachel glared at her.

"Like I'm going to listen to you!" Rachel mocked and Brooke poked her tongue out at her friend.

"Well actually I'm like the maid of honour so you have to listen to me... so go and find Cooper and make out with him until the ceremony starts." She ordered and Rachel grinned.

"You know what B, for once, I am going to listen to you. Besides I really want to have hot wedding sex with Coop!" she squealed excitedly before dashing away leaving both Brooke and Chase laughing.

"How are you feeling?" she asked and he shrugged.

"Kind of nervous but fine otherwise, I mean a ceremony only formalises things. Either way me and Owen are going to stay together, but it's kind of a big deal."

"I think it's crazy."

"Why because we're both dudes?" he asked and she shook her head.

"No... I just think that finding someone you adore completely and getting to keep them forever... it seems kind of impossible." She explained and Chase wrapped an arm around her and squeezed her tightly.

"It'll happen for you Brooke, and when it does you'll know."

"Nah... I reckon I'll end up an old spinster with like trillion cats." She joked and brushed all thoughts of the one man who could have been her forever from her mind.

"With an ass like yours? Not a chance in hell!" he playfully tapped her on her ass and Brooke couldn't help but giggle like a silly school girl; "And besides people who are meant to be together, always find their way in the end." He stated softly and she felt a tingle run through her.

"You reckon?"

"I know it, and when you find it Brooke you'll know it too."

She nodded mutely and watched as he made his way over to some of the other guests, she allowed her heart to think over her relationship with the man who broke her, however, doing that only frustrated her further because deep down, at the very bottom of her fractured fragile heart she still felt like he (or the man he had pretended to be) was supposed to be hers. Was that what Chase meant? Had she had her guy only to lose him?

She shook her head of those thoughts, there was no point on dwelling on it, and after all, it wasn't like Lucas Scott was going to be back in her life anytime soon... or at all.

XXXX

Lucas rapped his knuckles on the brightly painted door and let out the tiniest sigh of weariness. It was just typical that the street Brooke lived on happened to be the longest road in the whole world; he could swear that this must be the hundredth door he had knocked on only to hear that the person living there had absolutely no clue who Brooke Davis was... and he had to say he wasn't feeling particularly inspired right now.

The sounds of movement from within the house could be heard and Lucas shifted from one foot to the other impatiently when eventually the door swung open.

"Can I help?" the middle aged woman asked and Lucas nodded.

"I hope so, does Brooke Davis live here by any chance?" he asked hopefully and felt his entire being deflate when she shook her head.

"Afraid not." She said and he exhaled heavily.

"Alright thanks for your time." He turned on his heel and headed out down the garden path.

"She doesn't live here but she does live next door." The woman called out and Lucas spun round and blinked at her in complete shock.

"Next door?"

"That's what I said."

"As in right next door?" he asked pointing towards the house over the small fence with the red door and the woman nodded with an unimpressed look on her face.

"That is correct."

"So if I were to go there right now and knock on the door she'd be there?" he wondered aloud, this whole thing felt totally surreal he couldn't quite believe it was real life. She was within shouting distance now...

"No."

"But you said-"

"She does live there but she's at a wedding right now."

The word Brooke and wedding in the same sentence caused panic to shoot throughout his entire body. Now he knew he didn't really have the right to feel anything like that seeing as he was the one who had broken up with her but that didn't stop the fear that she might have moved on spreading through his body like wildfire.

"Wedding?" he gasped and the woman nodded thoughtfully.

"Well I suppose it's more of a civil partnership." She explained and his eyes widened, had Rachel and Brooke given upon men like they had always joked they would and gotten married?

"Whose wedding is it?" he asked and the woman shrugged.

"Someone Brooke knows." Relief flooded through him and his determination to be back by her side doubled, he looked up at Brooke's neighbour.

"Do you know where the wedding is?"

"The Ritz I think."

"As in the hotel that's half an hour away?" he asked hopefully and she nodded.

Lucas yelled a thank you to Brooke's helpful neighbour as he tore out of the front garden and shot down the street. He had remembered passing it in the cab so he knew that it wasn't that far away.

With his heart pounding noisily in his chest and butterflies raging in his stomach Lucas rushed towards the Ritz hotel praying to god that this chase was finally over... deliberately not thinking about the hostility, hurt and hatred he would probably be greeted with when he finally did find her.

XXXX

Brooke let out another scream of laughter as Cooper twirled her around the dance floor dancing crazily, she honestly couldn't remember the last time she had had so much fun. The ceremony had been perfect, just sweet enough without being sickening and the after service party was filled with great food, laughter and music. And Cooper had insisted on trying out his dance moves with Brooke something which had provided her with more laughter than she thought possible.

The music switched to a slower pitch and Cooper and Brooke slowed down the energetic pace of their dance moves. She looked up at the man she now looked upon as a brother and smiled warmly at him wondering when she would be dancing with him at his and Rachel's wedding. Not long she hoped... she seriously couldn't wait to start designing Rachel's dress.

"Can I cut in?" Rachel's voice floated through and Brooke nodded and smiled before stepping out of Cooper's embrace smiling at how his entire face seemed to shine when he looked at Rachel. Their love really was one to be envied.

She wandered over to bar and ordered herself some water, all that dancing had seriously worn her out and overheated her body. She plonked down on the bar seat and sipped on her drink while absentmindedly fanning herself with beer mat on the side. She swizzled round on the chair and looked around the room and found herself smiling along at the sight of infectious laughter and fun that seemed to contagious in this place.

Her eyes continued to trail around the room when she saw something that caused her heart to literally stop. She felt like she was stood next to a dyson which was not only sucking all the air out from her lungs but draining all the blood from her body.

It couldn't be him... she simply refused to believe this. He couldn't be here. Not after everything he had put her through. There was just no way.

It was then that her hazel eyes locked with those electric blue orbs that had not only captivated her all that time but had also ripped her to pieces all that time ago. She saw her name on his lips and even though it could have been spoken no louder than a whisper she heard it. It was like everyone else in the room had gone silent… it was just the two of them locked together in their own kind of reality. She felt her pulse rate speed up as panic ran through her blood while her heart literally began aching.

This had to be a dream, please god let this be some kind of sick joke... please god let this be a dream. But it wasn't... _oh god this was really happening._

She could feel bile rising in her throat as he began making his way through the crowd towards her, she couldn't stand it... the pain was just too much. Turning on her heel she spun round and dashed out of the room praying that she would be able to find somewhere to hide.

"BROOKE!" she heard that velvety voice call out to her but she only sped up her pace as tears sprung to her eyes and hot pain pricked at her insides.

She attempted to push past the floods of people that seemed to have appeared out of nowhere, her body was shoved from one direction to another but it hardly compared to the way her insides felt like she was being torn apart. But sadly she wasn't quick enough because mere moments later she felt a strong hand wrap around her wrist and gently tug her backwards to turn round to face him.

Her wrist felt like it was on fire, how could just a single touch from him still send shivers through her? She looked up into his devastatingly handsome face of his which was twisted with remorse, pain and hopefulness. She felt all the anger and hurt he'd put her through flare up under her skin and her heartbreak instantly morphed into fury

"Let go of me." She hissed at him amazed at how low and angry her voice was.

"No." He whispered and she narrowed her gaze.

"I'm serious Lucas?" she spat and he shook his head.

"If I let you go then you'll run and I'm not going to let that happen."

"And whys that? Oh I get it, you and your precious wife on a break again? So what you figured you'd come up here for a good fuck again? Well sorry to break it to you, you asshole but there is no chance!"

"Brooke listen to me!" he pleaded but she couldn't, she had kept all of this inside for far too long and now it was just bubbling over.

"I don't' have to listen to you! I don't have to do a fucking thing you say!" she spat as she attempted to pull her arm free; "Let me go!" she huffed in annoyance.

"Not until you listen to me!"

"I don't know why you're so interested in talking to me all of a sudden, I didn't think I was important enough... after all you explained it to me in no uncertain terms when we last talked!" she growled as she thought about all the things he had said to her while dumping her and all of the shit he had spread about her in Tree Hill. A fresh sob of anger exploded inside her and she lashed out and smacked his chest with her free hand causing him to grab that one as well, her breathing was coming in short sharp pants and all she could think about was hurting him as much as he had hurt her.

"Brooke Stop!" he ordered but she refused to listen and struggled against his hold even more.

"GET OFF!"

"Just hear me out!" he pleaded and she stared up at him with a hateful expression plastered onto her face.

"Why should I?" she gritted out and watched as some unrecognisable emotion flashed through his eyes.

"Because I'm not going to stop until you let me explain myself." He spoke quietly but there was a kind of force behind his words and she knew that he wasn't lying, Lucas always had been a stubborn bastard and inexplicably, just like that, all of a sudden the fight drained out of her.

"You have a minute if I get bored in that time I will leave." She conceded but her tone held a very strong warning and he nodded before glancing around the crowded hallway.

"Can we please go somewhere a bit more private?" he asked softly and she took in their surroundings and realized that they had made quite a scene.

"The cloakrooms over here." She walked into the room not bothering to check if he was following her, deep down she knew he would be; "You have a minute." She reminded him and watched as he paused in thought, clearly choosing his words carefully.

"Firstly I'm sorry. I'm so sorry for the things I said to you and the way I treated you. When I first met you I didn't tell you I was married because I didn't expect to fall in love with you. But I did… I fell so hard for you Brooke that everyday I've been apart from you has actually hurt."

Brooke blinked in surprise at the fact that he was talking about their relationship, and basically saying that everything he said to her in the break up was a load of bollocks. She couldn't help but frown as everything began fogging up in her head; this wasn't really how she had thought it would have gone. She figured her would just dive in straight off with talking about Izzy, what he said in Tree Hill, and why he was now in New York.

However, to hear him talk about the things he had put her through before she had even known she was pregnant made her feel nervous, upset and the wounds that had been healing for so long began hurting once again.

And yet at the same time she was riveted, all of the questions she had been shushing for so long now might finally get answers. She just didn't understand how he was being so warm towards her now (the way he had been when they had dated) compared to the way he had treated her in Tree Hill.

"But I never told you the truth about being married, and my only explanation for that was me being a coward. Cooper was always telling me to be honest but by the time I realised how important you were to me the lie already went too deep... and I guess I just hoped I could get divorced without ever telling you. Stupid I know... but only done because I was so scared of losing you." He stated with a bitter laugh at the end, probably down to the fact that not only had he lost her but he had driven her away... for his wife...

"And then one day my sister in law came to New York looking for me... Peyton... the woman I was married to... she was sick. She had epithelial ovarian cancer and she needed me, in fact everyone at home needed me."

Brooke sank down onto one of the chairs that was on the side trying to digest everything she had just heard. But it still made no sense, if this Peyton woman had been sick then why had he broken up with her so coldly instead of just telling her the truth. And then on top of that why when she had gone to Tree Hill had that waitress woman told her that the two of them were the happiest couple in the world.

Something just didn't add up and she wasn't even considering taking what he said at face value until she had all of the pieces of this story.

"I don't understand." She mumbled refusing to look at him, even though she could feel his eyes burning into her.

"What don't you understand?" he asked back just as quietly and she sighed.

"All of it. If this woman really was sick then why the hell didn't you just tell me?" she asked while looking up at him and he shook his head.

"Because I listened to all the wrong people, and I made all the wrong choices. And I fucked up… I really fucked up."

"That's not really good enough Lucas." She whispered and he sank down onto a chair opposite her and nodded.

"I know. The things I said to you that day were beyond awful and I have wished every day that I could go back and change what I did but I can't. And I'm so sorry Brooke;" he said sincerely and she heard his voice crack and knew that it was the heartfelt apology her heart had secretly craved to hear all this time; "But I'm here now hoping that you'll let me make it up to you, for everything."

"Why now?" she found herself asking as her eyes swept over his face for any trace of dishonesty.

"Why now what?"

"Why are you here now, a year late?" she found some of that earlier anger and bitterness creeping back into her tone.

"My family needed me, Peyton's recovery took several months with the chemo and sickness and when she was finally recovered I asked her for a divorce." He told her and she stared at him in shell shock.

Her head was spinning. Cancer. Month long treatments. Divorce. Making things right. Izzy. She couldn't wrap her mind around it, none of it made any sense whatsoever. If what Lucas was saying was the truth then what the hell had happened when she was in Tree Hill? Why had he said those things if he was only there to look after his sick 'wife'?

It didn't make any sense to her. So what better way to get clarification about it than to ask?

XXXX

Lucas watched as a million and one expressions flashed over Brooke's face – mainly confusion – while he waited for her to wrap her head around the information he had just dumped on her. It was no bloody surprise that she felt completely and utterly overwhelmed. He himself felt pretty out of it and yet he was the one at fault.

Eventually Brooke's head tilted upwards slightly and she locked eyes with his, unfortunately however, they still housed a serious amount of bitterness. And yes he knew that he couldn't' just stroll in say sorry and expect it all to be ok, but there seemed to be something going on that he didn't know about. Something that kept pulling Brooke back into her anger and bitterness, something that he hadn't already apologised for... and he honestly didn't know what it could be.

"Ok so that explains all the stuff in New York!" she stated in a clear voice and he frowned slightly at the way she had described it, as though she were categorizing events which was a bit weird as the New York stuff really was the only category! "What about the rest of it?" she asked stonily and he blinked at her in wonder.

"I don't follow." He admitted and she stared at him and it was like he could literally see the tiny amount of progress he had made by apologising evaporating and he honestly didn't know why!

"Well let me make it real clear for you. Izzy." She stated coldly and he blinked at her in shock wondering what on earth that name was supposed to mean. He racked his brain trying to remember if there was ever a problem with someone called Izzy while he and Brooke had been dating but exactly nothing came to mind... in fact he was sure he didn't even know an Izzy.

"Huh?"

"What about Izzy?" she demanded and he shook his head, _who the hell was Izzy and what on earth had he done to upset her?_

"I hate to sound thick but who is Izzy?"

"You are unbelievable!" she hissed in complete disgust before she made a beeline towards the door. Lucas quickly jumped up and pulled her back, she instantly recoiled from his touch and ripped herself away from him while pointing a finger in his face.

"Don't you dare touch me!"

"Look I'm sorry I grabbed you but I still don't understand what it is I said that made you want to leave." He stated and she let out a noise that resembled a growl. He could feel frustration burning throughout his body... he honestly didn't know what he had done wrong!

"Izzy! Isabelle!" she gritted out and he stared at her in blank ignorance.

"I don't know an Izzy or an Isabelle so I don't know what I've done wrong! But if you'll just explain it to me then I'll happily apologise." He offered desperately but only received a look of total hate in return before she let out a small gasp of realisation.

"Oh that's right I forgot… any children you have are going to be with your wife isn't that right!" she accused bitchily and he blinked her at in complete shock… he thought he had covered the whole Peyton thing so why were they fighting about her again? And who on earth was this Izzy person? And why the hell was she talking about children? What the fuck was going on?

"Brooke I have no idea what you're talking about!" he practically shouted in confusion and she flared her nostrils at him.

"Well let me refresh your memory!" she spun round and headed towards a table full of bags, before casting aside several complaining that the bags all looked the same. When she finally located her purse she rooted round in it for mere seconds before spinning round brandishing what he assumed was a photo with a kind of mad triumphant look in her eyes. She thrust the picture into his face and he gently took it off of her, he couldn't help but smile at the picture of Brooke holding a gorgeous little girl, she was probably the cutest baby he had ever seen...

He glanced over at Brooke who was watching him with a cold unreadable expression on her face so he returned his gaze to the picture. The child in the photo had white blond head sticking out in all directions, bright blue eyes that reminded him of his own and dimples just like Brookes. A sinking feeling shot through his stomach as he slowly started to understand what Brooke was talking about… was this little girl Izzy?

From the look of her she was about a year old, maybe a little under that... he swallowed heavily as his mind instantly began running calculations. He had left nearly two years ago, enough time for Brooke to carry a baby full term, give birth and the child would probably be around eight or nine months old.

But that couldn't be right could it? If this was his child Brooke wouldn't have kept her from him... no, there was no way that this little girl could be his... it simply couldn't be true... after all this was real life, not some kind of soap opera... and yet here he was...

"Who is she Brooke?" Lucas asked shakily and she stared at him with more hatred than he had ever seen before.

"She's your daughter." She spat out as Lucas returned his gaze to the photo of the beaming fluffy haired infant just like that Lucas Scott's world fell apart.

XXXX

**So there's chapter 15. ****I know it was a bit of a cruel place to end it but next chapter but if I hadn't then this chapter would have never ended!**

**What did you think about how hard Lucas was looking to find Brooke, I really wanted him to suffer before he ever found her! Mean but he totally deserves to be kept on his toes. ****Hope you liked the interaction with Brooke and all the other characters, and I totally pictured Brooke wearing the strapless red dress from Naley's wedding in season 3. ****Now onto the part I am most nervous about, the Brucas confrontation... did you like that it was set at a wedding? Did you think Brooke was too hard on Lucas or caved too easily, do you think Lucas said enough or too much? Did I get it right or horribly wrong? I honestly don't know if I captured all the feelings and thoughts well enough, and it's such a pivitol moment for the characters that I wanted it to be perfect but I'm not convinced... So please let me know what you guys thought! **

******The next chapter will pick up right away and things will get even more explosive (anything you'd like to see happen?). Rooper will also get involved (how do you think they will react to Lucas being back?).**

**I really hope you enjoyed it!**

**Rosie.**


	16. The Truth Is Out

**A/N - Again I'm really sorry, my grandad who was hospitalized last month and was slowly getting better had a stroke last night and it doesnt look good so that there is the reason I've not been updating much family stuff as well as work stuff have just been kicking my arse, so sorry if anyone has been waiting for this and apologies if this chapter isn't 100% amazing.**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed chapter 15 you really did make my week! So Dani OTH, dianehermans, OTH-Brucas - love, itsallgleektome, princesskarlita411, Brucas10.**

**Happy reading... hopefully...**

* * *

"_She's your daughter." Brooke spat out and Lucas returned his gaze to the photo of the beaming fluffy haired infant._

_This must be what a nervous breakdown must feel like _Lucas thought as prickles of disbelief, shock, heartbreak and most of all anger coursed through his body. His fingers were literally shaking while his eyes continually swept over the picture of the grinning baby in hopes of finding out that this was just some sick joke Brooke had made up to get revenge.

But somewhere in his heart he knew that this was no joke, there wasn't a computer on earth with technology so sophisticated to create a child which was the perfect mixture of Brooke and himself. He never thought she would be so vengeful as to actually keep his daughter from him. How dare she? There was no excuse for this kind of behavior! He felt anger and hate bubble underneath his skin as his grip on the photo tightened and he stared up at Brooke who was glaring heatedly at him.

What the hell did she have to look so angry about?

"In case you're wondering she's beautiful, really smart and sweet, and just perfect." She growled and he glared up at her; "Which you would know if you had been here!" she snapped and a low angry chuckle emanated from the very heart of him.

"Oh yeah? And how was I supposed to do that huh Brooke?"

"Well maybe if you had pulled your head out of your ass you wouldn't be here a year too late!"

"I wouldn't be here a year too late if you hadn't hidden her from me."

As soon as the words had left his mouth he felt a sharp sting in his cheek as a loud slapping sound emanated throughout the room. Breathing heavily he and Brooke glared at each other, both to pissed to even form a sentence let alone hurl abuse at the other. He just couldn't believe she would be so cold as to hide his child from him and then get upset by the fact that he is rightly livid over it.

"You do not get to take that tone with me!"

"I think I have the right to be pissed off!"

"You don't have any rights."

"I am her father of course I have rights!"

"Oh so now you believe she's yours!" she shot back and he stared at her.

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about you saying we were nothing more than fuck buddies. That I meant nothing to you and that this whole thing wasn't your problem!" she hissed and he felt confusion mix in with all the anger… _where the hell was this coming from? Was it really all from the breakup? Either way it really wasn't the point._

"You know what I understand you being pissed off with me for breaking up with you!"

"This has nothing to do with the 'breakup'." She snapped and he nodded.

"Agreed. Which is why I do not understand why you kept my child from me."

"Kept her from you?" she spat incredulously and his anger intensified at the look of outrage on her face; "I cannot believe you would accuse me of that! After everything I went through… everything **you** put me through!" she stated while staring at him with hurt in her eyes.

"Aside from the break up I have done nothing to you!" he stated and she stared at him.

"Right you've been too busy playing happy families with your wife to care a jot about me and my daughter!"

"How many more times do I have to say it? Peyton had cancer. I didn't want to leave you! What I don't understand is how you could possibly believe that I would abandon my own child!"

"Oh I don't know I guess I just thought you and your wife were off talking about it!" she hissed and he stared at her totally lost.

"For the last time Brooke! Peyton has nothing to do with this. This is about me, you and Izzy… but for some reason you keep dragging up the fact that I was married. Yes I hurt you, and I am sorry for that… but this… hiding my child from me that is completely-"

"Don't you dare take the moral high ground on this! You're the one who told me you didn't want anything to do with her!" she seethed and the words which had been about to explode from him died in his throat.

He told her?

When?

This was the first time he had seen her, talked to her in nearly two years. How could he have possibly told her anything like that?

"I only just found out that Izzy exists! How could I have possibly abandoned her when I didn't know about her?" he argued and she growled at him.

"Oh how convenient for you to have forgotten how big of an asshole you are!"

"Well why don't you explain it to me Brooke because right now you're talking in fucking riddles!" he shouted and she stared at him coldly.

"Fine, April of last year in Tree Hill-"

"I was in Charleston April last year at the chemotherapy centre with Peyton;" he cut her off only for her words to set in; "Wait does that mean you were in Tree Hill?" he asked and she nodded slowly.

"I-I came to find you." She whispered as a rather lost almost haunted expression settled onto her face as she seemed to realize that whatever had happened in Tree Hill it couldn't have been down to him as he hadn't even been there.

What the hell had happened in Tree Hill?

XXXX

It was a well known fact that there were only two things in this life that made Rachel Gatina teary eyed, one of them was her goddaughter Izzy being ridiculously cute and the other was having one drink too many. She discarded the empty champagne flute and dabbed her eyes as one the guests finished toasting the happy couple. Chase and Owen really did look amazingly happy; it actually made her long for Cooper to ask to marry him…

God she really had had too much to drink!

She didn't want marriage! Right?

"What's this I spy? Is my girlfriend actually enjoying a wedding?" a teasing voice asked as strong arms wrapped around her waist and she snuggled further back into his loving embrace.

"You don't have to sound all surprised!" she mumbled and he chuckled.

"Please baby, you are like the most anti love and marriage person I've ever met." She shivered when he kissed the nape of her neck and she spun round in his arms and stared up at him.

"I'm with you aren't I?" she pointed out and he smiled at her.

"Yeah and how long have I had to fight for that to happen?"

"And it was worth the fight?" she asked with a smirk and he grinned.

"You know it was." He murmured against her lips and she smiled contently, though there was a growing of unease in the pit of her stomach that he thought she was so against getting married. Did that mean he was never going to ask her?

"So, do you ever want to get married?" she asked and he shrugged slightly.

"I know you don't… so I guess it's a no from me as well."

"Really?" she asked with a pout and he nodded obliviously.

"Really, I would never try to push you on something like that." He insisted and she frowned unhappily.

He always pushed her on stuff like this. It had taken her months to agree to live with him but he hadn't given up once, he had been persistent and in the end she had caved. And now she had never been happier… just like he had promised her.

She had always just assumed that he was going to undertake the mission of convincing her to marry him soon enough… to hear that he actually wasn't made her feel uncertain and worried all of a sudden. Not about his love, she knew that he loved her more than ever… but she couldn't help but wonder why he didn't want to marry her.

"Are you ok Ray?" he asked and she blinked up at him before smiling at him.

"Yeah."

"And why I don't believe you? Oh that's right, because I know you. What's wrong?" he asked and she shook her head resolutely; "Is it because I said we weren't getting married?" he guessed and she pouted causing him to chuckle.

"It's not funny!" she demanded before whacking him on the arm and causing him to pull her tighter to him and kiss her lightly on the lips.

"What we have right now is good isn't it?" he asked and she nodded.

"Better than good."

"Exactly, so why mess with perfection?" he stated confidently and she again Rachel found herself nodding.

But inside she felt uneasy, she had never thought that marriage wouldn't be on the cards for them. Coop was always so sweet and traditional that she just assumed they were headed in that direction, and sure that was terrifying but deep down she knew that if he was by her side then she could do it. Heck she could do anything with him by her side…

Anything it would seem except get married.

"Hey I think I might go and find Brooke." She muttered feeling the need to explain everything to her best friend and get her advice and Cooper nodded.

"Good idea, I haven't seen her around in a while." He said and she suppressed a sigh when she realized that he was coming too.

On second thoughts maybe not being married to someone who annoyed her as much as Cooper did wasn't such a bad idea after all. Right?

XXXX

Brooke stared at Lucas as he struggled to understand that she had gone to Tree Hill to find him while she herself struggled with the idea of him being in Charleston rather than Tree Hill… if he hadn't been there did that mean he didn't send those messages? No… just because he hadn't been in Tree Hill didn't mean he didn't have a phone, he would still have the ability to text… but then how did he find out she had been there?

Questions swirled around her mind making her head pound. She couldn't cope with how everything she thought she knew had just been ripped out from her… she just couldn't make sense of any of this… it didn't work… he had to have been the one who said those things and sent those texts… he had to have done it…

He had to.

She simply couldn't believe that this might be some kind of misunderstanding.

She really couldn't!

"You were in Tree Hill to find me?" he asked and she nodded minutely too overcome with shock to move; "To tell me that you were pregnant?" he continued and she nodded again; "And then what happened?" he urged gently, clearly he had picked up on the fact that she was seriously fragile right now.

"I went to your mom's café… and I talked to someone in there, she gave me your number and I called you… and later you text me back saying you wanted to meet me." She whispered and he rubbed his eyes tiredly.

"But I never showed right?" he asked and she nodded; "Because I wasn't in Tree Hill, it wasn't me who texted you Brooke, I didn't even know this was going on." He told her softly and she felt a sob rise in her throat as confusion plagued her.

Could this really be happening?

"Please keep going?" he begged and she took a deep breath as she thought back to a time she had tried so hard to erase from her memory.

"Somehow you knew about Izzy, you said you didn't want to be a part of her life and that me and you were just a fling… and that… that… she probably… wasn't yours…" she gasped out as tears seemed to overwhelm her. She really couldn't believe this was going on. Her emotions, heart and brain felt like they were being ripped out and stomped on.

"But we never had that conversation Brooke." He pointed out and she nodded knowing that this was the first time they had literally spoken in nearly two years. "So how did you find all this out?"

"Some of it was your friend… the one who gave me your number… and some of it… you text me…" she whispered and watched as his posture straightened and he spun round to face her, disbelief painted all over his face.

"A TEXT?" he shouted furiously and she flinched.

The way Lucas was looking at her made her feel like the hugest idiot on the planet, the way he had reacted to her believe the cold text message made her feel incredibly stupid for believing that. Anyone could have forged that text, and apparently that was exactly what had happened because whether she wanted to deny it or not there was no chance that Lucas was lying to her right now. He was too impassioned and honest to be. Which meant that this was all her fault, if she had just used her head and waited to actually talk to him properly none of this would be happening.

She had given up too easily.

And Izzy had paid the price for it.

Tears of complete misery and heartbreak streamed down her cheeks at the thought of letting her baby down so devastatingly. She could barely hear the sound of Lucas' mad ravings over the pounding of her heart and whizzing of her mind.

"… I cannot believe you would have just accepted a text message! How could you even think that I would say that, you know me..."

"Enough." She gritted out as anger poured through her veins replacing the heartbreak.

"What?" he hissed in disbelief and she stared at him coldly.

"How dare you accuse me of being an idiot for doubting you because guess what Lucas you lied to me for months. You made me believe that our entire relationship was just a joke, you even said to me when you were dumping me that I was just a good fuck! So how the fuck was I supposed to know that this wasn't the real you! I may have been stupid to believe that text, but your own actions made it possible for me to believe it." She spat back and he stared at her in complete despair, she could tell her words had really hurt him.

"Lying about a relationship is completely different to being such a heartless bastard that you don't care about being in your kid's life!" he argued and she shook her head.

"A lie is a lie Lucas. I didn't know if the person I'd been dating for all those months was made up, or if it was the real you. So when I got that message saying you didn't want to be a part of her life how was I to tell the difference?"

"Because you knew you me!"

"I thought I did… but then you pulled a complete 180 and told me you were married. That pretty much destroyed any trust I ever had in you."

The two ex lovers stood on opposite sides of the room staring at each other, both feeling completely drained of all emotion. Her whole world felt like it had literally being turned upside down, everything she thought she knew about her and Lucas and Lucas and Izzy was now uncertain. He hadn't known… Izzy had been without a father for all this time because he didn't know.

And he didn't know because he had been taking care about his sick wife.

Bile rose in her throat as every moment since she first met him flashed through her mind. It was all too much…

She dashed towards the door with her hand firmly over her mouth, she felt his hand wrap around her wrist and she let out a terrified sob, there must have been something in her face that told him she was going to be sick as he let her go. She knew without doubt that he would be following her into the toilets but she just didn't care. All she did know was she had to get away… she needed to be able to breathe again.

XXXX

Cooper couldn't stop the small smile that lit his lips; he had just pulled a Chandler from 'Friends' and pretended that marriage wasn't an option. There was no denying it, he was the actual man! And if he had been in any doubt about Rachel's answer before they were now officially quashed, she couldn't have looked any more put out that if he had just told her that they were never going to have sex again! She had been so adorably sad that it had taken all of his self restraint to stop himself asking her right then and there.

"Do you have any idea where Brooke could be?" he asked his girlfriend who shook her head, he could tell that she was starting to worry about her best friend as her forehead was creased with worry lines.

"No… she didn't say she had to go anywhere right?" she asked and Cooper shook his head.

"Not to me she didn't."

"Then where is she?" she whined and Cooper looked around the elaborately furnished foyer.

It was just as he and Rachel were about to head back into the main area of the party when someone knocked into him; he spun round and reached out to steady whoever it was only to see Brooke. She looked pale wasn't the right word, it was more green, like she was seriously about to be sick, but that wasn't what worried him, she was shaking and looked terrified.

"Honey what's wrong?" Rachel instantly asked and Cooper watched on in worry as the girl he thought of as a little sister threw herself into Rachel's embrace and sobbed, she continually tried to tell them what had happened but no words could be deciphered over the loud cries.

Cooper's mind instantly went into overdrive; he couldn't stop picturing the worst. Had some fucker tried to attack her? Had someone hurt her? Had something happened at home? Was it Izzy or Richard? His mind whirred on and on until he felt like screaming.

It was then that someone, a figure… and incredibly familiar figure caught his eyes. His eyes met those of one Lucas Scott and it suddenly because very clear what and who was responsible for upsetting Brooke to this extent. He felt anger flare through him inspired from everything that this man had done… but when he properly looked at the man he once called his mate he felt instantly like he was missing something.

Because Lucas didn't look angry or superior… no, the blonde author looked completely crushed.

"WHAT THE FUCK HAVE YOU DONE TO HER?" Rachel screamed like a harpy as soon as she caught sight of him and Cooper as quick as a flash managed to catch Brooke – who Rachel had passed to him in an attempt to get at Lucas and also grab Rachel around the waist and pull her back… effectively saving Lucas Scott from death.

"I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU WOULD COME HERE AND HURT HER MORE! YOU'RE SUCH A PIECE OF SHIT LUCAS!" she screeched and Cooper wrestled his amazingly strong girlfriend.

"If this doesn't stop immediately I will ask security to remove you from the building!" an authoritive voice demanded and Cooper looked over to see someone wearing a managers badge glaring at them, not all that surprising really considering the scene they were making.

"Rachel baby you need to calm down!" Cooper insisted as he twirled his girlfriend round feeling kind of worried at the unhinged look in her eyes.

"Calm down! SERIOUSLY?" she hissed and he nodded.

"Yes seriously, your best friend needs you right now. I'll sort Lucas out."

"I hope sort him out means hit him till be loses consciousness!" she growled.

"Take Brooke, keep her calm and I'll come and get you when I know what's happening." He instructed her and she nodded stiffly before taking a hold of a shell shocked Brooke and guiding her towards another empty room.

Cooper looked over and locked eyes with a man he never thought he would see again, he stepped towards him and gestured for Lucas to go back into the room he had come from. Closing the door behind him he spun round to face Lucas keeping the burning anger he was currently feeling at bay until he knew exactly what was going on.

Difficult, but necessary!

"Talk." He ordered coldly and Lucas glanced up at him.

"I have a daughter." He whispered and Cooper raised an eyebrow.

"I know and..."

"I didn't." he murmured quietly before sinking down onto the sofa behind him and burying his head in his hands. Cooper watched on in confusion.

"Ok dude, you're going to have to break this down for me. Because I can't fix my friend unless you tell me what is going on." He stated firmly and Lucas nodded weepily.

"I was in Charleston with Peyton when Brooke came to Tree Hill, I never saw her, heard from her… nothing…"

"But then- how… who?"

"You're asking the wrong guy, because I probably know even less than you." Lucas mumbled and Cooper blinked a couple of times as he absorbed what he had just been told.

"So you're telling me that you never said all that stuff to Brooke and you didn't know about Izzy?" he stumbled over his words and Lucas nodded gravely.

"I was with Peyton at the Radiotherapy and Chemotherapy centre in Charleston the whole time."

"So if it wasn't you. Who was it?"

"Brooke mentioned a friend. But she wasn't really in the mindset to go into detail."

"Understandably."

"I have a daughter Coop." He choked out and Cooper stared at the blonde man in front of him who was clearly fighting to keep it together; "She's nearly one and she wouldn't even recognize me… I missed so much of her life already… I can't believe this is really happening."

Cooper sat down next to Lucas and patted him on the back, he knew that he should be fuming, he knew that after everything Lucas had done to Brooke he shouldn't feel a jot of sympathy but this whole situation was so fucked up and Lucas was so devastated it would take a seriously cold bastard to find in their heart to attack him at this very moment.

No, Cooper felt like everyone had had enough emotional outbursts for the day.

"What do you want Luke?" he asked after a moment of quiet and Lucas sighed.

"I came back for Brooke… I didn't know about our child."

"And what are you going to do now you know?"

"I want to be in her life, as much I as can be. I already have so much to make up for."

"This can't be about how you feel for Brooke, if you want to be in Izzy's life then it has to solely about her…"

"It will be." He promised and Cooper sighed heavily; "I just can't believe we've already lost so much time." He stated lowly and he nodded in agreement.

"Look I'm going to sound like a complete insensitive dick right now but here it goes. The fact that you missed on her first few months is awful, really, really bad… but it won't matter in the long run." He said wisely and Lucas' head snapped up as he stared at him angrily. Clearly he hadn't liked what had just been said.

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean!"

"It means Izzy isn't going to remember any of this! In fact the earliest memories she'll have will be when she's like five or six, so you still have a chance to build that bond, and cement it so that when she's a bit older, and when she's asked about her dad she knows you're it!"

"But I've missed out on so much!" Lucas stated heartbrokenly and in that moment any doubt Cooper had that Lucas had purposefully neglected Brooke and Izzy for all this time left him completely, there was no way Lucas could fake being so devastated.

XXXX

"I really didn't know Rachel!" Brooke cried into her shoulder and Rachel nodded as she rubbed her best friends back soothingly really loathing the fact that she was once again comforting Brooke because of something that Lucas Asswipe Scott had done.

"Honey of course you didn't know! No one would even think to blame you of that."

"He did." She sobbed and there was no doubt that the 'he' meant Lucas.

"Then he needs to shut the fuck up because there is no way in hell you're the one at fault here!" she hissed and smiled lightly when Brooke let out a small hiccupy laugh.

Sure, it sucked that all of this was going on, that Lucas had missed out on Izzy's first year but at the end of the day if he hadn't had his head shoved so far up his ex wife's ass then maybe this mess wouldn't be here right now. It wasn't Brooke's fault, she had done everything possible to find him… it wasn't her fault some loony had decided to play god in this whole situation. It wouldn't surprise her if it was his wife… after all she clearly has problems letting go of things that don't belong to her!

"Why has this happened? Everything was finally ok again…" she whimpered and Rachel nodded.

"I know it was, but you know what? This changes nothing, so what if he's back and he wants to see Izzy… it doesn't mean that he gets access to your heart again. You can treat him as like just Izzy's father, nothing else." Rachel stated firmly and Brooke nodded.

"It isn't fair."

"I know baby, but it's for Izzy so its worth it right?" she asked and Brooke nodded without hesitation.

"I just don't know how I'm going to be able to face him after everything he's done to me." She cried and Rachel pulled her back into her arms and held onto her tightly.

"You'll manage it because you're strong Brooke."

"Not when it comes to him I'm not." She cried and Rachel sighed knowing full well that even in this day and age love was still one thing that could cripple people from being their best.

It was like some kind of virus.

"Knock knock." A male voice sounded from the door and even without turning Rachel knew without doubt was her own virus; "Can I come in?" he asked tentatively and Brooke nodded.

"Hey Coop."

"Hey yourself, how are you doing?" he asked gently and Rachel watched as Brooke struggled to contain yet another sob.

"I'm ok."

"Yeah?" he asked softly and she shrugged before looking up at him pleadingly.

"I don't suppose you're going to tell me that Lucas doesn't want to be a part of our lives right?" she asked and he shook his head.

"I'm sorry, but I'm here to tell you the opposite."

"I can't do this Coop... I really can't!"She mumbled again and Rachel watched as her boyfriend kneeled in front of Brooke calmly but authority just pouring out of him.

"Brooke sweetheart, I need you to look at me." Cooper ordered in a soft but firm voice and Brooke looked down at him, her lower lip trembling and her hazel eyes brimming with tears; "Now I know that this is hard but we need to sort something out because this really is happening."

"I really don't want it to be though." She whispered and he nodded.

"I know that honey, I know. But it's really important that you do what I tell you to do right now and that is think about your daughter." He instructed and she blinked at him sorrowfully; "I need you to tap into that amazing strength you have whenever it comes to her and remember that whatever is going on with you and Lucas, and whatever happened in Tree Hill… he's her father Brooke… and he wants to be a part of her life."

"I know."

"And that's going to be hard for you."

"It's what's right for Izzy though isn't it?" she asked desperately and he nodded.

"That's right. So I want you to take my hand and come with me so we can talk about this with Lucas."

"Cooper…" she pleaded and it broke his heart but he knew it was for the best.

"It's for Izzy Brooke. Never forget that." He stated calmly and Rachel watched in awe as her best friend magically seemed to inflate once more, somewhere along Cooper's cheesy Hollywood like speech (only less fancy due to the lack of writers on it) Brooke had seemed to have found her reason again.

"I just need a minute to wash my face." She said quietly and he nodded and they both watched as she left the room.

Cooper settled himself besides Rachel and she leaned into his touch and soaked up all of the comfort he had to offer. She nestled herself closer to his chest and could tell that he needed this just as much as she did by how tightly he was holding; "So this is all pretty fucked up huh?" she stated bluntly and he chuckled.

"Damn straight… and you know what I'm going to say to you now right?" he asked and she pouted before nodding slowly.

"You're going to tell me that I should keep my trap shut when we go in there aren't you?" she mumbled and he nodded before placing his knuckles under her chin and staring at her adoringly.

"And you know why right?"

"Because this is Brooke and Lucas' fight now, so we have to support whatever decision she makes."

"And also?"

"It's about Izzy." She stated and he nodded.

"That's my girl. So no matter how hard you want to hit him you can't, it won't solve anything and it will probably only end up upsetting Brooke even more." He pointed out and she nodded.

"I hate it when you're right."

"Really? Because I totally love it." He joked and she sighed as her heart beat sped up thinking about what was about to take place knowing deep down that nothing in their ordinary lives was ever going to be the same again.

XXXX

The cool water splashed against her face and Brooke stared up at her appearance, you wouldn't believe that she had spent an hour on her makeup and hair this morning. She looked nothing short of a car crash… but she really didn't care right now. No, her insides were being eaten alive at the thought of having to go and face the man who broke her and talk rationally with him for the first time in years.

She knew it had to be done, now that all of the misunderstandings were cleared up – though she still wasn't all that clear about who had sent those messages to her, she guessed it was the woman who had said she was friends with Lucas… Marley or Margaret… or something like that… why she would have done such a cruel and horrible thing Brooke didn't know, what she did know was that if she ever met her again then the bitch would need some serious medical attention.

Rubbing her eyes tiredly she wandered out from the bathroom and watched as Cooper leaned in and kissed Rachel on the lips lightly, she couldn't help but feel stupidly lucky to have these two amazing people in her life and fighting her corner. They were all the support system she really needed and she was filled with certainty that she could do this. She would be able to make it through anything that this life threw her way because she had her baby and her friends.

And as long as Lucas was a good dad to Izzy then he could be involved as well.

But that's where it would end; she would never ever make the mistake of letting him back into her heart again.

"You ready?" Cooper asked softly and she nodded, she allowed him to take her hand and lead her back to the room where Lucas was nervously pacing. He instantly stopped and their eyes locked, it was weird to think that he was only one who could really appreciate the amount of pain she was feeling right now, because he was going through it as well.

"Ok, so we all know why we are here." Cooper stated once they were all settled; "Whatever happened in Tree Hill happened, that really isn't what needs focusing on right now… what we need to think about is the fact that there is a little girl out there who's been without a father for a whole year… so we need to think about that now. Not about the past or could have beens… but the future. Agreed?" he said and everyone nodded their heads.

"Good, so maybe you can start us off Lucas." He prompted.

"First off I just want to apologize to all of you, Rachel I knew that by making Cooper lie to you all that time would have had an effect on you two so I'm sorry for that. And Cooper I'm sorry I ever put you in that position." He paused and Brooke watched as Cooper nodded as if to accept the apology while Rachel folded her arms and pointedly looked the other way.

"And Brooke?" Lucas asked and despite wanting to behave childishly like Rachel she looked over at those soulful eyes which were filled with remorse; "I'm sorry for everything, you were right. If I hadn't acted like a coward maybe everything would have been different." He said and she nodded; "And about Izzy? Isabelle, I wanna be a part of her life. I want to be there for her as much as you'll let me be." He stated passionately and she stared at him feeling of coldness in her break slightly.

All this time she had wondered if the guy she had dated had been as made up as the pretence of him being single but this simple heartfelt apology somehow warmed her. It made her feel like she hadn't imagined their whole relationship, that he wasn't an evil man and this feelings weren't false… he was just a man caught in a bad position.

But that really didn't excuse what he had done.

She didn't know if she could forgive him for everything.

"Brooke? Would you like to say something in return?" Cooper asked and Brooke nodded slowly before staring at Lucas calmly.

"You can be in her life, I would never deny you that." She stated honestly and he nodded gratefully.

"Thank you."

"There is one condition though." She stipulated and again Lucas nodded; "This is all about Izzy, nothing to do with me and you. Got it?" she snapped and he nodded; "So the only time you are to talk to me is about Izzy. You don't ask me how I am, you don't ask about my day… nothing… deal?" she said icily and he sighed.

"If that's what you want?"

"It is."

"Then of course I'll do it." He whispered gently and she nodded.

"Good I'm glad… you can see her tomorrow afternoon. Say three." She stated and he nodded again.

"Thank you… and I promise I won't let you or her down again." He told her passionately and she shrugged.

"Frankly Lucas you're promises mean less than nothing to me. But I hope for her sake that's true." She said strongly before nodding at him and rising from the chair she was in needing nothing more than to get out of there.

She reckoned she had had enough drama for one day.

XXXX

Lucas stared down that page after page of baby pictures of his daughter. It still felt seriously weird to think that he had a child; words just didn't do it justice. A smile lit his lips as he stared down at a beautiful picture of Brooke holding up Izzy both of them beaming at the camera, he was amazed at how similar their dimpled smiles were but in every other way that little girl was Lucas.

"YOU REALLY MUST LOVE YOUR RIGHT HAND COOPER BECAUSE YOU ARE TOTALLY GOING THE RIGHT AWAY ABOUT NEVER HAVING SEX WITH ME AGAIN!" Rachel screeched, even though Lucas knew that the two were arguing about him staying round for the night he couldn't help but smile. Rachel hadn't changed one bit over the past few years.

She was still scary as hell.

"Ray it was too late for him to book a hotel room, and I figured you'd be staying with Brooke so you wouldn't-"

"Wouldn't mind? Well let me tell you I do mind." She barked.

"I was going to say wouldn't be near him because you aren't here."

"Cooper!" she whined and a silence fell over the bedroom and Lucas looked back at the pictures.

The second as Brooke had walked out of the room – closely followed by Rachel – Lucas had fallen apart. He'd like to say he had just had a few manly tears before doing something very strong… but he hadn't, he had sobbed like a big girls blouse, he guessed the shock had properly set in knocking him for six. Cooper – who had been astonishingly kind to him, he supposed it was just because was a nice guy – had offered him a place to crash for the night and Lucas had accepted right away.

As soon as he had arrived Cooper had handed him a photo album absolutely brimming with photos of Izzy's life from day one. It made him feel even more detached from the whole situation, like an outsider looking in and the whole thing just felt wrong. He always thought that when he started a family he would be like Keith, have an active and loving role in the family not like Dan whose role in his sons upbringings was to inflict misery.

But now Lucas had a chance to turn this around. And he was going to, he was going to make thing better… no matter how long it took or what it entailed he was going to have the best relationship possible with his daughter and he was going to make things right with Brooke.

This was his change to prove himself and he certainly wasn't going to cock it up. Not again.

XXXX

"I want to meet him." Richard Davis stated with ice in his tone and Brooke looked up at her father through red puffy eyes.

"He's meeting Izzy tomorrow."

"Then he can meet me first. I've wanted to meet Lucas Scott for a long time."

"Try and bear in mind that he didn't know about Iz."

"No, but he was fully informed and aware of his actions when he decided to break your heart… something no person will ever get away with while I'm here."

"Dad… he didn't know… so…"

"You won't change my mind Brooklyn but I will go easier than I'd like on him."

"Thank you." She whispered and he nodded before gathering her p in his arms for the millionth time since she had come home.

She had walked through the door maintaining her composure but the second her dad had told her Izzy was napping she had just broken down and told him everything. He had listened to the whole story and comforted her brilliantly but it didn't change the fact that her heart was still heavy and hurting after this whole thing. And had been adamant that this hadn't been her fault a feeling that continued pressing on her insides, if she hadn't have given up so easily then everything might have been different.

"Stop it." Her father warned her and she blinked upwards.

"What?"

"Thinking it was your fault. It wasn't."

A loud wail rang through the house and Brooke practically dashed off up the stairs desperate to get to her baby's side. All she wanted to do right now was just hold her little girl tight to her and remind herself that everything that was going on was for Isabelle, so long as she remembered that she would be able to do it.

"Hey sweetie." Brooke cooed the second she stepped into the room and Izzy who was holding herself up on using the bar instantly ceased crying as a smile broke onto her lips.

"HAAAOO!" she gurgled in a way that sounded a lot like hello.

"Oh god I've missed you." Brooke gasped as she lifted Izzy into her arms and held her close to her breast.

Small pudgy hands grasped at Brookes cheeks and squeezed onto them while staring up wide eyed. Brooke stared into her daughter's bright blue eyes that resembled Lucas' so greatly and she let out a small sigh.

"I'm doing this for you baby." She mumbled before kissing her daughters forehead and Izzy let out a low giggle; "I just hope it's the right thing." Brooke stated before snuggling closer to her daughter in hopes that it would block out everything that had happened today wishing for just a few moments of blissful ignorance.

But deep down she knew that it was a foolish hope.

She would find none until some sort of normalcy was returned to her life and who knew when that would be?

XXXX

**So there's chapter 16 and I really hope it didn't dissappoint. ****I know that people are wanting Mary to get her cumuppance but for the purpose of making the Lucas Izzy Brooke situation the focus point I have moved it back a few chapters. But don't worry Mary will be back and she will definitely be bringing drama with her! ****I hope that people liked the Brucas, Rooper, Brooke and Cooper, Cooper and Lucas moments, having Cooper take the sort of referee figure felt kind of right as he's such a decent guy who just wants the truth out there so it just felt natural for him to step up and try to lead them through this mess.**

**Please let me know if there is anything you would like to see happen over the next few chapters as they will be largely about mending everythng that's been broken. ****Thanks again for reading!**

**Rosie.**


	17. Perfection

**A/N; Thank you to everyone who asked about my grandad, he's home and amazingly he's practically recovered already... so heres hoping that its the last time anything like that happens! **

**A huge thank you to everyone who has favouritted/alerted this story, it means a lot. And an even HUGER thank you to everyone who has taken the time to review; dianehermans, PeterClaire, Princesakarlita411, brucas forever 1233, forever-alwaysB-Davis, OTH-Brucas-love, DANI OTH and tanya2byour21, YOU GUYS ROCK, and you genuinely keep me updating!**

**Ok so this chapter is just bascially fluffy niceness - something this story has been lacking for quite some time, so I really hope it turned out ok... **

**Happy Reading!**

****

**

* * *

**

Anxiously pacing across the room while bouncing Izzy on her hip Brooke looked up at the clock and once again cursed that it was only ten to three. All day time seemed to be going purposefully slow, like God was having some kind of sick joke at her expense. Not that it would shock her; her life lately seemed to be one sick joke followed by another, it wouldn't shock her if God was recording it so that he and Jesus could get together and just have a big old laugh at her expense.

She shifted Izzy onto her other hip and listened as her baby babbled on without a care in the world and seriously wished she could be as lighthearted and happy as her daughter was. The little girl had absolutely no idea about the huge change that had just occurred, she had no clue on just how different things in their world were going to become now. Lucas was back, and that changed everything.

"Are you ready for this?" she whispered down to the wide eyed infant who grinned happily at her, her blonde hair pointing in all directions and Brooke sighed; "Coz I'm sure as hell not…" she mumbled sadly and Izzy reached up and grabbed a hold of one of her dark chocolate locks and pulled it into her mouth causing Brooke to half groan half chuckle.

"Isabelle! No!" she whined as she pulled her a now slobbering wet lock of hair loose from her daughter and pouted, an expression which caused Izzy to frown deeply, absolutely hating that her mommy was upset.

"Aucklowry…" Izzy gurgled in what Brooke supposed was meant to be an apologetic way and she couldn't help but smile.

The smile fell from her lips and her back straightened as her posture froze at the sound of the doorbell. She let out a small nervous huff of breath before placing Izzy into her baby pen and making her way towards the door. Her heart felt like it was hammering at like a million beats an hour and her palms were sweating like crazy, all she wanted to do was run away and never look back but she knew that wasn't an option. Annoyingly she was a grown up now and she had to face the man that had done so much damage to her heart.

She swung open the door to reveal an incredibly nervous looking Lucas Scott, he sent her a small smile which loosened his handsome features and Brooke's traitorous heart paused for a moment to take in just how little he seemed to have changed over the years apart… if anything he had gotten better looking! Brooke shook her head instantly of such thoughts… he was Izzy's father. That was all, he meant nothing else. Once her head was in control again she nodded in acknowledgment.

"Lucas." She greeted coolly and he smiled at her.

"I'm early I know." He apologized; "But the waiting was killing me."

"No it's fine." She told him before stepping backwards and letting Lucas walk into her house, she let out a sigh in an attempt to dispel the nerves that were currently chewing on her insides; "Erm… before you meet Izzy my dad wants to talk to you." She said unsurely and he sighed.

She could see that he was kind of disappointed that he was going to have to wait a little longer to meet his child but she knew that her dad wanted to give him the once over before letting him see Izzy… part of her was worried, she knew how protective her dad could get but another part of her felt kind of happy that someone else was going to be giving Lucas a hard time…

Was that wrong?

"Ok." He said easily and she felt amazed at how calm and put together Lucas seemed. Surely she couldn't be the only one nervous as hell right now!

"I thought I heard the door go." Richard Davis' cool voice floated down the hallway and Brooke inwardly flinched.

"Lucas this is my father Richard Davis, dad, this is Lucas Scott, Izzy's father." The two men shook hands and even Brooke could see the way each man scoped the other out mistrustfully.

"Brooke tells me you'd like a word." Lucas asked breaking the tense silence and Richard nodded.

"Yes… I think if we talked in private would be best." He stated sternly and Brooke felt a sudden urge to protect Lucas, after all half of this mess wasn't his fault.

Brooke watched as Lucas followed her father down the hallway and waited for a moment before following, she checked that she still had a good view on Izzy and smiled as she watched her daughter bang one of her toys up and down happily. She leaned back to the door and listened to muffled voices emanating from within.

"…how long will you be in town for?" Richard Davis asked and Brooke felt like shivering at the iciness of his tone.

"As long as Brooke and my daughter are here then this is where I'll be."

"And nothing is going to change that?" he asked in a quiet voice but Brooke could hear the dangerous edge to her father's voice, she pressed herself closer to the door desperate to hear more.

"Nothing… though I understand why you don't believe me."

"And why wouldn't I believe you huh? Let's think… maybe because you led my daughter on for months, lied to her and then broke her heart and then accused her of attempted to dine your daughter from you like she was in the wrong!" Richard hissed and Brooke bit her lip as she waited for Lucas to respond.

"I am more than willing to sit here and accept a bollocking about the way I treated your daughter during our relationship because I messed up… and I'll hold my hands up to that and take the blame for it. But for the whole Izzy thing… there was nothing I could have done, I didn't know!" Lucas protested honestly and Brooke looked down at the ground feeling the usual wave of nausea sweep over her whenever she thought about Tree Hill.

"I am aware of that… I just wanted to make sure that you know I'll be watching you very closely. The moment I see something I don't like with regards to the way you treat my daughter or my granddaughter is the moment you'll be very sorry indeed." Richard growled lowly.

"Noted… but for the record I'm not going to run away just because you've threatened me, sure I don't particularly like the cryptic unfriendly warning but I understand why you may not trust me. So listen I'm not going anywhere. I'm going to be the best father I can and I will prove myself to anyone who doubts me… especially Brooke. So you don't have to worry Richard about me hurting them again because it's never going to happen.

Brooke listened to the intense silence that followed Lucas' declaration of decency; Brooke felt a weird surge of emotion flow through her as she realized that the Lucas Scott she had dated and fallen so deeply in love with hadn't been a lie. He was here right now doing the right thing, vowing to make things right, promising to be the best father in world… it felt like she was getting a part of him back.

Not that she wanted him you understand. No way. They were totally done, through with, he was just Izzy's father. Those were the rules put in place by herself for a very good reason.

The door she was leaning against suddenly pulled open and she stumbled slightly at the sudden movement and looked up to see Lucas hiding a smile at her nosiness. She stepped away from him feeling awkwardness flow through her and lowered her gaze to the ground.

"I'd really like to meet my daughter now." Lucas said softly and she looked up at the man who had captured her heart and soul so many years ago and nodded mutely before leading him towards their baby.

XXXX

"Excuse me Miss, would you like another drink?" the waiter in one of those ridiculous penguin suits asked and Rachel held in the growl of annoyance that begged to slip through her lips.

_No, she didn't want another fucking drink; she wanted Cooper to turn up already!_

She could feel the looks of pity being sent her way by all the other happy couples eating around her and flared her nostrils in annoyance. She looked down at her phone once more but just like the last time there was no sign that Cooper had called or texted her to say he'd either be late or something had come up… so here she was, sitting alone like Billy no mates.

"Miss?" the waiter prompted and she glared at him.

"No thanks, I'll just get the bill." She gritted out and he nodded.

"You know… if your dates stood you up I finish in ten minutes… I could always cheer you up." he offered and rolled her eyes.

"Or I could call your manager over and tell him you're harassing me. How does that sound?" she asked with a sickly sweet smile and his smirk disintegrated as he rushed away from the table with his tail tucked firmly between his skinny legs.

Rachel leaned back on her chair and let out a sigh of annoyance and disappointment. It really wasn't like Cooper to stand her up, in fact in their whole two years together he had always turned up first and if he had been late he would show up with some kind of elaborate gift for her. So why had he started now.

An irritating niggle of self doubt wormed its way into her mind and she wondered if he was going off of her. After all, she knew she wasn't exactly an easy woman to be in a relationship with, especially lately where all she ever seemed to do was yell at him… a feeling that has been amplified by his sudden declaration that marriage isn't on the card for them.

She shook those depressing thoughts from her heard knowing that she was being ridiculous about this whole thing, she knew that Cooper loved her completely… and sure that was kind of scary sometimes because other than Brooke no one had ever given her such unconditional support and love. But Cooper was different, he was hers and she was his…

Anger flared up in her once more as she wondered what could have possibly been his reason for ditching her on date night. Her mind wandered to the thought that he might be in hospital or hurt somewhere, panic flashed through her before she let out a nod of acceptance. That would be the only acceptable reason for standing her up nothing else would do.

Yes Cooper Lee better be in hospital because if he wasn't then he sure as hell would be by the time Rachel had finished with him.

XXXX

Lucas Scott's heart was simply unprepared for the sight he was seeing right now, Brooke was walking towards him carrying their child in her arms. Their real child, human, alive, breathing, his breath caught in his throat as he took every inch of her in.

"Can I hold her?" he asked quietly and Brooke nodded somewhat hesitantly but she handed the little girl over.

"Hey little girl… I'm your dad." He told the little one who was currently chewing on her fist while eying him interestedly.

_She was perfection itself._ Lucas Scott thought as pride and love swelled his heart. Those gorgeous blue eyes that were just like his own, the unruly blonde hair that he had had when he was younger, those cute pouty rosebud lips that were all Brooke and those dimples that melted his heart.

Isabelle Rachel Davis Scott was just incredible.

And best of all she was his.

He couldn't believe he had been part of creating something so wonderful and amazing. He placed her down on the ground and watched in awe as the little girl managed to pull herself upwards and stretch out an arm to him as if to request his attention… which she already had. He moved around next to her instantly and listened to her long winded explanation (in baby talk) of the little block in her hand and what the plan for it was.

He grinned as she whacked the block against a tower he had put together and relished the gurgle of laughter that poured from her. She looked up at him with sparkling blue eyes filled with joy and held her hand out towards the fallen blocks as if to say 'look at that, that was me', he let out a chuckle which encouraged another one to spout freely from her.

He gently lifted her off of the ground and into his arms; the little girl settled herself against him without any complaint and placed one of her chubby hands against his cheek. He turned his head towards the hand and pretended to try and eat it causing her to let out a bark of excitement before putting her hand back on his cheek and making a noise that told him she wanted to play again.

For the next they played that game, though he changed it up by pretending to be asleep causing her to let out a scream to wake him and wriggle about energetically when he opened his eyes and let out a growl… clearly this game was a complete hit as Izzy was laughing and screaming like there was no tomorrow. He was completely in love with this little girl and the time he spent with her seemed to go by far too quickly.

"I hate to break this up… but it's someone's dinner time." Brooke called from the doorway and Lucas looked over and felt his heart skip a beat at the sight of her. She was still the most beautiful woman he had ever seen in his life.

"Ma." Izzy grunted out in a way that sounded greatly like 'mom' as she pointed at Brooke and Lucas smiled as he watched Brookes guarded features melt into one of pure love as she looked at her daughter.

"No that's ok… do you mind if I stay?" he asked feeling unsure about whether he would be crossing the line or breaking the rules put in place.

Sure he was planning on fighting like hell to get this woman back but for the time being he didn't want to push her too hard… not yet anyway.

"You can feed her if you want." She offered and he lifted Izzy up high in the air and grinned widely only to feel butterflies sweep through his stomach when Izzy grinned the same grin back.

"Come on Izzy bee, it's time for dinner." He cooed and she babbled back at him as he followed Brooke towards the kitchen and placed Izzy down in the high chair.

"What's she eating?"

"It's cheesy pasta… I got the recipe online." Brooke said somewhat awkwardly and he nodded before accepting the small dish and placing it in front of his daughter who was drinking intently from her little cup.

Lucas sat on the seat opposite Izzy and Brooke took a chair next to him, he smiled slightly at having her so close to him once again but soon lost himself in spectacle happening in front of him. Izzy picked up her tiny spoon and Lucas watched in fascination (and sure some disgust) as his baby ate her dinner. He smiled as she held out a hand full of mushed up pasta out to him and he shook his head.

"Oh not for daddy thank you." He said softly relishing being able use the term dad and watched as Izzy turned to Brooke and did the same.

"Not for mommy either." She told Izzy and he looked over at Brooke amazed at how perfect this little family scene seemed to be; "You eat it." Brooke instructed gently and Lucas smiled as Izzy palmed the mushy food into her mouth and smiled contently.

He tore his gaze from one pretty girl to another and stared at Brooke who was pointedly looking away from him. It broke his heart to know that he had shattered them so badly that looking at him seemed painful but deep down he knew that this was his chance to turn everything around. And he wasn't going to screw up.

"Aaahhh…" Izzy squealed as she chewed on her pasta and Lucas smiled warmly.

"She's the most perfect thing I've ever seen in my whole life." He stated softly towards Brooke and she turned her head towards him and her guarded features softened, one which made his insides flutter.

"She is wonderful." Brooke agreed, her tone just as gentle.

"You've done an amazing job." He told her sincerely and she looked up at him and for the first time in two years she smiled at him, sure it wasn't a huge nor was it particularly warm but it was definitely a start.

"Thank you."

"I know you'll say you weren't listening earlier but I meant what I said to your dad. I'm not going to let you down." He vowed honestly and she nodded slowly.

"I really hope you don't." she said quietly and he smiled reassuringly at her before turning his attention back to his daughter who had bought the top of the dish to her mouth and was contentedly chewing on the sides and chuckled at the mess she had made. Even covered in food his little girl was still the most incredible thing in this world and he knew nothing would ever change that.

XXXX

Rachel stormed down the street towards her and Cooper's house, she was simply fuming, with every second and step she took the whirring anger she felt inside her grew. She stomped up the stairs leading to their luxury apartment and flung the door open ready to scream, shout, throw things and if necessary commit some form of GBH.

"COOPER LEE! GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE RIGHT… now…" she trailed off as her eyes bulged and took in the change in the apartment.

There were rose petals everywhere, the whole room was lit by those little tea lights as well as candles all of it eliminating the room in a romantic heartwarming kind of way. Rachel placed her bag down and kicked off her shoes, her feet scrunching up the petals beneath her. She wandered around the seemingly empty room and frowned.

_Where the hell was he? And more than that, what the hell was going on?_

"Hey baby." Cooper called softly from the doorway and she spun to face him.

"You stood me up." she accused him weakly and he smiled slightly.

"Yeah, sorry about that but I needed you out of the apartment." He explained sheepishly and she bit her lip.

"Why?"

"So I could set all of this up." he gestured around and she blinked stupidly at him.

"But why? Why did you set it up?" she whispered nervously.

"Because there is something I need to talk to you about… well ask you really." She felt all the breath leave her body as her mind began whizzing around a million miles an hour as she took in the romantic setting tied with a question…

"Holy fuck are you proposing to me?" she gasped out in shock and felt her heart skip a beat when he chuckled.

"You bet your ass I am."

"But you said you didn't want to get married." She told him feebly and he shrugged nonchalantly.

"I bluffed."

"Why?"

"To throw you off the scent."

"But I wasn't on the scent." She stated and he rolled his eyes.

"Don't lie to me Ray, I saw how you were at the wedding going all gooey eyed over the dresses and cakes, I didn't want you to go pushing the subject and ruining the surprise."

"It is a nice surprise." She admitted reluctantly and he nodded.

"I know."

"Cocky bastard."

"Takes one to know one." He shot back childishly and she giggled lightly.

"Is this your idea of proposing?" she teased and he laughed.

"You're right, I need to make this more romantic." He agreed before pulling her into his arms and she looked up at him, her heart beating wildly and her stomach fluttering excitedly; "I love you, the second I first met you I knew it… and every moment after that has just proved how perfect you are for me, no one else ever stood a chance. Marriage certificate or not, you're my other half Rachel Gatina and you always will be. So why don't we just make it official?"

"Why don't we make it official?" she echoed in disdain and he scowled.

"What's wrong with that?" he asked a little annoyed that she was teasing him for the speech he had just given her and she rolled her eyes at how emotional he could get sometimes.

"It just sounds more like a challenge than a romantic proposal." She pointed out and he grinned at her, his beautiful eyes glinting mischievously in the candlelight making him even more gorgeous.

"Well in that case, I challenge you to be my wife for now and for always." He asked softly and she felt butterflies swarm through her; "You think you're up to it?" he teased and she giggled.

"You know what? I think I am… Cooper Lee, I accept your challenge." She said with a delighted laugh and he scooped her into his arms and held onto her tightly.

"You have no idea how happy you've made me." He told her as he rested his forehead against hers and she let out a strangled laugh.

"I have an idea." She whispered back before he captured her lips with the sweetest kiss she had ever experienced.

He pulled back from her gently and took her hand in his and slipped on the most exquisite ring Rachel had ever seen, in fact it was her dream ring. The one she had described to Brooke all those years ago…

"Brooke knew didn't she?" she asked and he nodded, his eyes alight with happiness; "That whore. I can't believe she knew and never said a word!" she moaned and he rolled his eyes.

"She helped pick the ring, the rest was all me." He informed her and she felt her heart swell with love for the man stood in front of her. She couldn't believe just how much trouble and effort he had gone through just for her.

"I love you." She said honestly and his grip around her waist tightened.

"I love you too… my fiancé."

He leaned in to kiss her once more but instead of yielding Rachel did something that she had wanted to do since walking in the apartment. She flicked him on the forehead and he pulled away from her in dazed confusion; "What the crap was that for?" he questioned and she smiled sweetly and wrapped her arms around him.

"That was for standing me up. Never again." She warned and he chuckled before nodded sincerely.

"Don't worry Ray, I'm always going to be there, every date, every birthday, every occasion… from now on it's officially me and you until the end of time." He told her in a gentle voice and she felt tears well up in her eyes.

Such promises of unconditional love still scared the hell out of her, but then with a past like hers of course they would. She hadn't known any stability in any of the foster homes she had been bounced too, and any kind of love expressed towards her was always the inappropriate sort…

"Promise?" she whispered vulnerably and he nodded.

"I promise." He whispered back in the same tone and she smiled widely, completely believing him; "Now come on future Mrs. Lee, we have some celebrating to do." he mumbled against her lips as he lifted her into his arms and carried her towards the bedroom.

Mrs. Rachel Lee… yeah, she could definitely get used to that.

XXXX

Brooke listened closely for any signs that Izzy might not be happy or comfortable with someone new putting her to bed, after all it was a change from their usual routine and Lucas – father or not – was a total stranger to the little girl. Lucas had all but begged her to let him put Izzy to bed and she simply hadn't been able to tell him that he couldn't.

It would seem that she had made the right choice by letting Lucas stay as Izzy had had a wonderful time being bathed by both of her parents and now having Lucas put her to bed seemed like the ideal way to end the day. Brooke snuck forwards and smiled as the sound of Lucas' voice as 'read' her favorite book which was pretty much a compilation of pictures of animals. She couldn't help but smile when she heart Lucas make an animal noise.

Clearly everything was alright so Brooke wandered back towards the kitchen and for want of something better to do she switched on the kettle and waited for it to boil.

Today had been one of the hardest most challenging days of her life but she was sp pleased that it was over. Although nothing disastrous had happened, Lucas hadn't once pushed her on anything and he had shown her just how wonderful he was with children, it had still be incredibly draining. Already the bond between him and Izzy was extremely strong. She just prayed that it lasted.

"She's down for the night." Lucas' voice floated through and Brooke looked over at him and felt her stomach twist at how handsome he looked, his hair was scruffy just how she liked it and his electric blue eyes were looking at her in that intense way that made her feel like she was the only woman in the whole world.

She shook those traitorous thoughts from her mind instantly and for the second time that day she had to remind herself that Lucas was only there for Izzy… that was it.

Anything else was totally out of the question!

"Brooke?" he questioned bringing her from her thoughts and she blinked up at him.

"Great, thanks." She said gratefully just as the kettle whistled; "Do you… want a coffee?" she asked hesitantly wondering if this was against the rules she had set and he smiled warmly before nodding.

"Sure."

Thankful that she now had a task to busy herself with she pulled down two mugs and fixed the coffees unthinkingly, it was only when she turned to hand the mug to Lucas that she realized he had been observing her with an odd look on his face; "What?" she asked self consciously and he shook his head.

"Nothing it's just… you remembered how I take my coffee?"He asked with a surprised smile and she looked up at him in complete shock, clearly she hadn't given it a thought… she had just known, a thought that clearly warmed his heart.

"Coincidence." She muttered without meeting his eyes and he grabbed her and pulled her round to face him, she looked into his eyes vulnerably feeling her insides start to melt.

"Was it?" he asked softly and she shook her head. She had never been able to lie to him after all.

Which was totally ridiculous wasn't it? After everything he had done to her, everything she had gone through just one look into those hypnotic baby blues and she found herself unable to do anything but be completely truthful.

"No." she whispered and he stepped closer to her.

"I'm glad I'm not the only one who remembers everything about us." He murmured softly and she felt herself getting lost deeper and deeper in his eyes as he took another step closer to her but then she realized what was happening and knew she had to break the moment at once.

"Do you also remember leaving?" she snapped and he sighed his grasp on her loosening slightly and she took that as an opportunity to pull away from him.

She plonked herself down on a chair as a silence descended upon the two of them. part of her felt smug, smug that she had just hurt his feelings on purpose, that she had stuck up for herself taking no prisoners… but another part of her coming from a less angry less vindictive place felt kind of bad for doing that to him. After all he had left for a reason, it didn't excuse it but it did go some way to justifying it.

Lucas sat down next to her and she could feel her nerve endings react to his very presence; she looked over at him and was surprised to see that he didn't seem too offended or upset with her for that comment. She supposed he had accepted that she was going to snap at him every now and again and was doing the grown up thing and just rising above it… something that made her instantly feel kind of bad.

"So about Izzy… when do you want to see her next?" Brooke asked quietly and couldn't help but smile as his face lit up like a Christmas tree at the mere mention of their daughter's name.

"Whenever." He told her eagerly and she nodded.

"Ok… so how about tomorrow?"

"I'm there, same time?"

"Yeah."

"Great… so-"

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow." She said as she stood up and he followed suit clearly taking the hint that in her mind the conversation was over now.

Brooke led him towards the door knowing that he had followed her obediently, she handed him his jacket and he smiled warmly at her, the sort of smile that made her insides feel all wobbly and melted. God, he shouldn't still be able to do that to her… it seriously wasn't fair!

"Goodnight Brooke." He mumbled softly and she nodded feeling her breath hitch as he leaned in to her and pressed his lips against her cheek.

Her eyes fluttered shut the second the lips she had been missing all these years touched her skin once more. It felt like her body and mind were on sensory overload, her nostrils were flooded with his scent, her skin felt on fire from the touch of his lips and her heart… well her heart was working overtime to keep her from passing out. Going against everything inside her that was screaming for her to be strong she couldn't help but savor the feel of him being so close to her once more.

Brooke jumped startled by the sound of the front door banging closed as he left and she leaned her back flat against the wall, exhaling shakily. She looked around the now empty hallway and placed a hand over her rapidly beating heart and let out sigh of both disappointment at how weak one kiss from him had made her and loss, her soul now aching for missing his touch so desperately.

Letting out a groan of annoyance Brooke Davis knew for certain that having Lucas Scott back in her life was going to be harder than she had ever imagined.

XXXX

**So theres chapter 17, I really hope you enjoyed it.**

**I'm curious about how you felt Brooke was in this chapter, I really wanted to portray how torn and confused she is feeling now, because her heart is telling her to just forget everything and go or Lucas but her head is reminding her of everything they have gone through. I'm not convinced I got it 100% right, what did you think? **

**And was the Lucs Izzy first meeting good enough? Its kind of hard to show how great a relationship is when one of the people in it is a baby and can't talk yet! But I think it turned out ok...**

**As for Cooper and Rachel... the proposal? Good, bad or ugly? Please let me know, its the first time I've ever written a proposal and I feel kind of worried that it sucked.**

**On another note I did plan out the remaining chaps of this story and we're looking at maybe 30 chaps in total - provided nothing changes as I go along. So that's pretty cool, but I make no guarantee on how often I update. This story is like my baby and I love it to pieces but I find it so difficult to write for, maybe because I want to do it justice and I'm not sure I always do, I dunno, it's just weird!**

**Anyway, please let me know what you thought! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE! And thank you for reading!**

**Rosie.**


	18. Like Old Times

**A/N; This chapter is dedicated to dianehermans (who rocks), princesskarlita411 (who is awesome), DANI-OTH (who is brilliant), OTH-Brucas-love (who is epic) and bobolina (who is fab!). Thank you so much for reviewing people, you totally keep me updating this story as often as I can!**

**Anywho, in this chapter; it's pretty much more fluff as the old gang go on a picnic. Some Brucas, Rooper, Brachel and Looper scenes involved. I am hoping to sort of emphasise the past is over with and that all the characters and moving on... some more happily than others... in this chapter just to get the put the whole Lucas leaving plot behind and move the story forwards. As always ideas are welcomed!**

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

_3 weeks later._

"And what's rule number two?" Cooper called from the bathroom and Rachel rolled her eyes as she played with the cover to the bedspread.

"I'm not allowed to hit Lucas." She grumbled grumpily.

"I didn't hear you!" he sang back and she let out a low noise resembling a hiss.

"I said I'm NOT ALLOWED TO HIT LUCAS!" she screamed in annoyance and he peeked around the door and smiled charmingly at her.

"That's my girl." He mumbled gently and she threw her shoes towards him which narrowly missed him as he behind the doorway; "Hey don't give me that look! Just because I want to make it through one event with Brooke, Lucas and Izzy that don't end in you hitting him that doesn't make me a mad man." he warned and she pouted.

"No it just makes you annoying."

Though there was some serious truth in her fiancés words, she had been forced to spend time with Lucas Scott several times recently and it had always ended with Cooper dragging her away. She couldn't help it. She had issues with the man who broke her best friends heart and she'd be damned if she just let him walk back into their lives and screw everything up again. She couldn't let that happen to Brooke and Izzy.

So until she was certain that Lucas Scott wasn't a total dick hole she would be watching him every step of the way eager to attack the second he did anything out of line.

"Fine I'll follow your stupid rules but the second he screws up I'm kicking his ass." She stated with a defiant pout and Cooper chuckled.

"Get in line."

"Hey Coop." she called out feeling worry pool inside her and he wandered back into their bedroom wearing nothing by his boxers, she could already feel herself burn up at the sight of him. Pathetic, right?

"What is it babe?"

"You don't seriously think she'd take him back do you?" she wondered sadly and Cooper blinked at her in confusion.

"Who?"

"Brooke… and Lucas…" she uttered his name out in disgust.

"Not any time soon."

"But you think it's possible?" she asked and he sighed.

"Weirder things have happened Ray."

"No way. Not this! Brooke couldn't' forgive him for everything he's done could she?"

"You know Brooke Davis, biggest heart ever."

"That's what I'm afraid of." She whispered and Cooper cupped her cheeks and kissed her softly.

"Well whatever happens we're going to be there for them, just like last time."

"And do you think something is going to happen?"

"Nah. I think he's learnt his lesson."

She stared into her boyfriends calm blue eyes and felt her own insecurities slowly pack up and go back into hibernation. She didn't know what it was about him that spoke to the very core of her but it seemed that he always knew the right thing to say to make her completely forget she was ever worried.

"I love you." She told him and he chuckled.

"I love you too babe."

"Fancy showing me just how much?" she asked with a wicked gleam in her eyes and he grinned.

"Ray we're supposed to be meeting them in an hour and you're not even dressed!" he complained as she crawled into his lap.

"Then they'll have to wait." She told him firmly before silencing any further complaints with her lips.

God did she love mornings like this.

XXXX

Lucas leaned in and rang on the doorbell and waited anxiously for it to be answered. Even after coming here after all this time he still found himself incredibly nervous, he supposed it was because he was still so desperate to make everything right… something he was proud to say was slowly making headway with. Brooke was slowly warming to him and Izzy… well his little girl she lit up when he walked into the room.

The front door flew open and Lucas found himself face to face with Richard Davis, a man that Lucas could 100% hand on heart say hated him. Not that he blamed Richard for not being happy with him but every time Richard was around Lucas always felt on edge… like he was being judged and scored out of ten. He was just hoping that one day Richard would trust him enough to let the past go and let the future unfold.

"Hey Richard." He greeted but the older man simply stared at him in an unimpressed manner before reluctantly stepping aside and allowing Lucas to enter the apartment; "Nice to see you too." He mumbled sarcastically as Richard walked away.

He wandered further into the house and couldn't help but grin at the sight of Brooke – who was still pajama clad playing peek-a-boo with their daughter. He shook his head in amusement, he didn't know why he would be surprised, she hadn't ever once been on time when they were dating and it was seem that even after all their time apart Brooke was still absolutely useless at keeping to a time. "Err… crazy girl, is this what you call being ready?" he asked after a moment of watching the beautiful scene and she spun around wide eyed.

"Oh no it's not that time already!" she groaned in horror and he nodded with a smirk.

"Yes, yes it is."

"I'm sorry Luke it's just that I was up late finishing off one of my orders and then Iz started crying… and I overslept… sorry!" she burst out again and he smiled.

"Its fine, I'll stay with Izzy and get her ready while you go and get dressed."

"Are sure?" she asked and he nodded.

"Of course."

"Thanks… otherwise I'd have to go out in my sleeping gear." she joked and he chuckled.

"As much as I like the look… I'm not sure the word is quite ready for Brooke Davis in Winnie the Pooh pajamas." He mocked and she pouted.

"I'll have you know that this outfit is totally cute!" she stated confidently and he couldn't help but grin, relishing the easy banter that seemed to be creeping slowly back into their relationship.

"Yeah… if you're six." He shot back and she scowled at him before slapping him on the shoulder as she handed over their daughter and made her way out of the room and upstairs.

"Hey Izzy bee." He murmured against his daughters head and pressed a kiss onto the silky smooth skin there. Izzy's electric blue eyes which were an exact copy of his own bore into his and smiled lovingly down at his baby girl who showed him a gummy smile in return. "What's this I hear about you keeping your mommy up all night, hey?" he questioned her in a joking way and Izzy grabbed a hold of his shirt and pulled it into her mouth and stared sucking away on her; "No!" he whined as he stared down at his now wet shirt and sighed. At least it would give Rachel something new to attack him about.

Rubbing Izzy's back idly he wandered towards the sewing machine lying beside a pile of shirts that looked brand new. He picked one up briefly and couldn't help but smile at the unique tag on the insides that said 'B. Davis Designs'. She really had done it, she was making her own clothes, a dream come true, and judging by the stack of clothes piled up she was clearly popular. Not that it was shock; he knew that no matter what Brooke was always going to shine, she was too incredible not too. Her perfume floated across the room and he instantly smiled and looked over to see her watching him, she glanced down at the clothes before shuffling towards him somewhat sheepishly.

"I know they aren't up to Prada standard… but I'm proud of them." she explained in a voice he knew instantly that she was feeling kind of insecure over the clothes she had made.

"These are amazing Brooke." He told her firmly and she smiled somewhat shyly at him.

"Thanks." She whispered gently and he nodded.

"When did you start this online ordering thing?" he asked as he fixed Izzy in her little pram and handed her 'Jonty' the toy rabbit as they readied themselves to go out.

"Just after you left." She mumbled and he nodded understandingly; "My friend Chase whose wedding you crashed set up a website for me and I just thought why not, you know? And amazingly people are interested." She beamed happily and he grinned.

"It's not amazing; someone like you deserves to be recognized."

"Someone like me?" she questioned with a cute crinkle of the nose and he nodded.

"Yeah, you work hard and the stuff you make is better than any of that fancy label stuff…"

"How do you know? You don't know the first thing about clothes." She pointed out not unkindly and he smiled.

"I don't need to know anything about clothes to know that I believe in you." He stated simply and her eyes widened and her mouth dropped open slightly causing him to chuckle; "Any plans to turn it into something more?" he asked and Brooke shook her head before sighing sadly.

"Maybe a little later on, I loved to own my own store one day but with Izzy still so young and while everything is unsettled I'd rather not commit to anything until she's a bit older." She told him reasonably and he nodded.

"Well if you ever need anything. I'm here." He promised wondering if it was too soon to be saying that, he knew that they had made heaps of progress since he crashed back into their lives but he really didn't want to push her too far.

"Thanks." She mumbled quietly and he decided that it was best to move onto a new topic before he lost her.

"So what do you think Rachel will insult me about today?" he asked conversationally and watched as Brooke's face lit up in amusement.

"My best friend certainly loves to have a go at you."

"That she does."

"I think she'll go for the shoes today." Brooke stated after a moment and Lucas felt his eyes narrow causing her to let out a snort of laughter.

"What's wrong with these shoes?" he asked in offense and she smiled.

"Nothing."

"But..?"

"But nothing."

"Come on Brooke, you wouldn't have bought them up without a reason."

"They are just the worst part of your outfit."

"Well thanks." He mumbled and she giggled.

"Uh oh Izzy, daddy's upset." Brooke commented at their daughter who was currently in a world of her own quite happily sucking on 'Jonty' the purple bunny rabbit's ear.

"Yeah only because mommy is being mean." He pouted and she rolled her eyes at him.

"Suck it up Luke… you're going to have to be tougher than this to survive the afternoon with Rachel" she warned him with a smirk and he nodded feeling a shiver run through him as their eyes locked and he noticed the warmth in those hazel orbs that he loved so much. It really felt like they had turned over a new leaf and were starting from scratch, and Lucas Scott seriously couldn't believe his luck.

XXXX

_The sun was shining; birds were singing, his friends were happy and so was the woman he loved, life really couldn't get much better than this_. Cooper thought cheerfully as he looked around the busy park filled with families all on days out. He wrapped his arm around Rachel and drew her closer to him before glancing over at the would be family who were currently cooing over his goddaughter – who by the way was growing at an alarming rate – both pretending not to be desperately in love with each other.

He looked down at his gorgeous girlfriend who was currently glaring at Lucas like he was the plague or something equally distasteful and chuckled quietly. Though he was happy to say that she hadn't made a single derogatory comment towards the man so far, clearly his early morning pep talk had made something click in Rachel's head, or maybe she had simply realized that Lucas was back for good whether she liked it or not, it was time to stop raking over the past. Sure she could continue to hate him but it took up so much energy, was it really worth it?

Thankfully to Rachel it wasn't, she was more focused on their upcoming nuptials – which still needed to be thought about in detail- to be thinking about someone else.

"I think I just threw up in my mouth." Rachel grumbled in Cooper's ear and he looked over at Brooke and Lucas who were now playing a game with their daughter both of them completely lost in their own little world; "You had better make this whole being nice to Lucas crap worth it." She grumbled and stared up at him in annoyance and he kissed her brow softly.

"Don't worry Ray I won't let you down."

"I just hate this though." She whispered as she eyed Lucas playing happily with Izzy and Cooper knew that Rachel's serious mistrust of Lucas was clouding her judgment.

"Just think of Izzy, this is what she needs." He murmured into her red locks and she nodded.

"I know that… I'm just worried about what Brooke needs…"

"Well stop." He ordered firmly and she smirked slightly.

"You're sexy when you boss me about."

"I'm sexy all the time."

"Yeah in your dreams maybe." Brooke interjected and he pouted in mock hurt causing a small ripple of laughter throughout their group.

"That was mean Brooke." He mumbled and Rachel snorted at his dramatics.

"Oh I know, she's on one today. Insulted my shoes earlier." Lucas whined in a joking way and Cooper grinned feeling a wash of déjà vu flood through him. For a moment it felt like it had all that time ago.

"Well they are well shi…" Rachel broke off of her sentence and glanced up at him before exhaling loudly and turning to Lucas; "Not as nice as the black ones." She mumbled in a tone that sounded like she was being tortured and Cooper's spirits soared at the sight of his girlfriend acting all mature. He knew it wouldn't last long so he needed to relish it while he could.

"I'm sorry did you just say something nice to me?" Lucas asked in wide eyed wonder and Cooper felt Rachel's petite frame stiffen in his arms.

"Want me to even it out by saying something nasty." She threatened in a tone like a low hiss and I watched as Brooke's face screwed up as she waited for the inevitable verbal lashing Rachel was about to attack with and the sad brooding Lucas that was left afterwards and he simply couldn't stand to see it happen again.

"Oh hey who wants ice cream?" He announced loudly causing all eyes to turn on him, Brooke wearing an expression of relief and gratitude, Lucas wearing one of confusion and Rachel was wearing an expression that told him she was seriously unimpressed with his diversion tactic and seriously annoyed that she had missed out the chance to rip Lucas to pieces.

"I would love an ice cream, and I'm sure my baby would too." Brooke stated and Lucas' attention instantly shifted to the two girls and Cooper stared down at Rachel.

"What about you. Would you like an ice cream?" he asked sweetly and she rolled her eyes – clearly not impressed at him being the peacemaker of the situation and she nodded stiffly.

"I'll have vanilla with-"

"Chocolate sauce, I know." He mumbled against her lips before looking over at Lucas; "I think I'm going to need some help carrying them all. You mind?" he asked and Lucas nodded agreeably.

"Sure." He picked Izzy up and Cooper smiled as he watched her settle in her father's arms and the three of them made their way across the park towards the small café.

"So this is seriously weird huh?" he asked and Lucas nodded.

"Feels like old times… but with one major difference." He stated as he lifted Izzy higher and Cooper chuckled at the little girl's expression of joy at being played with.

"It's good to have you back." Cooper said seriously and Lucas smiled.

"Thanks. And thanks for everything you've done, looking after Brooke and Izzy."

"I didn't mind one bit… kind of my job as godfather." He stated in good humor and Lucas nodded with a smile.

"Brooke couldn't have picked anyone better." He said and Cooper nodded with mock self importance.

"I know."

"Shut up man." Lucas chuckled before frowning and turning to him; "I also wanted to apologize again; I know I wasn't a great friend when I left all that time ago."

"Hey, it's done no point in dwelling over it. Right?"

"Right, but I am sorry."

"I know. We all do." Cooper stated reassuringly and Lucas smiled somewhat sadly.

"Did she ever…" he trailed off and Cooper raised an eyebrow at him.

"Ever what?"

"Talk about me. You know… when I left..?" he asked somewhat sheepishly and Cooper sighed slightly knowing full well that this was a topic he wasn't going to sugarcoat, he knew Lucas wanted to hear that everything had been ok and no one had been devastated by his actions but that wasn't honest. And if Cooper had learnt anything over the past few years it was that honesty really was the way forwards.

"No she didn't."

"Did you ever talk to her about me?" he questioned and Cooper shook his head.

"Look man, she never mentioned you so I sure as hell wasn't going to bring you up."

"Thanks." Lucas shot out sarcastically and Cooper shrugged.

"I going to be honest with you Lucas, you really broke her… so if she was happy pretending you didn't exist who was I to start messing with that?"

"I guess."

"I'm not saying that to make you feel worse, I just… want you to know that she may have forgiven you, but it's going to take a lot longer for her to forget about everything. Just try not to dick over this time?" he asked and Lucas chuckled and held Izzy closer to him.

"You seriously don't have to worry Coop; I'm not going to 'dick over' ever again." He promised and Cooper clapped him on the back content in the knowledge that Lucas was telling the truth.

XXXX

Brooke watched as Cooper, Lucas and Izzy walked towards the café and glanced over at her best friend who currently looked like she was sucking on a lemon, the sour unhappy look on her face made it very clear that she wasn't pleased that Cooper had diverted a chance for her to have a go at Lucas… something Brooke was pretty sure she'd be eternally grateful for. She knew that Rachel was only protecting her and her daughter – in her own twisted way – and she loved her for it, but it didn't make it any easier to watch the showdowns.

"It's pathetic you know." Rachel stated in an annoyed way and Brooke blinked up at her in shock.

"What are you talking about?"

"How Lucas has been back a grand total of three minutes and your ovaries are already set to defrost!" Rachel teased in an unimpressed voice and Brooke blinked blankly at her.

"Huh?"

"You're thawing out!" she accused causing Brooke to blink dumbly and she waved her arms in frusration; "Towards Lucas!" She spat and Brooke felt her cheeks heat up before she shook her head furiously.

"Am not!" she denied weakly and Rachel rolled her eyes.

"Are too."

Of course things between herself and Lucas had grown somewhat more comfortable since he had crashed back into her life, but that was down to him being around practically every day. There was no escaping him if she tried, and the more time she spent with him the more she was reminded of the fact that he was a descent man… not the horrid jerk off her brain and heartbreak had turned him into.

"Look I can't hold a grudge against him forever. And you know what? I wouldn't want to!" she reasoned sensibly and Rachel growled.

"And why's that?" Rachel asked with hint of triumph in her voice and Brooke sighed.

"Because he's Izzy's father and she totally adores him. I shouldn't mess with that just because of the past." She reasoned gently and Rachel pouted.

"But he hurt you so badly." She whispered and Brooke smiled before shuffling over towards the willowy red head and pulled her into a tight hug.

"And I love that you're so protective of me but on this one… I think you're just going to have to let it go. Because Lucas isn't going anywhere."

"And how do you know that?" she questioned and Brooke smiled lightly.

"Because of that." Rachel stared at her in confusion before following the finger Brooke was pointing towards Lucas and Izzy.

Both women watched as Lucas twirled Izzy around, the way his face lit up at the very sound of her bark of enjoyment was enough to melt even the hardest heart. There wasn't a person out there who could deny that letting Lucas back in for the sake of Izzy was the right thing to do… and Brooke knew that Rachel wasn't worrying so much about Izzy and Lucas' relationship as she was about her and Lucas's relationship, something that she had to admit she was kind of stumped on as well. Having him back in their life was stirring up all sorts of emotions but there was one thing that she couldn't seem to overcome and that was her inability to trust Lucas with her heart. She didn't even know if she wanted to… at the moment all she wanted to do was focus on her baby girl and making sure that she got everything she wanted and needed out of this life.

"Fine, so he's back. But that doesn't mean I have to like it." Rachel pouted and Brooke chuckled before throwing her arms around her bestest friend in the whole woman.

"I love you, you know that?" she asked and Rachel rolled her eyes before holding up her hand.

"I hate to tell you this Brooke, but I'm engaged now. So you'll have to put that lesbian crush you nursing for me on ice." She teased before staring lovingly at her ring.

"Only in your dreams would I go gay for you." Brooke shot back and Rachel chuckled before sighing happily as she gazed back at the rock that adorned her finger.

"So, do you want to know what I thinking right now?" Rachel asked Brooke rolled her eyes knowing it was going to be about that blooming ring.

"Hmm?" she asked. "Oh it's a really nice ring." Brooke agreed distractedly as her eyes slowly made their way towards the guys, Lucas in particular and she smiled at the image of him kissing Izzy on her soft blonde curls gently.

"You know what? Somehow wearing an engagement ring just makes everything I do prettier… you know I was giving Cooper a hand job the other day and I looked down and it all just looked nicer!" she stated bluntly and Brooke blinked in astonishment at the over share before groaning in disgust.

"Why would you tell me that? Of all the stories you had to run with… why the hand job?"

"Because I knew you'd make that face." Rachel gloated and Brooke pouted.

"Bitch." She mumbled and Rachel poked her tongue out.

"Slut."

"Ladies?" Cooper's voice floated through and they both looked up at Lucas, Cooper and Izzy who were all looking down at them, the men both wearing expressions of amusement while Izzy was licking the ice cream off of her hands. Brooke caught Rachel's eye and they both started giggling.

For a moment Brooke looked around at her friends who were all currently fussing over Izzy and she couldn't help but smile, it all felt kind of right. Rachel and Cooper were blissfully happy, Lucas was back and was proving that he was a good guy, the kind of guy she had fallen for, Izzy was happy and healthy and for the first time in a long time she felt like things were slowly moving back to how they were supposed to be. She just prayed that it would stay this way for a long time to come… after all; she reckoned she had had her fair share of drama for this lifetime.

XXXX

**So there's chapter 18, please let me know what you thought, am kind of nervous about the BL interaction and that their easiness might be too quick but I hope I got across the point that Brooke had forgiven him but she hadn't forgotten what went on! Hopefully it came out alright, and how about the Lucas and Cooper scene, was Cooper too nice or was his minor dig about Lucas not being talked about fair? And how about Rachel's reaction to the whole Lucas situation? Please review and tell me your thoughts!**

**Until next time REVIEW!**

**Rosie.**


	19. Opportunity Knocks

**A/N; Thank you to everyone who reviewed this chapter, you're guys are such a brilliant inspiration to keep writing; Princesakarlita411, dianehermans, OTH-Brucas-love, bobolina, brucas forever 1233 and DANI OTH. THANK YOU SO MUCH!**

**In this chapter; Brooke get's some news that could change everything, lots of BL interaction, Rachel and Cooper talk about their wedding and Brucas and Izzy, Rooper and Owen and Chase all hang out. Warning... contains major fluff.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"… _So read over the terms and conditions applied and sign at the bottom and we'll look forwards to working with you shortly!_

_Yours sincerely._

_Marley Conway…"_

Brooke's hands shook as she once again read over the contents of the letter in front of her unable to believe her eyes. Could this really be happening? She had only applied on the off chance and yet they wanted her! Well her clothes to be more precise but they had still picked her out of a sea of millions stating that she was the best… that they wanted to use her underwear range as part of Victoria Secret's latest line. And yet something about it didn't appeal.

Sure it was flattering to have been chosen but… if she agreed then she would be giving away a part of herself. Well that's what if felt like anyway, her clothes were the equivalent to a piece of art to an artist or a poem by a poet. And in signing this contract she knew she would be losing rights to that, something she really didn't like. Her designs were her own, and as selfish as it sounded she liked having something just to herself, something she didn't have to share. It was just hers.

"She's down, sleeps like her mother." Lucas stated in amusement but Brooke's eyes didn't once stray from the letter in front of her; "Brooke?" Lucas asked worriedly and she looked over at him holding out the letter in her shaking hands; "Brooke what's that?" he questioned staring at the letter and she bit her bottom lip.

"It's a letter from Victoria Secrets." She explained and he blinked at her in confusion and she remembered that he hadn't been there when she had sent in her designs; "I submitted some of my designs to them a few months ago on the off chance and they want to use them in their new line. And they do."

"That's amazing!"

"It is." She agreed in a dull tone causing Lucas to stare into her eyes concernedly.

"Then why don't you look happy?"

"I am."

"Brooke, I know you and that is not your happy face, so tell me the truth."

"It's just if I agree then my work become a product of Victoria Secret."

"But surely you'll still be credited as the designer."

"I know it's just… they'll be part of Victoria Secrets, no longer B. Davis Designs." She explained somewhat sadly and he nodded understandingly.

"You don't want to be a footnote on your own designs huh?" he asked and she nodded amazed that he understood what she was feeling so well.

"What do you think I should do?"

"I can't tell you what to do about something like this, if you aren't sure then talk about it with someone who knows about this stuff. But unless you're certain about this then I wouldn't sign anything." He told her gently and she nodded with a small smile on her face.

"My friend Owen, you know the guy whose wedding you crashed. He's a lawyer so I'll go and talk to him, he'd probably be able to understand a lot better than I could." She said and he nodded understandingly.

"And if he says that you should go for it what are you going to do?" he asked and she frowned as her brain tried to wrap itself around the idea of being another faceless designer at that major company.

"I don't know… it's funny that once I would given anything for this chance and now that it's here I just can't let myself do it. I feel like, they wouldn't appreciate my work or me." She said feeling inexplicably vulnerable and Lucas smiled.

"Then they don't deserve you. Because you Brooke Davis deserve the best. And you shouldn't ever have to settle for less than that." He stated confidently and she smiled at him feeling a rush of emotion towards him.

Impulsively she reached forwards and wrapped her arms around him tightly feeling herself get lost in the scent that was Lucas, the feel of his warm hard body against hers made her close her eyes in contentment and she soaked up all the comfort he had to offer her. She pulled away slightly and smiled at him lightly before stepping out his embrace, instantly missing the warmth of him.

"So I'm going to talk to Owen, do you mind staying with Izzy while I'm out?" she asked hopefully and his face broke into a huge smile, one that sent shockwaves through her and made her knees weak.

"I'll be here, take as long as you need."

"Thanks Luke."

"Anytime." He promised and she leaned up and pressed a kiss against his cheek surprising both of them at the intimacy of the action before she lowered her eyes and hurried from the room, her cheeks burning from both embarrassment at being so incautious around him but also from the desire the single touch of their bare skin together sent through her.

Pathetic wasn't it?

XXXX

"So I was thinking." Cooper announced as he walked into the room and Rachel looked up and smirked at him.

"Did it hurt?"

"Wow, that's funny… not." He sniped and she giggled before pulling him into her and inhaling his scent, a perfect mixture of his aftershave and him and pressing a kiss onto his lips.

"So what was this thought of yours?" she asked as he lay down on the couch next to her and she continued to paint her toenails with the sort of precision you could only get with years of practice.

"I know where I want us to get married." He stated almost shyly and she blinked at him wondering why on earth he'd kept that one to himself!

They had been searching round venues and churches ever since he had proposed in the hopes that they would find the perfect place to get married… although she would never admit it she did want the fairytale day, the one she would never forget. And though she had no idea what she was exactly looking for she knew that everything she had seen so far wasn't it and amazingly Cooper seemed to agree as well as he hadn't really been taken with anything they'd seen either.

"Well!" she demanded and he sucked in a breath.

"It's a little church in Tree Hill, one that my grandma used to drag me to every fucking Sunday but I just think it's what we're looking for." He told her and she bit her bottom lip thoughtfully.

"But it's in Tree Hill…"

"Yeah and most of my guests will be travelling from there, and it's mine and Lucas' home town so that pretty much solve accommodation. Ray, I'm not saying we have to get married there… but I think that it's worth a look."

"Maybe we could fly over and see it."

"And that way you'd get to meet my sister and other nephew and his family." He suggested and she frowned.

"Do I really have to?" she asked already feeling nervous about what they'd think about her.

She knew that she never really came across well when she met new people, it was only when they got to know her that people started liking her… unless they were like Brooke who had ignored her prickly exterior from the first moment or like Cooper who had actually found her bitchiness endearing and had pursued her like no man had before then she was screwed.

"They're going to love you." Cooper stated confidently and she stared at him seriously; "They might be a little scared of you at first because of how mean you can be." He said in amusement before pulling her into his lap; "But then they'll see how amazing you are you'll fit right in. I promise."

"Fine… we'll go and see this stupid church thing. But that doesn't mean it's the place." She warned and he nodded understandingly.

"I know."

She settled comfortably in his embrace careful of her newly painted toes and thought about this possible church that she might eventually get married in. She would never admit it aloud (though she suspected everyone already knew) that she was seriously excited about becoming Cooper's wife, there was just something about the stability and security it would bring her that made everything with Cooper seem really permanent… and she loved that.

Jogged out of her thoughts by the shrill tone of a phone ringing she leaned over and picked up stifling a yawn as she did so, there was something about deep thinking that made her sleepy; "Hello?" she called down the line and smiled when she heard Brooke's voice; "Hey B. what's going on?"

"_I need your help."_

"Sure, what's up?" she asked somewhat worried about her friend wondering if this had something to do with her best friends no good ex boyfriend.

"_Victoria Secret's wants me to design for them."_

"WHAT?" she squealed excitedly; "That's totally awesome! Right?" she asked when all that greeted her down the line was silence.

"_I want to talk to Owen about the contract they sent me… and I kind of hoped you'd come with me… after all you are the model on the website and therefore the other half of the company." _Brooke gabbled in an out of breath tone.

"Of course I'll come with you. I'll meet you at Owens in half an hour. I happen to know he and Chase have the afternoon off…"

"_Should we really gatecrash them then?" _she asked worriedly and Rachel shook her head. Her best friend really was too nice.

"I'll see you there in half an hour." She stated firmly and putting the phone down preventing any further argument. She turned to Cooper who was wearing a quizzical expression.

"Everything ok?" he asked and she nodded.

"Yeah Brooke just needs a little guidance." She said and he pulled her into him and brushed his lips over hers.

"Who better to turn to then you?" he teased and she rolled her eyes.

"Actually we're going to see Owen." She told him with a smirk and he pouted.

"Hey! What's Owen got that I ain't?" he asked in a sad voice as she pulled on some sandals and grabbed her purse and headed towards the door.

"Muscles." She shot back with a small giggle as he clutched a hold of his chest in mock hurt before she closed the door and went to meet Brooke.

XXXX

"Well you were right. The contract is certainly a tight one… but that doesn't mean it's unfair. It just states that you would be required to design what you're asked to and from what I know of how long you spend designing and making clothes on a weekly basis this wouldn't be any more time consuming." Owen explained with a furrowed brow and Brooke sighed.

"So you think I should take it?" she asked and he shrugged.

"That isn't something I can tell you to do or not. That bit's up to you."

"What do you think B?" Rachel asked and Brooke couldn't shake the feeling that if she signed this contract then she would be forgoing her freedom as a designer.

Victoria Secrets would tell her what to make and then she would have the boss figure hanging over her telling her to improve it or to start again… and then when it was finally perfect she wouldn't even get the credit for herself… it would become a part of the Victoria Secrets franchise, and she felt that her clothes were too special to just belong to a long line of others.

And yet the idea of just staying still with her clothes and continuing to just design them online without actually taking the business forwards depressed her. She didn't want to do that forever… she glanced at Owen and Rachel and saw that they were looking at her expectantly as she finally dared to voice the dream she had been nursing for years…

"I don't want to be part of Victoria Secrets… I want to open my own store to be filled with B. Davis Designer clothes only." She told them and watched as Rachel's eyes lit up in excitement and Owen smiled widely.

"I call being the model!" she stated excitedly and Brooke nodded her head encouraged by her friend's reactions.

"What do you think?" she asked Owen who shrugged.

"I'd have to do some research but if people are starting to take interest in your clothes then chances are there are some powerful people out there who might be willing to invest in you." He stated in a very professional way and she stared hopefully at him; "I could check it out if you want?" he asked and she nodded right away.

"I'll pay you of course!" she rushed out but he shook his head.

"Nah, I wouldn't charge you."

"I can't let you take on another case like thing and expect you to do it for nothing!" she protested and he shot her a look.

"I don't want your money Brooke!"

"Mates rates?" she offered hoping that he would accept and he laughed.

"I'll tell you want, if I do the leg work now and it turns out people are interested and you get a store then I'll expect you to make me a really nice suit for free." He bargained and she pouted before nodded slowly.

"You've got yourself a deal." She agreed and he smiled.

"I'll talk to Chase about it too; he might know some people willing to invest in a new business as well." He promised and Brooke couldn't stop herself, she literally threw herself out of her seat and into Owens arms and hugged tightly.

"Thank you!" she squealed and he chuckled and patter her back.

"Honey, I haven't done anything yet."

"But you're willing to!" she stated happily and he blinked at Rachel.

"Did that make sense to you?" he asked and she giggled, clearly she too was equally giddy at the prospect.

"I stopped trying to work out what Brooke was on about a long time ago!" she stated in a deadpan voice and Brooke pulled her into the hug as well.

"Hey Owen- whoa… should I leave you guys alone?" Chase joked at the sight of his two best female friends snuggling up with his partner and Brooke tossed a cushion at him.

"Shut up you loser." Rachel shot out and he smiled.

"You're charming as always Rachel." He shot back and she laughed.

"Sorry for hogging your husband Chase but we just got some really good news." Brooke explained and watched as Chase smiled.

"What's this news then?" Brooke excitedly launched into an explanation of everything that had just taken place and saw his eyes and smile widen at the prospect of it; "That's amazing… and O you were right, I might know some people willing to invest so I'll call them tomorrow… in the meantime I think we should do a little celebrating."

"Oh I love that idea!" Brooke stated with a beam on her face.

"Yeah only because we'd be celebrating you." Rachel pointed out and Brooke rolled her eyes.

"Well how about we make it a engagement/you just got married/ you're opening a store party." She offered; "That way we all get celebrate how awesome things are right now!" she squealed and the others nodded.

"I'll call Cooper"

"I'll call Lucas." Brooke said instantly wanting nothing more than to hold her little girl and tell the man she was still completely head over heels for all of her good news really wanting to share one of the best pieces of news she had lately with him by her side.

"Does this mean we finally get to meet the infamous Lucas?" Chase asked hopefully and Brooke nodded.

"Well at least this time he's invited to one of our parties and isn't just crashing it." Owen joked and Brooke chuckled feeling completely overwhelmed with happiness… it finally felt like everything was going her way and she was absolutely loving every second of it!

XXXX

"…ablablablaaaahubbaaa…" Lucas watched in amazement as his daughter 'chatted' away happily as she explained the rules of putting smaller blocks into bigger blocks… or at least that's what he figured she was talking about. He looked up at the clock and chuckled to himself when he realized she had been going for nearly three minutes straight now only stopping to suck in huge gasps of breath.

She seriously got the chatty side from Brooke, he wondered if when she was older Izzy was still going to be talking this much, chances were it was very likely and his heart felt huge at the thought of getting to watch her grow up. Every minute he spent with her he grew even more in love with her, she was rapidly becoming his whole world… and she already had him completely under her spell. Which was quite an achievement for a girl who wasn't even 1 yet.

"AAaaah!" Izzy demanded and he looked over to see that she was wearing a little impatient pout on her face that was the carbon copy of Brookes as she scolded him for not paying attention for him.

"Sorry, tell me again." He asked and she clearly understood his tone and was satisfied that he was now listening again so she launched back into her story.

She was so like Brooke it was unreal, and it was something that Lucas absolutely loved.

His mobile started ringing and he leaned over and answered it as Izzy scrambled over to him and settled herself in his lap already inquisitive about what was going to happen. "It's mommy." He told Izzy who stared at him with those wide eyes that he loved and he flipped open the phone and bought it to his ear; "Hello?"

"_Hey, it's me… Chase and Owen and Rachel and Cooper want to have a barbecue." _She paused and Lucas stared down at Izzy praying that she was going to invite him alone as well rather than ask him to babysit Izzy;_ "I was sort of hoping you would come." _She asked his face broke into a wide smile.

"I'd love to. Where is it?"

Ten minutes later he had gotten everything he and his daughter needed together and was headed out the door with the directions in his hand. Izzy was content in her little pushchair and he smiled to hear her babbling along, she was probably narrating everything she saw along the way… paying special attention to any dogs they passed, she would wriggle upwards and point her tiny little finger and start shouting in her own little language, something he knew some people would find embarrassing but he just found it funny.

Eventually they drew up outside this ridiculously rich place that literally looked like it had waltzed out of a Hollywood movie. The door flew out moments later Brooke came rushing towards him and just like always his heart seemed to skip at beat just at the sight of her… she swooped down to Izzy's level and kissed her on the forehead while listening to Izzy talk all about her afternoon and Lucas smiled at the look of pure joy that was literally radiating off of Brooke and he wondered what Owen had said to make her so happy during their meeting.

"Guess what?" she asked as she sidled up so close to him their fronts were touching and he raised his eyebrow curiously.

"What?"

"Owen said I might be able to open my own store." She whispered excitedly and his eyes widened, he seriously hadn't been expecting that!

"Brooke that's fantastic!" he practically shouted and without thinking he pulled her into his arms and spun her round relishing the way her arms clung around his neck, how her scent totally engulfed him and the sound of her laughter bubbled free from her, he closed his eyes and wished that this moment would just go on forever and ever.

"I mean Owen still needs to work it out so it might not happen but… Lucas… oh… god I really want this." She whispered to him and he smiled at her encouragingly.

"I'm sure it'll work out." He promised as he wrapped his arm around her waist and she beamed at him clearly drowning in her own happiness.

She led him into the house and helped him to sort out Izzy's pushchair their daughter still happily gurgling away, Brooke lifted her into her arms and he followed on feeling slightly anxious to meet her friends. Instantly two guys came forwards, one of them scooped Izzy out of Brooke's arms and the other held out beer which Lucas gratefully took. As if she could sense that he was feeling a little tense Brooke's fingers entangled with his and she squeezed his hand gently.

"Hey Lucas, I'm Owen nice to meet you." The biggest of the two said with a genuine smile and Lucas nodded.

"Hey man what's up."

"I'm Chase…" the scrawnier of them said before he eyed him up in a way that made Lucas shift in his spot; "Wow… shame you're not gay." He muttered causing Owen to chuckle, Brooke glare at him and Lucas to blush.

"Oh you wouldn't want to get involved with him… he sucks as boyfriend." Rachel's voice floated through and even though she was insulting him he was pleased to hear that there was less venom in it than usual… dare he hope she was finally accepting he was back for good?

"Hey Rachel nice to see you." He greeted before leaning in and shaking hands with Cooper.

"Come on guys… let's go out and the food sorted!" Owen said in an authrative kind of way and the rest of them followed him out to the most beautiful garden Lucas had ever seen.

"Nice place." He breathed out and Chase smiled.

"Thanks. We like it."

Lucas found it amazing at how quickly he seemed to feel at ease with these people, it sent a pang of longing for his own friends and family. He talked to them every day but still hadn't told them about Izzy yet, he didn't want to do it over the phone, and until he and Brooke had made arrangements to go out there which they had nearly done several times but it always seem to fall through he didn't want to tell them only and not have them see her right away. He knew that he could have them come out to New York (which they almost certainly would do) but his parents were dependant on their incomes – despites his pleas for them to accept some of his money – and Nathan, Haley and Jamie all had jobs that were Monday to Friday 9-5.

"So we've been thinking about where to get married and Cooper wants to show me a place over in Tree Hill." Rachel announced and Lucas looked up in shock.

"Which place?" he asked Cooper and he smiled.

"Where crazy old Di used to take me and Deb every Sunday."

"I know the one you mean… it's nice there." He offered helpfully and watched as Rachel rolled her eyes at his observation.

"Well anyway;" Rachel brushed past him with a roll of her eyes as though he hadn't spoken; "We are going there next weekend to check it out." She stated and Chase and Owen instantly voice their approvals, Lucas glanced over at Brooke who was frowning slightly and he instantly knew something was up which was why when she took Izzy inside mere moments later her followed.

"Hey what's the matter?" he called out to her as she placed Izzy down on the side and started looking through Izzy's baby bag trying to find some sunscreen to protect their daughter from the sun outside. She looked up at him with a faked nonchalant expression on her face.

"How do you mean?"

"Well you kind of freaked out at the mention of Tree Hill… what's happening in here?" he asked as he tapped her forehead gently and she sighed before placing the newly found sunscreen down and looking up at him, her eyes filled with sadness.

"There's just bad memories of that place…"

"Right." He could kick himself for forgetting the crap she went through in Tree Hill though it did redouble his interest in finding out who was working at his moms place the at the time Brooke had come to find him.

"I just… what if I see that woman again? Or you have to stay for some reason…" she trailed off unsurely but he could see the clear insecurity and worry that she was battling.

She was scared he was going to leave her again.

"Hey look at me." She wouldn't meet his eye so he cupped her chin gently with thumb and forefinger and raised her head upwards so that their eyes locked; "I'm not going anywhere, the only place I'm going to be for the rest of my life is by your and Izzy's side. Nothing is going to take me away again, understand?" he stated in a low passionate voice and he saw some of the tension leave her face but he knew it was going to be a while before she fully believed that again.

"Good… because Izzy loves having you around."

"Just Izzy?" he teased softly and felt his heart jump for joy when she blushed and smiled somewhat shyly up at him.

"I quite like it as well." She whispered and he grinned at her so widely he was sure he was going to crack his cheeks.

"Do you hear that Izzy bee?" he asked as he lifted their daughter into his arms and she instantly smiled at him; "You're mommy likes me." He sung in a childish voice and Brooke shoved him gently and rolled her eyes but the smile on her face was all the proof he needed that she loved this newly found peace between them as much as he was. It felt like they had overcome a huge hurdle in their relationship and for the first time since he had crashed back into her life he allowed himself to really believe (rather than just dream) that he could soon have Brooke back where she belonged… in his arms.

XXXX

**I warned you this chapter was going to be fluffy as... so I really hope you enjoyed it! I really hope that the BL closeness doesn't seem like it's progressed too quickly... I am trying to make it as 'real' as it could be so please let me know if I'm messing it up! Also I have absolutely no idea how getting a store and publishing your own designs work out so please be kind of that front as I know it is seriosuly inaccurate! But please, please, PLEASE let me know what you thought and if there is anything you'd like to see happen...**

**Next chapters not written yet but is planned out so I'll try not to make you wait that long for it. Until next time Please Review, they really do make all the difference to us writers! And thank you for reading!**

**Rosie.**


	20. Secrets Aren't Always Harmful

**A/N; Sorry it's taken so long to update, everything has just been crazy lately! A massive thank you to my lovely reviewers loserbelle, Princesakarlita411, OTH-Brucas-love, dianehermans and DANI OTH.**

**OTH-Brucas-love - Thank you for your amazing review. I really wanted to have Lucas tell his family about Brooke and Izzy right away but I wanted to focus on the Brooke Lucas reunion! I am pleased you liked the Brucas in the last chap, I really hope that this next chapter doesn't disappoint! Also, can't wait for you to update your stories!**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter! Warning though, there is minor Peyton bashing in this chapter. Sorry if that upsets anyone!**

* * *

"Izzy, come on baby… come on!" Brooke urged and her daughter let out a raspy little chuckle and pushed herself up on unsteady legs ad launched herself forwards, her tiny legs scrambling forwards in a frantic little fashion. Brooke grinned widely as she scooped her daughter into her arms and kissed her chubby cheek lightly. She had honestly never felt so proud in her whole life; her heart felt like it was going to explode. She couldn't believe her little girl was already walking.

And what was even more unbelievable was that it was Izzy's birthday in three days time. Her baby was going to be 1!

She placed Izzy back down on the carpet gently and the little girl plonked down onto her bottom ungracefully, Brooke wandered over to the other side of the room desperate to see her baby walking again. Even though it would never be as overwhelming as it had been when Izzy had walked for the first time four days ago when at the park with her and Lucas but Brooke still got a buzz from watching her walking.

"Come on Izzy, come to mommy!" she urged and her little girl eyed her with a wide smile.

"MA!" she grunted in a way that sounded a lot like mom.

"Come on!"

Izzy rolled onto her feet and wobbled unsteadily once on her two legs, she stared determinedly at the gap between herself and her mother. After a pause she bolted forwards, her tiny legs pumping so furiously that Brooke couldn't help but laugh at her, the second Izzy reached her feet Brooke leaned down and swept her into her arms and cheered loudly. "You are so clever!" She cooed and Izzy smiled.

"Aaah!" Izzy replied before babbling and wriggling nosily while gesturing to the door, Brooke looked up and saw Lucas stood there.

"Hey Luke." She greeted and he smiled warmly at them and she felt herself blushing.

"There are my girls."

"Go to daddy." Brooke ordered as she placed Izzy down and both Brooke and Lucas chuckled at the sight of their daughter scrambling across the room.

Brooke watched Lucas lift Izzy high into the air and felt an inappropriate flush of heat go through her. he was still damn good looking, long lean body, muscular arms, his eyes still as blue and heart melting as they had been before… and his smile just sent tingles through her. She let out a sigh of longing before observing how good he was with Izzy and her arousal turned to sentimentality. Seeing Lucas and Izzy like this was exactly how it was meant to be.

This was what she had tried to make happen all that time ago, and now that she finally had it it just felt right. Having Lucas here felt more right than anything ever had, their eyes locked and she felt the world around them fade into blackness, it was like it was just her and Lucas locked together… and for the first time since he had returned to her life she hadn't felt afraid, in fact she felt warm and excited instead.

The loud chirping of a phone broke into her consciousness before she could even begin to analyze the development of her feelings, Lucas motioned with his head that he would take Izzy outside and she smiled at him before answering the call; "Hello?"

"_Brooke?"_

"Owen, hey, what's up?"

"_Honey, I've got bad news."_ He told her in a low soothing voice and she felt her stomach lurch… in that instant she knew that her store wasn't going to happen. Her dream was slipping away from her and she was powerless to stop it.

"My stores not happening is it?"

"_Certain investors wanted more experience and a more impressive track record and they weren't sure that your business plan and project plan were all that realistic."_ He said gently and she closed her eyes unable to believe the way her world seemed to be crumbling right now; _"That's doesn't mean all of them though Brooke. A fair few of them were willing invest… but even if we did secure a loan from the bank we'd still short on money."_

"Right… thanks." She managed to utter without breaking down but it was no good, Owen knew her well enough to know she wasn't ok.

"_Do you want me to come over Brooke? I knew I shouldn't have done this over the phone!"_

"No it's fine. Really, Lucas and my dad are here so..."

"_And can I just say this. It may not have happened this time but that doesn't me it won't ever happen. So don't you dare give up ok?"_ he ordered and she nodded before saying her goodbyes and shutting down her phone.

Brooke could feel her face crumpling up as tears desperately tried to slip from her but she simply wouldn't let it happen. She wasn't going to cry. Not about this. She stood upwards and rubbed her face in an attempt to ease the prickle of tears in her eyes or the ache in her throat from where her sobs yearned to burst free. She made her way from the front room with a heavy heart and wandered towards the garden where Lucas, her father and Izzy were. She supposed she didn't mask her pain as well as she had hoped as both her father and Lucas' faces grew concerned.

"What is it?" Lucas asked in a gentle voice and she sniffed lightly.

"My store isn't going to happen." She whispered and moments later she was being gathered up in her father's arms as he hugged her tightly.

"I'll make a call." He gritted out and she pulled back harshly.

"No. You know I don't want to succeed because of you. I wanted this because of me…" she told him firmly and he nodded but she could see the look in his eyes; "I'm serious dad. Don't do it." She ordered and he sighed.

"Fine."

A loud squeal broke the silence which had engulfed them and all eyes turned to Izzy who was playing happily in the sandpit, constantly bringing the tiny yellow spade into her mouth and shaking her head in disgust whenever she grains of sand found their way into her mouth. She felt a large hand wrap around her own and looked up to see Lucas gazing down at her, the intense look in his eyes made her bottom lip tremble. He always could see past her walls…

"Richard could you look after Izzy for a moment?" he asked and though Brooke's eyes were now swimming with tears she knew her father agreed.

She allowed herself to be led back into the house and as soon as they were inside she found herself being wrapped up in his arms in the warmest embrace she'd ever experienced. The kind of embrace only Lucas could provide. A small sob broke from her as she buried her head in his chest and she allowed her disappointment to flood from her, his grip around her waist tightened as she clung onto him.

"I'm so sorry Brooke."

"I just really thought it was going to happen."

"I know." He whispered into her hair and pressed a gentle kiss onto it.

"I really let myself hope…"

"Shh, Brooke it's going to be ok. Everything is going to be ok."

She screwed her eyes shut and held onto him tightly inhaling his calming scent, even long after the tears had gone they stayed wrapped up in each other's arms, Brooke soaking up all the comfort, reassurance and love that only he could give her. Somehow, just being here, in his arms managed to soften the blow of losing out on her dream… and deep down she knew it was because she had him and Izzy to fall back on. They were her safety net… her real dream.

_XXXX_

This was a total and utter nightmare Rachel thought as she looked around the beautiful building surrounding her. With each newly noticed detail and each passing second she realized that this was the place she wanted to get married in. And it was in sodding Tree Hill. The place Brooke had been emotionally scarred in, the place that Rachel had been determined to hate for the simple fact that some bitch had nearly ruined her best friend here.

And now this church had totally destroyed that from happening. Because it was the perfect place for her wedding, and now she had seen it she knew she wouldn't settle for anything else.

"Admit it." Cooper called and Rachel looked over and scowled at him, loathing that he was right.

"I don't know what you're smirking about, so take that smug as fuck look off your face right now." She snapped receiving several disapproving looks from not only the vicar but several church goers as well – not that she cared.

"Sorry." Cooper apologized to the man knowing full well that Rachel wouldn't, her angry gaze softened slightly as he propped himself in front of her and placed his hands on her hips; "Be honest babe, you like this place don't you?" he asked and she nodded.

"Yes I do."

"And why is that a problem?"

"Because I hate Tree Hill!"

"But you've only been here a day." He muttered in confusion and she rolled her eyes.

"It's not my trip here that's made me hate it."

"Brooke."

"I don't want her coming to our wedding and feeling uncomfortable because of the past."

"And it's just that. The past. And this time she'll be here with Lucas and Izzy, maybe it'll help her move on and start afresh."

"Maybe…"

"And even though you're going to slap me for this I am going to say it, it's your wedding day. I don't want to think about Brooke and her feelings on our day… because I want to be thinking about you." He whispered and she felt a small smile tug at her lips. She leaned in and pressed a kiss onto his lips and let out a small sigh of contentment, _how the fuck did he always know exactly what to say?_

"So this is the place yeah?" she whispered, her eyes locking with his and he nodded.

"Yeah."

"So Cooper Lee what do you say, shall we go book a date for our wedding?" she asked and he grinned widely.

"I thought you'd you never ask."

The two made their way towards the vicar who had been giving them (well Rachel) evil looks ever since they had stepped into the church, she supposed it was the way she had expressed her initial reaction to this house of god… a statement she probably shouldn't have used as it had insulted both god and the clergy in less than suitable language. She linked her fingers with Coopers and he smiled widely at her before charming the old bloke wearing the crucifix, moments later the old guy had thawed out and was hefting open a diary in search of a date for their wedding.

Each date that was mentioned was growing nearer and nearer and she felt that familiar pang of excitement mixed with worry; eventually they settled on a date which was only two months from today! She felt her heart thud with anxiety at this, there was no way she could get everything done in time… the food, the dress, the venue… oh god she could feel a panic attack coming…

"Relax Ray, it'll be perfect." Cooper assured and she blinked at him.

"How did you know I was worrying?"

"Because you were frowning… now if you've quite finished your inner panic attack it's time to go and meet my family." He said with a wide laugh and she groaned.

"Do I really have too?" she asked hopefully and he nodded.

"Yes you do. Now come on!"

She followed him to the car and climbed into it feeling kind of numb. She really didn't want to do this. People always hated her on first meeting, even when she tried to make a good impression she always failed and she seriously didn't want to let him down… the idea that she might offend his family and then they would convince him to leave her nearly paralyzed her with fear…

"Hey, and just remember, no matter what happens, we're still getting married." He vowed honestly and she stared into his eyes and nodded slowly before leaning into kiss him.

_XXXX_

Owen Morello felt like crap, he seriously did. It was usually enough of a kick in the gut to have to tell someone that they hadn't gotten the result they had been hoping for… but telling Brooke, one of his best friends had made him feel awful. Even now he continually scanned over everything they had done trying to work out if there was something more they could have done but he knew there wasn't. This time luck just hadn't been on their side.

God, he just wanted to go home… he looked over at the clock and saw that it was nowhere near time to leave, he just prayed that nothing else would happen to make this day worse. The door to his office banged open and he inwardly groaned at the prospect of speaking to and maybe even helping someone form a business proposition when his own friend's proposal had fallen flat. The idea could be more unappealing if it tried.

"Mr. Morello, the gentleman out here says he's a friend of yours." His assistant announced hesitantly as she stepped into his office and he frowned wondering who on earth it could be.

"Send them in."

Moments later Lucas Scott appeared in his doorway and Owen had to pinch himself in order to believe that this was really happening, that this wasn't some kind of weird dream. After all, he barely knew Lucas…what possible reason could the dude have for dropping by unannounced?

"Hey man." Lucas greeted him and Owen shook his hand and led him over to the chairs.

"So what can I do for you?"

"I know Brooke's store fell through…"

"Please tell me you aren't here to intimidate me?" he asked and Lucas laughed.

"No, though I do have a favor to ask of you."

"Seriously man I looked for investors in every place possible, Brooke's experience just wasn't enough for them to invest their money and believe that it was going to pay off." He explained and Lucas nodded understandingly.

"Well you're looking at her newest investor. I have _a lot _of money from my books and I am willing to do whatever it takes, invest however much money B. Davis Designs needs to get itself off the ground." Owen blinked in surprise.

"You do realize the kind of money we're talking is thousands yes?"

"I'm a bestselling author round the world. I have the money… and I want her to have this, money isn't an issue." He stated sincerely.

"I'll have to work out the exact amounts needed if you really are serious?" he asked somewhat hopefully, wanting to hear that he might actually get the chance to tell one of his closest friends that her dream might come true.

"I am serious, so I'm trusting you Morello to make it happen."

"You got it."

Lucas rose to leave the room but just as he reached the door he turned to face Owen; "Oh and one more thing. She can't know it was me."

"What why?"

"She wants the business to be a success because strangers believe in the product…not because someone who loves her believes in her. Call me when you get those figures, ok?"

"Sure thing." Owen muttered out in a kind of awe as he watched Lucas Scott breeze out of his office unable to really believe what had just happened had actually happened.

When the shock had worn off he realized that Lucas really was offering to save B. Davis Designs no matter what, he made his way over to the filing cabinet in the corner and located the small section he had saved for Brooke business details. He let his eyes wander over the figures and work out what the next step would be in order to make her dream a reality and for the first time all day he felt his mood drastically rise in his chest.

_XXXX_

Hostile.

That was probably the only word that could describe the current atmosphere… awkward would also do a bang up job. Haley James Scott was stuffing food into her mouth in between glares with Rachel, Rachel was glaring at… well everyone, Cooper included. Deb was picking at her food biting back some comment (no doubt one about familial bliss) while Nathan and Cooper were just desperately trying to think of something to lighten the mood.

But it was no good.

The two girls absolutely loathed each other. Now Cooper knew that Rachel could have probably tried to curb her natural jaded and harshness of opinion a little more but then Haley could have benefitted from being a little less sensitive… however, it was done now and neither woman seemed willing to back down from their mutual hatred.

"So what's my big brother up to these days, we hardly hear from him." Nathan asked curiously in a desperate bid to break the silence that was smothering them all and Cooper looked over at Rachel who quirked her eyebrow, her silent condemnation of Lucas' decision to not talk about Brooke and Izzy until the people from Tree Hill could meet them.

"Yeah he's been busy."

"With a girl?" Haley piped up and Cooper could see a scowl forming on Rachel's face and he grabbed her hand and squeezed it as if to warn her.

"Could say that… but that really is something he needs to talk to you about… something he'll be able to do soon as we've set a date for the wedding!"

"Here in Tree Hill?" Deb asked and he nodded with a grin.

"Congratulations." Nathan said with a warm smile.

"This is brilliant…" all eyes turned to the other adult at the table who was refusing to say anything; "Isn't it Haley?" Deb asked in a sickly sweet way and she rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, we can't wait to welcome you to the family." Haley growled and Rachel's grip on Coopers hand tightened.

Another awkward silence descended upon the group and Nathan and Cooper were both trying to convey the message 'don't kill each other' to Rachel and Haley with their eyes. Who knew that two people could clash so much and loathe each other so much that it only took a mere hour and a half to such firm opinions to be made? Because Cooper certainly hadn't, all he did know was that it made for a seriously long, soul crushing dinner.

Thankfully the banging of the front door slamming shut broke the silence as a loud female voice called out. Moments later a curly blonde haired woman appeared in the doorway and Cooper literally felt like he was going to have a heart attack, especially when everyone began saying her name. Rachel's grip on his hand became vice tight and he knew that his fiancé had realized that she was now looking at the ex wife of Lucas Scott… a woman she wholly blamed for Lucas breaking her best friends heart.

"That's the wife?" Rachel asked and Cooper nodded fearfully.

"Be nice Rachel. And remember she hasn't actually done anything to you personally!"

"George Bush has never done anything to me '_personally'_ but that doesn't mean I wouldn't kick seven shades of shit out of him if I ever met him!" she hissed and Cooper couldn't help but chuckle at the warped sense of logic going on in his fiancés brain before his own brain kicked in gear.

Rachel and Peyton were in the same room… this wasn't going to end well at all.

In fact he'd put a bet on Rachel taking a swipe at the blonde woman within five minutes.

_XXXX_

**Three Days Later.**

In the midst of a one year old girl's birthday party Brooke Davis stood there, stock still in shock as she stared open mouthed at her best friend who was scowling pettily. "Oh my god…" Brooke breathed in utter awe and Rachel flicked her hair over one of her shoulders; "You met his ex wife?" she asked and Rachel nodded; "Well what was she like!" Brooke demanded and Rachel shrugged.

"Tall blonde and nauseating… so yeah pretty much the female version of Lucas." She stated with a nonchalant shrug and Brooke couldn't help but chuckle.

"And did you talk to her?"

"No… we didn't really have much talk time between me hitting her in the face and Cooper dragging me out of there."

"You hit her!"

"Duh? First off she was being all flirty with Coop! And you know that's not on… and then she started talking about her wedding to shit head over there;" Rachel gestured towards Lucas and Brooke felt kind of sick just thinking about him with anyone but her; "Like anyone wanted to hear about that car crash. And between you and me it's no sodding wonder that Lucas left her. She's got no rack, no personality and twig like legs that remind me of a sparrow." Rachel spat out and Brooke smiled lightly even though worry poured through her.

When she went to Tree Hill she was going to have to meet Peyton…

"Why are you pouting?" Rachel asked boredly and Brooke sighed.

"Do you think…?"

"No."

"You don't even know what I was going to say!" Brooke protested and Rachel wrapped her arm around her shoulder.

"Do I think that Lucas and Peyton might get back together if they're so similar? And I clearly stated that my answer was no."

"Really?"

"Totally."

"Well at least that's something." She mumbled somewhat depressedly and Rachel nudged her hip against hers.

"Don't give me that crap B; just because your store idea fell through that doesn't mean you got shit, look over there, does that look like nothing to you?" Rachel asked as she pointed over to where Izzy and Lucas were.

Brooke's eyes sparkled as she watched her little girl playing happily – not with the mass of gifts that had been bought for her but with the tearing up the wrapping paper and boxes they had came in. Brooke smiled as she watched her daughter laugh heartily at the way Lucas hid behind a sheet of the wrapping paper Izzy was holding between two hands and then when she tore it in half Lucas would peep forwards making Izzy chuckle and fall backwards onto her bottom.

"Hey Davis!" a voice called out and Brooke spun round to see Owen and Chase approaching her and she smiled happily at them; "You got a minute?" Owen asked seriously and she nodded before following him inside wondering what on earth he was going to say…

_XXXX_

"HOW COULD YOU?" Brooke's anger filled tone broke through Lucas' Scott's blissful game with his daughter and he looked up and watched the woman he loved storm towards her father, her index finger pointed out accusingly.

"What are you talking about Brooklyn?" Richard asked calmly and she glared at him.

"You swore you wouldn't invest."

"In what?"

"Don't play dumb dad… in my company. Right after you found out Owen was contacted by an anonymous investor who was willing to front up the rest of the money!"

"Well that's excellent!" he enthused and Brooke huffed angrily.

"It was you wasn't it? You know how I feel about that! I cannot believe you would go against me, how could you?" her tone suddenly taking a turn towards heartbreakingly upset. Lucas glanced over somewhat stealthily and saw Richard placing his hands on her upper arms and staring at her openly.

"Brooke, I didn't invest… it would seem that someone other than myself believes in your designs."

"It really wasn't you?" she whispered and he nodded and Lucas felt his heart clench at the hopeful way that her face lit up like a Christmas tree; "They really invested in my designs?"

"Don't sound so surprised! They're good, and so are you."

"Dad I'm going to get a store!" she breathed out happily and he nodded causing her to fling her arms around him happily and hug him tightly.

Lucas turned back to his daughter who was now pulling out bits of mushed up wrapping paper from her mouth and smiling gummily. He chuckled and leaned down and picked her up holding her tightly to him and kissing her forehead feeling a warm glow of satisfaction that his plan had worked and that Brooke was getting the dream that she deserved… and he especially loved that he got to be a part of that. Even though Brooke could never know it was him it still made him glow.

"Pretty sneaky trick Lucas." Richard commented and Lucas blinked.

"Huh?"

"Don't pretend with me Lucas I'm not a retard. It's pretty obvious that you are the one responsible for making this all happen. You know the investment that made Brooke's store possible." Richard stated and Lucas' eyebrows shot upwards, had he been that obvious that he was the secret investor? How on earth could Richard know? "And I must say I approve."

"You do?" he queried in disbelief and Richard nodded.

"Let me be honest, I'm probably always going to dislike you forever… partly because of the choices you made and partly because you've slept with my daughter." Lucas couldn't stop a small chuckle leaving him at the look of total horror on Richards face; "But you keep treating her the way you are and I might learn to tolerate you." He conceded and Lucas felt as if he had achieved the impossible.

"That means a lot sir." He stated and Richard nodded.

"But just remember I'll be watching and the second you even look like you're going to mess up I'm going to be there… understood?"

"Yeah."

"Good, now go and play happy families with my daughter. Because I think she's been doing it alone for far too long. Don't you?" he queried and Lucas grinned as Richard pulled Izzy from his arms and Lucas smiled warmly at the two – only to receive a glare in return from Richard… clearly he wasn't completely won over just yet.

He wandered into the house and could hear her excited tones as she discussed the store with Owen and Chase and he paused for a moment just to look at how radiant she was, she was a total goddess. One that he knew he'd be worshipping for the rest of his life. Blue eyes locked with hazel and before he knew it she was rushing towards him, her arms wrapped tightly around his neck in a loving embrace, he gulped slightly as her scent engulfed him and the feel of her body crushed tightly against his overwhelmed him.

"What's gotten you so happy?" he asked with fake cluelessness and she grinned.

"My store is happening, a last minute investor signed on… it's happening Lucas!" she breathed out in a light tone and his heart jumped a beat.

"That's fantastic! I'm so happy for you!" he enthused as he held onto her just that little bit tighter.

He looked down into her beaming face and their eyes caught once more, only this time it was a gaze that they hadn't shared in nearly two years now. One full of complete love and adoration for each other and before he knew it soft plush lips were pressing gently against his own. He was so stunned that he nearly forgot to breathe… and his lack of response was a sign that Brooke took to mean he wasn't interested and she pulled away somewhat awkwardly.

"Sorry…" she mumbled as she attempted to wriggle out of his arms.

"Don't ever be sorry for that." He said seriously and she blinked up at him with wide eyes as she breathed heavily.

Lucas leaned down once more and smiled at the way her eyes fluttered shut, her breath ghosting against his face and he dipped his mouth to hers. Tenderly they caressed their lips together, remembering how it felt to do this, they held onto one another afraid to ever let go. His tongue danced lightly with hers and he grew drunk from the intoxicating sweetness that was Brooke Davis', something which had been haunting him ever since the last time he had been allowed to do this.

It felt like being in heaven, a complete dream of bliss… one that he hoped to god he would never have to wake up from.

_XXXX_

**So there was chapter 20, I know this story is a bit of a slow burner but it needs to be, this chapter especially as it comes in to play in later chapters. So I really hope people aren't bored of it! Next chapter they are heading to Tree Hiill and then the story and plot lines will be able to get a move on.**

**I really hope you enjoyed this chapter - and I'm kind of nervous about it (Lucas, Brucas and Rachel's parts in particular) so please review and let me know what you thought and what you'd like to see happen next! Thanks for reading.**

**Rosie.**


	21. Going Home

**A/N; Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed my last chapter, you guys are the reason that I've updated sooner than I'd thought! So a massive thanks goes to; DANI OTH, dianehermans, alysef, Princesakarlita411, CaseyJr, loserbelle, OTH-Brucas-****love, Tess-IV, tanya2byour21, summerlove LB4ever. You people are amazing!**

**summerlove LB4ever - First off thanks for the long review! I really enjoyed reading it and I am so pleased that you are liking Rachel in this story even though she does tend to behave kind of crazily! And as for the BL full on reunion don't worry too much because even though Brooke still loves him and has forgiven him she hasn't forgotten yet, so there will still be plenty of Lucas grovelling to come! **

**Tess-IV - Thanks for the lovely review and I am really glad you liked the BL scenes, things are totally on the mend for Brucas right now Thinking about the Brooke Peyton meeting I haven't written it yet but I think it'll be more awkward than bitchy because neither of them were aware that the other existed but that doesn't mean they'll become BFF's or anything, and soon enough Peyton's crazy sister Mary returns and she's going to bring a truck load of drama for everyone!**

**OTH-Brucas-love - Loved your review as always! I am so pleased you liked the secret investor thing as it will definitely come into play in later chapters, also glad you like the BL kiss, was feeling kind of worried that it was rushed so its nice to hear that you liked it!**

**CaseyJr - I don't think I'll get round to covering Brooke's attack in this story, it's such a major storyline it totally needs a story of it's own, however, there will be plenty of drama happening in upcoming chapters so hopefully that'll be good enough. Thank you so much for your review, it's nice to hear that people think that my stories are good, especially when I feel like they're mostly word vomit!**

**alysef - I am in total agreement, I really wish that we got to meet Richard Davis in the show, and even though Richard isn't Brooke's biological dad in this story I am pleased you like their relationship! Thanks for the lovely review and I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**I think I've held you up long enough, so here's chapter 21! Please enjoy.**

* * *

Lucas Scott held the receiver of the phone away from his ear as his mothers shrieks reached an all time high volume wise, they were headed to Tree Hill this afternoon so Lucas had finally bitten the bullet and told his mother that he had a one year old daughter. At first Karen had been silent before she demanded to know everything that had ever happened since he left Tree Hill the first time, she had been suitably awed and angered by certain parts of his story and had agreed right away that whoever had been working at her café the time Brooke had been in Tree Hill needed to be figured out and found right away.

However, when the shock of what she had been told had faded slightly she had become as he had predicted incredibly outraged and upset that she had not been told the moment he had found out… and when he had explained his reasons for keeping Izzy's existence quiet rather than understanding Karen had simply scolded him further stating that family was more important than anything. A sentiment he completely agreed with and felt ashamed to have betrayed that belief.

"I just cannot believe I'm a grandmother, and have been for a whole year and I didn't know!" she ranted and he sighed.

"I know, I didn't know I was a father for 9 months."

"You should have called the moment you knew. Not now! I've already missed out on too much of her life." Karen's upset tones flooded through and he nodded knowing he deserved the telling off he was receiving.

"Well I told you this morning because we're going to be in Tree Hill tonight, me, Brooke and our daughter."

"You're coming to Tree Hill?" Karen breathed out excitedly and he smiled.

"We are, for Rachel and Cooper's wedding. Brooke is Rachel's best friend."

"Really? Is she as charming because Rachel's reputation is kind of preceding her."

"Rachel is a good person, a little harsh sometimes but she's Izzy's godmother and the best friend anyone could ever have, she was a total life line for Brooke when I messed up." Lucas defended right away but he knew that people in Tree Hill would need to see the good side to Rachel Gatina themselves before they believed it.

"Izzy… what's she like?" Karen asked quietly and Lucas smiled widely.

"I… she's… the most amazing thing in the world. Words really don't do her justice so you're just going to have to wait till tonight to see her. Now, I need to go and see if my girls are ready because we need to be at the airport soon."

"Ok my boy; we'll see you tonight, call when you're home and we WILL be coming round. You've hidden my granddaughter away for quite long enough I think." Karen stated in a no nonsense tone and he sighed wondering how Brooke was going to take meeting his entire family and arriving in Tree Hill all in one night.

He knew that she was still kind of shaky about going to Tree Hill at all, the place held a lot of memories for her, lord knows the kind of heartache she went through the last time she had been there, pregnant and alone. But to now go back there and face his whole family must be a complete mind fuck, he knew it wasn't going to be easy… but he also knew he wasn't going to let her go through it alone. He was going to be her side even if she didn't like it! Something, he was sad to say, was highly likely at the moment.

Ever since Izzy's party and the kiss (that was still playing round in his mind like a screensaver designed to drive him mad) Brooke had been rather awkward with him, he supposed it was because they had gotten seriously close and she was kind of freaked out about it all. But that was fine, he was continuing to be a pillar of loving support for her and he was pleased to say that she was slowly relaxing around him again. Sure he was kind of disappointed that their kiss hadn't resulted in them getting back together fully but he knew that she just needed time to get her head round it all, and he was pleased to say that they had actually kissed again since Izzy's party. He just needed to prove himself to her in this way now.

She trusted him with their daughter, she trusted him with her life and now he just needed to show her that she could trust him again with her heart. What was that phrase? People who are meant to be together always find their way in the end. And that was him and Brooke. He just knew it.

He pulled up outside her place and made his way to the front door and knocked on it, seconds later a rather frazzled looking Brooke appeared and he couldn't help but chuckle at her appearance. A messy ponytail, sweats, as she continuously nibbled on her bottom lip – a trait he knew meant she was nervous; "Hey Brooke, what's going on."

"I feel like I'm forgetting something." She murmured distractedly.

"Well there are shops in Tree Hill… so even if you have it's not a big deal." He reassured as he followed her into the house which looked like a bomb had hit it.

"Right… there are shops in Tree Hill." She muttered as she wandered over to the suitcases that were positioned in the corner; "I'm pretty sure I've packed everything… you know, toothbrushes, clothes and all that…" she mumbled, her anxieties pouring off of her in waves and Lucas frowned as he noticed one major thing missing.

"Err… Brooke?" he questioned and she looked at him seriously.

"What?"

"Aren't we missing something? A very important something?"

"I've already packed my straighteners." She stated seriously and he chuckled.

"Babe, where is Izzy?" He asked and couldn't help but smile at the almost cartoonish way Brooke's eyes widened, they were almost popping out of her head.

"Oh my god… I forgot my baby!" Brooke groaned and he smiled before walking towards her and pulling her close to him relishing the way she leaned into him, soaking up the warmth of his body.

"Its fine, I'll go and wake her and sort her out, and you need to sit down and calm down." He told her gently and she sighed.

"I'm just so nervous about this."

"I know you are, and I know it's going to be hard meeting everyone and starting all over in Tree Hill but I'm going to be right here, by your side. And we're going to make this work." He promised and she stared up at him hope sparkling in those doubting hazel orbs.

"Yeah?" she questioned and he nodded before he leaned in and pressed a soft kiss onto her forehead.

"Absolutely."

"Thanks Lucas."

"Anytime."

They stayed like that for a moment longer (and though he longed to kiss her like he had not so long ago he knew that at the this current time of emotional turmoil for her it wouldn't be the wisest of ideas) before he sat her down onto the sofa and made her a coffee before he ran upstairs to hurriedly in order to get his little girl ready to go. He looked down at her and gently woke her… her wailing began almost instantly. Clearly his daughter hated being woken from her sleep just as much as her mother did.

_XXXX_

"Where the fuck is my fucking purse!" Rachel snapped as she ruthlessly rifled through Coopers drawers, Cooper stared at in a mixture of fear and admiration as he watched his fiancé blow through the room like a tornado. Part of him wanted to ask her what was going on, why she was acting like such a Nazi… but an even huger part of him was too scared to do so.

He edged his way further into the room feeling slightly fearful for his life, red hair was flying everywhere as she tossed their possessions to the ground as though they were nothing more than rubbish. Moments after he settled himself down on the bed she spun round to face him, her cheeks flushed with exertion and he didn't think he'd ever seen her look so beautiful. She placed her hands on her hips and stared at him stonily.

"What?" she snapped and he raised his eyebrow.

"I… love you?" he stated in an unsure soft voice and her aggressive stance faltered slightly and she looked at him.

"I'm looking for my purse have you seen it?" she questioned in an unbearably sad way and he shook his head knowing that there was something seriously bothering his girl, however, he knew better than to question her when she was in the 'angry' stage of working through whatever it was that was getting to her.

"No babe I haven't."

"Well I'm looking for it in here… so do you mind?" she asked tensely and he nodded slowly before rising from the bed and making his way into the main bulk of his apartment.

Worry bubbled inside him as the idea that Rachel might be getting cold feet so close to their wedding. What if she had decided she didn't want to marry him anymore? What if she realized she could do better than him? He shook his head trying to brush away those thoughts knowing that he was just letting his imagination get away with itself. Thankfully a knock on the door jolted him from his thoughts and he headed over to see Lucas and Brooke hand in hand with Izzy bundled up sleepily in her father's arms.

"Hey guys."

"Hey, you ready?"

"Rachel's in there… freaking out." He explained and Brooke frowned before she broke away from Lucas and headed straight into the danger zone. Cooper sighed knowing full well that if there was anyone capable of getting through to his girl at this moment then it was Brooke, he just wished that Rachel would tell him what was going on herself rather than leaving him to stew in his own worry.

"You ok man?" Lucas asked as she shifted Izzy from one arm to the other Cooper sighed.

"Yeah…"

"I don't believe you but if you don't want to talk about it then that's fine."

"I'm just worried about Rachel."

"I'm sure she's ok, and now that Brookes here she'll be fine."

"I know."

"So stop worrying and make sure you have your passport." Lucas reminded and Cooper rolled his eyes.

"I've got my passport, its right here;" Cooper reached into his back pocket and realized that there was nothing in his back pocket he groaned; "Son of a bitch."

He could hear Lucas laughing slightly and he sent him a glare – which did nothing to dampen the blonde's mood, clearly one kiss from Brooke and the kid thought he was king of the whole world! He searched through his drawers and located both his and Ray's passports wanting nothing more than to wipe the smug look of Lucas' know it all face but he knew deep down his annoyance was stemming from the fact that Rachel wasn't opening up to him than Lucas being a smartass.

"Rachel'll be alright, with you and Brooke at her side how could she not be?" Lucas stated airily as though he were just thinking aloud but Cooper looked over at him.

"I think she wants to leave me."

"Why? Because she was a little snippy? Come on dude, you know Rachel better than that. I'm sure whatever it is will be sorted within an hour." Lucas stated reasonably and Cooper nodded knowing that Lucas was making sense but then there was that little niggle of self doubt that crippled him as he thought about what a mess he'd be if she ever went.

Much to his utter relief, that wasn't going to happen today as the moment bedroom door flung open and Rachel made her way over to him, her purse clutched in one hand, she whispered an apology as she looked at him vulnerably before tossing herself into his arms, he held onto her tightly wishing that he could protect her from whatever it was that was making her so upset. He pressed a kiss onto her hair and she pulled away from him before slamming her lips onto his almost urgently, as though she were trying to convey some kind of message to him through her kiss.

"What is it baby?" he whispered but she simply shook her head and burrowed into his arms once more.

"I'll tell you later, right now we need to get going otherwise we'll miss our check in!" she announced and they all trundled out of the door towards Cooper's car, he glanced over at Brooke who winked at him in a way to tell him not to worry. But for some reason it didn't quite reassure of comfort him as much as it should, something told him that whatever was bothering his girl was a good deal more serious than both girls were letting on.

_XXXX_

'… _We should arrive in Tree Hill North Carolina at approximately 4pm, so please relax and enjoy the flight and if there is anything you need do not hesitate to ask the cabin crew…'_

Brooke let out a shaky sigh as memories of the last time she had heard that announcement flooded her mind; back then she had been pregnant and broken hearted. A far cry from the woman she was now… but even so remembering those dark days were enough to make her turn back into the complete mess. She looked down at her little girl who was resting in her arms and felt a calm take over her… her baby girl was the ultimate proof that getting her heart broken in this place, that everything she had gone through back then had been totally worth it.

"You ok?" Lucas whispered and she nodded, he didn't seem completely convinced though and moments later she felt his fingers entwine with hers. She looked up into his eyes and he smiled at her that reassuring smile that always managed to lower her heart rate and warm her insides up.

Her mind then turned to the way they had been over the past two weeks, they had kissed numerous times and even though the thought of giving her heart back to him was terrifying as hell she knew without a doubt that she was slowly loosening her grip on it and giving it him… because there was just no way that she and Lucas weren't going to end up together. The love they shared was always going to be there, and now that she was sure he was going to be there as well she could finally start to let him in again… she just needed to take it slowly, something he had been amazingly patient about.

Something that made her fall in love with him all over again.

"What are you thinking about?" he whispered and she shrugged lightly.

"Just Izzy, and how she was worth it all." She told him in a equably low voice and she watched as he turned his gaze to their daughter and eye her lovingly.

"I promise Brooke, I'm going to find out who lied to you that day. I'm going to find them and make them understand exactly what they did!" he growled in an uncharacteristically low voice and Brooke sighed before running her finger down his cheek.

"Well when you find them I bagsy first slap." She stated and he nodded with an amused smile on his face.

"And I also promise that this trip to Tree Hill will do us good, you'll see that it isn't some hell hole and Izzy will meet her family… and I'll get to show where I grew up." he said almost nervously and she smiled at him.

"I'd like to see where you grew up and meet everyone you used to tell me about." She admitted and he leaned and pressed his forehead against hers and she closed her eyes and shuffled her body round so she rested against him completely.

She eyed the small airplane boredly praying that Izzy remained asleep through most of the flight, she didn't think she had the energy to entertain her baby right now. However, all thoughts of games flew out of her mind when she locked on Rachel and Cooper. Her best friend was holding onto Cooper tightly like she was afraid she'd drown without holding onto him, while he read a book but took a break every few moments to press a kiss onto his girl's head. She knew that Cooper knew something was up, he hadn't believed them earlier when they had said everything was fine… and he was right not to believe it, Rachel was definitely not fine…

_Flashback._

_Brooke headed straight towards her best friend's room nervous as to what could have made even Cooper worry about her. That was the thing about Rachel; bitch was her normal mood so for someone to pick up on her being more angry and freaky than usual it made Brooke worry. She opened the door to Rachel and Cooper's bedroom and saw her best friend emptying drawers onto the floor as she searched through for something._

"_What did you lose? You're marbles?" Brooke joked but Rachel simply glared at her._

"_Fuck off Brooke!" she growled and Brooke raised her eyes suppressing the shock she felt before she sauntered further into the room and plonked herself down on the scruffily made bed._

"_Whoa… looks like Hitler's reincarnation is finally here."_

"_Shut up!"_

"_Sooooooo… what's going on?" _

"_I'm looking for my purse… and I can't see the piece of shit anywhere!" she huffed in annoyance and Brooke caught sight of it underneath the covers and she reached out and grabbed it._

"_You mean this one?" she asked and Rachel's body seemed to slump, as though it no longer had a reason to be so full on now that the search was done. Brooke held out her arms in an almost motherly way and Rachel rushed forwards and sank into her loving embrace; "Honey what's going on?"_

"_I don't want to go back there… they just hated me Brooke… all of them… that skankoid Peyton and her boring uptight friend Haley… and even the ones I didn't attack all looked at me like I was rubbish. Like they had already worked out that Cooper was too good for me…" she sniffled weakly._

_Brooke couldn't help but frown, she knew that things like people liking her right away rarely upset her and the fact that she had been so carefree about it all week told Brooke that normally she wouldn't give a toss. However, something was churning around in her best friend's mind that was convincing her that not being loved instantly by his family was worth getting upset over… Brooke paused for a moment wondering what on earth it could be, after all it was clearly breaking her best friend's heart. But no answer produced itself so Brooke decided to just go with it and see what Rachel had to say._

"_And what did Cooper look at you like?"_

"_Like he always does…" she muttered as she looked up at her worriedly._

"_And what does that tell you? I'll tell you, it means he completely adores you. Heck you could probably set fire to his whole family and he'd still be completely in love with you. Right?"_

"_I know." She whispered and Brooke nodded._

"_So what's turned you into a complete emotional mess then? Because I know you wouldn't let something like Cooper's family upset you." she asked gently as she ran her fingers through the red heads long locks._

"_I'm pregnant." Rachel whispered with terrified wide eyes and Brooke's mouth dropped open as she looked at her fried knowing full well that the subject of children and raising them was something that Rachel had always been incredibly closed off about, after all her own upbringing was pretty much a guide of what not to do._

"_Really? That's great!" Brooke offered softly but Rachel shrugged dejectedly._

"_Is it?"_

"_Are you not happy about this?"_

"_I don't know." Rachel confessed tearfully and Brooke was by her side instantly and she wrapped her arms around her best friend and held onto her tightly; "I don't know anything…"_

"_Have you told Cooper yet?"_

"_How can I Brooke? He's going to be so excited and I don't even know if I want it." She gasped out with a sob and Brooke pulled her best friend close to her and held onto her with all of her might. Rachel had once done this for her and there was no way in hell she wasn't going to return the favour for her right now._

"_Honey, whatever you decide know that I am always going to support you." Brooke whispered and Rachel nodded slowly; "But what I will say is you need Cooper, whether you tell him right now or not things will be a lot easier if you just let him in."_

_End of Flashback._

Brooke's deep thoughts were broken by something wriggling in her lap and she looked down and realized her daughter was awake; Izzy eyed the plane interestedly, her bright blue eyes sweeping around taking in the noisy surroundings before glancing up at her mother. Brooke saw her little girls face crumple slightly at the unknown features of everything around her and pulled her up and pressed a kiss onto both of her cheeks.

"Don't worry baby, we're just on a plane." Brooke explained as though Izzy could understand her; "Flying up in the sky just like bird." She told her and watched as Izzy smiled gummily.

"Bird." Izzy repeated as she rolled the word around her mouth causing Brooke's jaw to drop in amazement… that was Izzy's first word!

"Say it again!" she urged this time with Lucas at her side and Izzy smiled proudly.

"Bird. AAhhh… ahluablalala bird." She babbled and Brooke's heart felt like it was going to explode.

"Oh my god Luke! She just said her first word!" Brooke gushed and he laughed loudly as they both listened avidly to their daughter as she began repeating the same word over and over again.

_XXXX_

_That very evening._

Karen Scott nervously brushed down the imaginary creases in her shirt as she surveyed her appearance in the mirror, she couldn't remember the last time she had felt this anxious. But then again she'd never met a grandchild before… and she was so nervous to meet the woman who had managed to capture Lucas' heart, a girl who had meant so much to him that he hadn't been able to let her go even after a year apart.

"Honey, you look fine." Keith reassured from the doorway and she sighed.

"I just want this to go perfectly."

"It will, and you know that the more you fret about it the less likely it'll go well. So just relax and remember that this is a good thing." He soothed and she nodded before making her way out of the room and down the stairs where Haley and Nathan were sat together talking quietly, wrapped up in their own little worlds.

"So, you ready for this grandma?" Haley teased and Karen smiled tightly.

"I'm nervous."

"Me too… I really hope this Brooke woman is nothing like Cooper's fiancé. She was completely horrible… I told you about her right? She treated poor Cooper like he was her servant or something." Haley asked and Karen couldn't help but chuckle at how reluctant Haley was to let go her grudge against Cooper's young lady.

"Yes you have and like I said before, I'm sure she wasn't that bad. And according to Lucas she's actually a pretty decent person." Karen explained and Haley shrugged unconvinced.

"Well whatever!"

"You know I still can't get over the fact that Lucas is a dad, my brother is a father and I didn't even know. He didn't know… god this such a mind fuck!"

"Language." Karen reminded him and couldn't help but smile at the way he looked down guiltily like a scolded little school boy.

"But I know what you mean, it's incredibly strange… I wonder what they're like." She mumbled and the others nodded.

"I for one don't care, as long as he's happy, and he did seem happy on the phone earlier." Nathan added in and Karen sighed.

"Ok, Jamie and Lily are settled, the sitter is good to go so shall we head on out?" Keith asked and Karen nodded and the four of them made their way to the car where they began what felt like the longest drive in existence.

Karen tapped her fingers on her knees in a nervous manner until Keith grabbed a hold of them and held them in his, she glanced over at him and he smiled at her once more and she let out a shaky breath. Nathan parked the car in Lucas' driveway and Karen felt her heart skip with excitement when she saw the lights on in her son's house for the first time in months. She climbed out of the car and together they made their way towards the front door on which Karen knocked on the door and waited anxiously.

Moments later the door flew open and there stood a breathless woman, she was young, dark haired, bright hazel eyes, a slender figure and though she was currently dressed in comfy clothes rather than dressy clothes, Karen could see why her son had fallen so hard for the girl, she was utterly beautiful. She smiled at them revealing a set of rather cute dimples as she stepped aside granting them access to the house and Karen found herself rather startled at how at home in Lucas' house the girl already seemed.

"Hi, I'm Brooke Davis; you must be Luke's mom." Karen nodded and smiled as she gently shook the hand of the young girl.

"Lovely to meet you." She stated warmly and Brooke nodded as she turned to face Keith.

"Hi Brooke, I'm Keith and this is Nathan and Haley."

"Nice to finally have some faces to put with names, Luke used to tell me about you guys all the time." She told them and Karen felt a flicker of surprise run through her, of course it wasn't that shocking that Lucas would have talked about his family to Brooke but it felt strange for her to know about them when they had only really known about her for a day.

"Did he really?" Karen asked in a wondering way and Brooke nodded.

"Of course he did."

"Hey ma," Lucas called from the doorway as he entered the room with a little girl wriggling in his arms, Karen instantly felt her heart skip a beat at the sight of the young blonde creature who was already giving Lucas a run for his money; "I'd like you to meet my daughter Isabelle Rachel Davis Scott." He announced proudly with as he planted a kiss onto the side of the girl's blonde curls and Karen held out her arms for the little girl and Lucas dutifully handed her over as he greeted Keith, Haley and Nathan.

"Hello Isabelle, I'm your grandma." Karen said gently and the little girl gurgled.

Karen stared down at the Isabelle in her arms who was currently clutching onto her shirt with one hand while she sucked contentedly on the fingers of her other hand. Instantly Karen could see Lucas in the little girl, she had the same bright intelligent blue eyes, the same shock of blonde hair and the little nose that was just like her boys. But the dimples and the tone of her skin and ease with strangers (as Lucas had been a nightmare as a baby, he would never be calm with anyone but her) was all her mothers, she cooed down at the baby who grinned up at her and burst out excitedly with the word 'bird'.

"So ma, how does it feel to be a grandma?" Lucas whispered and Karen stared at her son who was happier than she had ever seen him and placed a hand on his cheek and stared lovingly at him.

"Like you said on the phone, words just don't do it justice."

* * *

"So Brooke, what is it that you do for a living?" Karen asked as they all settled down in the living room, while Nathan and Haley were currently pouring their attention over Isabelle – who was clearly having the time of her life –Karen took this opportunity to find out more about Brooke.

"Well I am about to open my own store." She admitted with a proud smile and Karen nodded in approval, she knew from experience how hard setting up your own business could be and was pleased to see that this girl was clearly no stranger to hard work.

"Oh really, what kind of store?"

"A clothing one, with all my own designs in it."

"Very impressive." Keith added in and Lucas nodded.

"Yeah Brooke had her own website and it did so well that the next step was opening her own store, she already has investors interested and now all she needs to do is find the perfect location to have her store." Lucas explained and Karen couldn't help but chuckle at the loved up devoted look on her boys face, she didn't think she had ever seen him sport that goofy puppy dog expression, not even with Peyton.

"If I remember rightly didn't you start your café from scratch?" Brooke asked and Karen nodded; "Well I'd love some advice on what the best way to go about doing it all." She said unsurely and Karen smiled.

"Then I'd be more than happy to help."

Karen settled back in her chair and subtly observed the way Lucas and Brooke were together, she didn't miss how he had taken a hold of her hand when Karen had started talking to her, nor the way his face light up when he talked about her company… if one thing was clear it was that her son loved this girl very much. And even though Brooke was a good deal more guarded about the way she interacted with Lucas Karen knew that Brooke was just as much in love with him as he was with her, she was just a little uncertain about it all.

"MA!" Isabelle's voice called out and Brooke lit up as she looked at her daughter and she leaned down at opened out her arms, Haley settled the little girl down on the ground and all of the adults let out a laugh at the way the little girl scrambled ungracefully across the floor to her parents.

This was the moment Karen could honestly say was when she knew for sure that Brooke Davis was going to be a great part of their lives from here on out, Karen smiled as Brooke lifted Izzy into her arms and then settled round so that Lucas could be involved and the three of them were soon lost in their own little world. It was already perfectly clear to Karen that they now came as a family unit; there would be no one without the other… her heart swelled with both happiness and sadness as she realized her son truly was grown up, that he no longer needed her.

He had his own family now. One that he loved very much.

"So are you two going to be staying here long?" Nathan asked and Lucas blinked up and shrugged.

"Well we're here to help Coop and Rachel out with the wedding preparations." Lucas explained; "So we'll be around for a couple of months at least." He offered and Nathan nodded.

"And are you close with Cooper and his fiancé?" Haley asked and Karen noticed Brooke's face harden slightly.

"Her name is Rachel and yes we are close, she's my best friend and Izzy's godmother and probably the best person I know… ok?" Brooke asked in a no nonsense tone and Karen felt herself grown even fonder of the girl, who wouldn't tolerate people saying bad things about the girl she was so close with but had managed to convey it in a way that was firm but didn't open out any conflicts.

"Ok." Haley conceded and the two women shared a small smile as if to show that there were no hard feelings that the other shared different opinions.

Soon enough Isabelle had fallen asleep in her father's arms and he had taken her up to bed, conversation between the adults flowed easily and the more they all chatted together the clearer it became as to why Lucas was so in love with the girl, she was charming, bright, gorgeous and talented with no signs of being arrogant or cruel with it. Sure she was a little guarded and uncomfortable at times but that was to be expected under the circumstances… however, what made Karen completely convinced that Brooke Davis was the one for her son was the way she looked at Lucas, there was such love and adoration in her eyes there was no way that Karen could disapprove of the girl.

_XXXX_

"So what do you think? Tree Hill as scary as you remember it?" Lucas asked as they cleared away the wine glasses and pizza boxes left over from earlier and Brooke shrugged her shoulders.

"No. It's alright here… but then so far I've only met nice people like your family." She pointed out and he nodded.

"Who loved you by the way."

"They did?" she asked, her face aglow with praise.

"Of course they did, how could they not?" he asked in a gentle tone and watched her blush.

"I thought me and Haley might have had problems when she mentioned Rachel."

"So did I."

"But it turned out pretty well, she's nice… they were all nice… I love that they're now part of Izzy's family you know?" she asked and he nodded with a happy smile, he was amazed at just how well this evening had gone he looked over to see Brooke covering her mouth as she yawned and he smiled at her; "Time for bed I think."

"It's been a long day."

"Is your room ok?" he asked and she nodded but there was a look on her face that told him otherwise; "What is it?"

"It's nothing."

"Brooke."

"Well I guess it just feels a little… err… awkward staying in this house, especially as it was the house you lived in when you were married to… you know?" she trailed off with a crinkle of her nose and he nodded

With a sinking feeling in his stomach, he should have known that staying in his marital house might be kind of strange for her. He cursed himself for not thinking of it sooner.

"Brooke I'm sorry;" he whispered self loathingly; "I mean I could get you a room at a hotel if you wanted, I honestly didn't think about it."

"No Lucas its fine, I'm just being silly… I mean, why wouldn't it be? I mean you're not with her and she's not with you and there are no more feelings… why would it be weird for me to stay here when you guys don't love each other anymore… and so what if we met when you were still married to her that doesn't make it weird for me to live in the house where you two lived when you were married… it's fine… of course it is… I just-"

He couldn't stop himself, he seriously couldn't, she just looked so god damn adorable rambling like that that he stepped closer to her and cut her off by pressing lips against hers. A small gasp of surprise left her as she sank into his embrace, his tongue swept into her mouth and gently caressed her own; he felt her knees literally buckle from beneath her and were it not for his strong grip around her waist on her she would have tumbled to the ground. She pulled back slightly and stared up wide eyed at him.

"You can't keep kissing me like that?" she whispered against his lips and he smiled gently.

"Why not?"

"Because…"

"Because what?" when no explanation came he stroked the side of her face tenderly; "Until you give me a proper reason to stop I'm just going to keep kissing you." He vowed and she bit her bottom lip slightly before he fused their lips together once more, they stumbled backwards under the force of the kiss and he bought her down onto the couch behind them.

Her hands pulled him closer to her and he relished the feel of her tiny body underneath his, god it felt fucking amazing to feel her like this again. Their tongues danced together in a rhythm they had perfected years ago and a small moan slipped from her lips as his hands stroked underneath her shirt, he was ready to explode to just touching the bare skin of her tummy. He pulled away while he still had enough restraint to do so knowing that if he got carried away then it could have a disastrous effect on the relationship they had rebuilt.

Lucas carefully shifted himself around so that he was lying next to her rather than on top her and felt a smile creep onto his lips at the way she curled to him, her arm snaked around his waist and her head found his chest, he pulled her closer to him and pressed a kiss onto her forehead inhaling her scent. Moments later her breathing evened out as sleep found her and he closed his eyes, tightened his grasp on her and allowed sleep to overcome him as well.

_XXXX_

**So, I'm feeling kind of selfconcious about this chapter, I really hope that them being back in Tree Hill wasn't disappointing and that you enjoyed reading it but please let me know. I'll be going into more detail with the new characters and the impact on the core 4's lives over the next chapters. I am really curious as to what you thought about Rachel's bombshell and the BL relationship, oh and the Tree Hill people's introduction to Brooke.**

**Please Review, as they do motivate me to get writing! And thanks so much for reading.**

**Rosie.**


	22. New Beginnings

**A/N; Thanks so much to my lovely reviewers; DealerofFate, dianehermans, kutekim10, alysef, tanya2byour21, sumerlove LB4ever, Princesakarlita411, DANI OTH, Tess-IV, OTH-Brucas-love and shakeyshay. You people rock! It's the most reviews I've ever gotten for this story and it made my day!**

**sumerlove LB4ever - Thank you for the long review, it was a serious joy to read! As for the lack of grovelling there will be a little bit of Lucas bearing his soul at the end of this chapter so hopefully that makes up for it and doesn't disappoint!. And your right about Rachel being pregnant, it will definitely be tough for her and Cooper.**

**Tess-IV- Thanks for your review, it got me smiling, I am pleased you liked that Rachel is pregnant, your right about her being scared and that will cause a bit of drama for her and Cooper. I also love the Karen Brooke relationship and will try and include as much of them as I can. As for Mary Sawyer she'll be back soon!**

**OTH-Brucas-love - As always loved your review, I am glad you liked the Brooke and Lucas' family moment I was kind of nevous about it, and same goes for the Brucas moments, you're right about them just wanting to give in and get it on... and it will happen sooenr than you think!**

**In this chapter; Cooper finds out he's goign to be a father and Dan Scott is introduced which causes a heart to heart for Brooke and Lucas. ****Enjoy!**

* * *

"She's absolutely gorgeous, isn't she Lil?" Keith breathed out and Lucas felt his chest puff up with pride as his uncle and little sister looked down at his daughter who was currently trying to fit different shaped blocks into the correct matching hole.

"So is she yours like I'm daddy's?" Lily asked with a crinkle of her nose and Lucas nodded; "And Brooke is Izzy's mommy?" she questioned further and Lucas smiled and nodded.

"That's right."

"How did you gets her?" Lily asked curiously, her eyes twinkling and Lucas felt his stomach drop as he locked eyes with Keith who looked just as stricken as he did.

"That's something you'll have to ask your dad about." He stated and Lily turned her small face towards her father who looked like he was about to have a hernia.

"Well daddy? Where do babies come from?"

"Ask mommy." Keith stated in a rushed out panicky voice and Lily shrugged before wandering towards Izzy and settling down next to her taking charge of the game the little one was playing.

"Slopey shoulders there Keith." Lucas teased and his uncle chuckled.

"You'll learn with time, get them to take all the awkward questions to their mother."

"Speaking of awkward questions I got one for you." Lucas muttered out feeling slightly nervous and Keith turned to him with a smile on his face.

"It's not 'where are babies from' is it? Because I think you already know…"

"Funny." Lucas snorted with a roll of his eyes; "No it's actually about the café's staffing Rota, for two years ago."

"Huh?"

"When Brooke came here to find me, I want to know who lied to her, and that person had to have worked here… and I know mom was mostly up in Charleston with me and Peyton, and when I asked her she asked me to ask you… stating that you might know more because you sort of ran both the garage and the café. So can you think of anyone who might have wanted to I don't know… lie to a stranger?"

"Honestly no… there were only a few permanent members of staff, and they were all either teenage girls or people with no connection to us or our family meaning they had no reason to lie about you and Peyton to Brooke because they probably didn't give two hoots about you."

"Well can you remember anything? No matter how small or insignificant you think it is."

"Honestly Lucas, if I knew something I'd tell you. But matter of fact is we all had slightly more pressing things on our minds at the time what with Peyton being ill, the most me and your mother thought about the café was if it was going to be managed well enough to stay open."

"Come on Keith… there's got to be something!" Lucas urged but he could see from the blank expression on his uncle's face that there really wasn't, he was wasting his time asking these questions but he couldn't not do it! This needed to be solved. He needed to know who was responsible and why… he wouldn't ever have peace of mind until then.

"Lucas, son… I really think you should just-"

"Don't tell me to let this go." Lucas warned in a cold tone and Keith sighed.

"What good is it going to do you?"

"It's going to give some god damn answers! Because whoever decided to play god with me and Brooke's life sure as hell didn't give a crap, and I want to know why they thought they had the right to take away Izzy from me. Because if I hadn't have gone after Brooke then… I might never have known that I had a little girl. And I need to know why someone would think that was an acceptable thing to do!"

"I understand Lucas. But don't lose yourself in needing answers about the past because whenever people do that they lose sight of what's really important. Which is the present and the future, you have a beautiful young daughter and woman you are clearly head over heels for… don't fritter away your time being bitter about something that you can't change when you could be spending time with your girls."

"I get that and you better believe that I'm not going to lose sight of my girls but until I know what happened and why I know I'll never be able to leave the past where it belongs, which is behind me."

"Well if you're sure you know what you're doing." Keith conceded but Lucas could tell he wasn't happy about it.

"I am sure, I need to do this Keith, I need to know who's responsible for me nearly missing out on my daughter life. I want to be able to look them in the eye and tell them exactly what I think of them." he growled feeling that familiar bubble of anger rise within him which came whenever he thought about everything he had nearly lost.

It also came down to protection as well; he had vowed that he would protect Brooke and Izzy at any cost from the very moment he seen both of them, they were his world and someone had tried messing with that and had been successful to a degree. But never again, he was going to find whoever this person was no matter how long it took and when he found them he was going to make them pay. He wasn't sure how he was going to do it but he was going to find a way to make them repent for what they had done to him and his family.

XXXX

Brooke's eyes swept around Karen's café, the café she had stepped into all that time ago and had her heart crushed to pieces. She was desperately trying to remember anything illuminating about the woman who she had spoken too that day but all she kept coming up with was she had blondish brownish hair, blue/grey eyes and was slim. Details that hadn't been all that helpful when she and Lucas had asked Karen about who it could have been.

She had to admit she was kind of stunned with how intense Lucas was being about finding out who had lied to her, she hadn't seen him behave like this before and she liked it, it warmed her heart seeing how hard he was trying to work out what had happened back then, it was an inadvertent gesture that showed Brooke that until he had uncovered all of the facts he wouldn't be able to let what happened go, that a part of him would always hate and blame himself for everything that went down between them.

And somehow, the fact that he was still so angry at himself made her more inclined to forgive him.

Crazy? Yes, but very true.

Shockingly living with Lucas in Tree Hill had been a lot easier than she had anticipated, sure she still felt awkward in the house, like she and Izzy were just guests. But being able to have meals as a family and split the domestic and child care chores were bringing her and Lucas even closer, they now seemed to operate on automatic, neither really needing to say anything, both knowing just what the other wanted. They hadn't been this close since they had been together and in some ways they were closer now than they had been then. Both of them were a little more grown up, and a little more in love with each other than they had been before – how that was possible she honestly didn't know. She just knew that when the time came, when she was fully ready to commit to a relationship with him again then it would be everything she had been dreaming off.

The door to the café burst open and Brooke jolted from her thoughts and looked up to see her red headed best friend storming into the room, unlike Brooke Rachel was finding being in Tree Hill incredibly hard to be in, and she spent practically all of her time complaining about it.

"God I hate this shithole! I mean the church is nice but when it comes to everything else Tree Hill is a dive, I'm a new Yorker through and through… did you know they don't even have a Starbucks here! What am I supposed to do without my Starbucks coffee? And not to mention the lack of decent shops, malls and bars! I mean what the hell am I supposed to do with my time? Huh?" she demanded aggressively as she sank down into the chair opposite Brooke.

"Hmmm…I don't know;" Brooke tapped her chin in mock thought; "Maybe you could tell Cooper your pregnant!"

"Don't make me slap you Brooke!"

"Bring it on preggo."

"Don't call me that!" She growled and Brooke snorted with laughter.

"Why not it's true?"

"God you're so annoying!"

"Come on Rach, you have to tell him."

"Why?"

"Because he's the father!" Brooke pointed out but she could tell Rachel was unmoved by the pout on her face.

"Point being?"

"Point being that you have until the end of the day to tell him or I will."

"Why?" Rachel whined pitifully and Brooke sighed.

"Because you need his support, and the longer you drag out telling him the harder you're going to find it."

"Of all the people I had to pick to be my best friend why on earth did I chose a massive slut like you?" Rachel asked acidly and Brooke grinned and squeezed her hand.

"Just because the massive slut is talking sense and the oversensitive fat ass knows it, no need to act like a bitch."

"Jeez Brooke that was kind of harsh." Rachel muttered with a false hurt look on her face and Brooke rolled her eyes before tossing some of her French toast at her.

"So you're telling him today yes?"

"Yes."

"And try and be a little happy about this. I know you're worried but this is a good thing." She urged and Rachel sighed before slouching back in her chair and poking her thin tummy and sighing.

"Enough about me. What's going on with you and Lucas?" she asked briskly, clearly having had enough of talking about her and the baby currently residing in her uterus.

"Nothing really."

"Don't lie to me."

"Honestly Rachel I'm kind of worried about telling you anything considering the way you acted after finding out we kissed a couple weeks ago."

"I was just trying to express my feelings on it!"

"Yeah and thanks to your 'expression' we nearly got arrested!"

"And I pulled a muscle in my back." She mumbled petulantly and Brooke smiled; "So are you going to fess up or what?" she challenged and she knew that this was the red heads way of trying to be supportive of her decision to be close to Lucas even though it went against every bone in Rachel's body.

"We've had more moments." She admitted quietly and Rachel quirked her eyebrow; "What no sarcastic comment?"

"The only time I'm worried about you and Lucas having moments is if he's up to his nuts in your guts before you've actually talked everything out."

"Rachel!" Brooke gasped out and Rachel grinned.

"Oh come on it's so totally true."

"I know… but we aren't there… and believe you me we won't be for a long time!" she protested and Rachel nodded satisfied.

"Good because whether you see it or not that boy is not good enough for you!"

"I love you for looking out for me, you know that right?" Brooke questioned and the red head smiled softly at her.

"Totally, so B, I have to go in a minute but what are you up to for the rest of the day?"

"Meeting Lucas' family, we're having a lets meet the kids kind of day, where Izzy meets Nathan and Haley's son Jamie and Karen and Keith's girl Lily."

"Wow… sounds laugh a minute."

"You know they aren't as bad as you think and you'd be more than welcome to bring Cooper by after you guys visit the church and find out." She offered and Rachel snorted with laughter.

"Thanks but I'd rather have type 2 diabetes." Love her or hate her, you had to admit; Rachel Gatina certainly had a way with words.

XXXX

"So starting on the service, would you like to use your own vows or recite ones the standard 'with this ring I thee give'?" Father James asked and Cooper glanced over at Rachel who looked like she was about to explode into a thunder and lightning storm. Something was definitely up with his girl.

"I don't really want do my own vows, you know how I feel about showing my feelings in public… is that ok with you?" she asked him hesitantly and he nodded with a smile, happy that she was taking part, he entwined their fingers together loving the way the hard look in her eyes melted.

"That's fine, I feel the same."

"Ok so we'll have the vows and exchange of rings and then you'll make your way down the aisle and straight to your wedding reception. How does that sound?"

"Excellent, what do you think Ray?"

"Yeah…"

"Great, and that's about it really. Have you sorted out flower arrangements and all of that sort of malarkey? I know it might sound too early to think about those details but time does fly!" the elder man explained and Rachel nodded.

"Yeah we're good to go."

"And who knows, the next time you two come here it'll be for a baptism or something of the like…"

"Baptism?" Rachel queried with a cold look on her face, one that made Cooper fear for the safety of the priest; "Why do you say that? Have you heard something?" she accused and Father James blinked.

"I think he just means that time flies, and soon enough we'll be starting a family." He explained feeling a flutter of excitement at the prospect of having a family.

"Well that won't be anytime soon." She growled and Cooper sighed knowing how touchy she got about families.

"He didn't mean it anytime soon but time flies and he's right babe, having a family is something that we're definitely going to have." He insisted pressing the issue and she scowled at him.

"Why?"

"Why? Because I love you and I want us to have it all, babies included. I'd love a little boy just like me and a little girl exactly like you." He whispered his eyes glazing over as he lost himself in the utter blissful picture playing behind his eyes of him, Rachel and their future children.

"You know what, screw this!" she snapped breaking him out of his reverie and she stormed out of the church, Cooper frowned and muttered a quick apology to Father James before hurrying after Rachel determined to find out what was going on in her head.

He rushed out of the church and caught sight of her as she headed towards their car; he hurried after her cursing her for being so quick. When he finally caught up with her he wrapped his fingers around her wrist and gently spun her around to face him, her usually gorgeous face all twisted up in anger.

"Ray what is going on in your head?"

"Nothing!"

"I don't appreciate you lying to me, and I don't think Father James appreciated the childish way you stormed out of there so tell me what is going on?" he ordered in his lowest tone and she glared at him.

"You want to know what I don't appreciate? You and Father James pimping out my ovaries!" she spat and Cooper blinked in astonishment before snorting with laughter.

"I'm sorry, what just happened?"

"Just forget it!"

"No! You obviously have something on your mind and it clearly has to do with families so out with it!" he demanded and she flared her nostrils at him, her angry stance faltering into one that was a good deal more defensive.

"I'm pregnant!" she whispered and he felt his heart jump… did she really just say what he thought she did?

"What?"

"You heard!" she growled and he blinked at her.

"We're having a baby?"

"That's right, you put a bun into this incredibly toned oven, congratulations!" she spat and he rolled his eyes and stepped towards her with a look of pure love in his eyes as he placed one hand on her cheek and the other tenderly on her abdomen unable to really comprehend that their baby was in there.

He was going to be a dad!

"Our baby is in there." He whispered in awe and she nodded.

"Yeah." She mumbled quietly and he realized just how much pressure she must have been under all week as she struggled to cope with this revelation.

"Is this what you've been freaking out over this past week?"

"Yes…" she admitted, her green eyes tentatively locking with his.

"Why didn't you just talk to me?"

"I got scared."

"Hey you listen to me Rachel Gatina soon to be Lee; you do not need to be scared about this! So I want you to push out all those insecurities that have been driving you crazy for the past few days because this is a good thing." He whispered and he watched as her eyes fluttered shut and a ghost of a smile drifted onto her lips.

"You're happy?" she asked quietly and he pressed his lips against hers lovingly.

"The happiest I've ever been, I have you and now I have this little one." He said, his voice filled with joy and she smiled lightly at him; "I love you, so much, and this baby is going to have the most amazing mom in the world. Don't ever doubt it!"

"I'm certainly the luckiest girl in the world."

"And I'm the luckiest guy… which means this little one is the luckiest baby ever." Cooper stated in a made up voice and watched as a flicker of excitement light up in her eyes and he could see that she was slowly warming to the idea; he leaned in and kissed her soundly on the lips thanking everything out there for giving him everything he could ever wish for.

XXXX

"You know, I think Jamie might be a little jealous of Izzy." Haley confided to Brooke and she looked over to see Jamie continually asking Lily if she wanted to play chase with him only to be rejected by her as she fussed over a gurgling Isabelle, who was currently being rocked gently by her dad.

"Why because she's cuter?" Brooke teased and Haley fake glared at her.

"Because he's used to being the youngest and she's kind of stealing his thunder!"

"Well he'll have to get over it, because she isn't going anywhere!"

"Does that mean you and Luke might be staying in Tree Hill for good?" Haley asked hopefully and Brooke shook her head, she and Lucas hadn't discussed anything like this. No matter how nice of a time they were having here in Tree Hill she had just assumed that they would all return to New York after the wedding… but she had no idea if Lucas wanted to stay here.

"I don't know."

"Because we'd love to have you guys here."

"I think we'll just go back, New York is my home. It's where I grew up, where all my friends are."

"Friends like Rachel." Haley asked with a growl and Brooke chuckled.

"Watch it Haley."

"Oh come on, you have to admit she's a cow."

"She is a cow, but she's my cow. And besides, deep down she's actually amazing."

"Well she's hiding that side of her very well." Haley growled and Brooke rolled her eyes, the problem between those two girls was they were both too stubborn, they had decided that they didn't like each other and it would take something like a natural disaster to change their minds.

"Well. Well. Well." A superior smug voice called out and Brooke's head shot up as she saw an older man watching their party with an ugly expression on his face; "A lovely family picnic… my invite must have gotten lost in the mail."

Brooke watched in confusion as Lily and Jamie were pulled closer to their respective parents, she could literally see Lucas wrapping Izzy up on cotton wool as though he wanted to protect her from this person. The entire atmosphere of the party had shifted to a tense unpleasant one, Brooke honestly couldn't understand who this person was and why he seemed to have such an impact on this family.

"Haley who is that?" she hissed and Haley glanced over at her.

"Dan Scott, Lucas and Nathan's biological father."

"That would explain it." The silence stretched out until finally Keith broke it.

"Go home Danny."

"But this is a family occasion, and no matter how hard you try to be their dad it doesn't change the fact that I'm Lucas and Nathan's father. You're just leech who saw looking after them as a way of getting to my leftovers." Brooke's eyes shot upwards at the casual cold disrespect the man sent Karen's way. She hadn't heard anyone talk this cruelly since her own mother had been around.

"That's enough." Keith growled.

"Go home Dan nobody wants you here." Lucas barked in a cold tone and Brooke glanced over to see him handing Izzy over to his mom as he rose to his feet.

"Ah yes, welcome home Lucas. I see the rumors are true." Dan sneered as he glanced towards Brooke and then towards Izzy (who was thankfully now sleeping) and Brooke couldn't help but shiver at the dead look in Dan's eyes; "It would seem you did learn something from me after all… how to abandon your child." He teased and within a flash Lucas was up in Dan's face his fist balled up to punch him.

Nathan and Keith rushed forwards and attempted to pull Lucas away from him, Brooke could see them attempting to quietly talk him down, telling him to think of the kids, or that Dan wasn't worth it one bit. Brooke didn't think she'd ever seen Lucas quiet so aggravated in his whole life, there was none of that brooding calmness that he usually exuded; he just looked angry and kind of lost all at the same time.

"I am nothing like you!" Lucas spat out in a shaky voice and Dan smiled at him.

"If that's what helps you sleep at night… but just remember at the end of the day you still walked out on her." he whispered cruelly as he jerked his finger towards Brooke and she felt her face screw up in revulsion. She saw Lucas struggle against Keith and Nathan once more and she stepped closer to the man who was supposed to be Luke's dad.

"Her has a name; and her is going to stick her foot up your ass if you don't stop looking at me like that." Brooke hissed and he smirked down at her, clearly rather than upsetting him – which had been the intent – she just seemed to be turning him on! _Gross._

"Feisty. I like that."'

"Well like it somewhere else. You aren't wanted here."

"You're a very beautiful woman Brooke."

"And you're an asshole, now **go away**." She snapped and much to her surprise he smiled before nodding.

"I'll be seeing you ." He threated with a wide smirk wandered away from the group of people, Brooke glanced over at Lucas who was still being held onto by Keith and Nathan and grabbing his hand.

"Let's go for a walk." She uttered quietly before she glanced over her shoulder at Karen she made her way towards her sleeping baby and lifted her into her arms, she didn't feel quite comfortable leaving Izzy alone when Dan Scott was still lurking around.

Brooke guided a mute and somewhat broken version of Lucas away from the slightly depressed party through an opening in the woods towards a river court, she guessed that this was the one he's told her about so many times. She cradled Izzy to her hip and watched as Luke walked aimlessly towards the bench and slumped down onto it placing his head in his hands. She walked towards him and sat down beside him using her free hand to rub his back lightly.

"What's going on?" she whispered and he looked up at her, his eyes filled with pain and unshed tears.

"I've done the one thing I always vowed never to do."

"Which is?"

"I've become my father."

"And how did you figure that one out?" she asked in shock, in her eyes there were no people more different that Dan Scott and Lucas Scott. Genetics were all they shared; everything else about them was totally different.

"Because he's right. I abandoned my child… I mean not in the same way he did but by making stupid cowardly choices back then I ruined everything. And I'm so sorry Brooke… I thought I was doing the right thing but instead I just made everything worse." He choked out and she sighed sadly not really knowing what to say, after all it was the truth.

"That was a long time ago."

"Doesn't mean it's any less relevant. I screwed things up so badly that I lost out on the first year of my daughter's life."

"Hey don't hog all the blame; there is still that mystery café worker who had a hand in it." She reminded him but he shook his head.

"If I had just been honest with you, told you from day one that I was getting divorced or just been honest with you when I found out Peyton was sick then maybe…"

"You can go over the maybes of something until you're blue in the face; fact of the matter is it's done. What's the use in dragging back over it? It's not helpful, it's not productive… in fact it's just kind of harmful."

"I'm sorry for lying to you, for saying those things; I hate myself for it… I realize now just how like him I was, lying to you and then breaking up with you when I should have just told you the truth." He mumbled and she smiled sadly.

"You would have saved us a lot of drama if you had done that." She agreed in a gentle voice; "But don't you see that by coming back you changed everything, that is what makes you different to the Dan Scott's of the world. You're here, making up for the mistakes you made, you're a good father to her, and she adores you, do you ever think that anyone is going to say that about Dan?"

"Not a chance in hell."

"That's right, because he doesn't care enough to change… but you do, you're here and every day that passes it makes the pain that I felt go away that little more."

"How can you forgive me when I can't even forgive myself?"

"Because you're not a bad person Lucas, you just made bad choices. You shouldn't be so hard on yourself." She told him sincerely and his gaze met hers, she found herself feeling kind of unsteady at the look of pure intense love burning in his eyes.

"I love you so much." He whispered honestly and her breath caught in her throat at the confession, she wanted to say it back but she just couldn't… not yet… not that it seemed to matter to Lucas who seemed to be in some kind of trance.

He leaned in closer to her and dipped his lips to hers brushing their mouths together gently and slowly. Her eyes flickered shut at the gentle caress and a small sigh left her. It felt like every feather light kiss he placed on her skin was a declaration of love in its own right.

"I will never hurt you again, either of you, you and Iz are my world." He vowed as he leant his forehead against hers and she nodded her head and squeezed her eyes shut.

She honestly didn't know how long they sat there together; her head rested on his shoulder his arm around her waist just taking comfort from one another's presence.

"We should head home before she catches a chill." He said some time later, his voice a good deal strong and she nodded.

"Good point."

"Let me take her." he gestured for Izzy and Brooke handed the tiny tot over to him causing her to wake up with a loud wail; "Hey Izzy bee, it's me daddy… don't cry honey." He soothed the hiccupping infant who calmed after moments of her father's voice, Brooke watched on with a tender smile on her face wishing she had a camera to photograph this moment.

"Hey Luke." She called and he looked up at her expectantly.

"What?"

"That right there is why you could never be him." she said sincerely and he sent her small smile, one that told her he believed her.

"Thank you."

"Anytime." She replied and their eyes locked intensely as love seemed to radiate from one of them to the other without any restraint or shame whatsoever, their eye contact only broke when Izzy burst up excitedly screaming out the word bird… Brooke glanced down at the ground beneath her feel and felt freer that she had in a long time.

She wasn't quite sure what it was but something had shifted deep inside of her tonight and it felt like things between her and Lucas now had no limitation or barriers, it was back to being just them, two people who loved each other and she was ready for them to stop playing games. She wanted him back and the only way to do that would be to put her heart back on the line.

_Could she really trust Lucas this time?_ The answer came within a second, swift and sure. _Yes she could._

XXXX

**Please let me know what you thought! I am most curious about the Dan Scott scene, I've never written a scene like that before I hope it came off well enough. What about the brucas heart to heart? I wanted to focus on the feelings side of things as well as the physical stuff. And what about Rachel and Brooke, Rachel and Rachel Cooper scenes, good? Bad? Ugly?**

**Until next time please review!**

**Rosie.**


	23. Confrontations And Revelations

**A/N; I am so sorry it took so long to update this story! My only excuse it that I'm trying to finish my brathan story off which only has a couple of chapters left and then I can focus in on this one! A massive thank you as always to my fantastic reviewers; dianehermans, loserbelle, Princesakarlita411, alysef, tanya2byour21, sumerlove LB4ever, DANI OTH, robinscorpiofan, OTH-Brucas-love. I really hope that you all enjoy this chapter!**

**sumerlove LB4ever - I simply loved your review! And your comments about Lucas really made me chuckle, I know what you mean about not wanting him to get off lightly - I have been there with other stories - and even though this chapter is a serious make up point for BL there will be a few moments in upcoming chapters where I hope his character comes off in a better light and can maybe earn your forgiveness :p. Thank you again for taking the time to write such a brilliant review and I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

**robinscorpiofan - Thank you for the review! I am glad you are liking the story so far and that the relationships are coming off in the right way, it's so hard to judge these things when you're writing them! Anyway, thank you and I hope you like the chapter!**

**In this chapter, Peyton and Brooke meet, more is revealed of Rachel's past which affects her choices and One final thing, the last section of this chapter is smut central. Don't read if it isn't your thing!**

* * *

"NO! NO! MAMA NO! NO BIRD NO!" Izzy's shrill demanding little voice rang out as she used all of the words in her vocabulary to enforce just how against eating her favorite meal she was. Brooke couldn't help but shake her head in complete amazement that someone so little could hold so much indigence and outrage.

"Isabelle, it is time to eat your lunch." Brooke reminded the little girl gently but the small girls face screwed up into a scowl.

"NO!" she snapped before grasping the small spoon on her high chair and tossing it onto the floor, defiance twinkling in her little eyes. Brooke sucked in a deep breath as she attempted to keep her cool as she leaned down to pick up the spoon and placing it back in front of her daughter whose face was still set in a sour expression.

"Lunchtime." She called in a chirpy voice and the little girl leaned forwards from her high and slapped her mother on her arm. Brooke's face instantly changed to her 'telling off' face; "You do not hit mommy." She scolded in a stern tone and Izzy's face crumpled right away.

No matter how naughty she was being right now the thought of her mom being mad at her was clearly too much to bear for the little girl who was now sobbing broken heartedly.

"Mama mama mama mama mama mama…" she wailed over and over causing Brooke to shake her head in amusement at the crazy rollercoaster of a 13 month olds emotional outbursts.

As hard work as they were Brooke actually quite liked the new developments her little girl had, sure the unpleasant ones like biting and hitting were not great, but the other ones like her ever expanding word collection, she had welled up the day her little girl had called her mama for the first time. Her concentration levels had shot upwards as well, she would now settle down quite happily and play with her favourite games, and as long as she had her favourite purple bunny rabbit Jonty about then she was content.

Today however, she was just being a pickle because she knew she could be.

Brooke glanced over to where Isabelle was now quietly eating her dinner without complaint and she rolled her eyes, another crazy mini drama over. She let out a small sigh of contentment as she stretched the muscles in her back, glancing over at the clock she saw that Lucas would be home anytime soon. It was still kind of weird how much of a domestic routine had established itself here in Tree Hill, Karen and Keith had asked if they could have Izzy one night a week, Lucas and she pretty much shared responsibility for Izzy and had fallen into a proper domestic way of life– though they still weren't together - , Cooper was currently helping out on a mechanic's course at the nearby university… even Rachel seemed to be a little happier than before.

"Mama…" Izzy called and Brooke glanced over at her daughter whose tiny dish was nearly empty, clearly she hadn't wanted to upset her mother again.

"Oh wow… you've eaten so much! Good girl!" she cheered and watched as Izzy pretty much glowed under her mother's praise; "One more." She instructed and watched as her baby grasped a hold of the spoon and scoop up another lot of food and shoveling it into her gob making a little 'mmm' sound as she did so.

"There are my girls." Lucas called as he made his way into the room with a wide smile; "Hey there little one." He kissed Izzy's forehead careful to avoid the food that was spattered everywhere.

"Oh dada!" she cried happily and he grinned at his daughter.

"Hey there big one." He greeted as he pecked her cheek and she quirked her eye brow.

"And by calling me big you meant?" she questioned causing him to gulp as he realized how what he had said could be taken.

"Beautiful?" he whispered hopefully and she rolled her eyes.

"Lame."

"How can I make it right?" he whispered as he stepped closer to her, his lips inching towards her own but she jerked her head out of the way and fixed with a stern look.

"You can clean up the mess your daughter made." She told him with a triumphant grin as they both surveyed the state of not only the high chair but the floor around it, the table in front of it and even the wall beside it. Lucas groaned in fake irritation before grinning at her.

"Only if you get her ready, my mom wants us to drop Iz off at the café and I figured if we go there a little earlier then we can get a coffee."

"Ok." Brooke agreed as she lifted Izzy out of the high chair and the little girl grinned angelically, no one would ever guess how evil she had been behaving only minutes ago; "Let's get you ready to go to grandmas!" she cheered and Izzy babbled back at her mother eagerly.

* * *

"This place still makes me shiver." Brooke mumbled as Lucas sat down on the booth next to her and handed her the hot chocolate she had asked for, she met his eyes and saw that he was frowning in both anger and sadness.

"Yeah."

"I guess it's just the feeling I get from remembering just how low it bought me." She admitted.

His thumb and forefinger took a hold of her chin and guided their mouths together and her eyes fluttered shut as heat shot through her from the taste of him. "I'm sorry."

"It's ok."

"No it isn't." he growled and she sighed knowing just how he felt, she shrugged her shoulders lightly.

"Ok then it's done. And the main thing to remember is that we're all back here."

"You're right."

"Of course I am." She joked self importantly causing him to chuckle.

"Up'y." Izzy called from her spot by Lucas and he pulled her into his arms and tickled her side causing the little girl to shriek out in laughter; "DADA!" she giggled so loudly that she attracted odd looks from the other customers until Izzy settled down on her daddy's lap and started munching on a biscuit that Karen had given her.

Brooke looked up after a couple of minutes and frowned when she saw there was still one person in particular staring at them almost unnervingly, a woman that Brooke recognized from the only wedding picture that had been left on Lucas' side when she and Izzy had moved in.

"Oh god Lucas isn't that your ex wife?" she whispered with wide panicked eyes and Lucas glanced over and smiled somewhat stiffly, it made Brooke feel kind of relieved to see that he didn't look loved up or warmed at the sight of the woman. In fact he just looked kind of awkward.

It was clear that what little spark these two had once shared was definitely snuffed out now.

"Yeah it is." He muttered back and she watched as the woman who Lucas' heart had once belonged to made her way towards them, really not liking the way she was looking at both herself and Izzy. "Hi Peyton." Lucas greeted uncomfortably and Peyton smiled tightly before sitting down opposite Lucas.

"Lucas." The blonde woman looked at Brooke with a sneer of both disgust and curiosity and Brooke narrowed her gaze in response. She could understand that Peyton might be a bit prickly seeing as Lucas had still been married to her when he had come to New York and started a relationship with Brooke but that wasn't Brookes fault! And unless Peyton wanted her next period to come out of her nose then she had better stop looking at her like that.

"I suppose you know about-"

"Haley filled me in on your situation." She spat out and Brooke watched as Lucas' face seemed to harden completely.

"Lose the tone Peyton, I get that this might be hard for you but if you're angry at anyone then it should be me. Brooke and Izzy did nothing wrong." Lucas defended and Brooke felt pride and love rush through her at the way he defended her and their child, clearly Peyton didn't feel the same as hurt flickered through her eyes which quickly changed to irritation.

"Really because I was always under the impression that sleeping with another woman's husband was wrong." She hissed her eyes locking with Brookes; "You'd have to be a really desperate slut to go a married man."

"That is enough!" Lucas growled but Peyton's face only twisted a little more.

"No that's ok Lucas." Brooke interceded sweetly before leaning closer to Peyton; "I may be a desperate slut as you called it, but at least I know how to keep a man interested… whereas you… you had to use a life threatening illness to snag your husband back… now that is what I call desperate." She spat coldly and watched as utter disbelief spread onto her face.

"How dare you-" She began but Brooke cut her off.

"Yeah hurts when someone uses something you have no control over against you doesn't it? Now I am sorry for using the cancer comment but it made my point clearly. I didn't know Lucas was married until he dumped me to come back to you. I had about as much control over that situation as you did getting ill. But you didn't want to know that, you just wanted to enforce the opinion you'd already made of me… So when you're ready to let go of that chip on your shoulder come and talk to me, other than that stay the hell away… clear?"

Not bothering to wait for an answer she picked up Izzy who was sucking on her thumb contentedly and headed outside feeling utter anger and irritation flow through her. She couldn't believe that the first meeting with Lucas' ex wife had ended up with her having a go at her for once having cancer, sure she didn't feel too bad seeing as Peyton had been a total bitch but it still hadn't gone as smoothly as she had hoped.

"Well that went well." Lucas teased as he settled down beside her and she sent him a pout.

"I had a go at her for having cancer. Sorry."

"Don't be, she was kind going out of her way to get that reaction from you. You just stood up for yourself. And just so you know, I was on team Brooke all the way."

"Yeah well no one wants to be on team Peyton because their captains a big whore." She grumbled causing Lucas to let out a chuckle and wrap an arm around her.

"Let's hand Izzy over and then get out of here."

"I like that plan…" there must have been something in her tone that alerted Lucas to just how low she was feeling about what had just taken place; "I just want to go home." She mumbled and let out a sigh as he pulled her tight against his chest causing Izzy to squeal happily at being squished in between her parents.

"You were sticking up for yourself Brooke, and you did a really good job… scared the hell out of me. Also kind of turned me on." He joked causing her to giggle slightly and slap him on the chest.

"Shut up." she chuckled and he grinned before pressing a kiss onto Brooke's forehead.

"You're such a guy."

"I'm your guy." He reminded her and she rolled her eyes in mock exasperation as the three of them made their way back into the café.

XXXX

A photo album is supposed to be the perfect way to reminisce over your childhood… it captures all of those unmissable moments; it reminds you of the good and the bad. Sometimes it makes you cry with laughter while other times it has quite the reverse effect… and as Rachel stared down at the thin booklet that was all she had left of her childhood she felt a wave of overpowering grief surge through her. Her eyes caught the only picture in there of herself and her mother and she frowned.

She took in the features of the older pale woman with bloodshot eyes and an impossibly gaunt face who was cradling a new born baby and knew that even then her mother had been fucked off her face on smack. That was pretty much the beginning of the end for her, as she grew up her mother grew even more neglectful towards the dependant infant to focus on her own dependency; getting her next fix.

The first house Rachel and her mother shared had pretty much been the ultimate health hazard, hypodermic needles scattered carelessly across the carpet, the overwhelming stench of rubbish, vomit or smoke that clogged up the airways, her clothes had always been cast offs from her mother and far too big for her below average build. She could still remember the way she used to stand in the grimy hallways and watch her mother as she lay there, sprawled out on the couch; it was like she had been sleeping with her eyes open. Unresponsive save a few groans.

She remembered it all.

The troop of men who used to storm in and out of their place to pay for her mother's addiction.

The unwanted attention from some of them. The treatment she had been subjected to at their hands.

The way her mother spoke to her… that last memory of her…

All of it flicked around in her mind like some horrifying slide show that taunted her until she was nothing more than a ball of weakened insecurities.

She guessed her mother had had a bad trip or something that had killed her… but she would never know exactly, all she knew was her dealer had come round to the house while Rachel had been colouring in her self made colouring pad with pencils she had stolen from her school, her mother had sent her from the room and because she had taken too long gathering up the pencils her mother had grabbed her by her ear and dragged her from the room before throwing her into the time cupboard underneath the sink. There had barely been enough for her to breathe let alone move. She had heard them moaning and then some time later he left… and she waited for her mother to remember that she was there.

And she waited.

And waited.

Hours passed by.

Days even.

Until the police and ambulance people crashed into the tiny flat, she had heard them talking and moving around so she had screamed out which was when she was finally discovered. The men who had opened the cupboard had recoiled in disgust at the smell and then a nice police lady stepped in wrapped a blanket around her and guided her towards the car. When they had cleaned her up, given her food and checked her over by a doctor the woman had told her that mother was dead.

Rachel had simply stared at the woman admiring her shiny necklace not really responding to the life altering news. She didn't know how to. She didn't really know what it would mean for her… she just prayed that there would be no more needles, and eyes open sleeping.

They had sent her into care and almost right away she had felt like she was alone, the other children all tried with her but she wasn't used to it so rather than being nice she lashed out. Now she could see that it was probably anger at her mother and grief for everything that she had already had to live through. However, soon enough the girls stopped trying with her and by the age of 10 she was completely isolated and unable to understand why people needed other people. They just let you down.

Which had been when Brooke Davis had entered her life.

Rachel had repeatedly ignored the brunette child's attempts to be her friend but it was no use, Brooke had gotten the idea in her head that they were going to be friends and she wouldn't stop until she had gotten exactly what she wanted. It had been terrifying yet exhilarating that first time that she had agreed to play with Brooke; she could remember being totally amazed by everything that seemed so foreign to her. She had found herself running around, coming up with ideas, smiling and even laughing. The firm friendship between the girls had been enough to keep Rachel from drowning. It had been her constant life raft up until this very day, not many people have a friendship like she and Brooke did and Rachel thanked whatever force out there for making Brooke decide she wanted to befriend the lonely red head.

Not long after she and Brooke became 'BFF'S things took a turn for the worst as one of the newest employees in the care home had begun acting indecently towards the girls. He touched several of them inappropriately – Rachel had been one of them. She had reported it right away but after a light investigation the man had been found totally innocent and she was branded a liar… she had noted that the other girls sported bruises when they were changing for bed time and realized that the man had obviously scared to them silence.

However, if she still had anything then it was voice and she had used it. The orphanage hadn't believed her so she would find someone who would… there was no way she going to let this bastard get away with that. Amazingly her savior had turned out to be Richard Davis who had overheard Rachel tell Brooke everything… like a flash the man had been arrested and the adoption centre in the middle of one heck of a media frenzy as well as a thorough inspection from the police.

After surviving an upbringing like that it was no surprise that Rachel was an incredibly cynical jaded person, she was damaged from being bought up for 8 years by a junkie and then into an orphanage where the members of staff abused the children and then in favour of an easy life branded the child who dared speak out as a liar.

Being pregnant seemed to have raked up a million and one issues that Rachel had thought she had buried. But now she found herself sitting her wondering what kind of mother she would make. Would she do a good job like Brooke? Or would she turn into a car crash like her mother? She knew that it was possible, she was damaged… chances were she'd end up damaging this baby as well. The thought alone made her sick to her stomach and rather than believing that that was the very reason she would be better than her mother she found herself believing that she couldn't do this.

She wasn't cut out to be a mother.

She would just fail the child like her mother failed her. And then when he or she got landed in care the poor thing would be failed by them as well…

It wouldn't be fair to push this on them. It would be fairer to prevent it from ever experiencing that aspect of reality. It was for the best. It would be cruel to have it any other way. Having made that decision Rachel picked the phone up off of the cradle besides her and made the call that would change everything.

XXXX

Brooke searched ruthlessly through the drawers of the desk in Lucas' office; she shoved stupid contracts and bills over her shoulder impatiently when they weren't the right thing that she needed. She could feel his gaze burning into her but she continually tore through his drawer like a woman possessed. For some reason, and she had absolutely no clue why she needed to see his divorce papers. Just to clarify that he was free of his ex wife. She just needed to see it in writing. Lord knows why.

"What are you doing?" Lucas asked with an amused grin on his face and she glared up at him.

"Looking for your divorce papers."

"Why?"

"Because…" she huffed out with an explanation causing Lucas' grin to widen.

"What?"

"I wanna see them. To make sure that you really aren't married to her anymore. I wouldn't want to be called a desperate slut again now would I? She growled and Lucas let out a small sigh.

"Are you still upset about that?" he questioned in clear surprise and she glared at him. "Top drawer, on the right." He instructed and she eagerly turned towards that draw and she instantly dug through it until she found the paperwork.

She settled back and crossed her legs as she read over through all of the text feeling a weight lift off of her with each page she turned. Once she saw the last section where both Lucas and Peyton's signature lay she smiled and ran her fingers over his writing before leaning up and placing it back in the drawer. Just as she was about to close the door she caught sight of a document with her name on it… a frown flickered onto her face as she pulled out the contract and she felt her heart plummet as she realized what it was about.

Anger and humiliation spread through her body like wildfire. She marched from the office towards the kitchen where he was humming as he chopped up a salad for their dinner.

"What the hell is this?" she hissed and he turned to face her, once he noticed the contract she had in her hand he gulped slightly before staring at her directly in the eyes.

"I invested in your company." He told her and she snarled at him.

"You stopped it from going under."

"Yes." He admitted and she sucked in a deep breath in an attempt to try and keep her from exploding.

"You knew that I wanted make my store happen without any help from my dad or anyone! And yet you still went behind my back and did this!"

"Damn straight I did, because I wanted you have your dream. Why does it matter that I know fuck all about clothes?"

"Because it's about believing in my clothes making skills!"

"And what about believing in you. Isn't that kind of the same thing?"

"No!"

"Why not? I know that you deserve this chance and I believe what you'll produce will be phenomenal because I know you. I know how hard you'll try, and how you'll always put a million per cent into everything you do, I know that you are passionate and beautiful and that you are going to change the world someday… because you sure as hell changed mine." He burst out and she could only blink in response, she felt like she was actually shaking inside; "I won't withdraw my investment, I won't let you abandon your dream… just because you think me being involved somehow lessens what you accomplish because it doesn't, I'm just the money… you're the only one that can make this happen."

"You really think all that?" she whispered and he nodded, his face set in a stern expression, Brooke felt a tremor run through her as she made her way towards him.

Their eyes locked intensely and she leaned in pressing her lips against his, he seemed rather startled at this but nonetheless he found his bearings quickly enough and pulled her tightly into his embrace, her arms winding around his neck tugging him closer, desperate to taste even more of him. She was finally giving into her feelings after too long fighting against them and my god did it feel good. His tongue swept into her mouth and danced gently against her own… but it wasn't enough, she had gone years without his touch and now that she was allowing herself to feel it again she wanted absolutely everything.

Her hands gripped tightly onto the material of his shirt and she pulled him even closer to her, together they stumbled blindly until they reached the table, he lifted Brooke onto the top and moved in-between her parted legs, his lips trailing butterfly kisses along her jawbone to her ear lobe and scraping his teeth down the column of her neck causing her whole body to tremble. God she loved it when he did that. Her fingers snaked beneath his shirt and she made sure to drag her nails along the hard ridges of muscles before tugging his shirt up over his head and staring at the sight in front of her. The man was like some kind of Adonis, all tanned golden muscles.

She pulled his lips back to hers and let her hands feel every part of his back, abs, arms, pecks… all of it, the smooth hard hot plains of muscle feeling like silk beneath her fingers. In return his own hands made their way underneath her shirt stroking across the soft skin of her tummy, rubbing over her belly button before creeping upwards to her bra clad chest, his hands cupped each breast with the right amount of pressure. Her eyes rolled back in head as his fingers dipped beneath the material and circling her nipple teasingly.

"God… I want you…" she sighed out against his mouth and felt him smile in return.

Soon enough he had whipped her top off of her and his darkened eyes feasted on her nearly bare upper body, she nibbled on her bottom lip feeling a little self conscious. After all she had been a younger and sadly firmer the last time she had been with him… she felt a little worried that he wouldn't find her as attractive as he once had. However, she was worried for no reason as mere seconds later his fingers had wrenched the cup of her bra away from her breast as his hot mouth enclosed over the hardened nub. The feel of his tongue lapping gently at her made her insides explode into a boiling lust which rushed straight down between her legs.

She groaned as his lips moved across to her other breast and paid that one the same torturous attention to it. Brooke felt like she was in heaven. She had forgotten how perfect he was at this; she grasped a hold of the back of his neck when his teeth sank into her nipple before sucking gently on it. The pleasure she felt was enough to make her want to explode right there!

Gasping surprise she felt herself being lifted off of the table top and she held on to him as he carried her towards the bedroom. She plastered his face and neck with kisses which caused him to stumble over his feet lightly and tumble into the room crashing straight onto the bed, him on top of her. They broke apart from one another and burst out with laughter at the haphazard landing, however, the moment their laughter subsided their eyes locked intensely and Brooke stretched her hand out towards the buckle of his jeans when Lucas caught her hand.

"Don't just do this because of the investing thing." He pleaded all of a sudden looking totally vulnerable and she looked up at him, her eyes filled with complete love.

"Luke… I'm doing this because it's all I've been able to think about since you walked back into my life. And I'm finally tired of fighting it." She admitted causing a wide smile to spread across Lucas' handsome face.

Their lips reconnected as her hand swiftly loosened his belt and undid the zipper and buttons of his jeans before slipping her hand underneath the waistband of his boxers. Letting out a sigh she grasped his hardened length reveling how hot and heavy he felt in her hand, Lucas pulled away from her lips and let out a roar like sound as her fingers slowly jerked at him. Brooke watched the look of complete heaven that flickered onto his face as she pleasured him; she had forgotten just how sexy this man could be. Her wrist action sped up causing him to release this guttural kind of moan that made Brooke's core ache.

"Enough!" he rushed out as he gripped her wrist and pulled it out his boxers and pinned it to the bed and stared down at her, his eyes pretty much black with need; "My turn." He grinned at her before rolling his body on top of hers.

He sucked down on her neck in that place that made her see spots, she felt kisses trail down her chest as he unfastened the clasp of her bra. A strangled moan left her as his lips fully closed around her breast, nibbling on the bud gently. He did the same to the other breast before continuing his journey south. Before she knew she was lying completely bare in front of him, he spread her legs apart and trailed his hand lightly over her lower lips, the second his index finger slid inside her she bucked her hips and moaned.

"Lucas…" she grabbed him and pulled him back on top of her, his lips reclaimed hers as he continually slammed his fingers inside of her; "Shit…" she gasped out as he pushed even deeper inside of her, stroking over her inner walls before pulling them out of her and twirling two fingers around her clit.

The feel of him rubbing over her and then fucking her with his fingers and his mouth sucking on the flesh of her neck was too much, she felt so sensitive that the feel of it all almost hurt…

"Not like this… Lucas…" she gasped out with wide eyes as she teetered on the edge of oblivion; "I want you in me…"

"And you will…. But right now I want you to cum on my fingers." He whispered, the dirty talk and the feel of his hand caused her back to arch upwards, his lips enveloped one of her nipples and that was it.

"God… Luke… I'm gunna…"

Like a fucking nuclear explosion she came. Her hips slammed upwards over and over, every cell inside of her felt like it was going into meltdown while a shower of glitter rained down behind her closed eyes.

His lips on hers gently coaxed her back to reality and she realized just how badly her body was trembling, she locked eyes with Lucas and sharing that silence communication that only two people in love had they shoved his jeans and boxers from his body and she pushed him backwards onto the bed and lifted her leg over to straddle him, her eyes flickered closed as the head of his dick rubbed over her folds and settled at the entrance of her core. She slowly sank down onto him his entire length filling her as she did.

"Oh god…" she moaned at the feel of him sliding deep into her, her inner walls clamped down around him harshly and as he gripped her hips helping her to set the pace. With each thrust into her Brooke felt as though she could take no more pleasure, she dug her nails into his chest and threw her head back and pushed herself onto him with more force desperate to cum.

"I've missed you…" she groaned and he moaned in response; "Oh… that's it… right there… oooohh… fuck… that's sooooo good…" she let out a scream the second he touched that spot inside of her that pushed her over the edge.

She groaned in disappointment when she felt him slide out of her silky depths and all of a sudden she was flat on her back, her eyes flickered open in surprise as she tried to figure out what was going on… which was easier said than done as her mind and body was still humming from her orgasm. She watched dazedly as Lucas moved himself onto his knees and then reach out for her, she smiled slightly before turning onto her front and crawling towards him.

Their lips fused together once more and he tugged her body forwards crushing their chests together and his hands moved downwards and cupped just underneath her ass and pulled her into his lap, her core right above his cock once more. Her eyes widened as he slowly plunged back into her, her release making their motions smoother allowing him to go deeper. His hands moved to her hips guiding their movements. Their eyes locked intently, she could see the look of utter darkened pleasure in his eyes caused her own to moan.

Their actions sped up and their movements became more animalistic, Brooke arched her back as the feelings swirling inside her threatened to undo her once again. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pumped her hips against his with even more force…

"Make me cum Luke..." she begged as she rotated her pelvis desperate to feel that bliss which was so close; "Keep doing that." she moaned as the head of his dick rubbed over and over that magical spot deep inside of her; "I'm gunna…" her release shot through her and she was pretty sure she must have soaked his lap with the power of it.

Everything sort of blurred after that, she felt Lucas spin them around so that he was on top of her; he dragged her legs further upwards allowing him complete access to her. Even through her blissed out haze she could feel him pounding into her, his fists balled up in her hair, his eyes locked onto hers as he furiously thrust and ground himself into her. Her tired body seemed to react to his touch as soon enough her hips were thrusting once again and she purred as he swelled inside of her.

"God… I love you." Lucas moaned as his release overcame him, the feel of his cum splash over her inner walls.

She wrapped her arms around him as he moaned and jerked his way through the ecstasy that her body had bought to him. Her fingers ran through his hair, which was slightly damp at the roots from their exertions while he caught his breath. Eventually he seemed to come back to reality and she felt his lips press a kiss onto her shoulder before capturing her lips with his. He raised his head and smiled that devastatingly handsome smile at her, god she loved this man.

"That was amazing." He whispered and she quirked her eyebrow and smirked.

"Did you expect any different?" He shook his head no.

"I missed you so much."

"Of course you did… and you're lucky that for some reason I missed you too." She told him with a grin and he smiled lovingly at her.

"I'm the luckiest man alive; I've got a beautiful girl, an amazing daughter… it just all feels like it's coming together!"

"Lucas!" She protested right away and she slugged him on the shoulder causing him to blink at her in utter shock; "Now that you've said that something has to go wrong!"

"Why?"

"Because it's like… an unwritten rule or something."

"You're crazy!"

"You're crazy." She shot back childishly and he grinned.

"Crazy in love with you." He stated sweetly and she rolled her eyes in mock irritation, seconds later she was screaming out with laughter as he tickled her mercilessly. And as much as Brooke hated to admit it Lucas was kind of right… everything did finally seem to be falling into place… she just hoped that this new found peace and happiness lasted for a long time. Lord knows they deserved it.

XXXX

**So there is chapter 23, I really hope you enjoyed it! I would love to know what you thought about the Peyton Brooke scene, the Rachel's thought process and the BL reunion! I am kind of insecure about this chapter so please review and let me know wheter it was good, bad or ugly! That's if people haven't given up on this fic!**

**Until next time.**

**Rosie.**


	24. One And Only

**A/N; I know I suck for taking so long! Life has just been hectic. A massive thank you as always to my lovely reviewers; robinscorpiofan, loserbelle, alysef, dianehermans, sumerlove LB4ever, queen08, tanya2byour21, DANI OTH, teambellaedward, mashleigh323, craxygirl54, OTH-Brucas-love. You guys genuinely made my week so thank you so much!**

**craxygirl54 - Thank you for all of your lovely reviews, I'm so pleased you like the story and I really hope you enjoy the next chapter! **

**Sumerlove LB4ever - you're review as always made me smile, Am totally relieved that you've forgiven Lucas and I think he redeems himself a little more in this chapter! And Peyton will make an appearance in the next chapter that hopefully makes her a little more likeable. Thank you so much for the reveiw and I hope you like this chapter!**

**OTH-Brucas-love - I was starting to think you'd disappeared! Thank you for your lovely review, any chance that you're going to be updating your fics anytime soon, as they are sorely missed! I really hope that you enjoy the next chapter! **

**Start of this chapter is Rated M for some more sexy stuff! Feel free to skip if that's not your thing.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Brooke felt like she was literally going to melt into the mattress… seriously… every cell in her body seemed to be utterly weightless. She hadn't felt this relaxed or satisfied in years, not since the last time she had been with Lucas anyway. She felt his hand creep over the flat surface of her stomach and she moaned lightly too exhausted to open her eyes, his finger trailed over her belly button drawing circles around it and she sighed peacefully.

"I've missed this." She heard him mumbled from his spot by her belly.

"What?" she asked sleepily.

"This little mole here." He traced his hand round the mole just beneath her navel, her skin breaking out into goose pimples in the wake of his touch.

"It's not a mole, it's a beauty spot." She protested drowsily and pouted when she heard him chuckle.

"And I've missed this." He kissed her tattoo and she shivered in response; "Are you cold?"

"Hmm..." she yawned tiredly and sucked in a breath as he kissed his way up her body dragging the covers up with him, she snuggled into the warmth of his body combined with the covers and sighed contentedly.

"Brooke…" he whispered into her ear and her eyes flickered open and she looked at him with a serious expression on her face.

"What?" he quirked his eyebrow and despite her fatigue she giggled; "You cannot be serious Lucas!"

"Hey I have two whole years of not touching this body to make up for. And believe me… I intend on making up for all of that lost time."

"You do realize we'll have to leave this bed at some point right?"

"Nope."

Lucas' lips descended onto hers and she smiled into the kiss as her body slowly responded to his touch. He trailed his hand over her soft skin and she moaned as his hand slowly played with the nipple of her breast, he tore his lips away from hers and she gasped as he began placing feather light kisses down her body. His liquid hot mouth suckled her breast into his mouth, his tongue flicking over the taut peak. Tears of pure lust came to her eyes as his hand traced over the slit of more intimate area.

"Lucas." She moaned he descended further southwards.

His tongue swept over the middle of her stomach, kissing every available piece of skin he could find. Her fingers lodged themselves in his hair as his began nibbling at the bare flesh of her inner thigh. She stared up at the ceiling blankly as she waited for him to pleasure her… she knew he was going to do it… she just didn't know how long he was going to make her wait. Usually he liked to make her beg for him, she tugged on the golden strands in between her fingers and heard him let out that little growling sound that she loved so much.

And then his mouth was there. Just where she needed it most. Her hips bucked furiously as his tongue opened her out and explored her centre freely; words could describe what he was making her feel. Suddenly two large fingers plunged into her core and his mouth closed over her swollen bud and his tongue rubbed over it in a firm rhythm.

"Yess..." she sighed as her body built towards its inevitable release; she ground her hips pushing her into him as much as she could. She honestly never wanted him to stop doing this to her.

Her body was on sensual overload and soon enough she turned into a shaking moaning bag of bones as her orgasm shot through her so forcibly that her world around her turned into a storm of glitter and stars.

"Tell me why we need to leave the room?" Lucas whispered as he placed a kiss onto her slit before making his way back up her body, his lips tasted of her release and she couldn't help but smile slightly. She loved feeling this way with him again.

"Well we'll have to go to Rachel and Cooper's wedding." She pointed out and sighed as she straddled his waist.

"Why? They won't notice if we aren't there." He groaned as she flicked her tongue over his nipple, she looked up at him in amusement.

"I'm the maid of honour, and I have feeling Cooper is going to ask you to be best man."

"Really?" he groaned as she trailed her tongue over the lines of his abdominal muscles, already she could feel the firmness of his length causing her blood to boil in want.

"Really… there will be family things to do Karen and everyone;" she could tell that Lucas was barely listening any longer as she grasped a hold of his member and stroked it gently; "... and then there is all the scans and appointments and the birth, I know they will want us around for that." she mumbled before enclosing her mouth around the top of him causing a loud moan to erupt from Lucas.

His hands came to rest in her hair as she swirled her tongue around him, taking as much of him into her mouth as she could while using her thumb and forefinger to pleasure the base of him. She looked upwards and couldn't help but smirk at the look of pure heaven scrawled onto his angelic face; she loved being the one to give him this kind of bliss. She quickened her pace and it would seem that she wasn't the only one whose body was drained by their hours in bed as with unusual speed Lucas swelled in her mouth signaling that he was about explode. She teased him with her tongue a little more and sucked a little harder and that was enough to throw him into oblivion.

She pulled away from him and wiggled up his body staring at his face as he rode through complete heaven, she loved the faces he made, they were sensual, sexy and kind of amusing all in one go. His eyes flickered open and she found herself staring into those azure eyes that made her heart sing and she grinned at him as he kissed her lightly.

"I love you." He murmured as he nipped the skin of her neck and she shook her head.

"Hmm… how could you not?" she asked cockily and he chuckled as she pulled her into him as a quiet content calmness washed over them. Minutes later Lucas frowned and Brooke noticing the creases in his forehead smoothed her fingers over it.

"What is it?"

"Something you said earlier."

"What?" she quizzed and he paused thoughtfully.

"You said something about appointments and a birth." He reminded her and she nodded her head slowly.

"Yup."

"Well who's pregnant?" he asked in adorable confusion and she grinned.

"Rachel."

"Rachel as in Rachel of Cooper and Rachel?"

"The very one."

"Wow… I'm pretty sure that this is one of the coming signs of the apocalypse." Lucas joked and Brooke rolled her eyes.

"Shut up!"

"No I'm serious!" he continued with a wicked glint in his eyes; "I saw a movie like it once, you might have seen it?" he stopped clearly building up to his punch line; "It was called 'Rosemary's baby." He teased and she tapped his inner thigh with a forceful slap causing him to grimace.

"No more teasing of my best friend."

"Fine! But seriously, this is great… Cooper must be thrilled."

"He is."

"And how is she about it?" he asked and Brooke sighed knowing that her best friend was struggling with the reality and implications of what being a mother entailed, not surprising considering her past but Brooke just hoped that the red head was letting Cooper in on her thoughts and wasn't doing anything hasty.

"I think she's ok, she had a massive wobble last week but… she seems a little more together now."

"I'm glad, they'll make good parents." He said and she nodded her head slowly as she attempted to settle again but found herself feeling increasingly dirty (not in the good way) and uncomfortable and she huffed in annoyance. "What's up?"

"I feel all gross." She pouted and he quirked his eyebrow.

"I can fix that."

"Oh yeah? How?"

She let out a squeal of pure delight as he scooped her up into his arms and hoiked her over his shoulder and carried her towards the bathroom. He gently deposited her into the shower and seconds later the warm spray of water was cascading down onto their heads. Their eyes locked and she leaned in and rubbed her nose against his lovingly, she honestly thought it possible she might explode with pure unadulterated bliss.

XXXX

"Close your eyes." Cooper's voice instructed the minute he stepped in the door and Rachel groaned from her spot on the couch before dutifully squeezing her eyes shut.

"If this is another full monty moment where I open my eyes and your nothing but a male thong then I'm leaving."

"Yeah I seem to remember it was you who asked me to do that."

"Whatever…you were the one who did it." She pointed out with a gleeful grin and even though she had her eyes closed she just knew her man was scowling. It was true she had pretty much blackmailed him into doing it but damn did he look good.

"Do you wanna see what I bought or not?" he demanded and she grinned slightly at the tone of his voice, she stayed quiet long enough to hear him rustle in a carrier bag; "Open your eyes." He finally said.

Rachel did as commanded and she quickly caught sight of the mini racing driver outfit in front of her, her breath hitched in her throat as she took in the tiny details – including Coopers name on the back it was an exact replica of the one he had worn before he quit racing, she couldn't stop the wide grin that formed on her face as she saw the tiniest boots imaginable.

"What do you think?" he asked and she smiled.

"I think it's brilliant, but if we're having a girl then she isn't going to be wearing this." She pointed out and he frowned.

"What if she's a tomboy?"

"That's fine, but while I'm in charge of dressing her it'll be dresses and dungarees, not a racing suit."

"But you said it was brilliant!"

"Yeah, for a boy for a girl it's fugly and my kid ain't wearing it." She stated firmly causing him to pout.

"You spoil all my fun."

"I think what you meant to say there was you are the source of all my fun." She stated in a no nonsense voice and he mumbled something none too flattering as he walked into the kitchen leaving Rachel to smirk in triumph.

She sucked in a deep breath as she placed a hand over her toned slender stomach and paused in thought. Yesterday she had hit a low point, it had been the anniversary of her mother's death/suicide and as always it knocked her for six emotions wise and had prompted her to book a termination at the clinic. Stupidest move ever! Now that she was in a better state of mind she had blocked out all of those niggling voices and hormones that were urging her to abort her child because she knew that wasn't what she wanted. Sure she was still pretending to be completely nonchalant about the whole thing but she was actually excited about it!

And yes she knew that she wasn't a naturally maternal person but she reckoned that she was stronger and better put together than her mother was, she knew what it was like to grow up in hell and that had given her a real sense of determination not to do the same to her child. She wouldn't be perfect but she knew she would always do what's right by her child… and as long as she had Cooper around to keep her steady and stable then she would do just fine.

"Would you believe it? We're out of milk again." Cooper called from the kitchen in utter disbelief and she hid a smile knowing full well that she was the one to finish up the carton (again).

"Where does it all go?" she replied and watched as he pulled on his jacket while shrugging.

"Search me, well I need to go to the shop now, do you want anything?"

"Mmm…. See if they have any chocolate."

"Ok."

"And some pineapple." She murmured hopefully and he nodded causing her eyes to light up as yet another idea took hold; "Oh and some anchovies."

"Why? What are you planning on making?" he asked with a confused and disgusted face and she shrugged her shoulders.

"I think they'd be good in a sandwich together." She whispered wistfully and he pulled a face.

"Gross." He mumbled and she glared at him.

"You're gross." She retorted childishly causing him to roll his eyes as he headed towards the door.

"You're lucky I love you so much Rachel Gatina soon to be Lee or the horrible sandwich ingredients would send me packing." He called over his shoulder and she grinned to herself, she was incredibly lucky indeed.

After a couple of minutes of waiting she moved from her spot on the couch and glanced out of the window, seeing that he was just about to turn the corner taking him away from their place she leaned over and picked up the phone and dialed the number she had dialed not 24 hours ago when she had been a quivering wreck. Keeping an eye on the window she counted the number of rings until a answer machine finally picked up.

"_Family planning clinic, we can't take your call just now but please leave your message after the tone and we'll get back to you as soon as possible."_ A chirpy recorded voice stated and Rachel sighed.

"Hi, this is Rachel Gatina. I need to cancel an appointment I have for a termination on the 14th with Dr. Galbraith. Ok, bye." She stated as she hung up the phone feeling elation and relief flood through her. She had nearly made a very stupid decision based on unstable emotions… never a wise thing to do!

Placing the phone back in its cradle she let out a huff of breath suddenly feeling a hundred times lighter, she honestly couldn't believe the depths her insecurities had dragged her too yesterday. She wished she could say that a panic like yesterdays would never happen again, that she had managed to conquer all her doubt and worry but when your brain is pre-commissioned to constantly worry about certain aspects of the world, whether it be height, weight, skin colour, butt size, social skills, intellectual ability or even something as simple as talking to someone on the phone it doesn't just go away. There will forever be a bastard cell in your body that sparks a confidence crisis.

The trick is to stop listening, to believe that you are better than some twisted little insecurity would have you believe. It sounds real easy put like that but Rachel knew the reality was much harder. And that was ok because she was strong… after all, she had made it this far!

"I'm home." Cooper called out and she shot out of the chair and hurried towards him eager to make her sandwich.

"Thank god I thought I was going to die of starvation!" she whined and he chuckled.

"My girl, always the drama queen." He murmured as he leaned in and kissed her on the cheek, she grabbed a hold of his cheeks and pulled his lips to hers.

"You know what I think my cravings changed."

"To what?"

"You."

"Oh really?" he asked and she grinned as he lifted her onto the kitchen counter, their lips crashed together and she felt that familiar rush of heat shoot through her body tingling right through to her toes. She barely even heard the phone ringing in the background.

"We should get that." he mumbled against her lips and she shook her head.

"Let the machine pick it up." she instructed as she gripped a hold of his belt buckle stifling at the giggle at the dazed look on his face that her kisses always inspired.

"… _calling from Dr. Galbraith's office, I just wanted to confirm your cancellation for the termination on the 14__th__. Please call if there is anything else you'd like to discuss in relation to either abortions or keeping your baby, the number is..."_

The silence that descended on the room was deafening. When Rachel finally grew the nerve to look Cooper in the eyes she saw that look of utter devastation mixed with betrayal it housed and it damn near broke her heart in two.

XXXX

Lucas Scott felt like he could literally climb a mountain in an hour, his heart was filled with pure happiness, and his body – though slightly worn out – felt ready to take on anything the world had to throw at him. He felt like some kind of superman, utterly invincible and it was all down to her. The woman who had captured his heart and never given it back, and now he was more than thankful that her own heart was as beautiful and forgiving as it was.

He practically bounced his way into the kitchen and watched as slowly and carefully chopped up the salad for the lunch she was getting ready for him, he had snorted with laughter at the prospect of her cooking something edible but she had insisted that she had gotten better at cooking since they were last together. It would appear that she was right as the delicious scent of perfectly cooking food floated through the kitchen; he slowly made his way towards her and wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed the nape of her neck lovingly and she leaned her body back against his.

"You know its crazy right?" she asked softly.

"What is?"

"This… us…"

"How do you mean?" he asked with a confused look.

"Getting back together, it's totally crazy… but it feels better than I imagined it would." She said quietly and he grinned.

"You have no idea how much I missed you." he said and she at him with a cheeky grin.

"The sex?"

"That was hard not to miss... but that's not what I mean."

"What did you miss about me?"

"Oh fishing for compliments are we?"

"Always!"

"Ok well how's this then? I missed how beautiful you look when you come. How I can smell you're perfume on my sheets and on me after we've made love. How right it feels to hold you in my arms, or talking to you about anything... you're the girl for me." He whispered and watched as a delicious blush settled itself upon her dimpled cheeks.

"And you're the guy for me…"

"Yeah I am…"

"And the dinner is going to burn unless you let me go." She warned him and he groaned pitifully as she pulled out of his arms and headed towards her mobile which rang out once before cutting off. It then chirped to life again only to stop after one ring and then again a few moments later.

"I think your phone is having some kind of meltdown." He mumbled and she grabbed it off of him and stared at the screen before frowning worriedly.

"I have to go."

"What why?"

"That's Rachel."

"So…"

"So, three separate rings is the something's wrong code!" she burst out and Lucas frowned in confusion as he watched Brooke switch off the oven and grab her bag; "She never uses it unless it's bad."

"Question, why doesn't she just call and talk to you?"

"You know Rachel; emotions aren't easy for her, so we came up with the code that way I know what she means without her getting even more upset."

"You two are crazy." He mumbled as he followed her to the door causing her to blink at him uncomprehendingly; "I'm coming with you, if Rachel is upset then I wanna help, she's my friend too."

"Well I think she'd disagree but fine, you can drive me there and then wait outside, I doubt she'll want an audience." She ordered and he nodded as they got in the car and without hesitation Lucas headed in the direction of Coopers apartment.

The deafening silence settled between the caused a prickle of worry to flow through him, he knew that Rachel was a bit of a drama queen but if Brooke was concerned about it then chances were the red head really was having problems. And sure he and Rachel were barely friends on a good day considering she had lumped him in a category with Jack the Ripper but that didn't mean he didn't care about her, because he did. And if there was something wrong then he wanted to help right it, especially if it involved his friends happiness.

He pulled up outside Rachel and Cooper's apartment and with a heavy heart one that he knew Brooke shared, both of them anxious about what they were going to find. Brooke whipped out her keys and in a lightening quick movement she was in the apartment screaming out her best friend's name.

Lucas followed on in a slower pace, he made his way into the front room where he saw Rachel curled up in Brooke's arms, her tiny form heaving with huge shuddering sobs, the misery pouring from her was enough to smother him. Knowing that this wasn't a moment to intrude on he headed into the kitchen and made three cups of seriously strong coffee and frowned wondering what could have sent Rachel into such a state… the most notable question on his mind though was where the hell was Cooper?

"Honey what happened?" Brooke questioned softly as she placed the strong hot drink into Rachel's trembling hands.

"Cooper left me." she gasped out brokenly and Lucas nearly keeled over in shock, that didn't sound like something Cooper would ever do.

"Why would he do that?"

"Coz I did something really stupid." She said as she stared at Brooke in what could only be described as a pleading way. It genuinely pained him to see the usually feisty red head so desolate, it felt so completely wrong.

"Tell me."

"I had a bad day yesterday …and I panicked and booked an abortion… and Cooper found out… and we argued and he left me…" she rushed out between sobs and Brooke engulfed her in a warm loving hug. Deciding that he was next to useless here and it was probably best to leave them to it he quietly slipped out of the room and headed towards his car with one place in mind.

* * *

The second he stepped into the barely lit club Lucas squinted as he let his eyes adjust to the darkness, immediately he caught sight of Cooper who was sat hunched over in his chair as he stared down into the half empty glass of scotch he was nursing. He leaned over to the bar man and asked for a glass before he settled down next to his long term friend and helped himself to the half empty bottle, he sipped down the amber coloured liquid and felt his nerves settle slightly.

"I guess you heard." Cooper asked, his voice thick with emotion and Lucas nodded.

"Yeah."

"Is Brooke there?"

"Yeah."

"Good." He said simply and Lucas found himself smiling slightly at the fact that even now there was a part of Cooper worried about Rachel; it might not be so hard persuading him to go home after all.

"You wanna talk about it?"

"No… I wanna drink until I forget that… that she was gunna…" he trailed off and coughed in an attempt to cover the emotion that was threatening to break him down; "How could she even…"

"I don't know man. But you won't find any answers in there." He gestured towards the scotch and Cooper sighed.

"I just needed some space to think."

"Well that isn't going to make it any clearer, in fact it'll just make it worse."

"Jesus, did you come here to fucking lecture me? Because if you did then just fuck off, that's not what I need…" Cooper spat aggressively and Lucas sighed as he stared at his oldest friends seriously.

"No, you need answers and that's understandable. But the only person who has those answers is sobbing her heart out back at your place."

"I can't-"

"No one is asking you to magically forgive and forget but if you don't go back there and talk it over with her then you're doing something you advised me against a long time ago."

"Which is?"

"Acting like a dick. And take it from someone who acted like a dick nearly lost everything, your anger or pride or whatever is keeping you here ain't worth it." He barked sternly and Cooper sighed, though his determination to stay in his shit tip had lessoned slightly; "As long as I've known her Rachel has never made a decision without a reason, it might not have always made sense but there was something behind it… you need to go and find out what nearly drove her to this." He insisted and Cooper rubbed his face tiredly.

"You'll need to give me a lift then." he mumbled and Lucas nodded with a small smile on his face.

"Good man." He stated noncommittally as they headed out of the darkened bar and into the light.

XXXX

Cooper stumbled unsteadily towards the front door, his legs shaky from a mixture of the alcohol buzzing in his body and the nerves pulsing through him. Part of him knew that by just storming out earlier it was going to spark this kind of response in his girl, and as disgusting as it made him feel a horrible vindictive part of him liked that he had hurt her as much as she had hurt him. Hearing that she had planned to abort their baby had been the single most painful moment of his life… Rachel may as well have stabbed him in the heart instead.

Turning the key in the lock he quietly let himself into the house and completely ignoring Lucas' brooding presence behind him he made his way further inside, he stopped short the second he heard a low sob emanate from the room ahead and he swallowed heavily knowing full well that it was his girl who was making that noise. He walked towards the source of the noise and watched as his girlfriend, the love of his fucking life cried broken heartedly into Brooke's arms.

"And now he's gone…he's left me… he's gone…" he heard her chanting in a desperate way and felt his heart clench in complete agony, as though his feet had a mind of their own he made his way into the room.

"I've never gone far Ray. You know that…" he choked out in a surprisingly emotional voice and watched as Rachel's heads shot up in disbelief.

As angry as he was with her seeing her like this fucking killed him.

"Cooper?"

"I'm here." He told her, and though there was a firmness in his manner that told Brooke that there was still a lot to work through the fact that he was here spoke volume: "Brooke could you give us a minute?" he asked and she nodded as she rose from her seat beside Rachel and made her way out but not before pressing a kiss onto his cheek.

"We need to talk." Rachel whispered shamefully and he nodded as he seated himself opposite her resisting the urge to comfort her, god he was so whipped it was unbelievable!

"Damn straight we do;" he agreed firmly as he stared at her; "What the hell happened?"

"I got scared."

"Of?" he prompted impatiently.

"Of turning out like my mother."

"And what made you think you would?"

"Because I don't know what I am doing! I never had a mother; I never saw the right way to raise a family! All I saw was misery and abuse, and I thought that if that was what I was bringing my child into the world to face then it would be kinder to… not…"

"I get all that Rachel I really do, but did you ever think that the very fact your already worried about what our kid is going to face makes you completely different to your mother!"

"This morning I did… and I realized what a mistake it had been to book that abortion which was why I cancelled it!"

"Well what happens if you panic again and you make a decision that you can't take back? Huh? You can't just make decisions like that on the spur of the moment!"

"I know but I just got so messed up-"

"Which was why you should have talked to me!" he shouted as anger flew through him; "That is what I'm here for Rachel! I'm the other half of this relationship, I am that father's child… if you are freaking out then you talk to me you don't just go ahead and make fucked up decisions!"

"I wasn't thinking…" she said tearfully and though he wanted to continue shouting and screaming one look at her crumpled up like that caused all the fight to slip from him… "I really am sorry." She continued with a sob and he felt his heart break slightly at the pure sorrow in her voice.

"Yeah me too."

"I'll go pack a bag." She mumbled and a frown instantly flickered onto his face as he wondered what on earth she meant.

"Why where are you going?"

"Aren't you kicking me out?" she asked in wide eyed surprise and he shook his head instantly. Angry as he was splitting up was never an option!

"Are you kidding? You really think that one emotional meltdown will get rid of me? You're going to have to try much harder than that." he said with a joking note in his strong voice and she stared up at him as if he had just spoken French to her.

"You're not breaking up with me?"

"Never, no matter what stupid shit you or I pull we're forever, always will be. It's like the vows say, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness or in health, to love and to cherish 'till death do us part. That's us Ray, that's what our relationship is all about. Nothing's gunna change that." he whispered as he sank down in front of her and stared into her red puffed up eyes.

"Forever." She gasped out and he nodded.

"Forever."

"I really am so sorry…" her tragically beautiful face crumpled as tears poured freely from her and sobs wracked her tiny body; she muttered apologies over and over again… Cooper pressed a kiss down onto the top of her head and he pulled her tight into his chest rocking her gently from side to side.

"I know, and in time we'll get through this, it might take a while but we will get there. Most important thing is that we're all here, and that's all I care about." He whispered as he placed his hand over her tummy, her fingers linked in with his as they lost themselves in silent companionship as both of them tried to work out what the next step was.

XXXX

"Where's the pig?" Lucas asked in an unusually high pitched voice as he 'read' over Izzy's favourite bedtime story which consisted of bright colourful pictures which had several different textures per page.

"Oinkey!" she gargled happily as she slapped the pink pig on the book and he grinned.

"Well done! You're so clever!" he cooed as he pulled her into him and kissed her blonde curls lovingly, he honestly couldn't imagine life without his little girl, lord knows what Cooper must being going through at the thought of how close he had come to nearly having his child taken from him.

"Moo. Moo. Moo, moo, moo!" Izzy squealed as she pointed at the cow and he grinned.

"That's a cow, can you say cow?"

"No." she huffed impatiently just like her mother did whenever she was fed up before her tiny face crumpled into a wide yawn.

"Sleepy time." he murmured as her eyes flickered shut, he kissed her forehead and tiptoed towards the door making sure that her Dora the Explorer night light was all set.

"Daddy?" he heard her voice call and he turned to look at her; "Mwah!" she kissed the palm of her hand and held it out to him and he felt his heart melt.

"Love you to pretty girl." He blew her a kiss back before making his way out of the room and down the stairs.

He wandered into the front room and sank down onto the sofa, he could hear Brooke loading the dishwasher in the kitchen and he rubbed his face tiredly as he reflected over the day's events. He had woken up feeling like king of the world, things for him and Brooke had finally happened and amazingly they seemed to have been able to just fall back into that amazing relationship they had shared previously. But then things had just gone wrong, he felt bad for Rachel for going through what she had gone through and the mess it had left her emotions in but he felt worse for Cooper. The man had nearly lost his unborn child… the idea that anything could ever have happen to Izzy made him literally feel sick.

Lord knows how it had felt for Cooper to find out what Rachel had arranged to do in a moment of madness. He was amazed that the man had been willing to go back and talk it out… it just went to show the true depths of the man's love and his belief that they could overcome any obstacle no matter what. And that was pretty admirable, something he could definitely relate to as he was absolutely sure that it applied to himself and Brooke and Izzy. There would be nothing that could tear his family.

"You ok?" Brooke asked from the doorway as she made her way towards him and settled herself down beside him.

"Yeah."

"Are you sure? You've been awful quiet all evening."

"I've been thinking about what happened this afternoon…"

"I know, it was pretty horrible… but you saved the day." She said with a smile and he quirked his eyebrow.

"How do you mean?"

"You went and got Cooper and you bought him back."

"Yeah but most of that was down to Coop, I couldn't have made him do anything he wasn't willing to do."

"Don't be so hard on yourself. You found him, you bought him home and you set the ball in motion for those two knuckleheads to actually start talking, and I love you for that."

"Well I love you too." He wrapped his arm around her and tugged him a little closer to his body and inhaled that vanilla and Brooke scent that made his blood tingle; "Did you ever…" he trailed off with a sigh and she glanced up at him enquiringly.

"Did I ever what?"

"When you found out you were pregnant… did you consider abortion?" he asked with baited breath as he watched her heave a great sigh, all of a sudden he felt frightened at what the answer might be.

"Truthfully? Yeah I did, for about a second."

"What!" he burst out in outrage; "How could you have even… I can't believe that you'd have-" he couldn't get out a sentence that conveyed just how upset he was at the possibility that she might have aborted their daughter.

"Hey don't get angry with me!" She barked in a forceful voice and he instantly felt a little guilty for overreacting; "You weren't there, Ok? I was alone, I was heartbroken and I didn't have any money and worse that all that, I was terrified… and when you feel like that you do stupid things, make stupid decisions… because when that feeling takes over the only thing you can do is pray that you have someone by your side to hold your hand, and help you through it." She murmured as she linked their fingers together and he kissed the side of her head as guilt flooded through him knowing that it must have been the hardest time of her life.

"I'm sorry." He said sincerely and she nodded with a small smile.

"That's ok."

"No it isn't I should-"

"I thought we decided to stop dwelling on the past." She interrupted him and he sighed.

"I have a feeling our past will always be there… or at least it will be until we work out what happened that day in the café." He whispered angrily as that haunted look appeared in her eyes as the both paused in thought about the woman who had so needlessly torn them apart.

"Well that mystery may be there, but isn't going to tear us apart."

"No it isn't;" he agreed before pulling her into his body and gazing lovingly into her eyes; "Nothing will ever do that."

"Exactly. Now c'mon Mr. Scott, take me to bed." She whispered huskily and instantly a white hot flare of lust shot through him.

"It would be my pleasure."

"Ut-oh!" Izzy's tiny voice yelled from down the hallway; "Mama! Daddy! Ut-oh!" she screamed and Brooke and Lucas shared a grimace.

"Your turn." He reminded her and she pouted before rolling off the couch and heading down that hall towards their daughter's room.

Lucas loved his daughter he honestly did but there was no doubt about it… the kid was a total mood killer.

XXXX

**I am not certain about this chapter, the Rooper part and the Brucas relationship part so please let me know if you thought it worked or not, I genuinely love hearing what you guys think. Next chapter will be bachelor and bachelorette parties and then chapter 25 will be Rooper's big day (which will be a 2 parter) which have all been planned out I just need to find the time to write them.**

**Until next time please review!**

**Rosie.**


	25. Back To Blissful Normality

**A/N;** **I am so so so so so sorry! I completely suck for not updating in so long! A huge thank you to everyone who reviewed, you guys are the best and genuinely keep me writing when inspiration is dry. So thank you to Princesakarlita411, tanya2byour21, craxygirl54, sumerlover LB4ever, dianehermans, DANI OTH, robinscorpiofan and zoe abbie. You guys completely rule!**

**Slight chage to plans though, I know this chapter is supposed to be the bachelor/bachelorette parties but I the chapter was getting waaaaaay too long so I have decided to put up the first half of this chapter which is filled with fluff and fun (or a least I hope it is) and I will post the parties when they are finished off - good news is they are already half written so expect a quick (ish) update!**

**I really hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"Wake up Cooper!" Rachel yelled as she carried in the breakfast tray towards their bedroom. She saw her fiancés sleep filled face shoot upwards as he glanced around the room utterly confused. Were his hair not so long she would have found it utterly adorable.

"Ray... what's going on? Holy crap what is that?" he asked in tired outrage as he pointed towards the blackened mess on the plate she was brandishing.

"So I made you some toast... well it's kind of burnt... and I made some pancakes... but they're sort of stuck to the pan... and I also squeezed some orange juice for you but I might have accidently spilled it everywhere..." Rachel explained as she handed over the plate full of charcoaled bread over to a sleep deprived Cooper, who even in his exhausted state had the good sense to grimace.

"Why are you making me breakfast? Actually... I should be asking is why are you trying to poison me?" he asked as he poked the blackened bread and she winced as it crumbled under his touch.

"I'm not!" she protested.

"Really?"

"I'm just trying to do something nice!" she stated in outrage and he chuckled as he lay back on the bed.

"Rachel baby nice isn't your style." He pointed out as she sat down on the bed beside him sporting her best pout.

"I just want to make things right."

"You want to make things right then they need to go back to normal, which means no more surprise parties, or impromptu gifts and please, please, please no more cooking." He pleaded and she huffed petulantly; "If we're going to make this then you're going to have to go back to being my fiancé. You know the emotional mess who's a complete bitch." He said softly and she blinked at him, was he really being serious?

"You really mean that?"

"I do."

"Yeah?" she asked with the beginning of a smile forming on her face and he grinned back.

"Yeah." He confirmed and she let out a sigh of relief, she really did have the best man in the world.

"Oh thank god, all that being nice was giving me a toothache;" she exclaimed and he grinned; "And we also need to talk about your hair, it's been bugging me all week." She pointed out and he ran his hand through it with a frown.

"Why what's wrong with it?"

"It's way too long, you need to get a haircut... like today!" she emphasized the word today causing him to chuckle; "And don't even get me started on your-" a gentle kiss cut off her sentence and a smile etched itself onto Rachel's lips.

This was more like it.

Her fingers weaved their way into his too long hair while his hands moved to her hips, tugging her into his lap before they came to rest on her stomach. Her smiled widened as she felt all the tension from the past week of tiptoeing around him slowly ease its way from her being. Slowly he lowered himself back onto the bed bringing her with him, her flamed haired locks tumbled down either side of his face almost curtaining the rest of the world out, she continued placing feather light kisses on his plump delicious lips while circling her hips against his pleased to feel the mass underneath the blankets harden significantly.

Cooper took her by surprise as he flipped them around so that he was now on top, his hips ground against her own and she let out a ragged breath as he sucked on the skin just beneath her ear. Her eyes flickered shut as she ran her hands over the contours of his muscular back revelling into he pleasure of getting to touch the man she loved so deeply. His lips fused with her own again and his hands trailed down her body slipping underneath her top reaching towards her breast, just as he cupped his hand over her the door to their bedroom burst open causing the horny pair to spring apart.

"Ah fuck my eyes!" Lucas groaned in disgust as he simultaneously clasped a hand over his eyes and a dozing Izzy's in one go.

"Nice ass Cooper." Brooke said impressed and Rachel smirked.

"Brooke! I'm right here!" Lucas groaned and she smiled lovingly up at the blonde brooder and Rachel's gaze narrowed... what the hell? Unless she was mistaken it would appear that her best friend had let Lucas Scott back into her heart.

"Yours is way better." Brooke uttered hopefully and Lucas' pout lessened.

"Hey!" Cooper burst out defensively and Rachel rolled her eyes before reaching under the covers and squeezing the firm globe and kissing him on the lips.

"The only person you should care about liking your ass is me." She growled and Cooper nodded obediently, eyes glazed over with both lust and love.

"Yes ma'm." He whispered and she smiled before snapping her head up at the three intruders who had just cock blocked her; "What are you doing here anyway?" she asked and Brooke stared at her.

"We've got a meeting with the vicar in charge of your wedding remember? Final one before the big day?" she pointed out and Rachel grimaced.

"That's today?"

"Yes, we have to be there in an hour's time." Brooke said firmly and Rachel groaned.

"But I was about to sex!" she whined and Brooke rolled her eyes.

"Tough luck bitch, get dressed."

A loud wail broke through the room as Izzy opened her eyes, instantly peeved that she was no longer sleeping, her bright blue eyes swept from Lucas to Rachel and then over to Cooper and finally settling on Rachel, the red head felt a surge of joy sweep through her as the little girls face twisted into a huge beam as she held out her arms to her.

"Oh mama... s'its achel!" her little voice called out and Rachel grinned.

"Hello gorgeous girl! Hello!" she cooed and Izzy squealed as she flexed her fingers; "Do you want to come cuddle with me? Is that what you want?" she called and just as Brooke was about to hand over the little girl Lucas swept in crushing his daughter to his chest tightly.

"No way."

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Rachel growled in annoyance and he stared at her looking every inch the over protective father.

"No daddy! NO!" Izzy wailed but he was unmoved.

"You really think I'm gunna let my little girl go to you two when you've been doing god knows what!" he exclaimed and she snorted with laughter realizing he was on about her and Cooper's near sex session earlier; "No, you're both gunna have to wash thoroughly... in... holy water before can be near my daughter." He huffed as he walked out of the room; his head held high causing the three adults left behind to laugh.

"You love that guy?" Rachel asked Brooke pointedly as she pushed past her to get to the bathroom. She noted the uncomfortable blush that spread across her best friends face and made a mental reminder to get some answers from the brunette later on today.

* * *

"You're leaning." Rachel accused as she watched Brooke slump against the pew in the church, her hazel eyes flickered open and she looked over at her in utter confusion.

"Huh?"

"You're leaning in your chair, you haven't cursed anyone at anyone this morning and to cap it all off you're smiling." She listed with a flick of her hair and Brooked blinked at her, still perplexed.

"Ok... so?"

"So... you had sex."

"What?" Brooke gasped, her pale cheeks flushing bright red with colour; "No I didn't!"

"And you're lying to me. In a church. This is the house of god you massive slut. You lie in here and you're going to hell!" Rachel hissed nd the brunette glared at her.

"Well Miss Morals I don't think god would approve of us discussing my sex life in here either!" she growled and Rachel grinned triumphantly!

"So you do have a sex life!" all be shouted and Brooke winced in mortification as several nuns who were passing by gave them evil looks, Rachel rolled her eyes at the prudes before turning back to her friends needing to know more details.

"Shut up about my sex life in front of all those nuns!"

"Whatever, they're just jealous no one's ever licked them between the legs… now tell me everything!" Rachel insisted ignoring the look of complete horror on Brooke's face.

"Please don't do this here!" Brooke moaned with almost pained gesture towards the churchgoers and Rachel grinned knowing she was close to breaking her friend.

"Brooke Davis unless you tell me everything I will shout out what I caught you doing in a church ten years ago."

"You wouldn't."

"We both know I would."

"Fine." She hissed quietly; "I am having sex..." she admitted and Rachel nodded her head.

"With Lucas?" Rachel probed and she narrowed her gaze.

"No with the mailman... of course Lucas is the one I'm having sex with!" Brooke answered in a frustrated yet loud tone, her words echoed around the church and the vicar passing stopped and looked at the two women in shock; "Sorry father." Brooke mumbled mortified and Rachel sniggered.

"That's fine... just try and keep what happens in your marriage behind closed doors." The older man said a little embarrassed and Brooke nodded meekly.

"Oh they're not married." Rachel interjected loving the way both the vicar and Brooke turned tomato red.

"Not married?" the man clarified and Rachel snorted at the look on Brookes face.

"No sir... I have had a kid with him though." she offered hopefully but vicars face only grew graver; "I'm not making this any better am I?" She said and the man shook his head disappointedly.

"I did try to wait for a more appropriate time to talk about this." Rachel said sweetly to the vicar who quirked his eyebrow; "But she was so insistent. Honestly some people have no respect!" she stated with a fake sad look at Brooke who looked like she was about to bubble over with rage.

"I think some of the other visitors would prefer to enjoy the rest of their visit in peace." The man said sternly to the two women he had clearly marked out as a couple of no good harlots and Rachel nodded with a mock understanding nod.

"I agree, I'll take her out of here." She linked her arm through Brooke's and tugged her down the aisle which she would be walking down in only a week's time. She could feel the brunette beside her positively shaking with rage, once they were out of the building Brooke tore her arm away from Rachel and glared at her eviliy.

"You are such a bitch!" she hissed and Rachel laughed freely.

"I know... and I'm ok with it! Did you see his face though Brooke? He looked like he was about to combust!" she cackled joyfully and slowly but surely the brunette joined in with the laughter until they were both clutching their sides and tears streamed down their faces.

"We are so going to hell!" Brooke breathed out breathlessly and Rachel grinned.

"Worth. Every. Second."

XXXX

Lucas linked his hands with Brookes as they made their way down the street towards his parent's house, quite without thinking he bought her fingers up to his mouth and pressed a light kiss onto her knuckles still far away in his thoughts. He could hear Izzy who was toddling just a couple paces ahead of her parents laughing carefree as she looked at everything and everyone that passed her.

"DORA! DORA! DORA! MOMMY! DORA! DADDY! DORA!" her excited voice screeched as she dragged Brooke towards the glass display of one of the shops.

"Look at that!" Brooke said as she swooped Izzy into her arms and the little girl crinkled her nose.

"Mine?" she asked hopefully as her tiny index finger curled around facing her body and a smile tugged at Lucas' lips.

"No." Brooke said firmly and Izzy frowned.

"Yes! Mine! Dora mine!" the little girl argued and Brooke shook her head.

"No."

"MINEEE!" she screamed, her voice breaking and he chin quivering. Lucas felt his heart constrict, even though he knew that his little girl was fine and just making a fuss because she wanted something she couldn't have; "MINE! MINE! MINE! MINE!"

"Isabelle Rachel Davis Scott mommy has said no." Brooke said firmly and the little girl twisted her body around and held her arms out for Lucas, her blue eyes brimming with unshed tears. Brooke passed him over with a quirked eyebrow and he kissed his daughters brow and smoothed out her curls.

"Daddy… Dora? Me? Dora daddy. DADDY!" She told him, one look into those desperate baby blues had his resolve softening and he looked over at Brooke with a pleading expression on his face.

"Couldn't we just-"

"Unbelievable!" she chuckled and he frowned.

"Um.. Dora?" Izzy asked once more but Lucas remained attentive to Brooke.

"What?"

"You're daughter has just completely manipulated you! Frankly I'm impressed." She mused and Lucas frowned as he looked down at his baby, there was no way she could have played him, she was such a little angel.

"Dora daddy?" she asked again and he shook his head at Brooke.

"She didn't do anything! I just don't like seeing her go without." He mumbled defensively and she snorted with laughter.

"Yeah she's such a deprived little thing." Brooke teased and Lucas pouted, he saw the exact same pout sitting on Izzy's tiny face.

"No Dora?" she whispered heartbrokenly and he stared at Brooke.

"Ah can't we just-?" he started to plead but Brooke cut him off with a wave of her hand.

"Oh I'm sorry just remind me again which one of you is the toddler and which is the grown man?" Brooke asked lightly and he glared at his girlfriend.

"Well we don't need a reminder of whose the mean parent." He grumbled and she stared at him open mouthed.

"You'd better take that back Lucas Scott!" she warned and he gulped at the look on her face. He leaned into her and captured her lips in his own before muttering an apology.

"MOMMY DADDY DORA!" Izzy yelled whacking Lucas on the side of the face, he blinked in shock as Brooke rolled her eyes, she made her way round to face the little girl who was determined to get Dora the Explorer."

"No hitting." she told Izzy sternly and the little girl scowled.

"Do-Ra" she annunciated slowly and Brooke's eyebrows shot upwards in a way that told Lucas and Izzy that she meant business.

"No." Izzy's face crumpled as huge droplets of tears splashed down her face and onto Lucas' arms; "Daddy! Mommy! Dora!" she sobbed and Lucas shifted her around his arms.

"Izzy, we're going to nana and grandpas." He said, instantly distracted the toddlers face lit up at the prospect of seeing his parents.

"Na-na… pa-pa?" she asked breathlessly breaking the words into syllables and Brooke nodded causing her daughter to squeal with delight and Lucas to chuckle.

Lucas placed their daughter back on her feet making sure the reigns were still in place and the three of them carried on walking towards his parent's house. Thankfully they were now out of town which meant the chances of Izzy throwing a mini tantrum about getting what she wanted, which ranges from anything… last week at the park she had seen a manky shoe that he was pretty sure had once belonged to a tramp and had wanted to keep it.

They came up to the house that he used to live and he watched with a warm feeling flowing over his body as he watched Brooke confidently make her way up the couple of steps with Izzy in her arms. It was like she had been here all of their life, she was completely and utterly belonged here, like it had always that been that way. His ma opened the door and instantly began fussing over both Brooke and Izzy before calling him over and engulfing him into a huge bear hug.

"Hey ma." he grumbled like a teen as she squeezed him tightly, a frown appearing on her face.

"You're feeling a little skinny are you eating properly?" she queried the second they stepped into the house and he chuckled.

"Yes I'm eating."

"Enough?"

"Yes."

"And the right things?"

"MA! I'm fine." He said loudly and a little impatiently and she nodded as they made their way into the front room where Izzy was running around calling out for 'i-ly' while brandishing a sparkly wand that Lucas had never seen before in his life.

"Mommy! I-ly?" she asked and Brooke smiled.

"Lily will be here soon." She explained but that did nothing to remove the little girls pout; "What's this?" she asked as she wiggled Izzy's wand which was enough to completely distract her from Lily's absence.

"Maga..." she gurgled and Brooke gasped appropriately.

"Magic... wow."

"So where are Lily and Keith? I thought you guys weren't doing anything today?" Lucas questioned feeling bad that his parents might have cancelled their plans to look after Izzy, he knew they loved her and were always open to babysitting but he didn't like the idea that they might be missing out on things in their own life as they tried to play catch up for missing out on the first year of Izzy's life.

"Keith's driven Lily to Charlotte." Karen whispered to him and raised his eyebrows.

"Why?"

"He promised her some Hannah Montana stickers that are only stocked in Charlotte and rather than listening to me and waiting for them to be in stock he let his daughter convince him to drive up there. That little girl has completely wrapped him around her little finger." Karen said half amused half disapproving; "Mind you she had done form the moment she was born. As had you." She pointed out and he smiled as he picked up Izzy holding her high in the air reveling in her giggles.

"Well I think that's part of being a dad." He said simply as he kissed his daughters little face causing her to bat him away.

"No daddy." She told him seriously as she waved the wand again and he smiled lovingly at her.

"Karen are you sure you don't mind having Izzy tonight?" Brooke asked from her spot the couch as she rifled through Izzy's bags checking they had packed everything. And the older brunette stared at Brooke seriously, Lucas could tell right away that she was affronted even being asked, he should have known better than to doubt Karen Scott.

"Of course I don't mind. We love having her here!" Karen enthused as she kissed Izzy who waved the wand while staring enchantedly at the sparkling jewels stuck on the handle.

"Na-na!" she called and Karen gasped in fake astonishment at the way the wand moved whenever Izzy waved it causing Izzy to beam.

"What are you guys actually going to be doing tonight?" Karen asked after a moment of cooing over her granddaughter and Brooke shrugged.

"I know me and Rachel are just going out for a couple of drinks. And who knows what Junk and Clay have planned for Coopers."

"From what I've heard it's clubs, alcohol and strippers." Lucas explained and both Brooke and Karen crinkled their noses.

"I did not need to hear that." Karen muttered as she took Izzy into her arms and headed towards the den to find her granddaughter another toy.

"Strippers huh?" Brooke inquired and he pulled her into his arms and stared at her lovingly before bumping his nose against hers.

"It's a bachelor party; it's got to be done." He told her feeling a little nervous when her expression didn't change; "You know… like a rite of passage;" he explained, the anxiety stepping up yet another gear when she merely quirked her eyebrow; "Nothing to worry about though... It's not like anything will happen… I mean of course it nothing will happen… I don't even know why I said that." he squirmed before looking at her in confusion wondering what on earth he was supposed to say to take that look off of her face; "I love you." He whispered hopefully and she chuckled.

"Of course you do. Have fun tonight baby." She told him with a kiss on the lips before skipping out the room leaving Karen laughing to herself as she watched Lucas attempt to work out what the hell had just taken place.

"What just happened?"

"She played you." Karen said and he blinked perplexedly and rubbed the back of his neck before squinting down at his daughter who was now thoroughly inspecting the wand with her mouth.

"I'll tell you what pretty girl." He said pointing his finger in her face causing the little girl to beam at him; "You turn out anything like your mother and the world is doomed." He said seriously and Izzy pouted before blowing a huge raspberry in his face.

Not the response he had been looking for.

XXXX

**So there's chapter 25 I am hoping that this chapter will help ease the angst left by last chapter, though I am kind of worried about this chapter, I hope it wasn't as bad as I feel it was! Anyway please let me know what you thought, as I said up top the next chapter already has 5 pages written so I hope to get another update to you all soon! That's if there are any readers left out there...**

**Have a great new year people!**

**And please review!**

**Rosie.**


	26. Let The Festivities Begin

**A/N; Told you I would update quickly! ****Major thank you to my lovely reviewers, pleased to see that there are still some people out there still interested in this fic****! So massive thank you to dianeherman****s, Princesakarlita411, sumerlove LB4ever, Grooviejj-othfan88 and for the instant message thank you robinscorpiofan! I am so pleased you all liked last chapter and this chapter is for you!**

**Summary; The Stag and the Hen do's. The boys go drinking and the girls make some new friends!**

**I really hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

"Here's to your last week of freedom my brother!" Nathan cheered as he placed yet another tray of shots down onto the table, they all dutiful tapped their shot glasses filled with a dubious looking liquid together and then downed it in one hit.

"Oh Jesus that tastes like feet." Mouth (aka Marvin McFadden) groaned and Lucas chuckled as he wiped his mouth and pulling a face at the taste.

"Worse than feet man… it tastes like… I can't think of anything worse than feet right now but just imagine I said something really bad." Junk filled in and Lucas snorted with laughter.

"What the hell was it?" Clay Evans asked.

"I don't know… I asked for sambuca but I think they heard wrong." Antwon 'Skillz' Taylor stated and Cooper crinkled up his nose.

"Ah well onto the next round!"

At an almost alarming rate the tiny little shot glasses invaded their table top as they continuously downed spirit after spirit, the only space on left on the table that wasn't covered in shot glasses were covered in pint glasses which were racking up as well. Lucas honestly didn't know how much he had drunk or what he had drunken… but in that moment he didn't particularly care because there was this hazy feeling in his body that felt pretty darn good right now.

"So… have you like… sorted it all out?" Mouth asked as he swayed forwards slightly making Lucas chuckle, and Cooper blinked at him.

"Sorted what out?"

"Wedding stuff?" Mouth asked and Cooper nodded.

"Pretty much… oh by the way… Luke you up for best man duty?" Cooper asked and though Lucas felt his heart swell at being asked under the glare of the guys there was no way he was going to let on. He nodded his head coolly suppressing the silly smile that wanted to spread across his face.

"Yeah man. Course."

"Nice one."

"So it's all planned and stuff?"

"Why you looking to help out? Pick out the floral decorations" Cooper asked with a teasing grin and Mouth flushed.

"I was just curious."

"Relax I'm joking… and yeah I think so… mostly Rachel's in charge."

"Makes a change." Lucas quipped and Cooper snorted.

"Like you're so different, you're Brooke's bitch through and through." He shot back and Lucas chortled.

"That's true… I ain't never seen you so whipped!" Nathan agreed and Lucas scowled at his brother.

"Shut it always and forever boy." He growled and Nathan flushed.

"Aww… is that what you and Haley say to each other…" Clay laughed and Nathan glared at him.

"Like you and Quinn are any better."

"Alright boys let's just agree if you in a relationship then you all a bunch of pansies!" Skillz announced and Cooper grabbed a hand full of peanuts and lobbed them at him.

"At least we got girls."

"Hey man I could get any girl I want!" Skillz uttered defensively and Cooper chuckled while rubbing his hands gleefully.

"Hear that lads I think we got ourselves a challenge!" he exclaimed and Lucas laughed at the stricken expression on Skillz face, clearly he hadn't expected to be taken up on his comment.

"Oh I don't know…"

"Well if you can't do it-"

"No way man, I'm cool. I'm cool!" He argued and Cooper gleamed at the prospect of putting making another person as uncomfortable as humanly possible… oh yeah… there was no doubt in his mind that Cooper and Rachel were a match made in heaven.

XXXX

Haley James Scott pulled into a car parking space and groaned internally at the time, she couldn't believe just how late she was, Quinn and Peyton were going to kill her. She leaned over and grabbed her purse before slipping out of the car, she pressed down on the key and heard the locks shutter down before she made her way around the corner towards 'Tric', whenever she saw it it bought back memories of her teenage years when she and Lucas had worked together and she and Nathan had snuck off to make out practically all the time.

A painful rip pulled at her arm burst her from her thoughts and she lurched forwards in confusion, her eyes locked onto the two teenage girls currently attempting to snatch her handbag.

"Just let go lady!" one of them ordered and though her heart pounded painfully in her chest and fear clouded her brain there was a stubborn part of her that wasn't going to let two teenage girls turn her into a victim.

"No way!" she growled back as she lashed out towards the nearest girl, her fist collided with the girl's cheek sending her flying backwards.

The second girl who still hadn't let go of her bag took a menacing step forwards only to be flung backwards, Haley blinked in surprise as her bag fell down beside her. With wide eyes she noted Rachel Gatina – Cooper's fiancée and bitch extraordinaire – staring down at the two teens in a menacing manner. Haley had to admit the woman looked pretty fierce right now, she looked ready to tear these teens a new one.

"Hey slut 1 and slut 2 sling your hook before I sling 'em for you!" Rachel growled as she placed her hands on her hips in an intimidating manner, clearly the two girls didn't want to mess with her – or they couldn't be bothered to; "You ok?" Rachel asked as she turned to face her and Haley nodded with a frown.

"I'm pretty sure those girls are in my class!" Haley huffed as she brushed herself off and stared at the retreating girl's figures.

"What did you do give them extra homework?"

"Funny." She hissed and Rachel smirked, Haley looked over at the red head beside her and shifted uncomfortably.

It felt really weird to think that Rachel had just stopped her from getting mugged; Haley had spent every day since she first met her convinced that Rachel was a total bitch. The fact that she just stepped in and helped out without a thought to her own person was enough to make Haley wonder if she had her right or if she had merely run with the idea that she was a bad person and hadn't bothered to get to know her any better.

After all a guy like Cooper wouldn't commit his whole life to someone who was as horrible as Haley had believed Rachel to be. And of course Rachel could have been nicer the first time they had met – and every time since – but Haley could have tried a little harder. However, that was all past now and in light of what had just happened Haley hoped that it wasn't too late to spin it around.

"Thanks for stepping in and helping me." Haley said and Rachel nodded; "I guess you aren't as bad as I thought you were." She mumbled by way of an apology and the red head shrugged.

"And judging by the right hook you got there you clearly aren't as boring as I thought you were." She said and Haley chuckled.

"Ok then."

"Ok."

"You thirsty?" she asked and Rachel grinned widely at her.

"Hell yeah! Kicking skanky ass always makes me thirsty... too bad I can't have a proper drink." She complained as Haley steered her into the bar.

"Well how about I drink enough for both of us?" Haley offered and Rachel stared at her for a moment before chuckling.

"I think we could get along." She said and Haley tapped her chin thoughtfully.

"Two sex on the beaches... make one of those virgin for baby mama over her." Haley ordered the bar guy and he nodded before setting about making the drinks while Rachel glared at her.

"You did not just say that teacher bitch." She growled causing Haley snort with laughter. Already this evening had taken her by complete surprise and as she turned around and scanned the bar her eyes widened in utter shock as saw Brooke Davis sat with someone she never ever expected to see.

"What the fuck..." Rachel stated as she locked eyes on her best friend and Haley felt her gut drop, looked like this night was going to get a lot more interesting.

XXXX

"Are we nearly done here yet?" Junk complained like an impatient child and Lucas rolled his eyes as he sipped his drink.

"Chill man, we got plenty of time."

"Plenty of time for what?" Cooper asked blankly and Junk grinned somewhat foolishly.

"Strippers."

"Strippers?" Cooper repeated questioningly and Junk nodded his head somewhat frantically.

"Yeah! Wouldn't be a bachelor party unless we saw some lovely's!" He crowed and Lucas' head fell back as he laughed openly.

"How much have you had to drink man?"

"Enough to know that I want to see boobies!" he yelled and Lucas groaned at the way all eyes in the bar fell onto them.

"I just gotta say something." Cooper announced as he stood up swaying ever so slightly as he did so; "If we go and we see boobies and we get dances and all the naughty goodness those places hold… no one here and I mean NO ONE can ever tell my fiancé!" he stated seriously and Lucas grinned.

Rachel would tear him in half if she ever found out.

"Do I have your words?" he asked and everyone around the table nodded; "Then let's go boys!" he ordered and everyone cheered lightly.

"What do we do about him?" Nathan asked as they gathered their jackets and all eyes swiveled onto Skillz who was still talking to the very pretty blonde at the bar, he had accepted the challenge set over an hour ago and apparently it was going better than anyone could have anticipated.

"Let's go and ask." Lucas said as he made his way over; "Hey man, we're heading out, you coming?"

"Nah man I'm good here." Skillz replied making the pretty blonde blush.

"You gotta come man… we're going to a strip club!" Junk insisted as he draped his arm around Lucas' neck resting his entire body weight against the blonde man as he did so.

"Like I said. I'll stay here with Miss. Lauren, if that's alright?" he asked the woman who nodded, pretty much aglow with pleasure.

"You call me Lauren you know." She told him and Skillz grinned.

"I know… but I like Miss Lauren better." He added with a charming smirk and Lucas rolled his eyes.

"Alright man, we'll see you later."

Lucas spun around and cursed his friends when he realized they hadn't bothered to wait for him, he walked towards the exit as pretty much carried Junk out of the bar. Was this part of his duty as best man? If so then he reckoned he had just been royally fucked over. The rest of them could go to hell if they thought he was going to baby them too… once they were in the strip club he'd get nice and drunk and then it would someone else's turn to be sober friend.

"I can't believe he's not coming, he's gunna miss the boobies." Junk mumbled as Lucas snorted with laughter.

"I'm sure he'll cope."

He made his way out into the street grunting under the weight of his now practically comatose friend, he looked down the alleyway and saw the guys leapfrogging over stone bollards in place. He sucked in a deep breath and winced as Mouth leapt, fell short and ended up balls first on the stone, his friend went down groaning in agony and Lucas chuckled at the way the rest of the guys either creased up in laughter or started taking photos of him.

"Mouth are you ok man?" Lucas called as he limped towards them and the mouse faced guy groaned in confirmation; "Does someone wanna give me hand here?" he asked as he gestured towards Junk only for Cooper, Nathan and Clay all to snort with laughter and run with surprising agility – what with all the alcohol they'd had – away from him.

"YOU GUYS ARE A BUNCH OF DICKS!" he yelled after them as he looked from Junk, to Mouth and then back to Junk.

"Ah… I'm gunna be sick." Junk groaned and Lucas flung his body away and winced at the sound of retching coming from the man now kneeling down by the side of the alleyway.

"Hey is everything ok?" A voice asked and Lucas spun round to see a guy that looked bizarrely familiar looking down at Junk and Mouth and then back to Lucas.

"He drank too much and he nutted himself." He explained and the guy winced in that sympathetic way men do whenever any other guy gets hit in the groin area.

"Nasty."

"I don't know… I reckon he deserved it." He chortled and the guy shrugged.

"Ok well… I just wanted to check… being a doctor and all I'm obliged to ask!" the guy explained and Lucas squinted at him.

"Where do I know you from?" he asked with a frown and the guy shrugged which was when it hit him, he knew the guy because the guy was a doctor… a very specific kind of doctor… one that dealt especially with recovery of cancer patients; "I know." He stated with a smile and the blinked at him.

"Mind telling me?"

"You were my ex wife's doctor." He said and the guy's brow furrowed.

"Who was your ex wife?"

"Peyton Sawyer." He answered chuckling lightly at the expression on Dr. Jagielsky's face.

"You're Lucas Scott?"

"The one and only."

Junk let out an unholy moan of absolute pain and the two men shared a chuckle; "Do you need a hand?" Jake asked and Lucas nodded.

"Yeah man, that'd be good."

Well this evening just took a turn for the weird.

XXXX

Brooke tapped her fingers on the table in front of her impatiently. Where the hell was Rachel? She was supposed to be here like ten minutes ago, she knew the whore never really paid attention to keeping time but in this case Brooke was getting more annoyed than usual! This was Rachel's own party that she had insisted they have – even though most of their friends were back in New York flying out for the wedding next week and they couldn't have a proper bash due to Rachel being pregnant, they had all agreed to have a proper hen party after the baby had been born though.

As Brooke glanced down at her phone she sighed at the fact that there were no messages on there, pouting lightly she looked around the busy room and huffed impatiently. Just as she was about to dial the annoying red heads number and give her a piece of her mind something bolted into the chair opposite her. Brooke blinked in surprise only to feel that shock multiply when she recognized the person sat in front of her.

It was Peyton Sawyer.

"Can we talk?" the mousy blonde woman asked and Brooke nibbled down on her bottom lip before nodding slowly, nerves filled her system as she watched her boyfriends ex wife cautiously, she honestly didn't know what to expect from this 'talk' she just hoped she didn't end up insulting cancer victims again.

"Ok…"

"Look I owe you an apology, I'm really sorry for how I behaved the other day. It wasn't cool…" she trailed off and Brooke nodded slowly deciding it would be easier for everyone to let go rather than hold onto grudges that would complicate and unsettle the people she was starting to care deeply for, people like Haley, Nathan, Jamie, Karen, Keith and even Lucas.

"No, it wasn't… but then I wasn't nice back so…"

"Ah I wouldn't beat yourself up about it, I did start it."Peyton said humbly and Brooke blinked in astonishment, she couldn't believe how reasonable and nice the woman in front of her was being made her smile.

"What bought about the change of heart?" she asked and Peyton shrugged.

"I always felt this way, I know you wouldn't believe it based on my behavior last week but I am actually a nice person." She joked and Brooke chuckled.

"Glad to hear it. But if you don't mind me asking what caused the attack of the bitches last week?" she wondered and Peyton sighed somewhat sadly.

"I'm over Lucas, have been for a long time. and sure when I found out I was sick in my head I needed him back, but it wasn't because I loved him, it was because I was scared as hell and he'd always been by my side. Over or not Lucas Scott knows me inside out." She told her seriously and Brooke fought back the jealous grimace that threatened to creep onto her face.

"Ok." She mumbled and Peyton chuckled.

"Relax, I mean in a friends way." She reassured and Brooke pouted, she still didn't like it; "And the reason I acted like such a cow was he had it all you know, he'd completely moved on in the space of a couple of months, he had a gorgeous daughter and woman he was so clearly in love with. I guess it just kind of hurt to feel like I'd made no progress in comparison."

"Shut up! You've gotten over cancer, that's one of the bravest and hardest things to do in the whole world and you did it! I reckon you've come further than you give yourself credit for." Brooke argued and the blonde smiled wryly.

"I know. It just sucked feeling so completely left behind." Peyton explained with a sad soft smile and Brooke felt her heart swell with complete and yet surprising affection born from pity towards the woman in front of her.

"I need to apologize as well." She added with a shy smile and Peyton quirked her eyebrow at her.

"For what?"

"I had an affair with your husband!" Brooke exclaimed and the artist snorted with laughter.

"You didn't know he was married." She pointed out but Brooke shook her head.

"When he told me I felt like complete crap… I couldn't believe I was the other woman." She said shamefully and Peyton nodded.

"But I think we can both agree that Lucas Scott is to blame on that front."

"True."

"In fact I think we could probably blame Lucas Scott for most things in the world." Peyton joked and Brooke's face split into a wide grin; "Oh god you've got it really bad for him haven't you?" she asked and Brooke blushed before nodding slowly.

"What. The. Fuck. Is. This?" A peeved voice asked and Brooke looked up to see Rachel and Haley staring down at them in wonderment.

"I could ask you the same question." She retorted with a warm smile towards Haley.

"She was getting mugged and I saved the day." Rachel filled in and both Peyton and Brooke looked to Haley who was rolling her eyes.

"First off it was just a couple of girls trying to snatch my purse and second off I could have handled it." She answered defensively and Rachel rolled her eyes.

"Oh my god, are you ok?" Peyton asked and Haley nodded.

"Are you sure? You might be in shock or something!" Brooke worried causing both Haley and Rachel to roll their eyes in a scarily similar way.

"I'm fine." Haley stated firmly before Rachel cut in impatiently.

"Whatever, what I don't get is why you are sharing drinks with her?" Rachel asked with a dismissive wave towards Peyton whose face darkened and Brooke cringed foreseeing a punch-up about to break out.

"Hey, it's all good, she came over to apologize."

"Apologize for what?" Rachel asked with flared nostrils as she looked from Peyton to Brooke and then back to Peyton again; "Was she a bitch to you?" she asked frostily, the protective vibes flowing off of her in Brookes favour palpable.

"It's all sorted."

"Why the hell didn't I know that there was something that needed sorting?"

"Well you were in the middle of an emotional meltdown at the time." Brooke pointed out and Rachel glared at her.

"That's no excuse! In fact it would have probably made me feel better if I had gotten to slap someone! So thanks a lot Brooke." She snapped and Brooke's amusement bubbled over into full blown laughter.

"You're right, I'm a horrible friend, please let me make it up to you by giving you a pre wedding gift?" Brooke asked and Rachel's face twisted into a smile.

"Now we're talking." She said happily as she settled down in a chair next to Peyton and Haley seated herself next to Brooke.

"Shouldn't you wait till the wedding to give that?" Haley asked and Brooke shook her head.

"Definitely not."

"Did you get me something slutty?" Rachel asked hopefully and Brooke grinned.

"You know it."

"Hey guys, do you mind if I come and sit with you?" another voice asked and Brooke looked up to see a pretty gingery haired woman who was looking between Peyton and Haley; "Because you kind of left me alone." She explained and both Peyton and Haley's faces filled with guilt.

"Sorry."

"It's fine." The woman said as she settled down and Haley pulled her into a side hug before turning to Brooke and an annoyed Rachel – who was clearly unhappy that she was having to wait to open her gift.

"Brooke, Rachel this is my sister Quinn James, Quinn this is Brooke Davis, Lucas' girlfriend and this is Rachel Gatina, Cooper's fiancée."

"The bitch from hell?" Quinn asked without thinking only to pull a face of regret as she realized that she had said it aloud and Haley winced.

"Yeah… that used to be my nickname for you." She said apologetically to Rachel who shrugged uninterestedly as she eyed the gift.

"Can I open my present now?" she asked and Brooke nodded.

"I really hope it's what I think it is." Rachel purred as she stared at the box and Brooke chuckled as she watched her friend rip off the wrapping paper in a messy fashion before letting out a squeal of joy!

"You bought me rampant rabbit!" she beamed as she branded around the sex toy gleefully, despite the stunned looks on Peyton, Haley and Quinn's faces even they couldn't help but laugh at the way Rachel reacted.

"You bought your friend a vibrator!" Haley asked once she had finished laughing out and Brooke grinned.

"She has a collection."

"You have a collection of sex toys?" Peyton asked in astonishment and Rachel nodded proudly.

"Of course I do! They're like my best friends."

"I thought I was your best friend." Brooke pouted and Rachel stared at her seriously.

"I love you honey but there is no way I would use you to make myself climax." She stated in a dead pan tone that caused them all to break out laughing once again.

XXXX

"I know... I know... I KNOW!" Cooper repeated getting progressively louder until he was yelling, his eyes darted wildly round the room before settling on Lucas who was clutching into Jake's collar tightly spun them round to face the older guy attentively; "You should totally come to my wedding!" he invited and Jake blinked in surprise, clearly a little stunned at how his evening was going.

"That's a brilliant idea!" Lucas agreed and he chugged on his beer to celebrate.

"I'd love to man but... we don't know each other." Jake pointed out logically and Cooper frowned at him.

"Of course we do! You're the guy that um..." he snapped his fingers impatiently as he tried to pin point just why he knew this man... "What did he do?" he whispered to Lucas who blinked baffled.

"Treated Peyton?" Jake filled in and Cooper nodded.

"YES!" he shouted; "Fuck it you shouldn't just come to the wedding you should be the guest of mother fucking honour!" he announced and Jake laughed.

"I thought I was your guest of honour!" Clay asked bleary eyed and Cooper looked over to him and grabbed his face in his hands shaking his head.

"I love you man... I really do... but this guy..." he pointed over at Jake; "He's..."pause; "You know?" he asked and Clay peered at him for a moment before nodding.

"I do know."

"You boys are fucked." Nathan groaned as he lifted his head from the bar counter top and looked over at Jake; "You don't even know him!" he stated seriously and Lucas chuckled in drunken amusement.

"Oh Nathan... it's Jake." He explained while slapping the male doctor several times on the cheek; "Everyone knows Jake."

"He's right Nate." Clay chipped in; "Jake deserves this."

"You are SO DRUNK!" Nathan barked angrily before his body somehow very slowly slid off of his chair and he landed down onto the floor with a loud thud. A stunned silence followed shortly by the four men around the table starting to chuckle stupidly.

"You ok man?" Jake asked as he helped him and Nathan – whose nose was now bleeding – nodded slowly.

"I need to take a leak." He muttered before stumbling away.

"Oh shit is that really the time?" Jake asked as he looked at his watch; "I have to go, I promised the sitter I wouldn't be late." He said apologetically as he grabbed his coat and Lucas watched him dazedly wondering how on earth he was moving so god damn quickly when everything else was in slow motion.

"Don't forget my wedding!" Cooper warned him as he scribbled down the details on a napkin and thrust it at Jake who was shaking his head in wonderment.

"Ok."

"Peyton'll be there." Clay informed him and Jake's expression changed slightly and even through his drunken haze he reckoned the brunette doctor would be there.

"I'll see you guys." He said on his way out and Cooper stood up rapidly causing his chair to tip over.

"DON"T FORGET MY MOTHER FUCKING WEDDING!" he screamed in a usually high pitched voice that made Lucas giggle like a schoolgirl.

Cooper went to sit down only to topple down on top of the tipped over chair, the man of the day blinked in utter confusion as he stared up at the ceiling. He felt like he was on a bed of feathers it was literally that comfortable, he felt two sets of hands yank him upwards and put him onto the chair Jake had just vacated and he swayed dizzily before staring at Clay to Lucas to the beer in front of him and then back to Clay.

"What the fuck just happened?" he asked seriously and Lucas cracked up once again.

"Excuse me sirs... but does this belong to you?" a voice asked and three very drunk men slowly turned round to face the newcomer, a huge muscled man wearing a tight black top and holding onto Nathan who was tilting so far forwards that he was pretty much horizontal.

"That there is my nephew." Cooper announced as he stood upwards holding his hand out like it were a gun.

"Well your nephew was just pissing in the bin in the ladies room." The bouncer growled and Nathan straightened out with a glare on his face.

"You can't arrest me! I know my rights!" he growled and the bouncers face screwed up in hatred.

"You're right. I can't arrest you." He agreed and Nathan pumped his fist in the air while Cooper squeezed his index finger in a fashion that mimicked pulling a trigger while saying 'pow'; "But I can throw your asses out and bar you from ever coming here again." He hissed and just as Nathan was about to kick up Clay stood upwards.

"That's fine man... let's go." He insisted and Cooper and Lucas nodded obediently as they picked up their jackets and bottles of beer.

"This place is fucking shit anyway." Nathan grumbled as they made their way out of the club, Lucas laughed while Cooper nodded solemnly.

"I've seen over 100 boobs tonight... and not one of the women they belonged too was remotely fit." He whined and Lucas nodded slowly, thoughts of Brooke dancing through his head and he grinned.

"Brooke's got great boobs." He confided and Cooper smirked causing Lucas to frown; "Don't picture my girls breasts!" he defended and Cooper stared at him as seriously as he could.

"Don't talk about them then... and just so you know... Rachel's tits are fantastic." He said and Lucas pulled a face.

Sure he liked thinking about breasts... he was a guy after all... but the idea of the breasts belonging to someone as utterly nightmarish as Rachel was enough to put him off.

"I'm gunna get him home before he starts a fight." Clay mumbled as he gestured towards Nathan who was stumbling up the alleyway. Lucas and Cooper nodded as they watched Clay chase after Nathan catching him just in time to stop him causing a massive traffic incident.

"What do we do now?" Cooper asked and Lucas blinked as he leaned against the stone wall next to his friend.

"I don't know."

The two men lapsed into silence, Lucas closed his eyes and rested his head against the wall, he reckoned he could probably fall asleep right here. His body felt so completely weightless and kind of numb, the alcohol buzzing through his blood creating a drowsy, narcotic effect.

A loud crash jolted both men from their sedated states and Lucas blinked in utter astonishment at the sight of Mouth ambling towards them, in one hand a 6 pack of beer and in the other an ice pack which he was tentatively holding over his groin.

"Fucking hell Mouth! Where the fuck have you been?" Cooper asked in confusion and Lucas tried to remember the last time he had seen the skinnier brunette.

"I... don't know..." Mouth mumbled, his eyes reduced to drunken slits as he seemed to slowly tumble downwards to the ground.

"Fuck." Lucas grunted and Cooper smiled happily as he leaned down and grabbed two beers from Mouth's hand, he tossed one Lucas' way and very clumsily the blonde author managed to catch it, snap it open and take a long pull on it.

"What do we do about him?" Cooper asked and Lucas shrugged unbothered.

"Leave him?"

"Fair enough."

The two men stayed in their spot chugging down the beer which added to the intense buzz already coursing through their bodies. The loud chime of a train making its way into the station sounded out above all noise on the night streets and Lucas and Cooper locked eyes, sly smiles spreading across their faces as the perfect idea as to what to do with Mouth came to them.

Together they managed to drag a now unconscious Mouth towards the train station; they quickly located the nearest train and carried him into the compartment. The female robotic voice began announcing what train it was and where they were headed and Lucas and Cooper scrambled off the train just in time for the doors to close one final time. Through the window they could see Mouth passed out on seats and they both waved slowly as the train pulled out of the station heading to god knows where.

"Oh shit." Cooper moaned once the train was out of sight and Lucas blinked at him.

"What?"

"We didn't take the beer!" he whined like a wounded animal and Lucas nodded so vigorously that he fell backwards landing flat on the ground.

He stared up at the night sky with one thought running through his muddled head; _he was so totally fucked._

XXXX

"So me and Cooper are still at logger heads over the first dance music." Rachel confided to the table of girls who all blinked curiously at her, things between the women seemed to have gone from lukewarm to positively scalding, once everyone had gotten over the initial awkwardness and uncertainty they loosened up and were able to see that actually everyone around this table was a nice person, sure some of them hid it better than others but for the most part it seemed that they had struck up the beginning of some very fine friendships.

"What are the choices?" Brooke asked and Rachel pouted.

"He wants Elvis 'Can't help falling in love with you' and I want 'just dance'."

"By Lady Gaga?" Quinn asked and Rachel nodded.

"Exactly if you're going to have your first dance you have got to do it in style! But I reckon I'm gunna have to let Cooper win this one." She sighed; "He's catching onto the fact that this isn't so much our day as my day."

"I had no idea that Cooper was so conventional." Peyton murmured and Rachel nodded.

"Are you kidding? Out of all of the things that I've taught him in the bedroom... I mean we could literally rewrite the karma sutra-"

"You could call it the roopersutra." Brooke chimed in making them all chuckle and Rachel nodded.

"Anyway, out of everything we've done... his favourite is still the missionary position!" she exclaimed and Haley grimaced.

"Of all the things I never needed to know."

"Oh c'mon teacher-bitch don't play coy...I've heard all about you and Nathan!" Rachel shot back and Haley blushed.

"Clay likes to take me from behind." Quinn chipped in and Rachel rubbed her hands gleefully and Brooke chuckled, nothing made her best friend happier than talking about sex.

"Lucas likes me on top..." Brooke admitted before glancing at Peyton; "Sorry... is that weird?" she asked and Peyton shook her head.

"Oh please, I haven't had any in years... In fact, I can't even remember what it is." She joked.

"Has there really been nothing since your divorce?" Quinn asked and Peyton nodded gloomily before blushing slightly.

"Well... there was..." the gingery blonde trailed off uncertainly.

"Was what?" Rachel asked instantly and Peyton sighed.

"There was this doctor."

"Oooh! I love a hunky doctor. Me and Cooper role play it all the time." Rachel burst out excitedly and Brooke – along with the rest of the table - suppressed a groan.

"Please stop talking." Brooke pleaded.

"I'm naughty nurse and he's Doctor make-me-cum. And trust me; I go for a lot of repeat prescriptions!" she exclaimed lewdly, Brooke winced before turning her attention back to Peyton in hopes of moving on from that seriously disturbing mental image.

"Oh quiet! This isn't about your sex life it's about P. Sawyers love life!"

"How come I never knew about this doctor guy?" Haley said with a frown and Peyton sighed.

"That's because it was over before it even began."

"That's what she said." Brooke interjected causing everyone around the table to laugh before mentally scolding herself for interrupting Peyton's story yet again; "Sorry! Sorry! So hunky doctor!"

"When did you meet this hunky doctor?" Haley asked with a narrowed gaze and Peyton shifted uncomfortably.

"During my chemo..."

"What?" Haley and Quinn asked with wide eyes while Brooke choked on her drink slightly.

"Using a potentially life threatening illness to score?" Rachel asked in admiration and Peyton moaned in embarrassment; "High five you humungous whore!" she cheered and reluctantly Peyton raised her hand to be slapped.

"So what happened?" Haley asked and Peyton sighed.

"Nothing... we got talking during my session and I found out about his life, how his ex wife had cancer too and when she had recovered she left him for the mailman. But things between them are good because they've got the most adorable little girl called Jenny. And after my divorce was finalized me and Lucas saw Jake and Jenny and I spent the rest of the day with them and I took his number and..."

"And?" Brooke prompted and Peyton sighed.

"I lost it."

"What?"

"Yeah... so nothing happened..." she mumbled and Quinn and Haley pulled her into sideway hugs and Brooke sent her a sympathetic smile; "You want to know the worst thing?" she asked and Rachel nodded.

"If you want to tell us." Haley said softly.

"I felt a real spark with him. It really could have gone somewhere." She said sadly and Rachel frowned.

"So if you're really that bummed why the hell haven't you phoned where he works and asked him out?" She asked sensibly and Peyton's eyes widened.

"Oh my god I never even thought of that!" she whined and Brooke chuckled; "I'm so mentally challenged."

"Well you were married to Lucas so... that's to be expected." Rachel quipped and Brooke glared at her.

"Shut your face you slut!"

"Whatever;" Rachel said with a dismissive wave, she quickly began tapping something into her phone before smirking triumphantly, her hand shot out and she handed it to Peyton; "Here." She said handing it to Peyton who blinked at her in surprise.

"What are you doing?"

"I just googled the place you stayed at and my phone is currently ringing them. Time to stop being such a retard." She stated firmly and Peyton's mouth dropped open.

"Well what do I say?"

"I think hello will do it." Brooke prompted and Peyton nibbled on her bottom lip worriedly.

"Hi... hey, this is Peyton it would have been Scott back then but I was treated here a few months back for Epithelial Ovarian Cancer and I was hoping I might be able to get a hold of Dr. Jake Jagielsky... yeah this is totally a medical thing..." she lied and Rachel smirked; "Ok... shit they've put me on hold while they divert me to his mobile number!" she hissed and Haley, Quinn, Brooke and Rachel all cheered.

"Don't cheer! Tell me what I should do?" she growled.

"Again... Hello usually works." Brooke stated.

"Don't you think he'll think I'm a bit weird calling him out of the blue this late at night?"

"Not weird confident." Quinn encouraged and Peyton groaned.

"Ok listen here you big whore!" Rachel interfered and Peyton pouted lightly; "He answers you do the small talk and then you invite him to my wedding."

"Huh?"

"He can be your plus one!" Rachel insisted and Peyton stared at them all wide eyed.

"Holy shit it's ringing..." they all waited in silence, all holding their breath as Peyton gnawed down on her bottom lip; "Hi... Jake? It's Peyton... Peyton Sawyer... well you probably know me as Scott but..."

Brooke frowned slightly as she tuned Peyton's' voice out wondering why on earth the name of Sawyer made her jolt into deep thought. For some reason that name seemed so familiar – and not in a good way – to her, in fact it spread goose pimples across her skin as a sinister far off memory struggled to make itself known through the fog her in her mind.

"Is it bad that I'm kind of hoping he rejects her?" Rachel whispered and Brooke blinked at him before slapping her on the arm lightly.

"Don't be mean." She scolded and Rachel stared at her seriously for a moment before shuffling a little closer.

"What's going on?"

"What makes you think there is something going on?" she asked and Rachel quirked her eyebrow.

"First off, I know you, and second you look constipated. You always look constipated when you have something on your mind." She pointed out and Brooke pouted.

"I'll tell you later." She said referring to when Rachel was crashing round her and Lucas' place tonight but Rachel was having none of it.

"Spill." She ordered and Brooke sighed.

"When Peyton said her last name, Sawyer, it reminded me of something... but I can't quite think of what..."

"Might be her bitch of a sister, you know the one who cheated on Cooper, tried to steal him back from me AND who came to New York when blondie over there was first ill and manipulated Lucas' pea sized brain into screwing you over." Rachel explained and Brooke nodded, still unconvinced but a little more certain of herself.

"Yeah that must be it." She said absently and Rachel wrapped her arm around and hugged her tightly.

"Try not to worry B; I'm sure it's nothing." She soothed gently and Brooke nodded, all of their trails of thoughts broken when Peyton let out a surprisingly girlish squeal of excitement clearly – much to Rachel's disappointment - Jake had said yes.

XXXX

"Hey Lucas... LUCAS?" Cooper yelled and the blonde man's eyes shot open when he felt the sharp prick of a rock thwacking against his temple and he groaned. His eyes flickered open and he stared up at the starry sky wondering where the fuck he was.

"Where are we?" he asked slowly.

"I don't know."

"What time is it?"

"I don't know."

Despite the protest in every single cell of his body he turned his head to where Cooper's voice was and frowned as he felt the ground shift beneath him; it was like grains of sands tumbling around underneath his head. He reached out with his hand and grabbed at the ground around him stunned to find it was sand; "Cooper?" he asked and the other man grunted; "How the fuck did we get to the beach?"

"We're on a beach?" Cooper asked with a small chortle of amazement and Lucas stared up at the night sky, he lifted his hand up to check the time and blinked in surprise when she saw a huge crack in the glass of his watch. _How did that happen?_

"Luke?"

"Mmm..."

"I wanna go home." He said and Lucas' mind jumped to his house, nice warm bed and smiled.

"Me too." He agreed.

Lucas wasn't entirely sure how he and Cooper managed to stand up let alone make their way uphill what with the sand seeming to crumble away beneath his feet. Cooper slung his hand around Lucas' neck and together they drunkenly half supported mostly stumbled in the general direction that they needed to go.

"Hey... we should um... do that thing you know?" Cooper asked and Lucas nodded.

"Yeah... no..."

"What are we talking about?" Cooper asked blearily and Lucas shrugged before staring at his friend wonderingly.

"Hey man... did you really mean it about me being best man?" he slurred and Cooper nodded slowly.

"Sure."

"I won't let you down man." He promised as a set of involuntary drunken tears sprung to his eyes.

"Jesus fuckin' Christ Luke don't cry about it."

"Fuck off dickhead." He growled and Cooper snorted with laughter.

The rest of the journey was a huge blur, he could remember seeing a tramp, three cats, a huge blue sign, singing some kind of medly of queen songs, bohemian rhapsody in particular but other than that not a lot else. They finally reached his house and Lucas swayed slowly on the spot as he reached into jean pocket and dug around for his keys only to frown when they weren't there.

"I ain't got no keys." Lucas mumbled and Cooper stared at him before reaching down and picking up a handful of gravel and tossing it up at the window – behind which Rachel would have been no doubt sleeping in.

"What are you-" Lucas asked only to be cut off by Cooper's out of tune, kind of screechy, shouting form of singing as he pelted the window above with rock after rock.

"_It's a beautiful night;  
we're looking for something dumb to do.  
Hey baby,  
I think I wanna marry you."_

Lucas chuckled when the window flew open and an extremely pissed off red head stared down at them, were he not so numb with alcohol Lucas might have actually quaked with fear. Rachel Gatina was so not a woman to be messed with... or woken up it would seem.

"What the fuck is this?" she hissed almost demonically and Lucas blinked.

"I lost my key." He explained lamely and she stared at Cooper who was staring up at her with dazed, love filled eyes.

"Hey baby." He cooed and she rolled her eyes.

"So rather than knock on the door you decide to throw stones at my window and sing badly at me?" she demanded Cooper who smiled goofily at her before launching into the next verse;

"_Is it the look in your eyes,  
or is it this dancing juice?  
Who cares baby,  
I think I wanna marry you."_

Lucas winced as he heard Rachel bang her way down the stairs and fling open the door, she stalked towards Cooper with fury in her eyes but the brunette male was absolutely oblivious to it, Lucas wasn't quite sure how, he reckoned a deaf, dumb and blind person would be able to pick up on the vibes she was sending out.

"No Ray it's all wrong." He told her and she flared her nostrils at him; "I don't think I wanna marry you, I know I wanna marry you... no I AM marrying you!" he told her gleefully as he cupped her face and pulled her close to him and Lucas groaned as he kissed her fully on the lips.

On his way into the house he heard Rachel softly threaten; "You're in so much trouble."

He stumbled up the stairs to the front door, thudding into the wall beside him, he managed to drag himself along the corridor heading straight towards his room. He pushed open the door to his room and stared down at the bundle of covers on the bed, he tried as best he could to get towards her without waking her up. Sadly for him he fell over his own feet and landed smack bang on top of her. Brooke let out a low groan as she batted him off of her.

"Lucas what the crap are you doing?" she growled and he sighed and said the only thing that he could think whenever he looked at his beautiful angel girlfriend.

"I love you."

"Lucky me." She mumbled darkly as she shoved him off of her, his mind attempted to work out what happened as the room around him spun. He blinked blearily as his eyes settled on his beautiful girlfriend.

"God I love you." He mumbled drunkenly and she rolled her eyes; "I love you so much." He repeated.

"Great." She growled uninterestedly as she slammed her eyes shut and buried her head in the pillow and he stared at her in awe, he wanted nothing more than to touch everywhere, love everywhere, taste everywhere.

"I'm gunna make love to you so much..." he told her as he attempted to pull her warm soft body closer to his and she broke out in laughter.

"Baby you can't even see straight right now, what makes you think you stand a chance in hell at getting an erection."

"I love you." He slurred again and she rolled her eyes.

"Go to sleep Lucas." She ordered seriously and he nodded, his eyes closing obediently as every limb in his body now felt like it was made from concrete. Drifting away into a far away land of unconsciousness one final thought crashed into his mind; tomorrow morning was going to be a bitch.

XXXX

**For those that don't know, the song in italics if 'Bruno Mars' Marry You' and I own nothing to do with it! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, super quick update and I hope it didn't let anyone down! What did people think of the Peyton + Brooke scene and the Rachel + Haley scenes, I know it seemed kind of tame but with Rachel being pregnant I didn't think they would go mental! I hope the boys drunken antics came off as well as I pictured them but I'm not convinced I got it!**

**Next chapter up is the wedding day part 1, I have nothing written so I can't promise a quick update again ****but maybe some reviews will inspire me to get cracking... hint hint.**

**Massive thank you again to my reviewers and until next time please tell me what you thought!**

**Rosie.**


	27. To Have And To Hold

**A/N; Yes I'm aware I suck more than a dyson but writers block, other fics to be updated, real life being crazy and the sudden death of one of my friends has sent me through a complete mind fuck lately. I'm only just now finding my way back to writing... long may it last!**

**Anywho... thank you to my lovely reviewers; DANI-OTH, craxygirl54, sumerlove LB4ever, dianehermans, tanya2byour21, robinscorpiofan and Grooviejj-othfan88 and a huge thank you for the personal message from the awol OTH-Brucas-love! ****I am so grateful to you guys! Your reviews mean the world to me!**

**OTH-Brucas-love - Thank you for your amazing message! Knowing that you liked the guys's crazy antics makes me feel better, as I was totally worried I hadn't nailed it! Anway I seriously miss your fics on here (hint... hint) but am glad to see you haven't completely left FanFiction behind completely! Hope everything is ok XD and that you enjoy the next chapter!**

**sumerlove LB4ever - I always look forwards to your reviews but they totally make me nervous about whether or not what I'm posting is good enough! Honestly though, I'm pleased you liked the Haley Rachel make up scene, I had to mend it because it comes into play in the next few chapters... and yo made me laugh by wanting to replace Cooper and Brooke as Rachel's best friend/husband... she is pretty kick ass if I do say so myself! Thanks again and I really hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Oh... and just a heads up there is a bit of BL smut towards the end of the chapter. Avert eyes if that's not your thing!**

* * *

"Do you not think there's something kind of dishonest about you wearing white today?" Brooke asked the bride to be as she sipped her coffee while eyeing the meticulously, hand stitched dress that had taken her an unbelievably long time to make, but modesty aside it was a piece of art. Seriously it was beautiful.

Off the shoulder, embroidered sparkling white pearls and beads along the bust flowing out gracefully from the stomach down. Rachel was going to look deceitfully virginal in it.

"I'm more worried about fitting into it." The red head grumbled as she stepped into the room, her 6 month pregnant belly jutting out ever so slightly – though according to Rachel she was a officially now a heifer.

"How many more times! The waistline is very giving, you will fit... there's nothing too you." Brooke insisted and Rachel pouted as she poked her tummy while gazing at herself in the mirror.

"Brooke?" she whispered, chewing on her bottom lip somewhat anxiously.

"Yeah?"

"Can you believe I'm actually getting married?" she asked with wide eyes and Brooke grinned as she threw her arm around her best friends shoulder and stared at her reflection in the mirror.

"If you had asked me that like ten years ago then I would have said never in a million years... but now... you and Cooper... you're like... epic."

"We kind of are, aren't we?" Rachel asked a little smugly and Brooke rolled her eyes.

"Well no matter who you marry, or what you do... you'll always be my best friend." She said softly and Rachel beamed t her.

"And you'll always be my best friend." Brooke grinned as she locked eyes with the redhead who had been her best friend nearly all her life, who had shared nearly everything with her, both good and bad and she felt a prickle of sadness to know that in some ways this was the end of an era.

"You're getting married Rachel!" she whispered and she laughed delightedly.

"I know! I'm just gutted I won't be able to get smashed at my own wedding!" she whined and Brooke giggled.

"You know what we should just call the whole thing off!" she teased and Rachel rolled her eyes.

"Shut your face." She shot back with a poke of her tongue and Brooke wrapped her arm around her best friend and squeezed her gently. A serious air returning to the room.

"I can't believe we actually made it!" Brooke breathed out and Rachel's expression faltered.

"Hey bitch you do realize that the journey isn't over yet right?" she demanded in a scary tone and Brooke nibbled on her bottom lip; "Because a ring on my finger won't change the fact that our story is only like a quarter full. We've still got a lot to cover together, I wouldn't made it very far without you in my life, you rescued me from that children's home and you've been saving me ever since. You're my best friend in the whole world and I am not done having you yet, marriage isn't going to change that." Rachel vowed her tone husky with emotion and Brooke felt tears pool in her eyes.

"I love you."

"Of course you do." The red head said cockily but the tears in her eyes told Brooke that she was feeling the emotion of this day just as much as she was; "Now... if you've finished having a breakdown I say it's time for us to start getting me ready... because I'M GETTING MOTHER FUCKING MARRIED!" she cried out excitedly and Brooke cheered.

"You that dress is amazing but it won't be enough to hide the fact that you're still a whore?" Brooke asked as she gestured towards the work of art hung up and Rachel giggled.

"Yeah well you still smell like a slut." She shot back childishly and Brooke grinned before setting Rachel down and starting to part out her hair.

Brooke spent the next hour painstakingly working over Rachel's hair which was now swept up elegantly with a few red ringlets flowing down her face, her makeup which was kept minimalist although it managed to illuminate the glow of her friends skin, widen her green eyes and plump up her cherry red lips. Once Rachel's hair and makeup was done she became the model and sat stock still as the bride to be went to work with surprising agility, Brooke felt a smile light her face when she was thrown back to the makeovers they used to give each other on their many teenage sleepovers.

"Ok... dress time." Rachel announced and Brooke smiled just as her phone bleeped signalling that she had a message.

She glanced down at the phone and beamed at the picture Lucas had sent her of Izzy, already dressed in her tiny blue silk gown (which matched her mother's), her rapidly darkening blonde ringlets framing her face while she grinned widely at the camera. Brooke handed over her phone to Rachel who chuckled at the picture before nodding in satisfaction.

"She's going to make the perfect flower girl!" she said pleased and Brooke smiled.

"She just is perfect." She replied and Rachel nodded before gesturing towards her gown impatiently; "Ok! Ok! We're doing fine for time." She reassured and Rachel rolled her eyes.

"I know... I just... I'm getting nervous." She admitted.

"Don't be. Today is going to change everything!"

The brunette then helped Rachel into her wedding gown and zipping it up, as predicted the waistline fit perfectly and almost hid the bump from view. In short she really did look angelic. Brooke grinned at her before grabbing a hold of the blue silk gown that she would be wearing and pulling it on, she adjusted the top half of it so that the silver broach was set in the valley between her breasts and turned around and looked over at Rachel expectantly. The redhead wordlessly obeyed her command and zipped her up and once again the two girls stared at each other in mirror amazed that it was one of their wedding days.

"Where are my girls?" a male voice boomed from outside the room and both girls frowned at each other as they both turned towards the door where Richard Davis was stood wearing a ridiculously expensive silk suit and a wry grin on his face.

"DAD! I thought you couldn't make it!" Brooke burst out as she ran towards her adoptive father and threw her arms around him, not caring about creasing her dress of smudging her makeup. The man hugged her back tightly and chuckled.

"You honestly think I'd miss this?" he asked seriously, locking eyes with the redhead who had tear tracks already trailing down her cheeks; "Get over here red." He ordered and Brooke stepped out of the way just in time as the bride hurtled herself at Richard.

"I can't believe you're here!" she mumbled and he pulled back, grasping both Rachel and Brooke's hands.

"Now I know that biologically I'm not either of your dads, Rachel I don't' think anyone knows who your dad is and Brooke... well your father Ted was definitely a bad kind of person... but you girls are my daughters, you may not be my blood but your definitely my heart." He stated in a choked voice and Brooke sniffled and both girls hugged him tightly; "There's nowhere else in the world I'd rather be."

"Hey Richard?" Rachel whispered.

"Yeah?"

"You wanna give me away?" she asked hopefully and the man's face lit up with pride, love and excitement.

"I would love to." He said with a catch of emotion in his voice and Brooke grinned.

"Just make sure you tell Cooper that he won't be able to return her if he gets fed up." Brooke said with a grin causing Richard to laugh heartily and Rachel to glare evilly at her.

XXXX

"Now you're sure you know what you have to do?" Lucas asked as he kneeled down opposite his little sister who was dressed up in a beautiful blue silk gown, they were just outside the church hall and he was prepping the page boys and flower girls on what they had to do when they were in the ceremony. Lily rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"Yes Lucas... we know." She growled with surprising attitude for a 7 year old.

"I'm just checking jeez..."

"Yeah Uncle Luke, we've got it." Jamie reassured and Lucas looked over at his nephew in a smart little tuxedo and felt a stab in his chest, he couldn't believe how old they were all getting. It made him feel kind of ancient; he could remember when they were just teeny babies... god that felt like eons ago.

"Ok so everything is set up in the church, Cooper is here and ready, the guests will be arriving in half an hour... I think we're all set." Karen beamed as she made her way down the stairs out of the church, his daughter squirming energetically in her arms. Her little face breaking into a broad smile as she caught sight of him.

"DADDY!" she squealed and he chuckled.

"Hey pretty girl." He said as he pulled her into him, kissing her tiny little cheeks; "What have you been up to?" he questioned softly and she produced a handful of petals and he smiled.

"Um... Daddy? Mommy?" She asked with wide eyes and he smiled.

"She'll be here soon." He promised soothingly, and though Izzy probably didn't understand what those words meant his tone was enough to calm her and mere seconds later she was toddling around after Lily and Jamie who were playing a game of tag. Once the two kids had caught sight of Izzy they began chasing her and the toddler broke out into the most hilarious set of giggles Lucas had ever heard.

"So..." Karen stared and Lucas instantly felt his defences shoot up, he knew that tone of his mothers too well; "Cooper's getting married." She pointed out lightly and he quirked his eyebrow.

"What it gave it away? The bride or church?" he teased and she rolled her almond coloured eyes.

"Do not make fun of your mother Lucas Scott!" Keith's jovial voice called through and Lucas chuckled.

"Cooper ok?"

"Yeah, for a man about to get married he's surprisingly calm."

"Good." Lucas answered noncommittally, ignoring the way Karen's eyes were boring in to the side of his face.

"So my boy... do you think you and Brooke will be getting married any time soon?" Karen finally asked and Lucas rolled his eyes.

"I knew this was coming."

"What? It isn't so crazy for a mother to want her son to marry the mother of his child!" she enthused and he groaned.

"Ma! Brooke and I have only been back together a few months!"

"But you're clearly in it for the long haul." Keith pointed out gruffly and Lucas nodded in total agreement, he and Brooke were going to be forever.

"Yeah, of course we are."

"So why not make it a little more permanent?" Karen pleaded and he groaned, partly in annoyance and partly embarrassed.

"Ma! You don't get much more permanent than spending the rest of your lives together! And that's what me and Brooke are going to do, we've got plenty of time, we don't need to rush into anything." He stated firmly and Karen sighed in defeat.

"Fine..."

"Thank you. Now if you don't mind... I need to go be the best man."

Lucas strolled forward, relieved to be out of the conversation with his parents, he swept Izzy up into his arms and blew a raspberry on her stomach causing her to let out a scream and wriggle, he headed on up the steps and into the building, down the immaculately decorated aisle towards the small room round the back which Cooper had managed to sweet talk his way into. Lucas opened out the door to the room and his mouth fell open in utter shock at what he saw.

The groom who was apparently ready for the wedding was dressed only in his boxers, a Cuban cigar (which Lucas knew for a fact Rachel had banned him from having) hanging from his lips as he half moon-walked half robot danced his way across the floor to Justin Timberlake's 'sexyback'.

"Coo!" Izzy screamed excitedly as she caught sight of her godfather. Cooper halted his movements and spun to face Lucas, puffing smoke out like a chimney as he did so.

"What are you doing?" Lucas asked in utter astonishment and Cooper blinked at him, not even the least embarrassed.

"What?"

"You're getting married in 20 minutes!" he burst out and Cooper grinned.

"I know."

"So why aren't you dressed?"

"Dude... I'm enjoying my last 20 mins as an unmarried guy by having a cigar and throwing down some moves. You can't blame me for that, can you?" he asked kind of pathetically and Lucas rolled his eyes.

"I don't... but Rachel and Brooke are going to be here any minute!" he whined and Cooper pouted, took one final drag of the cigar before heading into the bathroom mumbling something about Lucas being a motherfucking kill joy.

The sounds of the shower running came through and Lucas fidgeted nervously as he shifted Izzy who was staring at their reflection in the mirror completely absorbed. Turning his attention to the mirror as well he smiled lightly as he observed the slight differences and similarities between himself and his daughter. Her gorgeous blonde locks were rapidly darkening, no doubt heading for Brooke's chestnut coloured hair tone, though her eyes were still all Lucas, a clear bright blue colour. Her dimples popped proudly when she locked eyes with him and he grinned back at her.

"Hey pretty girl." He cooed and she beamed at him.

"Um... daddy?" she asked seriously and he nodded; "Mommy?" she whined and he sighed.

"Missing your mom huh? That makes two of us."

"where mommy?" she asked again.

"Soon baby, she'll be here soon." He promised the now mollified toddler.

"Ok... so what do you think?" Cooper's voice floated out from behind them and Lucas spun around and took in the sight of his best friend in an incredibly sharp suit and nodded with a quirked eyebrow.

"You look so damn handsome I'm this close to marrying you myself." Lucas drawled out sarcastically as his held his thumb and forefinger mere centimetres apart and Cooper snorted.

"Sorry dude, you're not my type." He smirked and Lucas rolled his eyes; "But seriously, this ok?"

"You look like one of the blues brothers." Lucas said unhelpfully and Cooper narrowed his gaze at the blond man.

"Yeah well you look like a knob." He shot back and Lucas chuckled.

"Coo!" Izzy gurgled and he chuckled, Lucas placed his daughter down on the ground and she raced towards Cooper who gallantly swept her into his arms and pressed a kiss onto her cheek.

"Hey." He greeted the little girl and Lucas smiled at the long stream of babble that his daughter let out; clearly she thought a lot about the suit her godfather was wearing.

"Right lads, the people are making their way in and the bride is outside. Please tell me we're good to go?" Keith asked a little anxiously as he made his way into the room, he took a hold of Izzy who placed several sloppy kisses on her grandpa's cheek while Keith straightened out Cooper's shirt.

"Yeah Keith. We're sorted."

"You ready to become Mr. Rachel Gatina?" Lucas asked and Cooper smiled so widely Lucas was kind of worried the grooms face might split in two.

XXXX

She and Cooper were in the midst of their first official dance as man and wife and Rachel Lee officially felt like a fairy princess, her beautiful dress swirled and twirled around with her, her prince was handsome and beautiful and she felt the happiest she ever had been. As he bought her back to him she cuddled up close against his strong form and gazed up into her husband's eyes... _her husband_... _mmm... she liked the sound of that._

"So... how does it feel to be a married woman?" he asked with a wide smile on his face and she smiled.

"It's perfect."

"It really is." He agreed and she giggled.

"So Cooper, how does it feel to officially wear my tag?" she asked as her finger tapped the wedding ring that now adorned the fourth finger of his left hand.

"You do realize I can take it off though right?" he teased and she glared at him wondering if she could surgically have the ring bound to his hand permanently; "Not that I ever would." Cooper appeased and she rolled her eyes; "This is all I ever wanted." He told her lovingly and she smiled.

"Even the ceremony?" she asked with a wince and he chuckled.

"Even the ceremony."

"You wouldn't exchange oh I don't know Izzy screaming her rendition of twinkle, twinkle little star in the middle of our vows?" she asked with a grimace and he laughed.

"Nope."

"Or when Izzy announced that she needed to go wee-wee when the minister asked if there was anyone who knew why we shouldn't be married?" she asked and his laugh deepened.

"Not a chance."

"And I suppose you loved the way Izzy wriggled free from Karen, stripped off her dress and ran down the aisle while eating the rose petals off the floor?" she asked but this time her voice cracked in amusement as she remembered the full scale man hunt to try and catch the 1 year old.

In the end it had taken Keith, Lucas, Mouth, Skillz, Clay, Haley and Karen all running around like headless chickens while Izzy had giggled delightedly at the game before Brooke had stepped in and rescued the situation. _What a disaster!_

"That was pure entertainment... you can't say that it really bothered you. I saw you." He accused and she rolled her eyes.

"If it had been any other child I would have kicked off but Izzy, she's like my own so she totally gets a pass." She declared and Cooper beamed while placing his hand on her expanding stomach.

"You're going to be such an amazing mother." He enthused gently and her heart swelled at his words.

"You think?"

"I know. And you're going to be a wonderful wife... we're going to have the best family there ever was Ray. I just know it." He stated confidently and she smiled, excitement surging through her veins.

"I never believed I could have this to me;" she whispered honestly and Cooper's face dipped the way it always did whenever she talked about her sad past; "But then I met you and everything changed."

"Chatting you up that night was the best decision I've ever made." He said with a grin and she giggled.

"It really was. And I'm so grateful that you picked me and not someone else."

"The second I saw you there was no one else?" he whispered romantically; "The moment I saw you I was lost, now I know that it was really love at first sight. Because you turned my whole world upside down."

"In a good way though right?"

"In the best way." He assured her before leaning in and kissing her on the lips and Rachel Lee found herself once again floating through a heavenly bliss that was currently her life.

XXXX

There wasn't a dry eye in the room as Lucas lifted his glass and toasted the happy couple, Brooke brushed away a couple of tears of love and joy from her eyes and she managed a low chuckle when she saw that even Rachel was struggling to keep her composure! But then again what were they expecting, Lucas Scott, wordsmith, writer, poet and all around know it all was bound to write a killer best man speech and he'd absolutely nailed it...

"So I'd like you to join me in raising a glass to the happy couple!" he instructed and Brooke smiled as she saw all of her friends and family raising their glasses and dutifully toasting the bride and groom – who both looked like they were going to explode from happiness.

Yet another tear trickled down her cheek and she brushed it away irritably, she so should have worn waterproof mascara today!

"You're dad is a son of a bitch." Brooke muttered to Izzy who was frowning up at her from her spot on Brooke's lap, she reached up with two chubby hands and roughly wiped at tears trickling down her mother's cheeks.

"No cry mommy!" she ordered solemnly and Brooke chuckled.

"Sorry baby." She apologised and kissed her daughters smooth little cheek before grinning; "Dance?" she asked as the music resumed and everyone vacated their seats headed for the dance floor, Izzy nodded, her curls flying all around her.

As she made her way onto the dance floor she was instantly enveloped into to a by Chase while Owen snatched Izzy into his arms and toss her up into the air and catch her making the little girl giggle hysterically. Brooke smiled as Chase expertly twirled her around the room like they were both in some kind of Fred Astaire movie; in fact this whole day had felt like something out of a Hollywood film, pure unadulterated magic.

And for Rachel and Cooper's sake she couldn't be more grateful.

Casting her hazel eyes around the room Brooke saw the way Cooper, Rachel, Haley and Nathan were all laughing about something – surprisingly ever since Rachel and Haley had mended bridges they seemed to be getting on better than anyone could ever have imagined. She looked over to where Deb and her dad seemed to be flirting – gross... Peyton and Jake were sat at the bar talking animatedly about something or other; Jamie, Lily and Jake's daughter Jenny were eating cake in a den made under the table. Everyone seemed to be having as much fun as she was.

Jumping slightly as a loud roar of noise burst out from the bar Brooke glanced over and winced as she saw Skillz – and Lauren the woman he had chatted up on Cooper's stag do – Mouth – who was still limping from the stag do – Millie & Alex (her and Rachel's friends from New York), Clay and Quinn, Junk all engaging in some kind of drinking game where the only rule seemed to be drink. She couldn't help but laugh at the look on some of their faces after a green slimy shot they had just sunk.

Shaking her head knowing full well that they were going to regret that in the morning she continued looking around the room, finally she locked onto Lucas, Karen and Keith were all talking happily together, blue eyes locked with hazel and she sent him a loving smile; one that widened as he made his way over to her.

"I've come over to ask the prettiest girl here to dance." He told her smoothly and she and Chase slowed down.

"Oh really?" she asked and he nodded.

"Excuse me miss, wanna dance?" he asked before reaching down and plucking Izzy off the floor. Brooke glared at him and he grinned back as Izzy wrapped her arms around his neck tightly. He bounced their daughter up and down and though Brooke loved the sight she saw the possibility to wind Lucas up and it was too good to miss.

"Funny." She said with a mock hurt look on her face and he chuckled.

"Don't' worry baby I'll dance with you next time." Lucas promised and she rolled her eyes.

"Too late for that now. I'll just dance with Chase all night."

"Actually I'd quite like to dance with my husband." Owen interjected and Brooke huffed in annoyance.

"You guys suck!" she pouted and Chase laughed and sent her an apologetic look as he took Owens hand.

"I guess I'll just have to find some other guy to dance with." She mused lightly loving the jealous look that clouded Lucas' features.

"Don't you dare."

"Hmm... who could I pick." She wondered aloud tapping her chin thoughtfully, suddenly her eyes locked on Nathan who was walking her way and her smile widened; "Hmm... perfect, not to mention totally hot." She said knowing Lucas didn't know who she meant.

"Brooke Penelope Davis." Lucas warned but she waved him off.

"Hey handsome, show your brother how to keep a woman happy and dance with me?" she asked pleadingly and Nathan laughed.

"It would be my pleasure." He agreed in an exaggeratedly gentlemanly manner and she grinned accepting the extended hand which he promptly kissed.

"Hmm... I totally fell for the wrong brother!" she exclaimed loud enough for Lucas to hear, and even though he knew she was joking he still looked like he had just tasted something sour; "What do you think Izzy? Should I try and steal Uncle Nathan away from Aunt Haley?" she asked her daughter who beamed up at the brunette male.

"Na-fin!" Izzy squealed as she locked eyes onto her uncle and Lucas groaned disparagingly.

"Not you too."

"What can I say bro? I'm just better than you in every way, isn't that right Izzy?" he cooed and the little girl nodded exaggeratedly and reached out to 'Nafin' wriggling in desperation to reach him and Nathan laughed as he scooped the little girl up and twirled her around.

"Looks like I can dance with you now pretty girl." Lucas offered a little hopefully and she quirked her eyebrow.

"Oh really? You'd dance with me? Even though I'm not the prettiest girl in the whole room?" she asked in mock hope and he chuckled.

"You'll do I suppose." He teased and she slapped him upside the head making him pout causing Nathan to laugh and Izzy to frown.

"Um no mommy... no hit daddy." She ordered and Brooke huffed in annoyance as Lucas pulled her close to him.

"Yeah Brooke don't hit me."

"I'll do worse than hit you in a minute." Brooke grumbled and he smirked.

"That sounds promising." He answered back with a cocky smirk and she glared at him.

"Jeez would you two just get a room already? All this verbal foreplay is doing my head in!" Nathan groaned and Lucas grinned.

"That's not a bad idea bro." He said as he took a hold of Brooke's hand and tugged her off the dance floor.

"Where the hell are you going?" Nathan called and Lucas spun around and Brooke couldn't help but chuckle at the look of shock and disgust on Nathan's face.

"To find a room."

"That's just gross." Brooke giggled as she heard Nathan say that Izzy.

Brooke couldn't stop beaming as she followed him out of the hall, the noise instantly cutting down to normal level but to Brooke it felt like everything was in mute. Her eardrums were literally buzzing from the volume of the music and inwardly groaned as she realised that she was thinking like an old woman... when did she stop being the one to rock the party rather than complain about it? She supposed it was somewhere along the lines of being pregnant and having Izzy... but then being a parent certainly made a person grow up.

Lucas led them out onto the balcony and the cool night air nipped at her bare skin and she shivered, her mind jolting from its train of thought as she looked out of the fields surrounding the country house that Cooper and Rachel had chosen to have their ceremony in. The grass looked an inky black colour under the dark night sky's influence, she could hear the faint sound of the water fountain gurgling in the background and the noise of laughter surrounding them made her heart feel utterly full.

This was probably one of the best days of her whole life.

"You know I missed you last night." Lucas admitted breaking Brooke from her thoughts again and she smiled softly burying herself into his chest; "I've got used to having you lying next to me." He carried on as he rubbed his hands up and down her bare arms.

"Is that so?"

"It is." He was quiet for a little longer and Brooke's eyebrow quirked as his hands trailed down the curve of her back before resting on her ass and she shivered against him; "It felt wrong you not being there."

"I know what you mean." She agreed, she had missed waking up in his arms this morning; "But I had official maid of honour things to do."

"Sounds tedious."

"Well it was more interesting than being in bed with you." She shot back with a triumphant gleam in her eyes and he quirked his eyebrow at her.

"Really?" he drawled out, hands squeezing the firm globes of her ass.

"Uh-huh."

"Well that kind of sounds like a challenge Miss Davis." He said with a smirk as he linked their fingers together and began walking her backwards until her back hit the brick wall behind her; it was then that she noted the serious look in his eyes.

"Oh god Lucas are you serious?" she hissed and he nodded, kissing his way up her jaw line, his body pressing hers against the brick wall with a little more force.

"Deadly."

"Lucas! We can't have sex at my best friend's wedding!" she moaned as she attempted to get a hold of her racing hormones; a task easier said than done!

"Why?"

"Because-!" She sighed in a pained tone unable to think of a way to finish her sentence.

"That's not a reason." He gloated triumphantly and she huffed as his hands cupped her breasts, his thumbs rubbing circles over the hardening buds.

Unable to actually form sentences any longer Brooke let her eyes flicker shut and she focussed on the way Lucas' lips felt nibbling and sucking at her pulse point. She bit down on her bottom lip as she felt his hands slowly start to drag the blue silk material of her dress upwards bunching it around her waist, usually she would be seething at the treatment of such a beautiful dress but right now she couldn't care less. She was too consumed with awaiting Lucas' next move.

She felt his hands run over her thighs and jolted unexpectedly when his fingers cupped over the silk of her thong, she squeezed her eyes shut and rocked her body against his stationary fingers. His teeth trapped her earlobe and he tugged on it roughly causing a guttural moan to spill from her, she couldn't help it, she loved it when this man played rough with her. She huffed in annoyance as he removed his hand from her leaving her without anything to grind against, noting the look on her face he chuckled sexily.

"Patience baby." He soothed she glared at him. _This was all his fault! He wanted to have her and now he was toying with her... bastard._

His hands moved to the string of her thong and tugged on it and quite without resistance it slid down her smooth legs and pooling around the black stiletto heels of her shoes. She gasped in surprise when his hands cupped her backside and squeezed on it with just the perfect amount of force, suddenly blue eyes caught hazel and he smirked at her before dropping down onto his knees, she looked down at him and he quirked his eyebrow at her.

"Hold this." He instructed with a careless gesture towards her dress which he was holding up around her waist and she obediently did so.

"What are you gunna- oh..." she moaned as she felt him part her legs and his thumbs gently open out the petals of her core exposing her entirely to him; "Luuke." she sighed when he blew on her lower lips.

The second his tongue probed in between her folds sliding all over her pussy her eyes rolled back in her head and she let out a husky moan, his lips locked around her clit and tugged it into his mouth, sucking it out from its hood. Her hips buckled against him furiously and she ground herself harshly against his face, she needed to feel everything that he had, clearly he had sense her needs as moments later two fingers roughly thrust themselves up inside of her.

"fuck..." she hissed in ecstasy and she felt him chuckle against her.

Her fingers clenched down on the material of her dress undoubtedly screwing the silk material up beyond repair but right now she couldn't give a damn, all she cared about was the orgasm that was swiftly rising up from deep within her. Leaning her head back against the wall she closed her eyes and gave in to the sensations coursing through her body... his mouth, his fingers, his tongue... all of it was too much and she shuddered her way through the intense heaven this man had just sent her too.

"God Luke." She moaned blissfully and he smirked before placing one final kiss on her lower lips.

Ascending from beneath her thighs she cupped his cheeks between her hands and though her sight was still kind of fuzzy she saw the way his chin and lips glistened with her release and she couldn't help but giggle. Wiping a hand over his mouth she leaned in and kissed him deeply on the lips, the taste of her own liquids turning her on even more, she reached down between them she made quick work with undoing his belt and shoved his trousers and boxers down so that she had access to everything she desired.

His hands reached down and gripped a hold of her thighs just underneath her ass and lifted upwards, instinctively her legs wrapped around his waist locking him in place. There was no way she was letting him go anywhere – other than inside of her. Never taking his lips from hers Brooke felt the tip of his hot member brush apart her core before it pushed up inside of her stretching out her inner walls in a delicious way. She bit down on her bottom lip and moaned quietly resting her forehead on his shoulder.

"You feel so big..."she sighed, amazed at how angles could change the way he felt inside and his lips twitched up into a smirk.

"You feel perfect baby." He whispered against her mouth and she gasped in utter pleasure as he slowly began moving his hips, his dick dragging in and out of her in a way that made her eyes roll back in her head.

She rocked her hips in synch with his perfectly and soon enough Lucas was banging her into the brick wall behind her, his pace quickened and the intensity at which he thrust into her increased as well, she looked up at her boyfriend and noted the sexy look of concentration on his face. He angled his hips slightly differently and she let out a shriek as his hardness bumped against her g-spot, Lucas' smirked and began thrusting into her at that angle leaving Brooke a panting mess.

"Go harder." She ordered, sucking in a deep breath as he obeyed.

She clutched onto him in a desperate attempt to keep quiet when all she wanted was scream her head off. The things this man was doing to her could probably rival class a drugs for the high it was bringing her. She could feel Lucas' fingers digging into the flesh of her thighs tightly as he let out those sexy little grunts and she knew that it was taking all of his self control and focus from exploding inside of her right now.

Burying her head into his neck she began grinding her hips against him timing it with each thrust and the extra friction against her flesh was enough to tip her over the edge. Her eyes rolled back in her head and she let out a low moan which grew louder as she felt Lucas' release mix with her own, shuddering violently she sucked in deep breaths and rubbed her face against the baking hot skin of her lover.

Gently Lucas placed her down onto her feet and her legs wobbled as her feet touched the ground and she smiled lightly, Lucas kissed her lovingly on the lips and smirked against them; "I can't feel my legs." He muttered and she giggled.

"Me neither." She answered with a laugh as she tugged her underwear up her legs and then smooth down her skirt, frowning at the crinkled silk material of her dress; "I can't believe I now have to go back in there looking like this! People are totally going to know!" she whined and Lucas surveyed her for a moment before shaking his head.

"No they won't, you look fine, a little flushed but fine." He soothed and she rolled her eyes; "And besides no one would ever believe that I, Lucas Scott would have sex against a wall in public." He joked and she couldn't help but laugh as she watched her boyfriend fasten his trousers. Lucas' family really didn't know him at all!

"True." She agreed feeling marginally better.

She bounced towards him and wrapped her arms around his neck pressing a kiss onto his lips before entwining their fingers and together they made their way back into the brightly lit ballroom which was a swirl of noise, laughter and colour. Brooke's eyes instantly locked with Rachel's and the red head sent her a knowing accusatory look and though she tried to fight off the blush rising swiftly it was no use and soon enough she was blushing so hard she could have been mistaken for a tomato.

XXXX

Dan Scott glanced around Karen's Cafe feeling that familiar swell of pleasure at being in here; of course it wasn't as satisfying as normal because Karen, Keith, Nathan, Lucas... in fact most of his family weren't here. Normally he could rely on the causing some drama by coming into his ex's place of work and being able to upset someone with only a word, or on a really good day sometimes all it took was a single look.

Sadly though, today he was sat alone at the counter in the half empty cafe feeling a little sorry for himself.

Everyone was at Cooper Lee's wedding; part of Dan was annoyed that he hadn't been invited, after all he had dated Deb and procreated with her surely that would cement some kind of bond between them... but then again after the way he and Deb's relationship ended he couldn't really begrudge Cooper hating him. He was just annoyed that he had been robbed of the chance to cause some more friction within his '_family'_. After all that was his favourite pass time.

"Well, well, well, look what the cat sicked up." A soft voice drawled out from behind him and he spun around to see a wiry thin blonde woman, her cold blue eyes fixing on him in a distant kind of way that made him frown.

"Mary Sawyer." He greeted and she quirked an eyebrow.

"The one and only." She replied absently as she settled down beside him, her eyes drifting around the room like a lost kitten, but Dan wasn't a fool, he knew that Mary may look like a harmless creature but damn she had claws.

"What are you doing back in town?" he questioned and she looked at him blankly.

"I had to come home."

"Why?" He pestered but Mary didn't seem to hear him, apparently she was now lost in some kind of trance, he leaned over and snapped his fingers in her face impatiently bringing her from her daze; "I asked you a question!" he growled and she blinked at him.

"Why is it so empty in here?" she asked in a soft tone that Dan had never heard her use before.

"Everyone is at the big wedding." He grunted in response and her eyes flickered to his, the grey orbs hosting a deep pit of dark emotion that Dan felt a touch overwhelming. Mary had always been intense but never quite like this.

"Who's wedding?" she asked quietly and he couldn't help but inwardly smirk at being the one to impart the news.

"Coopers."

"Cooper?" she gasped breathlessly and he nodded a touch gleefully but donning a sincere face.

"Oh I forgot you used to date Cooper before me and you…" he trailed off with a suggestive wriggle of his eyebrows and she rolled her eyes.

"Biggest mistake of my life." She growled and he chuckled.

"Careful… you nearly hurt my feelings."

"You don't have feelings Dan." She snapped in a hurt tone before turning quiet once again, Dan observed the woman next to him and knew that there was something significantly different about this woman, she was almost like a zombie; "I can't believe he's getting married." She whispered and he smirked.

"Guess you weren't the love of his life after all." He gloated and she hissed.

"Shut up Dan!"

"I was just making a point... he's moved on and not with you." He soothed and she sucked in a deep breath; "He's found someone else, knocked her up and now he's marrying her." He said lightly as he stirred sugar into his coffee.

"She's pregnant?" she asked, eyes gleaming.

"Yeah."

"Where is it?"

"What?"

"The reception! Where is it being held?" she demanded to know, a desperate catch in his voice that told him he shouldn't tell her but Dan Scott was never one to listen to his conscience.

"Now why should I tell you that?"

"Because it would upset people, and we both know how much you love doing that." she coerced manipulatively, but the blankness in her eyes didn't lift.

"True… the hotel on the edge of town; you know where Nathan and Haley had their reception." He stated unable to recall the name of the place, he watched as Mary grabbed a hold of her bag and shot out of the chair, deep down even he was beginning to see what a bad idea this might have been; "You're not actually going to go are you?" he asked somewhat hesitantly and she nodded slowly.

"Of course I am, I need to go… I need to see them..." she muttered distractedly and Dan reckoned she had already forgotten that he was there.

Dan shifted round in his seat with a frown plastered onto his usually expressionless face; something about that whole exchange had chilled him. He was used to playing with people's feelings, manipulating situations and making others miserable, he enjoyed doing all of those things and yet somehow he didn't feel that usual buzz right now... instead he felt a foreign emotion to him... he felt inexplicably worried over what Mary Sawyer might do. She was emotionally unstable enough at the best of times but today had been different.

And he was right to be worried, because today was a day they would always remember and had Dan Scott known the ramifications of telling her the reception address he would never have done it... even he wasn't so evil as to revel in that kind of darkness.

XXXX

**Well there was chapter 27 and it was mostly fluff and lightness, but the next few chaps won't be! I will hopefully get to update out to you in the next couple of weeks as it is already written... but in the next chapter everything takes a turn for the dramatic - and can you guess who's responsible? Anyway, please let me know what you thought, good, bad... awful?**

**Thanks for reading that's if there is anyone still out there :s**

**Rosie.**


	28. Until Death Do Us Part

**A/N; Can't believe it, an update after only 2 weeks! What can I say? It's mostly thank you to my wonderful reviewers - last chapter got the most reviews this story has had in a long time SO THANK YOU! They really do make all the difference! So a huge thanks to Princesakarlita411, sumerlove LB4ever, dianehermans, craxygirl54, DANI OTH, JustReckless, robinscorpiofan, BrOoKe DaViS23. You people are amazing!**

**JustReckess; I was totally blown away by your review, honestly, I loved every word! You also made me laugh when you mentioned me being British because of the words 'knob' and 'lads', glad we Brits could bring something to the world! Lol! And I'm with you on the use of kids in fanfic, I mostly skip over their parts in other fics which was why when I do include Izzy I want her to add to what's already happened, so I'm really pleased to hear you say it's worked! I also know what you mean, I wanted to string out the Brucas reconciliation longer but I try and pack so much into each chapter that I just couldn't justify any more chapters to it without slowing the pace of the story waaay down (does that make sense?)... anyway, thank you again for your review and I hope you enjoy this next chapter!**

**sumerlove LB4ever; As always girlie you rocked my socks with your review, I'm pleased that Brooke and Rachels banter came off as well as I hoped, you are my official metre on whether the Brachel/Rooper/ Rachel in general scenes have come out well! Yes as you put it the crazy bitch is back and I have a feeling your hate for her is going to reach new levels after this chapter as well... she acts like a total (emphasis on crazy) crazy bitch! Really hope you enjoy this update... though I have a feeling you might want to hunt me down at the end of it :S**

**I have warned people that this is the chapter when the drama begins and if it's written half as well as I want it to be then it really kicks off... but I'm not utterly convinced that I've managed to pull it off especially towards the end, so I really would appreciate any and all feedback! In other words please review!**

**Anway... here's chapter 28... the one a lot of people have been waiting for. Rated M... and not the good kind...**

* * *

Brooke fanned her hand over her face as she attempted to wipe of the afterglow that was clinging to every fibre of her being, she honestly couldn't believe that they had just had sex outside like a pair of horny teens! Trailing her eyes around the room she saw Nathan and Owen talking about something while Chase was passing an incredibly tired Izzy over to Lucas, her little girl snuggled straight into her father's arms and Brooke couldn't help but shiver, Lucas always looked sexiest when he was being a great father. She knew that sounded kind of creepy but whatever.

"So you my friend; just had slutty wedding sex." Rachel accused as she settled in next to Brooke making her jump and the brunette gasped looking around the room desperately hoping no one else heard. She had hoped that she would get away without anyone sussing it about but when there was a secret rendezvous Rachel Lee nee Gatina was like the SAS at figuring it out.

"Rachel! Would you keep it down?" she hissed but the bride did nothing save raise her eyebrows; "God how did you know?" she whispered and the red head snorted with laughter.

"Jeez Brooke I pretty much invented slutty wedding sex! I know what it looks like and you were doing the walk of shame!" she retorted with a smirk and Brooke rolled her eyes.

"You suck." She mumbled and Rachel smirked.

"Not as much as you do apparently." She shot straight back and Brooke let out a loud groan of annoyance while tangling her hands in her hair.

"I need a new best friend." She grumbled and Rachel chuckled.

"Good luck finding someone willing to put with your annoying ass." She stated and Brooke pouted putting on her best puppy dog face causing Rachel to giggle; "I'm sorry whore, you know I wouldn't replace you for the world." She said genuinely as she wrapped her arms around her best friend and Brooke found herself chuckling.

"That's good to know."

"Hands off my wife Davis!" Cooper called out and Brooke and Rachel burst out laughing before the red head broke out of their embrace and scampered over to her husband happily.

"You have nothing to worry about Coop! She's not my type! I prefer 'em tall blond and broody." She answered honestly.

"I know just the guy." Lucas said from behind her and she giggled as she turned to see her boyfriend and sleeping daughter.

"A toast! Cooper announced as he somehow managed to grab and distribute three champagne glasses and one champagne flute filled with lemonade for Rachel; "A toast to that night 3 and a half years ago where some nobody was hosting a party and me and Lukie boy were lucky enough to score with the waitresses." He joked as they all tapped glasses; "That night we made some fucking awesome friends and we met the loves of our lives." He said sweetly and Rachel welled up.

"You really are a prick." She whispered while dabbing her eyes and Brooke laughed lightly as she sipped on the champagne, she looked up at Lucas and returned the loving look he was giving her. It was true, that night really had changed everything.

It was then out of the corner of Brooke's eye a face snatched her attention, turning fully to look at the woman who had caught her focus she frowned in an attempt to place her. The woman was roughly her age maybe a little younger, she had dirty blonde hair and cold blue eyes with a spindly figure, Brooke desperately tried to work out why her face was so familiar to her when like a fist hitting her in the face a cold trickle of realization flooded through her.

She was the woman from the cafe.

The one who had lied to her.

But why on earth was she here?

And who the hell was she?

"Lucas;" she whispered and he looked down at her, concern sweeping through his features; "Who is that woman?" she asked pointing to the woman who was now talking animatedly with Peyton, Karen, Keith and Jake.

"That's Mary Sawyer." He answered in a cold tone; "How the hell did she get in? What are security sleeping or something?" He grumbled, he apparently noted the dazed expression on her face and thought it was because she hadn't worked out who the blonde was; "It's Peyton's little sister." He added on and she snapped her gaze away from Mary and looked up at Lucas.

"Peyton you're ex wife Peyton?" she asked a touch frantically.

"Yeah…" Lucas admitted, still worried by the look on her face; "What's going on?"

"She's also Cooper's bitch ex girlfriend." Rachel chipped in and suddenly the puzzle pieces all finally fell into the place; "What's going on B?" the red head asked gently and Brooke tore her gaze from that woman and face her three closest friends in the world.

"What's wrong baby?" Lucas asked clearly worried about how distressed she looked.

"I've seen her before." She breathed out and he frowned in confusion.

"In New York?" he asked and she shook her head; "When?"

"In Tree Hill… she was the waitress from the café… the one who lied to me and now I know why... she's Peyton's your ex wife's sister." she whispered and he felt all the blood drain from his face.

"You gotta be kidding me!" Rachel hissed.

"What?" Lucas breathed in disbelief; his face paling hers as the truth slowly dawned on him.

"Are you sure?" Cooper asked and Rachel slugged him on the shoulder.

"Of course she's sure! And anyway it's not like that psycho isn't capable of manipulating people... I mean just think back on the way she treated you!" she pointed out; "And the way she twisted Lucas' mind when he was vulnerable."

"I wouldn't put it past her." Lucas stated and Rachel nodded triumphantly.

"Brooke are you sure?" Cooper asked once again and she nodded, her heart thumping violently in her chest.

"It's definitely her... I'd never forget her face." She whispered in a haunted manner as memories of that day hit into her as though it were a ten tonne truck.

"I'm taking the bitch down." Rachel growled as she took a menacing step forwards only to be halted by Cooper.

"Can we try and make it through one formal occasion without you beating someone up?" Cooper asked in a desperate attempt to keep his wife from doing any damage to herself and their unborn child.

In any case it was completely unnecessary, Rachel didn't need to take Mary Sawyer down because Brooke Davis was quite capable and more than willing to do so herself.

Without another word or thought to who was around or what they'd think Brooke stormed away from her friends and charged at Mary, tackling her into one of the tables which crumpled instantly and smashed both women to the ground. She barely noticed the outraged hush that descended on the room, the cries of disbelief and outrage or comments that she had lost her mind, all she cared about was hurting this woman as much as she had hurt her, and sure the pain Brooke had suffered was emotional but that didn't stop her from inflicting some good old physical pain.

She managed to land four decent punches before Cooper and Lucas wrestled her off of Mary. A crowd of people flooded around Mary helping her to her feet while many of the onlookers simply stared at Brooke like she was completely insane, not that the brunette cared because she had finally solved the mystery as to who was responsible for causing such pain to her all those years ago, and now that she knew she was determined that everyone else in Tree Hill was going to find out as well.

Sod forgive and forget and all that touchy feeling crap, now was the time to name and shame!

"Calm down baby:" Lucas murmured in her ear she as she fought against him; "Just calm down!" he ordered and she ceased struggling against his hold.

"God Mary are you ok?" Peyton asked as she and Jake helped the bitch up.

"Brooke! Why on earth did you do that?" Nathan asked in surprise while Haley ordered Chase and Owen to get all of the children from the room – sensing that the fight wasn't quite over.

"Have you lost your mind?" Deb demanded along with several others, she could feel Karen and Keith looking at her like she needed to be committed to a hospital but it didn't matter. They'd understand soon enough.

"What the hell is your problem?" Mary snapped once she was upright and Brooke struggled against Lucas' hold, just hearing this bitch speak was enough to make her blood boil, but it was no use, Lucas had an air tight hold on her, one that he wasn't going to let her out of until she was calm.

"Look at me and tell me you don't know who I am." She spat back, for a second she swore she saw a flicker of comprehension cross through her eyes but she masked it quickly.

"I don't know who you are."

"Liar." She growled and Mary stared back at her, her calm exterior was being let down by the look in her eyes.

"Would somebody please tell me what the HELL is going on here?" Peyton yelled and Brooke looked from one Sawyer woman to the other.

"Yeah Mary, why don't you tell everyone?"

"How do you know Mary?" Peyton asked in clear confusion at the brunette's use of her sister's first name but Brooke's cold eyes never left Mary.

"Time to fess up bitch." Rachel ordered maliciously and Mary swallowed heavily.

"I don't know what they're talking about." She growled a little less convincingly, something that those around seemed to sense as they eyed her warily.

"Have you forgotten? Well I sure as hell haven't so let me remind you... 2 years ago just after you had persuaded Lucas to break up with me I came to Tree Hill, pregnant, alone and looking for Lucas. I stopped in Karen's cafe and met a waitress there who told me that Lucas was back together with Peyton, that they were living happily ever after and then sent me messages from 'Lucas' - but I'm guessing it was really your number - stating that he wanted nothing to do with me. Sound familiar? Well it should because that waitress was you." She spat and Mary blanched.

"You've got the wrong person."

"No I don't." She growled back and Mary glanced around at the other faces of the people she had once called her friends and families; Brooke was pleased to see that most of them housed some serious doubt.

"This was her?" Richard Davis asked in a cold voice and Brooke turned to her father and nodded, she noted the way he instantly dialled a number while making his way from the room but before she had a chance to query it Peyton spoke up distracting her.

"Mary tell me this is all bullshit and I'll believe you." Peyton implored, Brooke guessed she was desperate to believe the best in her sister... however, under the eldest Sawyer sisters gaze the youngest sibling crumbled.

"I just wanted you to be happy ok?" She whispered desperately, the groan of scorn and disgust that rumbled around Lucas' family unnerving her further.

"Not at this cost. Did you even stop to think about what it would do to that child?" Peyton implored and Mary shrugged, obviously she now knew that her actions had been uncovered and there would be no redemption found for her today. Especially from Brooke and her family.

"You wanted him back and I bought him back to you!" she hissed and Peyton's eyes widened; "I was just protecting you from her." She growled jerking her thumb in Brooke's direction, renewing Brooke's desire to kick the crap out of her once more, but actually watching Peyton turn her back on Mary would do more damage to the woman than anything Brooke could ever do.

"I NEVER WOULD HAVE CONDONED THIS!" Peyton yelled before turning quiet; "You know what? I've defended you for years; I've always looked out for you because you're my sister and deep down I thought you were a good person. But this... this is too much."

"What are you saying Peyton?"

"You're not my sister anymore; I don't even know who the hell you are." She said before walking away leaving Mary tears pouring down her cheeks, trying to run after her but much to Brooke's satisfaction Karen stopped her.

"I think you've done enough young lady." She damn near growled and Mary stared after Peyton.

"You have to understand!" she called after her sister who was long gone.

"I always thought you were a psychotic sick bitch;" Lucas said conversationally, though his tone was anything but friendly, he stepped around Brooke and made his way towards the woman responsible for tearing their whole world apart; "But I had no idea how low you would actually sink to get your own way."

"Luc-"

"SHUT UP!" he bellowed, his tone echoing around the hall causing Brooke to shiver, she had never seen him look so angry in all her days; "You robbed me of my daughters first year of life because of some ridiculous FANTASY?" he hissed and she stared at him frozen by his words.

"I'm-"

"I don't want to hear it. Get the hell out of here because I swear to god, I ever see you again I won't be responsible for my actions." He spat as he turned on his heel and stormed out of the room, Brooke's eyes followed him and while she longed to go with him she needed to make sure Mary was really gone from her life before she could move.

Brooke watched as Mary shifted on the spot like a trapped animal, frantic and erratic she looked from one disgusted face to the next, if it hadn't been her own doing and she hadn't hated her so much Brooke might have even felt sorry for the bitch. But as it was all she felt was relief that it was finally over, Rachel stepped up beside her and grasped a hold of her shaking hand as they awaited the woman's next move, her eyes settled on Cooper and Rachel instantly tensed.

"Cooper you have to understand..." she took one last chance to plead with the man that always understood her but Rachel stepped up.

"Oh hell no... You shut your mouth before I slap it shut!" she snapped and Cooper placed a hand on his wife's arm while looking at Mary disappointedly.

"You need to leave." He stated in a low tone and she blinked at him uncomprehendingly; "Now Mary!" he barked and she stumbled over her own feet in an attempt to run away from the comeuppance she was due.

Brooke just hoped that the bitch wouldn't be able outrun the knowledge and the guilt of her actions and that the consequences they had had nearly ruined a family.

"I need Izzy." She mumbled as she turned on her heel and dashed from the room, she ran down the hallway to where Chase and Owen were talking Jamie and Lily (Jenny obviously left with Jake and Peyton) while Lucas sat with a sleeping Izzy cradled to him protectively.

Brooke walked over to them and Lucas wrapped his arms around her and kissed her forehead, she snuggled closer to her family and held onto them with all the strength in them just thankful that even after that bitch had damn near destroyed their lives she hadn't managed, they were still here... though sadly the day was not over and things were about to a turn for the worse.

XXXX

Lucas simply couldn't believe it, he had always known that Mary's interest in his and Peyton's relationship had been on the obsessive side, and the more desperate and depressive her own love life became the tighter she had clung onto them... but to him it seemed ridiculous that someone he had once thought of as a friend could behave so vindictively, so disruptively and so darn evil as to create some fictitious tale that separated a father from him child and broke a perfectly innocent woman's heart in the process.

Even now he was struggling to cope with the idea.

"Why don't you let me put Izzy in crèche? Huh? Let you two come and have a proper drink with us, heck, we could all use one after that bombshell." Karen chided softly and Brooke frowned, Lucas could tell her protective mother instincts were in full force right now. Not that he blamed her, the idea of that woman having been in the same room as he precious baby girl made his skin crawl.

"I don't know."

"Look, Jamie and Lily are up there, the staff have all been briefed, come and have a drink." She insisted and Lucas could see Brooke caving. After all, a drink sounded like just the thing to settle his frayed nerves.

"Come on slut, if I can't drink then you're going to!" Rachel growled and Brooke reluctantly handed over Izzy to Karen and wandered towards her best friend in the world and snuggled up next to her.

"Son?" Keith called and Lucas blinked out of his trance and he too made his way over to his family, his body feeling laddened down with exhaustion.

"To a wedding we'll never forget." Cooper cheered lightly with a raised glass and a chuckle ran through the room.

"I'm still in shock." Brooke muttered quietly as she downed another sherry and there was a murmur of agreement throughout the room.

"That makes all of us." Haley chipped in.

"It's sick." Nathan grumbled and Lucas watched his mother heave a great sigh of melancholy.

"I just can't believe that Mary would have taken it so far..." Karen murmured in soft disappointment as she returned to the room; "I know for a while we all hoped that Lucas and Peyton would find their way back to one another." She admitted awkwardly.

"But only if that was what made them both happy." Keith continued and his ma nodded in confirmation.

"But let's face it, Lucas and Peyton hadn't been happy together since high school, I mean these days there's about as much passion between them as there is between me and you." Nathan said while pointing to Cooper and Lucas couldn't help but laugh, soon after everyone else to followed suit.

"Well Mary has never been right has she?" Cooper said seriously and Rachel glared at him.

"You better not be defending the bitch!" she growled and he shook his head.

"Not a chance, I just mean that... when you think about it, it's not that out of character for her to do something like this." He explained regretfully and Lucas nodded his head knowing that Cooper was right... she always had had a screw loose.

"I just never thought she was that mad."

"Well I for one don't care. She did what she did and it had some serious consequences;" Brooke interjected; "There are no words in the world to describe what she deserves." She spat and before a silence could descend of the group the door to the room burst out making them all jump.

"Now, I've made some calls and flagged up this horrendous woman." Richard Davis announced as he strode towards Brooke and Lucas felt his stomach flip, this couldn't be good; "I know a guy who'll do anything for a grand... how would you like me to have him erase her identity?" he offered and Brooke snorted with laughter.

"You can't be serious!"

"Deadly!"

"You mean like kill her?" Haley asked, her eyes filled with mistrust and Richard rolled his own in an exasperated fashion.

"No I don't mean kill her, much much worse than that! I mean wipe out her bank accounts, passport, birth certificates... any trace that she ever actually existed – gone, she'd be like a living ghost." He said in satisfaction and Lucas blinked at him in utter surprise.

"I think that might be going a little far Richard." Keith said slowly and the older man frowned.

"Why? She played with my daughter's life like it was a game why the hell shouldn't I do the same to her?"

"Because you're better than her!"

"I don't know... I like it." Rachel interjected seriously and Lucas rolled his eyes.

"You would."

"Well excuse me for wanting the bitch to get her comeuppance!" she hissed and Brooke sighed.

"Yeah but there's a difference between wanting it and being responsible for it." She said in a soft voice and Lucas' heart swelled with love towards his girlfriend; "I have no doubt that wherever she ends up bad things will happen to her... but I don't think she's worth another second of our time." She said finally and Richard and Rachel huffed in disappointment.

"You're such a mother fucking kill joy." The red head mumbled and Lucas couldn't stop himself from laughing at the expression on his girlfriends face.

"Need I remind that the person you're calling a kill joy tackled and assaulted someone today." Brooke pointed out a little gleefully and Rachel chuckled.

"I couldn't be prouder if I had done it myself, and if it weren't for this little one in here;" Rachel paused as she prodded her swollen stomach fondly; "That bitch's face would have been ripped clean off..." she growled darkly and Lucas couldn't help but swallow, even now, after years of knowing her and knowing that deep down she was a really good person Rachel still managed to terrify him.

"Easy baby, you know thoughts of GBH give you indigestion." Cooper pointed out as he placed a protective hand over his wife's bump and Lucas couldn't help but roll his eyes at the loved up couple.

"You guys are so cute together." Haley cheered with a small smile and Rachel blushed while Cooper grinned.

"Yup... that we are... we've also had a hell of a start to married life." He joked with a wide grin that suddenly became infectious, soon after a ripple of laughter broke out and Lucas found himself sucked into the relieved but slightly hysterical atmosphere, his eyes met Brookes and he felt an overwhelming sense of calm and security wash over him. He finally felt like everything was going to be ok.

XXXX

For what had supposed to have been one of the busiest and most stressful afternoons, Palmer Hotel's crèche was a relatively empty and calm area, apparently something at the wedding had gone wrong meaning many guests had left early taking their kids with them. In fact it was so calm that Samantha Walkers boss had decided it was calm enough to 'just nip out for a few minutes' leaving the 23 year old student alone with 5 kids. Not highly professional but then again Sam's boss wasn't exactly interested in following procedure... or the rules... or anything other than her personal fancies for the moment.

Sam flicked her dark brown hair as she surveyed the children and smiling at the way all the children were all engrossed in playing peek-a-boo with the youngest girl, who was giggling and flailing her arms around with great delight.

"Excuse me." A soft voice called from behind and Sam spun around to see a woman with long blondish hair and a willowy figure in the doorway.

"Can I help you?" she asked politely and the woman smiled a thin smile.

"Yeah... the bride wants her goddaughter for a photo shoot." She said and Sam frowned.

"I thought the wedding was pretty much over?"

"Oh it is... but because of some crazy drama the photographer was moved back and now they're ready so can I get her?" the woman asked as she pointed towards the young girl who was now chewing on her fist while watching the two children in front of her avidly.

"You're not the woman who dropped her in..." Sam said hesitantly and the woman smiled.

"No I know, that was her grandmother. Is there a problem...?"

"I'm not supposed to release any of the kids... so maybe you could get someone to call up here or even better have her parents come and collect her. Other than that I'm afraid I can't let her out of here... it's against policy." She explained apologetically and the woman shrugged.

"It's no problem; the photographer will just have to wait a little longer. I'll see if I can get them to call up." The woman said amiably and Sam breathed a sigh of relief.

She watched as the woman left the room and tapped her fingers on the desk boredly, the phone in the office behind her started ringing and she spun – checking on the children before she stepped in to the room to answer the call. Rolling her eyes exaggeratedly she listened as her boss rambled on and on about something or other that had kept her in town a lot longer than she had anticipated, letting out a brief answer of 'no problem' Sam hung up the phone and spun around to look over at the children and her smile faded.

One of them was missing...

The bride's goddaughter...

The child that woman had wanted... oh god... she must have snuck back in and taken her...

Frantically Sam reached for the phone, knocking over most of the items on her desk as she did so and dialled down to reception to report what had just happened hoping to god they would be able to do something.

XXXX

"So it's all ready then?" Cooper Lee asked down the receiver and the person on the other line confirmed his query about the honeymoon suite he had booked for himself and Rachel.

"_Yes sir, we've laid out the room like you asked, we've also acquired over a hundred candles, rose petals on the bed, chocolates on the pillows... the works."_ The guy said and Cooper chuckled.

"Sounds great, we're leaving now so some poor sucker better get up there and start lighting those candles." He chuckled before hanging up the phone.

Cooper let out a sigh of relief; at least something had gone right today. And yet, having said that he wouldn't have traded this day fog anything... Of course he wished for maybe a smoother start to married life bit really, who cared about the details? He had married the love of his life, she was going to have his baby, their future looked set to be bright and happy and not to mention the fact that a mystery which had haunted their group of friends for years had finally been solved! It felt like a huge weight had been lifted from their shoulders. All of them were finally free to move on without looking over their shoulders or reflecting on the past.

Turning to return inside where he could here rumbles of laughter and animated voices chattering away happily he reached for the doorknob when a fast moving figure caught his eye. Turning to get a better look Coopers heart dropped as he saw a rather frazzled Mary Sawyer dashing towards her car with his goddaughter in her arms, he banged on the door behind him in hopes of drawing attention to the situation before heading over, the bad feeling in his gut growing by the second as Mary stuffed Izzy into one if the car seats that was already fitted in her car - thankfully though the little girl was sleeping and completely unaware of the potentially dangerous situation she was currently in.

"MARY?" he yelled but the woman continued and he felt a pure unadulterated fear as he watched Mary start buckling the infant in. Without a second thought Cooper rushed towards, jogging towards Mary who noticed the approaching figure and but ignored him, focussing on slotting the seat belt through the car seat. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" he asked as he gripped a hold of her arm and jerked her around to face him, anger dancing through his system but she merely stared at him.

"What do you want Cooper?" her monotone voice asked and he blinked incredulously at her.

"Are you seriously asking me that?"

"Yes."

"You're abducting a child! What the fuck is wrong with you?"

"Nothing... nothing is wrong... for the first time I'm actually starting to see things clearly."

"Well clearly the things you're seeing are insane as well because this is wrong, you're stealing a child!" he spat but she shook her head frantically.

"No... Don't you see? This is my chance to start over! With a new life... a new family!" she said desperately, her eyes gleaming at the prospect and Cooper stared at her in complete astonishment, there was no doubt in his mind that ex had suffered some kind of mental breakdown.

"She's not your family Mary, you can't just take her!" he insisted as softly as he could but under the stress and pressure of the moment he could feel his forced calm persona crumbling... Mary however, seemed totally oblivious to the fact that he had even spoke and her excitement notched up another gear she looked at him, eyes glazing over.

"You could come with us... we could be a family... just like we always wanted, you me and Marie... and we could move into our house and start over again." She said wistfully as she stroked a finger down Izzy's cheek.

"That's not Marie... that's Isabelle; she's not your daughter she's Brooke and Lucas'! Please hand her over to me." He asked but there was an unmistakable warning tone to his voice, but she seemed oblivious and merely shook her head.

"Not my daughter?" she laughed incredulous, an unhinged glint in her eyes and Cooper swallowed heavily; "Of course she's my daughter."

"You know that's not true!" he stated seriously and her eyes flickered with doubt; "You don't have a daughter."

"I did!" she spat, tragedy adorning her features and he his stomach dropped; "They took her away from me!"

"Who?" he questioned in an attempt to try and talk out her pain and prevent her from causing more to his family.

"Back in Charleston... _he_;" she spat clearly meaning the baby's father; "thought that I wasn't in a fit state to be her mother! _He _bribed the hospital into saying that I was unfit... and they took her away! They took her away from me Cooper! But now I have her again... now we're all together and we can be happy..." she told him uncomprehendingly and he sighed – clearly the confrontation from earlier today had been the straw that had broken the camel's back.

"I'm sorry Mary... I can't let you do this."

"Why?"

"You know why, and you also know how it feels to have your child taken from you so please, I am begging you, don't put my friends through that." he pleaded in a last ditch attempt to avoid any major confrontation but he could tell from the look in her eyes that she wasn't listening anymore.

"We have to get going." She murmured as she turned towards the car but Cooper stepped up.

"No, I'm not letting you do this." He growled and she spun to face him.

"You will." She ordered and he shook his head; "You'll let me take her because I swear to god if you don't..."

"What?" he challenged as he stepped closer but what she whipped out of her bag made him freeze on the spot.

"Jesus Christ is that a gun?" he asked in wide eyed fear, instinctively holding his hands up, palms facing towards her and she blinked at him, her face completely void of any emotion.

"Yes."

"Why have you got a gun?" he breathed out in shock but she simply stared at him.

"I have to go now." She answered taking another step towards the car only this time Cooper stepped forwards as well... No matter how scared he was right now, he couldn't to let Izzy go with Mary. Not while he still had breath in his body.

"Mary you know me better than most, so you know I'm not going to let you leave with her." He told her in a gently but firm tone; "You need someone to talk to, someone who can help you with what you've been through." He reasoned softly and she stared up at him, almost entranced by his words; "I can help you get that, but this isn't the answer." He said persuasively and he took yet another step towards her.

"Cooper..." she whispered weakly and he gave his best attempt at a reassuring smile.

"It's ok... just gimme the gun." He all but pleaded as he held out his hand and for a moment he thought she was going to and everything was going to be ok... but something crashed down behind her eyes. He could see her insides rebelling against the idea of giving up.

"No." She growled in a hardened tone and he stared reprovingly at her.

"Mary-"

"I SAID NO!" she shrieked waving the gun around hysterically above her head; "I swear Coop, if you move I'm gunna-" She whispered, clearly terrified and he sent her a look full of pity and concern; "I'll shoot you." She carried on weakly.

"I don't believe that."

"I will!" she barked pathetically and he shook his head, believing more than ever that she wasn't in a fit state to do anything but cry and make empty threats in an attempt to regain control of her spiralling world.

He had taken one step and was so close to Izzy now it was unreal, all he wanted to do was reach down, swoop her up and rescue them both from this messed up situation, his heart was thudding so painfully in his chest that it hurt to breath but at the same time he knew if he could just get himself and Izzy to safety that was all that mattered, with that thought ringing in his mind, motivating him to keep going and ignore the life threatening condition he was currently in.

_Bang!_

Cooper froze up as noise echoed around them... for a terrifying moment he believed Mary had pulled the trigger but he let out a jagged sigh of relief when he realized it was just a car backfiring. The car backfiring however, must have been enough to spook Mary and with an unintentional slip of her finger the trigger was pulled and another _bang_ roared through the car park. Feet trembling Cooper attempted to take another step towards his goddaughter as a searing pain scattered through in his head, tearing his vision into a blurred nightmare and his body into a paralysed prison.

Cooper sank to his knees a wet hot liquid cascading down his face and neck, his heart beat erratically as he tried so desperately to make sense of what was happening to him. Ungracefully he slumped forwards landing face first into the hard gravel of the car park, but somehow he didn't feel it, he couldn't feel anything, the acute pain in his head blocking out everything else...

His eyes fluttering open and closed as he stared blankly ahead.

In the far off distance he heard the screech of tyres a as an engine roared to life and sped away and the heartbroken scream that followed, ... he could also hear Rachel's sobbing voice pleading desperately for something he wasn't quite sure what though, he wanted to reach out and comfort her but he couldn't... A flash of red sped past his eyes, he didn't know if it was his wife's long locks or blood from where he had been hit... all he did know was keeping his eyes open was now impossible, unable to fight it a moment longer a darkness invaded his body and smothered his senses.

XXXX

The loud bang emanating from outside stopped the flow of conversation short. For a brief moment there was silence as they all wondered whether they really had just heard a gunshot, none of them had ever heard one – outside of the telly - it seemed utterly incomprehensible that it could be real of any kind. However, that moment lasted mere seconds the first thought on Brooke's mind was Izzy. Shooting out of her seat she rushed towards the door and burst into the foyer ready to storm to the crèche which was when she froze, through the clear glass panels of the hotel reception she saw her daughter, bundled up in a car seat with Mary Sawyer standing over her... a gun pointing in the air.

"No..." she whispered wide eyed; "NO!" she shrieked unaware that she was drawing attention to what was going on outside.

Without a second thought she ran forwards desperate to reach her baby to stop this demented bitch from hurting her little girl, stumbling over the uphill gravel path she found herself tumbling down which was when she caught sight of Cooper, laying on the ground, blood pouring from a sickening open messy wound in his head. She desperately wanted to go to his side and find out if he was alive but with Izzy where she was Brooke couldn't leave her.

"SOMEBODY HELP!" She screamed as she pulled herself upwards and raced forwards only to see Mary dashing into the driver's seat and revving the engine. It was impossible, the rational part of her brain knew this, the car was too far away and moving ever further.

Helplessly for a moment she stood and watched as the car pulled out of the hotel grounds, paralysed with fear, the gravel kicked up under the tyres and her heart damn near broke in two; "Izzy." She whispered as her feet stumbled forwards, tripping over themselves as she futilely attempted to catch up with the long gone car. Were it not for the strong arms encompassing her she would have slumped to the ground like a rag doll; "She's got Izzy." She choked out; "I tried... but I couldn't reach her... my little girl..." she cried and the arms tightened their hold on her.

"Cops are on their way... they already have the number plate... we'll get her back honey." Richard Davis soothing voice promised but it was not good to her, none of it was. She felt utterly frozen in hell. Her little girl was missing. Gone. And if Brooke had been quicker, or braver like Cooper then she might have been able to save her baby.

"Lucas..?" she whispered brokenly and Richard sighed as he came into sight, Nathan and Keith dragging him out of the car he was attempting to hijack, the blonde man wriggling and attempting to fight his way out of their hold.

"GET OFF OF ME!" he yelled, voice made of pure venom and desperation; "SHE'S GOT MY DAUGHTER! GET THE FUCK OFF OF ME!" he screamed lashing out with all the strength in him and Brooke watched on blankly, feeling utterly numb.

"LUCAS!" Keith yelled grabbing a hold of the younger man's face and making him look at him, eventually his son finally honed in on him; "Owen and Chase are following the car, Richard has already got the police on the move... you need to get your head together and look after Brooke." He ordered and within seconds Brooke found herself wrapped up in her boyfriends arms as they clung onto each other both desperately wanting to or willing to give anything to have their daughter back.

Minutes later the courtyard was flooded with ambulance and police lights flashing violently as swarms of officers were taking statements. Brooke watched on with hopeless and helpless eyes as her best friend followed her husband's body onto the ambulance, her beautiful white dress stained a violent shade of crimson. The ambulance's siren blared out and speeded away, she could hear police radios crackling as various people announced that they still didn't have her little girl. More than anything Brooke wanted to wake up from this nightmare... but as the minutes dragged on the more she realized that she was already awake... that this really was happening... her little girl was missing, out there somewhere with a mentally unstable woman who had just shot one of her best friends.

"We'll get her back." Lucas murmured brokenly into her hair and Brooke stared up at him wishing she was able to believe that... but instead she was hit with another wave of desolation and fear as the inevitable questions that sang of reality rather than the happily ever after ran through her mind.

_Was Cooper was dead? If he wasn't how serious was he? What if they didn't get Izzy back? What if that woman hurt her? What if they never saw her again?_

The idea alone was enough to make her gasp for air... Brooke just didn't understand how this had all happened, how this day, which had boasted to hold such celebration and happiness gone so terribly wrong?

What had they ever done to deserve this?

XXXX

**Yeah, so I'm gunna go ahead and hide now... I put my all into this chapter so I really want to know what people thought, good, bad ugly? Thoughts on Mary Sawyer, evil or just crazy? What about Cooper... and Izzy... and Brooke... and well all of it! Please let me know what you thought! **

**Thanks for reading, and until next time REVIEW!**

**Rosie.**


	29. 6 Hours And Counting

**A/N So for me this is pretty quick update! Consider yourself lucky people... life has gotten crazy and I've had such a rubbish time of it lately so I'm updating this fic in the hopes that some very nice people will review! Talking about reviews I was completely blown away by the feedback I got for the last chapter, I loved every single review! So a massive thank you to; dianehermans, lanae96, craxygirl54, robinscorpiofan, DANI OTH, Princesakarlita411, sumerlove LB4ever, xXalienatedXx, Brucas4ever and Tess-IV, you guys are all wonderful!**

**lanae96 - Really pleased you liked last chapter, I was totally bricking it about how it was going to come out so I'm pleased you enjoyed it! All those questions will be answered in chapter 30, except for Coopers fate - even I haven't decided on that yet... thanks again and I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**robinscorpiofan - You're review made me chuckle thank you so much for it! I have included a section from Rachel's p.o.v in this chapter and I hope that I managed to write it convincingly enough... but you don't need to worry about her harming herself, for the moment she and her little one are safe - I think there is more than enough drama right now! I really hope you like this next update!**

**sumerlove LB4ever - Hey girly, I'm so relieved you liked the last chapter and definitely pleased that you weren't so speechless lol! I am p****leased that Cooper being shot was a surprising moment... I know kids being kidnapped in One Tree Hill is pretty standard stuff. I am glad that Mary has come across as more than just a psychotic bitch because she really isn't all there - not an excuse but sort of a reason for her behaviour. I really hope that this next chapter meets your approval and as always I look forward to reading what you thought!**

**Tess-IV - Thank you so much for your lovely review! I have totally been missing what you thought about this fic over**** the past few chapters, glad that you liked the last chapter though. As for Cooper's fate I'm still not sure, but if he does survive then rest assured he won't miraculously be better, he suffered a major brain injury and that kind of stuff doesn't just go away! I really hope that you enjoy the next chapter and I can't wait to read what you think!**

**Anyway I think that's enough from me! This chapter is more of a consolidation chapter so sorry for anyone hoping to read any resolutions to the drama! The part in italics (near the end of the story) is a flashback.**

**Please enjoy!**

* * *

6 hours and 19 minutes. That was how long ago it was since Brooke had last held her daughter. 6 hours and 19 minutes since Brooke had known that her little girl was safe. Since she had been able to hold her, play with her, make sure she was safe... 6 hours and 20 minutes ago her little girl had been under the care of incompetent people who had allowed her baby, her little girl to be abducted by the woman responsible for so much pain and hurt.

6 hours and 9 minute since the ambulance had raced towards the hospital carrying her two best friends in it, one of them near death from a gunshot wound to the head and the other near heartbreak as she watched the man she loved fight for his life. 6 hours and 1 minute since her closest male friend was rushed into surgery in hopes that the doctors could save his life while his newly married bride sat outside with Haley, desperately awaiting news of some kind... just praying for it not to be tragic.

It had been 5 hours 55 minutes since the police had sent her home with Karen and several officers while allowing Lucas, Richard, Keith and Nathan to go with them. Brooke however had to stay at home in case that woman called... but she hadn't, Brooke had just been left alone with smothering silence... no words could do justice to how torturous and painful the wait truly was. Here she was, waiting for anything, news from anyone that her baby was safe... that she was coming home... but instead she remained frozen in her daughter's room, surrounded by the haphazardly laid toys and clothes.

Only yesterday night she, Lucas and Izzy had been playing peek-a-boo in here, a ghost of a smile whispered onto her lips as she thought about the silly places Lucas had hidden only to jump out causing Izzy to clap her hands together in glee. They had been so happy... everything had been perfect... she had had everything she needed... and now she was so completely lost... all she wanted was her baby girl back. She just didn't understand why this happened? Why had Mary taken her? Why had Cooper been so badly hurt? Why was her girl missing? Why hadn't Brooke done more to stop this from happening?

Reaching down with trembling hands she grasped a hold of the purple bunny rabbit Jonty that Izzy had favoured since she could grab things, cradling it to her chest the scent of her daughter filled her nostrils and a low sob broke from her. Her knees buckled and she sank down to the ground with a heavy thud as she rocked back and forwards clutching onto what felt like the only thing of her daughter she had left. Motherly arms embraced her and she wept openly and noisily into Karen's chest as she tried so desperately to gain some semblance of anything to make all of this ok.

But there was nothing. Only misery, fear and desperation.

"It's going to be ok honey." Karen soothed but Brooke couldn't listen to her... her brain was literally rebelling against those sugar coated words.

"You don't know that."

"No I believe that." the older brunette whispered, the hope in her eyes almost painful to Brooke. She didn't dare hope... all she could do was attempt to keep breathing while her world spun out of control all around her.

"Has Lucas called?" she whispered feeling a desperate need to have her boyfriend here, wishing he were the one holding onto her but at the same time knowing that she needed him out there looking for their baby, he was the only one she really trusted to find her daughter and that outweighed her need for him right now.

"No sweetie, they're still trying to find the car."

"I should have stopped this from happening." She whispered and Karen squeezed her arms and looked at her seriously.

"No Brooke, there was nothing you could have done! And who knows, if you had gotten there then Mary might have shot you too." Karen reasoned but Brooke shook her head wildly.

"I would rather be dead and know that my daughter was safe than be alive and have her out there somewhere." She breathed out broken heartedly as she turned her head away from the other woman and stared up at the clock on the wall letting out a whimper of despair...

6 hours and 24 minutes since she had last known her baby was safe... 6 hours and 24 minutes since her world made any sense.

XXXX

"What is taking them so long?" Rachel growled as she paced up and down the stark white hallway of the hospital, her nerves were shot to hell, her heart was beating a mile a minute, her brain felt like it was on fast forward and it was taking every cell in her body to keep it together right now... but the longer she had no news the more her composure slipped.

Just the memory of her husband laying out there lifeless and bloodied was enough to send her stomach cramp up tightly and make her feel the need to throw up. She didn't dare look down at her dress because knew for certain that would make her lose it, the once flawless white dress that Brooke had teased her about this morning was now stained red with her husband of 8 hours blood. This shouldn't be happening... this blood shouldn't be here... it should be in his body not painted all over her like some kind of sick piece of art.

"Rachel, honey, come and sit down." Haley chided in a gentle tone – no doubt thinking about her and Cooper's unborn child - and on automatic the red head followed the instructions, but it was no good, even sitting her body was pumped full of adrenaline, her legs bobbed up and down anxiously.

"We should know something by now." She muttered and Haley rubbed her back.

"I think the longer we don't the better that is... it means Cooper's fighting in there." She hushed and Rachel bought her shaking up to her mouth and bit down on her nails worriedly, she wanted to talk to Haley, she really did but she knew the second she spoke about what had taken place today she would crack right down the middle and there would be nothing that could put her back together again.

"Have they found Izzy yet?" she whispered and Haley shook her head.

"No news."

"THIS IS BULLSHIT!" she exploded as she jumped up out of her chair and resumed pacing, the surge of anger leaving her just as quickly as it had arrived; "This shouldn't be happening." She said brokenly and Haley shot up and hugged her tightly.

"I know." The blonde woman agreed in a gentle tone; "But it is, and it's up to us to keep strong and believe." She urged but Rachel laughed bitterly.

"In what god? If there is a god out there then he's one sick sadistic bastard who gets off on watching good people get hurt, or die or kidnapped... no... I have no time to believe in that." she said in a broken tone and Haley sighed.

"Ok... well then believe in Cooper, because if I know that man then there's nothing he wouldn't do to get back to you. And also believe in the police and Lucas, because I have no doubt that they are going to do whatever it takes to get Izzy home to Brooke." She insisted gently and Rachel's lips pursed shut as her emotions threatened to overwhelm her. God she wished she could be there with Brooke right now, but she knew that there was no way right now... she just hoped that her best friend was tapping into that amazing strength she had deep down.

"Hey, I'm sorry to interrupt." A male voice called and Rachel's head snapped upwards only to drop in disappointment when she saw it wasn't a doctor but Jake Jagielsky who was stood there holding a bag full of stuff.

"What's he doing here?" she asked bluntly and Haley sighed.

"I called Peyton and asked her to get together some clothes for you; I didn't want you staying in that dress."

"You called that bitch?" she spat, anger spreading through her once again, were it not for that woman and her sister none of this would happen...

"She's not here, I am." Jake interceded as he held out the bag for her to take; "So rather than getting yourself over emotional about something that doesn't matter why you don't just take the clothes and focus on keeping calm and hydrated." He said professionally and Rachel blinked at him as she realized he was a doctor... he might be able to give her some answers.

"Wait." She called as he turned to make his way out, clearly not wanting to intrude; "You're a doctor... you can tell me what's going on." She breathed hopefully and he sighed.

"Brain surgery isn't my area of expertise." He stated apologetically and she shook her head.

"But you know more than I do... please, tell me what they're doing to my husband?" she begged and he gestured for her to sit down and he settled down beside her.

"Ok... but this might not be 100% accurate ok?" he asked and she nodded waiting for him to continue; "Now did the doctors say what they were going to do?"

"Decompressive something." She whispered, when they had taken Cooper from her she hadn't really been in any fit state to listen to their long words.

"Ok... so that'll be a Decompressive Craniotomy Surgery." He said slowly and Rachel stared at him willing him to continue; "Basically, the bullet will have damaged the tissues cells in the brain causing them to swell, which is incredibly dangerous ok, because the skull encases the brain meaning there is no room for it to swell. So the idea of this surgery is to cut open his head remove a part of his skull and place it on ice while the brain is able to swell to the size it needs to be." He answered and Rachel felt like someone had sucker punched her.

"Cut open his head? Removing his skull..." Deep inside she knew it was what they needed to do to keep him alive but the idea of someone cutting into someone you loved was physically upsetting; "But that'll fix him right? They'll put back together when the swelling's gone down and he'll come back to me right?" she begged Jake to answer and the brunette male rubbed his face anxiously.

"Look, the procedures are a lot more successful than they used to be... but there isn't any guarantee Rachel."

"He could die?" she whispered heartbrokenly and Jake sighed.

"He's made it this far, don't give up on him yet." Haley soothed and Rachel stared ahead blankly, she couldn't even imagine a world without Cooper Lee in it.

She didn't want to.

And yet here she was being told that she might have to live in one without him.

"Rachel, honey?" Haley called and she blinked out of her trance to find that Jake was nowhere to be seen and Haley was looking at her, worry plastered all over her face and for some reason Rachel found it hysterically funny, and a wild kind of laugh burst out of her causing Haley to frown; "What's so funny?" she asked hesitantly and Rachel's laughter subsided.

"This is just typical Cooper." She chortled and Haley blinked at her.

"I don't follow." She admitted and Rachel shook her head slowly.

"I mean this is typical of Cooper. Just when I think I know where I stand he pulls something crazy and unexpected that changes everything. Like the first time we met… I was sure I was always going to be the hot bachelorette but talked his way into my life and suddenly I was the girl in the steady relationship. And then when I was used to being that girl he changed it again by proposing and then I was engaged girl… and just when that was getting comfortable he impregnates me and just when we were getting excited about having a baby he goes and gets himself in intensive care… leaving me alone again… he promised he'd never do that…"

"Honey, he's going to be ok."

"You heard what Jake said… there's no guarantee… how is it fair that I'm going to lose him? After one day of marriage he's going to go away from me." She whimpered; her voice breaking and for the first time all day Rachel Lee completely lost it.

XXXX

There must be something more they could be doing.

Lucas thought as he stared blankly around at the mass of people milling around frantically as they banded around heart wrenchingly awful words, words like; abduction, trafficking, murder... this was his little girl those words were being associated with... his baby... it seemed so fucking wrong that all he was doing was sitting and waiting... he felt like he should be charging into something and bringing his baby back to safety. But in order to do that they needed to know where she was...but they didn't...

They seemed to know fuck all.

Pushing up off of his chair he started pacing around nervously as he awaited for yet another patrol car to go on another ride around town looking for something... anything that might lead him to his daughter. Just thinking about her made his heart clench painfully and his head pound, he wanted her back, he wanted her in his arms and safe at home with Brooke and himself more than anything else in the world. Involuntary tears sprung to his eyes as he thought about where she might be and what she might be going through right now. God he wished he was with her.

He wished he was doing anything other than this torturous waiting. He just felt so god damn useless.

"Mr. Scott?" a voice called and Lucas glanced upwards to see the man in charge of the operation walking towards him, sadly, DCI Mark Jacobs was as incompetent as he was unimpressive. The man had about as much presence as a puff of smoke.

"What is it?"

"Under the advice of my bosses I'm going to expand the area with which we're searching, spread out our forces so they aren't so concentrated in one area." He rambled on diplomatically and Lucas felt his stomach drop.

"You think Mary has taken off out of town with my daughter." He whispered ad Mark Jacobs head drooped in a pathetically wounded manner.

"That's bullshit." Richard Davis growled and Lucas looked over at Brooke's father, over the past hours he had found a new level of respect for the man, he was like a slick working machine, he had been completely on top of everything... in fact Richard seemed to have a better handle on things than the police did.

"I'm sorry?" Mark stuttered and Richard narrowed his gaze.

"I know for a fact that Mary Sawyer hasn't crossed the border out of Tree Hill."

"And how would you know that?" Mark sneered and Richard continued staring at the policeman, face filled with contempt.

"Because every single bastard who works on border patrols has been informed that if they see this bitch or my granddaughter then they contact me;" he paused to hold up two printed pictures, one of Mary and one of Izzy, Lucas' heart actually hurt at the sight of his baby; "I will pay them more money than they know what to do with. Mary hasn't left Tree Hill... if you want to find my granddaughter then I suggest you pull your head out of your ass and actually START LOOKING!"

"Richard..." Lucas mumbled, he couldn't stomach anymore arguing today.

"NO!" The older man bellowed as he continued ranting and the blonde man sighed.

Turning on his heel he headed away from where Richard was currently threatening to have Mark demoted to working in traffic so that someone capable could replace him. Lucas rounded the corner grateful to find a standalone bench completely deserted; sinking down onto the wooden slab he buried his face in his hands as tears burned his eyes. He would give anything right now to hear his baby's demanding little voice screaming about Dora or grabbing a hold of him and sloppily kissing him... his throat started sting as he held his sobs inside in a last ditch attempt to keep from losing it.

"Lucas? Son?" Keith called and Lucas rubbed his eyes and looked up at the man who had raised him, the older Scott handed him a coffee and grateful for the release it spread through his throat Lucas sipped it down; "How are you holding up?"

"I'm not really." He answered truthfully; "My... my little girl is missing." He choked out and Keith rubbed his back.

"We'll get her back."

"What if we don't?" he whispered fearfully and Keith looked at him, solemnity replacing the usual jolly glint in them.

"You can't think that way." He insisted softly.

"I can't help it... I see the way those cops over there mumble every time another minute goes past... I'm not stupid... I know that the longer it takes the less likely it is she's alive..." he paused as tears welled up in his eyes; "I want her back... so god damn badly. I'll do anything, just give her back." He pleaded though completely unsure as to who he was bargaining with.

"Are you sure you don't want to go home to Brooke?" Keith asked after a moment of heavy silence that was so suppressive that it made breathing feel impossible.

"I need to be here. We agreed." He said slowly, while he longed to hold the only other person in the world who understood what he was going through he knew that if the police had a lead then he wanted to go in with them and get his baby, he didn't trust anyone else to do it. In fact he didn't think he would ever trust anyone ever again.

"Well whatever you need, I'm here." He promised and Lucas looked up at him through hopeless eyes.

"Can you turn the world into a good place?" he asked bluntly and Keith sighed as he wrapped him up in a tight hug.

"The world is a good place son; it has dark moments just like it has light moments. And it's those black bleak moments where we're tested beyond belief that we find out who we really are, and if we make it through days like today then we're stronger than we ever imagined." He said wisely but Lucas shrugged, feeling the words roll off his back without impact.

"I don't care about making it through or being strong... I don't care about any of that... all I care about is getting my daughter home safely..." He said simply, there was denying the truth in his words so instead of trying to contradict him Keith merely stayed by his side and Lucas Scott couldn't have been more grateful for a father like Keith, he just prayed that someday he might get to be that guy for his little girl.

XXXX

Peyton Sawyer chewed on her fingers agitatedly as she stared at her phone willing for it to ring, her dad was flying in and should be here any moment now and Peyton couldn't help but think that if her dad had been here today then Mary might not have taken Lucas' daughter. She wasn't making excuses for her sister, she was so far beyond that it wasn't even funny but her dad might have been able to employ that unconditional love that all parents had for their children and rather than giving up on her – like she had – he might have been able to talk to her, reason with her and prevent all of this from happening.

Peyton just couldn't believe that all of this had been started in her name.

At one point during her chemo she had hoped that she and Lucas might reconcile but the second she felt well enough she knew it was over, and she was happy for it to be over... she just wished she had made that clearer at the time, it might have stopped Brooke from getting her heartbroken again or Lucas from missing out on Izzy's first year of life. But she hadn't and Mary had taken that as the green light to try to destroy something she had no right to even be a part of... and for that Peyton would never be able to understand...

But now... now she had taken Izzy and shot Cooper? That was something she would never truly come to terms with or forgive.

The police had already questioned her in the hopes that she might know where Mary might have taken that poor little girl. But Peyton honestly had no idea. If she did she would have screamed it out for the world to hear, just because her sister was ill and suffering she had no right to do as she did today.

"Peyton?" a male voice called and she looked up, relief filling her as Larry Sawyer strode into he room, instantly tears broke out of her and she ran towards her father and allowed him to scoop her into a tight bear hug.

"What exactly happened tonight?" he asked gently, worry sketched into every line on his face.

"She admitted to lying to Brooke years ago and everyone had a go at her and then I don't know because I left but from what I've heard she kidnapped Brooke and Lucas' daughter and on her way out she shot Cooper and then drove off."

"Do they have any idea where she is?"

"No..."

"And Cooper?"

"Critical."

"I know what she's done is wrong, I will not attempt to justify or reason it but I do not believe she would harm that little girl." Larry said in a soft yet hopeful voice and Peyton knew that her father was desperately trying to believe that his daughter wouldn't hurt the 1 year old she had taken.

"I didn't think she'd ever hurt Cooper...I mean, even after all these years she still loved him... but that didn't' stop her pulling the trigger."

"Maybe it was an accident."

"Dad! You don't accidently shoot people!" Peyton damn near shouted and her father sighed rubbing his face in defeat, knowing that it was useless to try and defend his daughter's actions; even if she was mentally unwell it didn't undo her choices. Cooper would still be fighting for his life and two parents would still be scarred for life by the abduction of their child.

"I know."

"So what do we do?" Peyton whispered and he shook his head.

"You should stay here like the cops asked you to, just in case Mary calls you." He stated firmly and Peyton felt doubt lurch through her, she doubted Mary would phone, not after she disowned her like that; "And I'm going to go down to the station and see what I can do." He said determinedly and Peyton bit her bottom lip.

"I don't think that's such a good idea." She muttered and he looked at her; "Lucas and his family are there, they aren't going to be pleased to see you."

"No. I don't suppose they are but that isn't going to stop me from trying to do the right thing. After all it's my daughter that's caused this; I need to be a part of resolving it." He told her, agony flickering through his eyes; "It'll also show Lucas that even though I love my daughter I don't condone her behaviour and I certainly won't support it." He said finally and Peyton sighed.

"I wish there was a way we could go back in time and take this back." She said sadly and he nodded.

"Me too, but we can't so we have to carry on moving forwards and hope that Mary won't make any more rash decisions."

"What's going to happen to her?"

"That'll depend on how this all gets resolved. But for the moment I suggest we try and end this with as little drama as possible."

Peyton nodded in agreement and watched helplessly as her father left, she couldn't imagine how wretched he must be feeling on the inside, just like Peyton he must be torn between the loyalty and love towards Mary that she had had since birth but at the same time filled with disgust and anger at the things she had done. Closing her eyes Peyton leaned back and sucked in a deep breath and for the first time since her mother had died of cancer let out a prayer. She prayed that Mary wouldn't hurt Izzy, that she would come to her senses and return her as soon as possible.

Although she wasn't stupid enough to believe that that would happen she longed to be proved wrong.

XXXX

The tick-tock noise of the clock was driving Brooke to insanity; she looked up to see Karen eyeing her worriedly and the young police officer sitting awkwardly in the corner. She felt yet another wave of frustration and nausea wash over her as she her daughters face flashed through her mind, what she'd give to be holding her tight against her right now... in fact she was so desperate that she would settle for just knowing that her baby was safe.

The ringing of her cell phone broke through; she looked down at the screen and swallowed heavily when she saw it was an unknown number. Could this be her? With fumbling fingers she slid over the screen and lifted the phone to her ear nervously; "Hello?" she whispered anxiously.

"_Hey baby."_ Lucas' broken voice floated through the line and she felt tears sting her eyes instantly.

Rising from the couch she headed into the kitchen not wanting to break in front of Karen and the cop. She already felt weak and helpless enough, she had been doing a real good job of not falling apart but just hearing Luke's voice tore down those walls and she could already feel herself cracking in two.

"Is there-" she trailed off in devastation.

"_No news yet."_

"Oh." She whispered as she leaned heavily against the walls, squeezing her eyes shut.

"_How are you holding up?"_ he asked and a single sob tore from her.

"Not good. I want her back Luke... I want her back..."

"_I know."_

"There's gotta be something else we can do! I just feel so useless and all the while she's out in god knows what." She gasped and she could hear him sniffling down the line, clearly he too was breaking down as well.

"_Do you need me to come home?"_ he asked, the need to feel his arms around her almost overpowered her; she just wanted to bury herself in his arms and never come out. Clearly he was wishing for the same.

"Yes... but I need you there more. I have to know that if something happens that you're there..." she answered seriously and he nodded.

"_I still can't believe this is happening."_ He whispered and she nodded.

"Me either. It's like a nightmare that I just can't wake up from... we'll find her though... right?" she asked him desperately, the rational side of her brain chastising her for asking such an unfair question to Lucas who was suffering the same feelings she was.

"_I don't know."_ He answered honestly – clearly being down at the police department wasn't instilling him with a lot of hope but nonetheless at his words she felt her heart plummet; "_But what I do know is that I love you, and we are going to get through this."_ He told her sincerely but her mind was still reeling on his answer of I don't know... he was supposed to say that everything was ok... that of course they were going to get their daughter back.

"I love you too." She whispered bereft.

"_I have to go baby, they're doing another sweep of town, I'll call you soon. I love you."_ He promised and she nodded slowly.

"Bye."

She bought the phone away from her ear and wandered aimlessly back into the living room where Karen and the police officer were still sitting still as statues. Her feet carried her over to the mantelpiece where her eyes landed on a picture of her daughter, beaming up at the camera, bright blue eyes brimming with unabashed joy, while Lucas and Brooke were stood either side of her, grinning like idiots and suddenly Lucas' answer of '_I don't know'_ didn't seem good enough... in fact it felt damn right insulting.

Anger flared through her body but drained just as quickly as she caught sight of another picture of herself and Cooper, it had only been taken a couple of weeks ago when she had gone round his old house to talk about some minor wedding detail, they had both been sat on the floor talking about something when Rachel had bounded through and snapped the photograph. Reaching out she picked the frame up and looked down at the man so full of life with pain throbbing through her veins.

"Is there any news on Cooper?" she asked quietly.

"Deb called about an hour ago, he's still in surgery." Karen answered and Brooke swallowed heavily, her eyes going back to the picture.

"_Oh Coop, if only you were here, you'd know something... I'm sure of it." _She thought brokenly as she gazed at the picture of the two of them, her mind flashing back to that afternoon mere weeks ago when everything had been wonderful.

...

"_So what do you think?" Brooke asked tiredly and Cooper blinked at her as though she had just been speaking Latin._

"_Um... I dunno... can't Rachel decide?" he asked hopefully and she rolled her eyes._

"_Her decision was that you need to have a more active part in the day which is why I'm here talking colour samples with you! So what do you think?" she grilled and Cooper pouted the most adorable pout she thought she'd ever seen._

"_Brooke… please will you help me? You know that whatever I say will be wrong…" he whinged and she rolled her eyes but didn't dispute what he had said, chances were that whatever he picked Rachel would let out a groan of utter despair and threaten to call of the wedding._

"_Ok…" she conceded and his face lit up; "But you owe me." She stated seriously and he grinned._

"_Whatever you want." He vowed sincerely and she giggled as she sat herself down on the floor and flicked through the magazines searching out the colour scheme that Rachel had already decided on._

_As she was noting down the different schemes she looked around and at her height level she noticed a small photo album on the shelf beneath his computer, reaching out for it she plucked it upwards and blinked in surprise when she saw that rather than being filled with photos it was filled with deeds to a house, several documents and contracts that were all signed to Cooper, Brooke had no idea that Cooper actually owned any properties here in Tree Hill._

"_I didn't know you owned a house." She stated simply and he looked over at her and saw the photo album he had clearly used as a file for all those documents, his eyes widening as the memories flooded back to him._

"_Oh wow… I forgot about that." he said slowly and Brooke stared at him incredulously._

"_You forgot you bought a house?" she asked and he nodded, lifting the album from her he flicked through to the back of it and pulled out a photograph of a stunning house, __surrounded in a woodland enclosure, it looked idyllic, like something out of a fairytale._

"_Yeah." He stated uninterestedly and she stared at him._

"_When was this?" she asked in surprise and he rolled his eyes and took the picture from her and looked down at him with a fond smile._

"_I bought it long before I met you guys; back when I dating Mary, actually."_

"_Mary the whore?" Brooke asked with a narrowed gaze using the nickname she and Rachel had dubbed the woman with and Cooper chuckled._

"_That's the one, well, back then I was completely insane about her;" he admitted honestly; "I was going to ask her to marry me, I bought a house on the outskirts of town where we'd live together and have a family... I even bought a ring;" Brooke watched as a distant smile settled on his face as he recalled those memories that he had clearly lost; "That was a long time ago, and things changed... I honestly forgot that place even existed. But it wasn't like I really needed it after everything that happened with her." He said truthfully and Brooke sighed, noting the sadness in her friend's eyes._

"_You could always live there now." She suggested and he shook his head, wry smile lighting his lips as he passed the picture back to her._

"_Not possible."_

"_How come?"_

"_Spooky thing happened, the day before I found out Mary was cheating on me, the house burned down. No one knows why." He told her and she bit down on her bottom lip._

"_Really?" she breathed in shock and he nodded._

"_Yeah, but that's ok... I didn't need it anyway; the girl I wanted to spend the rest of my life with was sleeping with my brother in law. Once I found that out the house was the least of my worries." He joked lightly and Brooke smiled._

"_And look on the bright side, if Mary hadn't of cheated on you then you would never have bought Lucas to New York to me and you wouldn't have found Rachel." She pointed out and he grinned; "Imagine it, you could have ended up with a madwoman!" she teased and Cooper sighed, his smile dropped as he sighed._

"_Mary has her moments but she's not mad, unstable maybe, unhappy definitely, but deep down she's harmless." He defended in a calm tone that took Brooke by surprise, clearly Cooper stilled believed the best in that woman, even after breaking his heart and messing with Lucas' head..._

"_I thought you hated her?"_

"_I hate some of the things she's done sure, but I don't hate her." He said gently as he fixed her with a serious look; "She's not a bad person Brooke, misguided sometimes yeah... but we've all made mistakes." He told her sincerely and she felt a wave of affection towards the man beside her who seemed to have an uncanny ability to see the best in everyone, no matter what they had done in the past._

"_Don't let your girlfriend hear you saying that." she teased bringing the lightness back to the atmosphere and Cooper laughed._

"_I wouldn't dare." He joked back, it was then that a voice from the doorway had said 'say cheese' and as the two of them looked over as the flash of the camera went off capturing the moment forever._

_..._

A sad smile lit her lips as she thought about her friend and how misguided he had been to believe in Mary, he had believed her to be harmless and that had been his undoing, the woman he had defended had ended up kidnapping a child and shooting him in the head... it wasn't right that he was suffering for being a good person, it made absolutely no sense at all. It was just another example of how twisted and unfair this life really was.

For some reason her mind twigged back to that house that he had bought and slowly realization dawned on her... that was where she was... Brooke didn't know how she knew she just did. She was certain that the sick bitch would have run back to the place that held great significance to her, and that house was the place she and Cooper were supposed to have lived happily ever after. Brooke battled with herself for a moment as to whether she should tell the police now... Her problem was that it would take a lot of time for them to locate it because she didn't know the address... no... She needed to get that address in that stupid photo album that he kept all that information in... Heart pounding tightly in her breast she turned to face Karen and the dippy police officer sat there.

"I have to go out; I need you to stay here though in case anyone calls." She told Karen who frowned at her.

"Honey what's going on?"

"There's something I need to do... please don't try and stop me." She warned, a steely note to her voice and Karen could see that it was something that Brooke really needed to do.

"Ok... but don't take too long. And be safe." She said seriously and Brooke nodded her head.

"I really don't think-" the policeman said, clearly feeling out of his depth.

"Karen is here, she will answer any calls... but I swear to god if you get in my way and I will kick your ass." She growled at the man who nodded his head slowly.

"Be safe Miss Davis." He said uselessly and she resisted the urge to roll her eyes at the police's choice of babysitter for her.

Dashing from the house she raced towards Lucas' car and slipped inside it with one destination, Coopers' old house.

* * *

Ignoring the constant vibration of her phone which seemed to be humming every other minute – no doubt Karen the traitor had called Lucas who was now desperate to get a hold of her – Brooke slipped out of the car and hurried towards the beautiful mansion like house where Cooper had spent part of his adolescence. She felt a momentary pang of nausea as she thought about her friend whose life was still in the balance right now... but rather than letting herself dwell she pushed forwards with one goal in mind finding Izzy.

After pounding on the door for nearly two minutes it flung open revealing a harassed looking Deb whose face was a picture of shock and heartbreak and Brooke stood there breathing heavily for a moment as the two woman stared at each other both unable to find the words to say, eventually Deb broke the heavy silence; "Brooke, honey what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at home or something?"

"I should be... but I think there is something in Cooper old room that could tell us where Mary is." She whispered quietly, as though saying it too loudly would change that the address was up there. Deb blinked at her in astonishment before springing into action like a coil that had just been set free.

"Well what the hell are we waiting for then! Let's go!" she barked as she charged Brooke up the stairs.

Busting open the door Brooke faltered as Cooper's scent hit her, it was like a huge slap in the gut, it made her feel utterly sick and wretched to know that someone she loved so deeply could be dying right now. Feeling Deb's reassuring hand on her back she jolted out of her grief induced haze and took several shaky steps towards the desk, bent down and felt a flush of relief run through her as she saw the album still sat there, a thin layer of dust settled on the top.

Pulling the folder out she rifled through the paperwork and her relief grew even stronger as she saw the address noted down.

"I completely forgot about this place." Deb whispered hand clasped over her mouth as she sank down onto Cooper's bed.

"So had Coop, we only talked about it because I found the album... I think this is where she is." She told Deb with wide eyes and the blonde woman gulped heavily before nodding.

"We'll call the cops on the way." She muttered before stalking out of the room, a small smile lit Brooke's lips, she couldn't have hoped for a better reaction.

Deb came back into the room seconds later brandishing a gun and a map and Brooke's eyes bulged out of her head.

"Where did you get a gun from?"

"That's neither here nor there; fact of the matter is this bitch has already shot my brother... I am not going to give her the chance to hurt anyone else." She growled and Brooke nodded her head, hope now daring to spread through her; "Come on." The blonde woman urged.

Brooke rose to her feet and followed her out of the room with one thought running through her head;_ I'm coming to get you baby, mommy's coming. _Clinging tightly onto the hope that within a couple of hours her baby would be safe and she would be holding her daughter in her arms once again.

XXXX

**Left it on another cliffhanger! Sorry about that but I really do hope to update fairly soon... Would really love to hear whether you thought I nailed the thought processes or not, I did want to have BL and a BR scene together but it just didn't pan out that way - I needed Lucas involved with the hunt while I needed Brooke at her place to get the flashback of Cooper. I took all of the info on Decompressive Craineotomy's from the web so I hope I understood and represented it properly, if not, then sorry! ****Can't wait to hear what you all thought about this chapter... good, bad, horrendous? Please let me know as your reviews genuienly make my day! - Seriously they do, I don't get out much...**

**Anyway thanks for reading and until next time REVIEW!**


	30. I Found You

**A/n; I'm so beyond sorry for making you wait! Life's personal mission right now seems to be making me it's bitch which is seriously no fun... **

**A million and one thank yous to my lovely reviewers - can't believe I'm at the 200 mark, seriously amazed thank you so much! So a huge thanks to curlylizard97 (for reviewing like a gazillion times!), DANI OTH, craxygirl 54, lovelovelovelife, Brucas4ever, robinscorpiofan, xXalienatedXx sumerloveLB4ever, tanya2byour21, lanae96, Princesakarlita411, lalabelle and dianehermans. You have no idea how much your reviews mean so thank you!**

**sumerlove LB4ever; Hey girly, thanks for the amazing review - as always! - I'm glad that you liked the last chapter, Brooke and Lucas are totally going to get into more action (as you put it) in this chapter and there will be a little Lucas and Larry... although Lucas isn't really in a good place when they talk. And as for peoples mental states, I wanted these chapters to show just how confused and all over the place everyone is but that doesn't mean they're alright. Brooke and Rachel will be emotionally unstable for a good few chapters to come! I really hope that you enjoy this chapter!**

**craxygirl54; Hey thanks for your review, I'm glad you thought that mood of the situation was handled well, it's so hard to write what I'm picturing and I never know if I nail it. Thanks again and I hope you like what's to come!**

**curlylizard97; Thank you so much! When I saw how many reviews this story had gotten down to your continuous reviewing I was stunned! I really hope you like what comes next and hope to hear what you thought!**

**Ok... so this chapter contains some pretty adult stuff so... you know... you've been warned!**

**Enjoy**

* * *

The car ride was tense to say the least, Brooke's phone was still ringing every other minute, she was aware that her message to Lucas about going to this house to get their daughter back would have probably caused more worries than he'd been harbouring before... however, she couldn't bring herself to care right now... all that mattered was getting to her daughter, everything else became white noise, nonsense, gibberish... and she had no time for that not when Izzy was out there.

Brooke blinked out of her trance and noted that they were heading way out of town and towards a more rural area of Tree Hill that Brooke hadn't known even existed, once again she found herself seriously grateful towards Deb who clearly knew where she was taking them... it was one less thing for Brooke to agonise about. Her heart was thudding so painfully in her chest that she was worried that she might start cracking ribs soon... nerves were pulsing through her like a machine gun openly firing at her insides.

"Brooke honey... have you given any thought to what would happen if Mary isn't here?" Deb asked as she slowed down as they neared the turning which led them towards a dark winding road which was surrounded by a forest area that Brooke began to recognize from the picture in Cooper's room and she knew they were getting close.

"She's here." She said confidently.

"How do you know?" Deb quizzed and Brooke shrugged, unable to put it into words, as the car slowed down as it drew up to a halt outside the house from the picture, what surprised Brooke however was how big the house actually was. In the photo it had looked smaller and more like a cottage, in reality though it looked silent and soulless.

Staring up at the dark building made all the creepier by the illuminating glow of moonlight what shone down on the half dilapidated house, it was clear to see where the fire had been started as almost the entire left hand of the place had been reduced to rubble while the right side was still moderately stable and in tact... and Brooke could see the flickering glow of candles and knew without a doubt that she had been right. They were here.

"Someone's home..." she trailed off and Deb blinked at her in confusion; "Candles." She said pointing towards the light and the blonde nodded.

"Ok, now we promised we would wait for the police to come." Deb reiterated but deep down she must have known that Brooke had no intention of waiting as she simply stared ahead, not answering because she knew there was no way in hell she was going to wait patiently outside while her daughter was in there with that psycho; "BROOKE?" Deb damn near shouted and the brunette glanced up at the woman beside her.

"Look I don't mind if you stay here but I'm going in." She said in a no nonsense tone and Deb's face dropped.

"What if Mary hurts you?"

"I don't care, she's got my daughter and I've wasted enough time already." Without another word Brooke slipped out of the car and moved silently towards the front door, her heart feeling like it was in her throat making breathing nearly impossible.

Inching closer to the building she dared to glance through the window that was partially hanging there. Relief like none other that she had ever known flooded through when she saw her little girl sat on the floor, her heart constricted at the look of pure misery on her baby's face but just seeing that she was there, and unharmed meant that the world could somehow start turning again. Like it all made sense, like she could breathe properly once again... there was no words to actually describe the feelings that were coursing through her system at this very minute.

"What's the plan then?" Deb asked and Brooke jumped out her skin in shock, she looked over at Cooper's sister and smiled gratefully at the woman who had been against coming with her but had put her thoughts aside to help.

Just as Brooke was about to confide in the blonde woman that she didn't actually have a plan, that she was actually winging it a tiny sweet voice called through; "mommy?" it called hopefully and Brooke looked through to see Izzy staring at her with wide blue eyes.

"I'm here." Another voice called and Brooke felt shivers run through her at the sight of Mary Sawyer stepping into the room...

"What?" Deb breathed in shock and Brooke gulped, clearly Mary was off her rocker and believed that Izzy was her daughter... god this just worse by the second.

"No! Mommy!" Izzy wailed as she pointed towards the window furiously and Brooke's blood ran cold the second Mary spun round to see both herself and Deb framed in the barely there window.

An ugly grin spread across the wiry thin blonde woman's lips and she hurried towards the door, Brooke shared a worried look with Deb whose face had paled several shades.

"I've left the gun in the car." She whispered terrified and Brooke let out a long shaky sigh knowing that they were now going in at a serious disadvantage.

"DEB!" Mary greeted in a surprisingly enthusiastic tone and Brooke once again found herself feeling completely wrong-footed and confused; "What are you doing here?" Mary asked and Deb swallowed heavily.

"Just uh... you know... popped by." She answered in her most convincing tone and Mary carried on smiling as she ushered them into the house.

"Well Cooper's still at work..." she trailed off unsurely and Brooke blinked at Deb who stared back at her in shock.

"What is going on?" Brooke mouthed to Deb who shrugged.

"She's clearly had some kind of breakdown." She muttered back and Brooke shivered in response.

"Me and Marie have just been chilling out and waiting for daddy." Mary said with a vacant smile as she scooped up Izzy who upon the sight of her mother started wriggling and grunting to get to her.

It took all of Brooke's self control to keep her from reaching over; snatching up her daughter and screaming blue murder at Mary... but deep down she knew that would cause an already unbalanced woman to tip over the edge and last time she did that she shot Cooper. Brooke couldn't risk Mary getting a little gun happy again... too much damage had already been done.

"God she's beautiful." Brooke said softly and Mary beamed while Izzy wriggled; "I don't suppose I could hold her?" she asked and Mary blinked in surprise at her.

"I'm sorry who are you?"

"Mommy! Mommy! Mommy! Mommy!" Izzy chanted desperately, her hands stretched out, tiny fingers flexing open and closed.

"This is Brooke; she's a friend of Cooper's." Deb intervened and Mary's face relaxed instantly, it would seem that in her own sick way Mary really did still love Cooper, he was probably the only one who had ever truly loved her until she messed up.

"Oh... well..." she trailed of uncertainly and Deb grinned coaxingly at her and Brooke didn't think she would ever be able to repay Deb for what she was doing.

"C'mon, its clear little Marie wants to go to her." She chided and Mary looked down at _'her daughter'_ and reluctantly handed over the little girl.

The second Izzy was back in her mother's embrace fat tear drops rolled down her eyes as her freezing little body clung onto to Brooke with all the strength in them. Brooke in turn held her daughter so tight against her, her eyes squeezed shut as she breathed her in thanking every force out there that other than being a little cold Izzy was absolutely fine physically. The way she was sobbing into Brooke's neck made it clear that she had been as scared and as both her parents... she probably didn't understand most of what happened but she must have known she wasn't happy and safe and that would have been enough to make her upset.

"Maybe I should take her back..." Mary wondered as she watched on and Brooke's hold on Izzy instinctively tightened, there was no way in hell he was going to lose her, not now that she had her back.

"C'mon... let's have a tour of the place." Deb said slowly and Brooke watched as Mary's face lit up as she began wittering about the kitchen... which was a blackened soot filled mess and Brooke shook her head wondering what planet Mary was on right now... nevertheless she didn't care because Deb was currently leading Mary out of the room.

The second they were out of sight Brooke lifted Izzy upwards and stared at her beautiful porcelain face she sniffed loudly and pressed on the biggest smile she owned before leaning in and kissing both of her cheeks and wiping away all of her baby's tears until the little girl started giggling and batting her mother away.

"I'm here baby; I'm not going anywhere again." She whispered as she held Izzy close to her again.

"Mommy... she bad..." Izzy said told her, her light little voice unnaturally solemn.

"I know honey, it's nearly over now. I've got you..."

Brooke stretched out her cardigan so that it reached around Izzy's shaking frame as she looked around the room, she desperately wanted to sneak out but didn't know if she should leave Deb alone here... as a mother her instinct was to run... but as a woman and a friend she wanted to stay. Pausing for a second she heard the distant ring of sirens and felt a sob catch in her throat, dare she believe that this night might nearly be over?

"Daddy's coming." She whispered into Izzy's soft hair and the little girl squirmed.

"Where daddy?" she asked, a pout still present on her face.

"Soon." She promised.

Feeling a pair of eyes bore into her Brooke spun around on her heel and the breath knocked clean from her body when she saw Mary Sawyer stood there, staring at her, minus Deb and a bloodied carving knife in her hand... Brooke looked from the knife to Mary and back again feeling her heart slide down into her stomach... this wasn't going to end well.

"Give her to me." Mary ordered Brooke stared her down, heart thumping in her chest, her mind whizzing with a million and one thoughts – one of them worry for Deb's safety – but she didn't hesitate to slowly shake her head.

"Not a chance in hell." This bitch could do whatever the hell she wanted to... but Brooke would be damned if she didn't do everything in her power to protect her little girl.

XXXX

"Pick up Brooke... c'mon... pick up... pick up! Jeez why won't you answer you god damn phone!" He burst out irritably as once again the dial tome changed to her voicemail. He was moments away from throwing the useless thing at the wall.

"No joy I take it?" Keith asked and Lucas shook his head.

"I don't know what she's playing at... I mean... if she knows something then she should let us know! I need to know that she's safe;" Lucas felt his voice start to crack, he had one of the most important girls i his life missing, he couldn't bear the idea that he might lose another.

"Brooke's no fool Lucas, she won't do anything stupid." Keith reassured but Lucas could barely hear it, blood seemed to be rushing through his ears drowning out all other sound.

"Lucas." Another male voice called and the blonde man's head shot up, he almost recoiled in shock when he saw Larry Sawyer making his way towards them.

"Larry?" Keith greeted in surprise.

"What are you doing here?" Lucas all but growled and Larry sighed.

"I'm here to help." He said somewhat sheepishly, clearly uncomfortable being the parent of the person responsible for all of this pain.

"Bit late for that." Lucas grumbled as he went to redial Brooke's number when Larry reached out and placed a hand on his shoulder.

Now in all the years he had known Larry Sawyer Lucas had never had a problem with him... but right now... he was seconds away from ripping the man's hand off of shoulder and breaking each finger one by one. The rational side of him might know that this had done nothing wrong, heck he was here to help find her daughter! But Lucas just couldn't see past the genetics linking this man to the woman who had his daughter - and now possibly his girlfriend... and due to that it made Larry the perfect target to channel all of his anger towards.

Unreasonable? _Yes_. But reason had fuck all to do with anything today.

"What..?" he hissed and Larry faltered slightly.

"I just wanted to say how sorry I am." He said sincerely and Lucas looked up into the older man's face, his resentment and anger about the whole situation openly showing on his face; "I know what you must be thinking right now but Mary is my daughter-"

Lucas felt physically sickened to disgust as he heard Larry attempt to defend his daughter; he stepped closer to Larry, anger in his eyes.

"You had best hope that we find them before your daughter hurts mine... because I swear to god if she touches one hair on my baby's head I'll-" Lucas' threat was cut off by the ringing of his phone.

Stepping away from Larry he answered the phone right away; "Brooke?" he listened to her gabbled and hurried explanation of what she was up to, something about a house in the sticks that Cooper owned and Lucas realized it sounded slightly familiar; "Brooke baby, slow down, where are you going?" he asked and listened as she gave him directions in a rather hysterical tone; "Listen, I'm on my way don't go in there without me ok?" he ordered and when she promised she wouldn't he knew without a doubt that she was lying.

There wouldn't be a thing in the world to stop her from getting her daughter.

Lucas searched around the lot and noted that Larry's van was the only vehicle available at the minute. He yelled out the address to DCI Mark Jacobs who sprang into action while he and Larry hurried towards his van, apparently Larry needed no reminder as to where this house was as he drove there undoubtedly breaking every speed limit in the world as the countryside whizzed past them at a alarming rate, but Lucas took no note of it, all he cared about was having his girls safe again.

Larry spun a hard right and the car damn near tipped up onto 2 wheels and Lucas thwacked against the side of the car with a low grunt but his thoughts all melted away when he saw the winding gravel driveway that Lucas recognized from visiting years back... back when Cooper had been with Mary and had envisioned marrying her... his heart nearly snapped in two as he thought of Cooper, that man was his best friend... the idea that he might be dying was too much to handle.

"We're here." Larry said as he slowed down.

Without even waiting for the car to stop Lucas jumped out and rushed towards the abandoned car he assumed was Debs, reaching it he saw that it was deserted and he felt his heart thud sickeningly against his ribs, spotting something that he hoped he wouldn't need but went to grab just incase, Lucas opened the door and reached inside grabbing the gun that lay seemingly forgotten on the car seat and made his way round what was left of the back of the house.

Stepping into what was once the kitchen Lucas' stomach flipped as he saw Deb, who was slumped against the smoke blackened cabinets moaning in agony, her hands clasping over several stab wounds in her left arm. Rushing down to her level he grimaced and ripped off his jacket and pressed it down on her arm, the pressure being applied to it caused the barely conscious blonde's eyes to flicker open, she stared at him with blood shot eyes and he sent her the best smile he had.

"Help is coming ok, just hold on... where are Brooke and Izzy?" he asked and she weakly pointed towards the room next door and he nodded gratefully; "Just keep pressure on there ok?" He ordered relieved that the distant sirens were growing nearer with each passing second.

Heading towards the doorway Lucas paused and listened in hoping to hear something reassuring; _"Give her to me." _Mary Sawyers voice demanded and Lucas felt a mixture of relief that his daughter and Brooke were next door but scared shitles that they were all still in danger.

"_Not a chance in hell." _Brooke retorted strongly and before Mary could make her move Lucas burst through the door, his heart damn near stopping at the sight of Mary thrusting a bloodied knife at the two people he loved most in the world.

"Drop the knife." He growled as he cocked the gun and placed it at the back of her head, her wiry frame stiffened instantly.

"Luke..." Brooke breathed out in relief at the same time that Izzy screamed; "Daddy!" before Brooke shielded her eyes.

"I SAID DROP THE KNIFE." He shouted at Mary, still totally focused on knife that was being wielded by the mentally ill person. The broken blonde woman glanced back at him, a mixture of disbelief and fear clouding her eyes.

"You wouldn't do it." She whispered with vague confidence causing something inside – that had held strong up until now – to snap.

"You shot my best friend in the head and left him to die... you kidnapped my daughter, you attacked one of my friends, and you've terrorized me and the woman I love beyond belief... you honestly think I wouldn't pull this trigger?" he asked coldly and Mary gulped, clearly the panic was becoming too much as her fingers lost their grasp and the knife clattered to the floor, specks of crimson splattering everywhere.

"Lucas..."

"I would love to blow your brains out... and rid us all of your existence;" he swallowed heavily, his throat tight with emotion as his mind flicked throuhg everything Mary Sawyer was responsible for; "You have caused so much pain and so much heartache to the people I love." he carried on, his index finger itching to squeeze down and find some form of revenge for everything this woman had put him through.

"Lucas;" A male voice he knew to be Larry pleaded from behind him; "I know what she did was wrong but she's ill... please don't do this... she's my daughter!" He begged but Lucas felt unmoved, his gaze fixed on the woman before him who seemed to be shrinking before his every eyes.

"Sorry Larry." He muttered, unmoved by the man's plea and before he knew it Brooke was by his side, her beautiful wide eyes staring up at him, Izzy still clutched close to her to keep her from seeing what Lucas was very tempted to do.

"Listen to me;" she called and like the song of a siren Lucas was unable to ignore her, his eyes focussing in on her slowly; "Don't do this." She whispered and he blinked at her, his eyes twisting in pain as he tried to get his head round everything.

"She shot Coop, she kidnapped Izzy..." he answered just as quietly and Brooke nodded, unshed tears lighting her eyes.

"I know... but if you kill her then you'll be the one taken away, you'll miss out on even more of our life together... she'll end up taking more from us than she already has... please... for me, for Izzy... don't do this." She begged in a desperate tone that Lucas had never been able to resist.

He stared at Mary before slowly dropping his arm downwards so that the barrel of the gun now faced the floor a relieved shriek poured from Mary and she bolted into Larry's arms. The police stormed the place mere seconds later but Lucas barely noticed, he was simply incapable of tearing his gaze from Brooke and Izzy, the gun fell to the floor with a crash and he opened out his arms and without hesitation Brooke rushed into them, all three of them trembling with relief, a desperate kind of happiness and love.

"I love you both so much." He whispered into Brooke's hair and she sobbed quietly into his chest, his attention turned towards Izzy who was looking dazed and a little bewildered.

"Love you too." Brooke managed to gasp and he kissed her forehead lovingly while staring at his daughter.

"Hey pretty girl." He called and Izzy blinked at him, her little face set in a pout but other than that she was safe and unharmed. There weren't words enough in the world to describe how amazing, how lucky, how bless he felt right now.

"Daddy?" she asked with the makings of a small smile and he kissed his palm and held it out to her and she grinned before kissing hers back with a 'mwah' sound and holding it open to him.

He scooped both Brooke and Izzy even closer into his arms, his body numb with relief, suddenly his whole being felt completely drained with exhaustion, he knew eventually the medics would want to check them all over but for right now, Lucas was more than content to just stay here with the two women most important to him in the world. It was incredible to think that only an hour ago he had been terrified that he would never have them in his arms again... but now they were here he was going to make damn sure that he would never lose them again.

XXXX

"She's safe?" Rachel asked and Haley nodded with a beam and the red head let out a sigh of relief; "Thank fuck for that." she muttered as she slumped down into one of those uncomfortable plastic hospital chairs.

"Yeah, apparently Mary had taken Izzy to a house that Cooper bought for them." She revealed and Rachel felt a pang of agony when she heard her husband's name, it had been hours now, how many she wasn't entirely sure, but still she knew nothing, and that nothingness was threatening to overpower her completely.

"Where's she now?" she whispered and Haley frowned; "Mary? Did they find her?" she asked with an involuntary quiver in her tone.

"Arrested at the scene... although it looks like they're going to go down the mentally ill route."

"I don't care what route they take, as long as she's banged up for good." She growled darkly and Haley rubbed her back soothingly and while Rachel was so beyond grateful that she had Haley with her part of her was hoping for Brooke to turn up.

Selfish? Sure it was, she knew damn well what her best friend was going through...but that didn't mean her need for her sister in all but blood diminished.

"Mrs Lee?" a voice asked Rachel's head shot up as she took in the sight of a surgeon wearing scrubs in front of her, leaping to her feet she rushed up to him desperate for all that he could tell her; "My name is Doctor Banks I'm the one who performed the Decompressive Craniotomy on your husband."

"Spare all the medical mumbo jumbo... all I wanna know is is my husband ok?" she asked breathlessly, dizzy with hope and the man smiled vaguely.

"The operation was a complete success, the swelling in his brain has reduced considerably and we were able to repair the damage done the brain tissue." He told her and she nodded.

"That's good right?" she asked and she felt a wave of gratitude sweep through her as Haley linked her fingers with her own.

"It is, but I don't want you to raise your hopes too high, he's still what we call critical. I don't want to alarm you but your husband suffered a very serious injury, he's in a very delicate state. And even if he is to wake up there is no certainty that he'll be the man you married, brain injuries are incredibly hard to treat and recover from I'm afraid."

"He still might die?" she groaned and the man nodded Rachel felt her spirits plummet even further.

"But he might pull through. I'm afraid right now the only thing we can do is wait." Doctor Banks stated apologetically and she gulped heavily, this really wasn't what she had wanted to hear.

"I wanna see him... can I see him?" she begged and he nodded.

"Before I take you to him I just want you to prepare yourself, seeing a loved one like this is never easy." He told her and she nodded blankly, not caring one iota about what Cooper looked like, she just wanted to be near him, let him know that she was there... that she would always be there.

"I'm ready." She promised.

"Do you want me to come with you?" A very concerned Haley asked and Rachel shook her head, if she was going to break down, she didn't want witnesses to it.

"Probably best you don't... in fact you should go home." She pretty much ordered in a no nonsense tone.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, go be with your family;" Rachel said as she leaned in and hugged her friend tightly; "Thank you for today Haley, you have no idea what it meant."

"Anytime." Haley promised and Rachel smiled weakly at her.

Doctor Banks led her through a long corridor that Rachel barely took in, she found herself being guided into a private room and she gasped, shocked beyond belief at the sight before her. It probably sounded silly but even though she knew Cooper had just had major brain surgery hadn't expected see him looking like this... so broken... lifeless... it felt like she was looking at a dead person.

There he was, tied up to all kinds of machines, a clear tube plugged into his mouth which she guessed was helping him breath, there was a rhythmic beep of the machines all around him. Rachel's eyes drew upwards to the top of his head was rolled up with bandages like some Egyptian mummy, his face unnaturally pale, his body stretched out still as a statue... a sob caught in her throat... Stumbling over her own feet she made her way towards her husband's side, entwining her fingers with his she stared down at the beautiful, strong, brave man that she married, tears stinging in her eyes and unshed sobs painfully clutching at her chest.

"Hey baby I'm here." She managed to gasp out without breaking down; "I really need you to wake up ok?" she asked the motionless man beside her; "Because I can't do this on my own... in fact... I don't think I can do anything without you. So wake up now..." when his eyes didn't so much as flicker Rachel's face crumpled as heavy sobs threatened to overpower her; "Cooper you promised." She whispered to the figure; "You promised."

Burying her head into her husband's strong hand which she had clasped tightly in her own Rachel Lee sobbed her heart out as she desperately began bargaining and pleading with everything in her, she'd give anything to have Cooper awake, to hear him say that he loved her... heck... she'd even settle for him just opening his eyes... anything to show that he was still in there somewhere... that he hadn't left her here, all on her own.

XXXX

Miraculously they had all been given a clean bill of health – even Deb who had suffered some light cut wounds to her hand but she had been told she could go home. Lucas, Brooke and Izzy however were still here in hospital as the paediatricians had wanted to keep her daughter in overnight for observation. The silly doctors had tried to get them to leave but after today there was no way in hell that she and Lucas were leaving their baby's side.

And so here they were, Lucas, herself and Izzy all cramped on the child's bed in the children ward but Brooke couldn't bring herself to think about that as she stared down at her little girl who was sleeping soundly on her daddy's chest, his hands curled around her protectively. Today had been without a doubt the longest and hardest day of her life. It had taken her to depths of darkness that she hadn't known existed... she was just so lucky that she had the man she loved with her, by her side, backing her up... just knowing that he was there had kept things from crushing her.

She couldn't even comprehend what Rachel would be going through. Her best friend had faced the possibility of losing her husband with only a handful of (practically) strangers to comfort her... it hurt Brooke's heart so damn much she actually gasped for breath. Turning her head to Lucas she shook him on the shoulder lightly and his eyes instantly snapped open, clearly he was still as on edge as she felt.

"What's wrong babe?" he asked wearily as his hands pulled Izzy even closer to his chest while his eyes bored into her own.

"I can't stop thinking about Rachel." She whispered and a flash of understanding ran through him and he linked their fingers together and kissed them.

"You should go to her." He instructed softly and she blinked at him in surprise, as much as she wanted to be there for her friend the idea of leaving her little girl – even with Lucas – was enough to inspire a panic attack.

"But-"

"Baby, Izzy is safe, she's with me and she's asleep and it's not like you're leaving the building." He pointed out and she bit down on her bottom lip, her resolve to stay slipping a little further as the call to go and see her best friend deepened.

"I know but-"

"Rachel needs you. And I got this... do you trust me?" he asked and her eyes widened in surprise.

"With everything in me."

"Then go..."

"I love you." She told him in quiet admiration for how calming and together he was; "I mean Luke, I wouldn't have made it through today without you." She whispered and he smiled lightly.

"I didn't do so much... you were the one who found our daughter." He reminded her and she sighed in wonderment, it had all felt like a million years ago that this had taken place rather than a few hours.

"Yeah but you saved our lives." She answered and he shrugged.

"I also nearly killed someone." He shot back, a flicker of uncertainty running through his eyes, she could he was still deeply shaken at how close he had come to pulling that trigger.

"But you didn't."

"Thanks to you... I was so close..." he admitted almost silently and she sighed.

"You stopped yourself and you dropped the gun, and in that moment I loved you more than I ever have." She told him truthfully as she breathed a light kiss onto his lips.

"mommy... daddy... it's na-night... ssshhh!" Izzy's annoyed little voice grumbled and they both looked down to their daughter, her wild curls pointing in all directions, her eyes narrowed in displeasure and her small finger pressed against her pouting lips in the universal sign for _'quiet'_.

Unable to help herself Brooke leaned down and cupped her little face and pressed millions of kisses all over her tiny cheeks and until Izzy started growling in anger, only then did Brooke hand her over to Lucas –who in turn kissed her and hugged her until she did start to cry in annoyance, but the second the first tear drop fell Lucas had her skilfully back against his chest, hands cupping her head and back to him tenderly.

Both parents smiled lovingly and he nodded his head to the side gesturing for her to go which she did.

* * *

After what felt like hours of wandering from floor to floor in search of Cooper Lee's room she finally found the small private room where he was house, glancing in through the glass on the door she saw Cooper, one of her closest friends laying there, his head bandaged up, and the rest of him wired up to countless machines. Searching around she saw that Rachel was passed out in the chair beside her husband looking worse that Brooke had ever seen her.

Without a word she slipped into the room quietly, she grabbed a blanket from the side and draped it over her shivering best friend and then she turned to face the man who had literally risked his own life to try and save her daughters. Perching on the bed beside him she linked their fingers together and sighed.

"Hey Coop, it's Brooke, I don't know if you can hear me and I'm not about to embarrass myself by saying a load of mushy stuff but I have to say this;" tears pricked her eyes and caught in the back of her throat at seeing the man who was usually so full of it so empty; "Thank you." She whispered; "You saved my daughter's life, you... really are one of the best people I've ever met in my life... so do me a favour and wake your ass up so that we can all thank you properly." She told him but still there was no change.

"Yeah I've been trying for hours;" A hoarse voice from behind stated; "And if he won't wake up for me then he sure as hell won't wake for you." Rachel said and Brooke nodded her head as she made her way towards her best friend.

"How are you doing?" she asked and Rachel stared at her; "Stupid question...I guess."

"What are you doing here Brooke?" the red head asked, still that same blankness on her face; "You should be with Izzy."

"She's sleeping in the children's ward, Lucas has got her and they're both fine... you, on the other hand, not so much." She told her friend as she swept the hair from Rachel's face and tucked it behind her ear in a loving, motherly gesture and that was enough for the stable barriers that Rachel had undoubtedly been carrying all day to crumble to dust.

"I want him back." She cried as her body tumbled forwards and Brooke dashed forwards to catch her, she wrapped her arms around the sobbing frame and held her tightly; "I need him to wake up Brooke... he can't leave me... I'm pregnant... our baby needs its father... I need him... he can't leave me on my own... not now..." she sobbed and Brooke placed her hands on Rachel shoulders and drew her back, staring into those woeful green eyes.

"Hey you are never alone. Never. Ok? You have me and Izzy, you have my father, and whether you like it or not you have Lucas!" she pointed out seriously and Rachel hiccupped.

"But it's not the same. You're not him..." She whispered and Brooke nodded, knowing she couldn't dispute that fact; the love that she and Rachel shared was completely different to the love that Rachel and Cooper had shared.

"You remember what you said to me yesterday?" Brooke asked lightly as she drew Rachel back into her arms and ran her hands through the red heads hair soothingly while Rachel buried her face in Brooke's neck.

"What?"

"That our journey wasn't over? That me and you still had a lot of ground to cover... and this? This is just a speed bump along the way." She promised as she felt Rachel's breathing calm down; "And whatever happens, me and you are going to face it the same we always have. I mean it Rachel; I'm not going to leave your side. Not now, not ever." Brooke vowed and she felt Rachel nod against her.

"But what if he never wakes up?" she whispered desolately and Brooke's heart slid down into her stomach... that was a question she couldn't answer... she couldn't even bear to think about it... because honestly, she had no idea what they would do if Cooper didn't make it. He was a friend, a husband, a father, a brother... he was so much too so many people that the idea of that being wiped out seemed unfathomable and unjustifiably cruel...

"We can't give up hope." She answered slowly but surely as she pulled her best friend closer and gazed up at the man who had been like a brother to her; "You hear that Coop? We aren't giving up on you, we'll just be waiting here until you decide to wake up... so do what you've gotta do but we'll be here... just try not to wait too long." She whispered and she felt Rachel sniffle against her chest.

"B?" she whispered, her tone thick with exhaustion and Brooke rubbed her back.

"Hmm?"

"I'm really glad you're here." She mumbled as her eyes flickered shut and the brunette smiled as she held onto her best friends now passed out form, like a mother would its baby.

Brooke shifted slightly on her seat slightly making it easier for Rachel to lie down against her; she didn't need her pregnant stressed best friend suffering any more than she needed to be. Trailing her eyes around the room she stared at Cooper's unconscious form and felt tears sting her eyes... in her turmoil earlier she had believed that once she had Izzy back then everything would be ok, and of course having her baby back meant more than words could ever express... but it wasn't over... it wouldn't be over until Cooper Lee woke up and recovered from his injuries.

And sadly that was a case of if rather than when.

Suddenly she was plagued with the thought that Cooper might never wake up. Thanks to another thoughtless insane action from Mary Sawyer Cooper could lose his life, lose out on years of being with Rachel, lose out on being a father, on watching his child grow up, on having a big family like he always dreamed... he still had so much life left in him it seemed unfathomably cruel that his time might be up. And what was even crueller, chilling in fact was that they all had no choice but to stand by and watch... there was nothing they could do other than hope and pray that this story might yet have a happy ending.

XXXX

**Ok... so there was chapter 30! I am totally freaking about it so I'd love to her what people thought! On the plus side Brooke, Lucas and Izzy are back together, Mary is locked away, there was a much needed brachel scene... but on the bleak side things aren't looking so good for Rachel and Cooper. I would seriously love some reviews telling me what people thought of this chapter, good, bad, ridiculous? I wanna know, really I do! **

**I have started the next chapter and the drama isn't over, but things will certainly be a lot calmer over the next few chapters. I'm hoping to show just how deeply affected everyone has been by these events but I'm still working on trying to get it down in a way that I'm happy with. I'll try my hardest to update soon.**

**Thanks for reading and please do review, they mean the world to me!**


	31. 7 Days

**A/N - It's been over a year and I'm so sorry for the delay but life got hectic and I lost my inspiration! Hopefully though I haven't lost too many readers even after such a lengthy absence!**

**A massive thank you to anyone who took the time to favourite/ follow this story and an even bigger one to lolvelovelovelife, lanae96, Princesakarlita411, Brucas4ever, xXalienatedXx, dianehermans, robinscorpiofan, sumerlove LB4ever, craxygirl54, curlylizard97, DANI OTH, SouthernBellBrooke, GoodGirlGoneBad, Ariadne, nikki, OTH-Brucas-love (where oh where have you gone?!), TJD23 and 'guest' who took the time to review!**

**I hope this chapter goes someway to making up for the wait!**

* * *

One week.

Seven days.

168 hours since their world was blown to hell and somehow Lucas had become the glue that kept them all from falling apart. Brooke was putting on a decent show of having bounced back from their daughters kidnapping but she couldn't leave Izzy alone. Still so terrified was she that her daughter would disappear Izzy became a permanent fixture to Brookes hip through the day and a prisoner to guard at night. Lucas understood. He really did. He himself was having a hard time trusting that they were all safe, but unlike his girlfriend he was pacifying his angst by believing that their recently installed vault like security system would keep danger at bay.

They had lived through any parent's worst nightmare. There had been moments when Lucas didn't think he would ever see Izzy again and that was enough to want to wrap her in cotton wool for the rest of her life. But they had been lucky. Their daughter was home and safe and no matter how hard it was they needed to return to some form of normality. They couldn't go on like this; it wasn't normal and it certainly wasn't healthy. But what could he do? Any time he tried to talk to her she'd snap at him.

And in those rare moments when he wasn't dealing with Brooke he had a very emotional pregnant redhead to contend with. After they had been released from the hospital both he and Brooke had insisted that Rachel come and live with them. Lucas honestly didn't mind, in fact he was glad that she was where he could keep an eye on her. But by god was she demanding. Somehow he had become her personal chauffer, shopper, chef and anything else she needed. If it wasn't running errands for her crazy hormones or cravings he was continuously driving her to the hospital and back again – again he didn't mind. He truly didn't. He couldn't even begin to imagine how Rachel felt.

But sometimes, in his darker moments, when he was near to collapsing from exhaustion… he longed to be the one taken care of.

It was rare that he found himself alone with his thoughts and when he was he found himself deafened by them.. Shrieking morbid words of his friend's mortality. Howling at his daughters near tragic demise. Ranting of the rage that had caused him to consider taking another's life. It was too much. Lucas felt totally overwhelmed with the whole situation. He was only human, how on earth was he expected to cope with all of it? How could he compete against all of the injustice and unfairness in the world? He was only one man…

The small thudding of tiny feet pitter pattering on the ground broke Lucas from his thoughts and in toddled his daughter. He smiled at the busy young girl as she rushed towards Jonty and stuffed its two purple ears into mouth and sucking on them contentedly. Part of him wanted to swoop in and hold her close to him and never let go but seeing how happy she was on her own he stopped himself. She was safe and blissfully happy and that was all he needed to know.

"O… 'ello daddy!" she squealed as her bright blue eyes caught sight of him and he chuckled.

"Hey pretty girl." He cooed; "What have you got there?" he asked and she grinned at him, dropping everything in her tiny hands she rushed closer and lifted her arms upwards, he scooped her into his arms and pressed two kisses onto either soft cheek and she let out a delighted giggle.

"'abbit! Boing, boing!" she squealed as she bounced the toy rabbit up and down.

"You know there was a time when I was terrified that I might not ever get to do this again;" he said to her and she let out an impatient huff of breath.

"No daddy." She grumbled as she batted his face away somewhat bad temperedly and he chuckled.

"Blow a kiss." He whispered and kissed the palm of his hand and held it towards her, she grinned up at him, her tiny button face scrunching up as she did so and pressed a kiss onto her own hand and held it back.

"_Izzy_?" a frantic female voice called out interrupting the father daughter bonding session and Lucas sighed; "_IZZY_!" the voice grew louder and panic laced the tone and he stared down at his daughter who was chewing her fist while her attention now fixed on the flashing TV in the corner.

"She's in here Brooke." He called back and seconds later a thoroughly dishevelled Brooke burst into the room, half dressed and entirely frazzled.

"I turned my back for a second and she'd opened the door and escaped!" she stated, her tone made out to be joking but the tears welling in her eyes screamed distress.

"She's fine Brooke; nothing's going to happen to her." He promised and though she nodded her head the look on her face was thoroughly unconvinced; "Go get ready babe, we're leaving in ten." He told her and she nodded, gesturing for him to hand Izzy over to her.

"She's safe here, you go." He ordered and she bit down on her bottom lip, the doubt in her hazel eyes almost overpowering; "I got her Brooke. She's safe; I won't let anything happen to her." He promised as he moved closer and cupped one hand over her cheek and she let out a long breath; "You trust me right?" he asked and she nodded still thoroughly unconvinced.

"I'll be back in a second." She said as she hurried away and Lucas suppressed groan, maybe he was being too hard on her.

After what they had been through only days ago it was understandable that any parent would be jittery about letting their child out of their sight. But there was just something about his long term girlfriend, a look in her eyes that told him this wasn't just worry... a mixture of worry, paranoia and a sprinkling of guilt - as though somehow she was holding herself responsible for what happened. He'd be lying if he said he hadn't felt guilt prick at his own heart over everything that had transpired. But there were too many variables to really consider and attempting it just made his head hurt.

But it wasn't in the past that they should be seeking solace and comfort. The past was over. It was done.

It was the future they needed to look to.

But for the life of him he couldn't see how they could possibly move forward when everything in their world seemed tainted by what took place days ago.

"Is she ready yet?" an impatient voice snapped from the doorway breaking Lucas from his thoughts and he turned to face Rachel.

He and Rachel hadn't seen eye to eye for a long time but seeing the feisty redhead in the state she was hurt. She was rarely in her own clothes – favouring those of her hospitalized husband's, her face was make-up less, pale and drawn, her hair hung always in a messy ponytail and despite the baby bump she looked unhealthily thin. His eyes locked on the protruding belly underneath Cooper's too big sweater and sighed. Rachel wasn't in any mindset to think for two people, heck she was barely functioning herself!

"She will be soon." He promised and she huffed in annoyance.

"Visiting hours opens in ten minutes!" she barked and Lucas nodded.

They went through this exchange every day. Rachel was adamant she was going to spend every second she could by Cooper's side and Brooke still wanting to play the dutiful best friend (even though she wasn't really capable) would insist on going too which meant Izzy would also have to go and Lucas was the one who drove them all there.

"I know;" he soothed and she rested herself on the arm of the chair and looked towards Izzy who was blowing raspberries contentedly; "You had breakfast yet?" he asked after a moment and she glared at him.

"I'm not hungry!" she growled and he shrugged.

"That's not what I asked. Have you eaten, yes or no?"

"God what's it to you!" she hissed in frustration and he fixed her with a fierce look.

"I'll take that as a no, I'm going to make you some toast, watch Iz for me?" he asked and she let of a huff in response, clearly too pissed with him to actually bother with words.

"I can take care of myself you know!" she snapped as she stormed up to him.

"Rachel, after what you've been through it's ok to let other people take care of you. I'm here and I want to help you… so if you could just dial down the bitchiness it would make life a lot easier." He chided gently causing her to huff once again – only this time less aggressively.

"Can I have butter on it?" she asked and he smiled.

* * *

Despite Cooper having one of the best and most 'luxurious' of the hospital rooms available there was no covering the fact that he was in a cold sterile environment. The scent of disinfectant lingered in the air and after more than 10 minutes in the room the stark white colours and continual beeping of the machines bought on a faint headache. The room was littered with racing magazines, newspapers and various items of clothing, food wrappers and flowers, the only telltale signs that the man lying out cold always had a constant stream of visitors.

And probably would do until he woke.

Lucas sighed regretfully as he took in the state of his best friend. Cooper looked so helpless, so small and vulnerable, a far cry from the racing driver that had blown into his life over the years with tales of girls, rallies and parties. Cooper Lee had always bought the fun to Tree Hill in the blander years and it was Cooper himself who have convinced him to up sticks and move to New York. In fact it wouldn't be too much of a stretch to say it was thanks to Cooper that he had the life he did now.

_..._

"_Give me another." The brooding writer slurred and the bartender in front of him frowned._

"_I'm not sure that's a good idea mate."_

"_I didn't ask what you think... I asked for another scotch!" He growled back and the man shrugged before pouring out another scotch and handing it over to him._

_ Lifting the glass to his lips Lucas slugged back another mouthful savouring the bitter, painful burn it bought to his throat and insides. Divorced. He was getting divorced. She was supposed to be the love of his life... everyone had envied their love, even in fifth grade. They had been perfect together. How had it gone so wrong? They were supposed to be forever... till death do them part... not until things fizzled out and neither felt overwhelmingly keen to reignite things between them._

_It made no sense at all when he was sober. And it made even less so now that he was half cut._

"_Pour us one of those would ya?" a smooth male voice from behind him called; "Well, well, well Lukie boy, didn't expect to find you in a dive like this." The man asked and Lucas slowly turned to look at him and realized it was Cooper Lee._

"_What are you doing here?" he mumbled and Cooper smirked._

"_They play good poker down here; the other players are usually off their faces so it's real easy to make a mint." He answered and Lucas grunted before downing the rest of his glass and gesturing for another; "How many of those have you had?" _

"_What are you my mother?" Lucas spat out bitterly and Cooper snorted._

"_Yeah I gave you up for adoption, we have the same eyes don't you think?" Cooper mocked and Lucas growled._

"_Go to hell."_

"_Well that's not very nice. What's the matter? And please don't tell me it's because of your divorce... you guys decided that you were going to split like a year ago!"_

"_But now it's final, we're drawing up papers... no going back."_

"_Do you want to go back?" Cooper asked and Lucas paused for a moment before shaking his head._

"_No... I don't."_

"_So what's with the pity party?"_

"_There's nothing else to do. I haven't been able to write anything for months, my marriage has fallen apart and I can't see a way forwards."_

"_Ah fuck... gimme another one of these." Cooper ordered as he settled next to the blonde; "I'm gunna need it because pretty soon I'm gunna start sounding like a greetings card."_

"_I don't follow."_

"_I don't expect you to." He quipped and Lucas frowned._

"_I don't know what to do now..." _

"_I'll tell ya, you need to stop sulking, man up and make your own way forward. You have to stop looking at your divorce as an ending think about it as the start of something new. You're free to do whatever you want, be whatever you want, and see whatever you want. Sky's the limit Lukie boy."_

"_I can't."_

"_Why not? Because things haven't worked out quite like you planned? Who cares? You're healthy and you have the ability to make yourself happy, the only one in your way is you." He stated in a clear voice that rang with confidence._

"_I always thought I'd be with her."_

"_Well if anyone gets how much power a Sawyer female can have over a heart then it's me." Cooper joked darkly and Lucas winced, Mary Sawyer had surely done a real number on Cooper Lee; "But just because your first try ended badly doesn't mean you get to give up. Things fall apart for a reason, maybe you and Peyton weren't meant to be."_

"_Maybe." He agreed reluctantly._

"_And maybe you are and the time apart will do you both the world of good." He stated but Lucas shook his head._

"_I don't think so."_

"_Then maybe it's time to start again. New place, new people, new everything." Cooper said coaxingly and Lucas put down his drink and blinked slowly._

"_What are you getting at?"_

"_How do you fancy coming to New York?" Cooper asked and Lucas frowned; "My agent's got me some kind lecturing work up there and a few races... I've got an apartment you could stay in, all the clubs, strip-joints, bars, parks, libraries and anything else in the world you could ever need. It's yours if you want."_

"_I can't go to New York."_

"_Why not?"_

"_My family need me."_

"_They're the ones who asked me to take you." He stated and Lucas stared at him, a tingle of excitement running down his spine; "What do you say Lukie boy? You ready for an adventure?"_

_..._

"I never did thank you." Lucas murmured quietly as he looked over at his sick friend and sighed; "Coming to New York was the best thing I've ever done in my life. It bought me Brooke and Izzy, great friends and more than I ever thought I'd have... even if things have been rough lately."

Inhaling deeply Lucas fought off the wave a tears that threatened to prick his eyes and he sniffed in a most un-masculine way.

"You see Coop this is why I need you. Whenever I'm behaving like a girl or messing up you've always been there to tell me to grow a set and do what's right. But I don't know what to do right now. I feel completely out of control. I can't help you. Rachel's a wreck... and Brooke... she's so damaged Cooper and I don't know what to do..." He trailed off and roughly wiped away the few tears that had escaped.

Glancing at his motionless friends face he had a flash of hope that after his impoverished speech Cooper would bolt upright and take over the situation. But to Lucas' everlasting disappointment Cooper remained still and silent.

"I need you to wake up man. We all do." He whispered to the man before sighing heavily, it was then that the screams of distress rang through his ears. He knew at once they were Brookes; fear gripped his heart as he dashed from the room and began frantically searching for the woman he loved and there child.

XXXX

"Locked up?" Rachel echoed quietly and Richard Davis nodded.

Brooke watched from the corner of the room as her father comforted her long term best friend. She observed the two almost coldly as if she were stuck to her spot and though part of her longed to reassure the redhead a greater part of her just felt anxious. That anxiety swiftly turned to anger and without realising it she clutched her daughter to her just a little bit tighter.

"In a secure institution." He explained slowly.

"And there's no chance she'll be able to escape." Rachel whispered and Richard shook his head, a fierce look on his face.

"Not a chance, and in any case I've added several of the guards there onto my payroll. Mary Sawyer won't be able to shit without me getting a heads up about it." He said grimly before taking her face in his hands; "I promise you Rachel, you and your little one are safe." Richard said gently.

"Good. Thank you." She whispered and he nodded.

"Anything for my girls."

"You shouldn't have to do any of this." Brooke spoke out for the first time since her father had arrived and Richard looked upwards, wariness creeping into his eyes.

"Brooke?"

"She's a psycho… she belongs locked up… you shouldn't have to shell out thousands of your money to '_care'_ for her." She spat and Richard shook his head.

"I'm not doing it to care for her. I'm doing it to look after you and Rachel."

"Bit late for that, the damage is already done." She growled as she tugged Izzy closer into her hip; "My daughter was abducted, I was held at gunpoint and... And Cooper is practically..." Brooke's voice faltered towards then end unable to say the words.

"Practically what Brooke?" Rachel challenged – just as emotionally - as she rose to her feet; "Huh? Why the he'll don't you finish what you were saying?" she growled but Brooke lowered her eyes to the ground unable to think of a single word to utter.

"Girls-" Richard began but was instantly cut off by a sweeping hand gesture from Rachel.

"You've already given upon Cooper haven't you;" she scoffed, the disgust in her tone more painful than any physical blow could be: "You know I expected it from the nursing staff, they've perfected that sympathetic smile that says 'honey you're married to a vegetable'. And I see it in the doctor's face day after day as he tells me that my husband's brain is as active as an impotent man in a brothel! Fuck I even expect it from his family who are all writing cards which practically read rest in peace... But I did not expect it from you. You're supposed to be his friend Brooke! It hasn't even been a week and you've already picked out his coffin! After everything he has done for you. You make me sick and in fact if you weren't holding onto Izzy right now I would have kicked seven shades of shit out of you." she hissed, her amber eyes ablaze like fire.

"I did not mean it like that!" Brooke defended swiftly; "I was only going to say it doesn't look good for him right now!"

"It must be so easy for you." She hissed ignoring Richard's attempts to diffuse the situation; "You got your kid back, boyfriend safe... Life in order... Jeez, I'm starting to wonder if that bitch kidnapping your daughter affected you at all! You clearly have a heart of ice to stand there making throwaway comments like that!" Rachel snapped causing Brooke to see red.

She forgot she was holding her child.

She forgot the woman before her was pregnant.

She forgot the woman stood before was her best friend of years.

A rage so intense it shook the bones of her body engulfed her and with shriek of pure maddened anger she flung herself forwards.

Had Richard not been there to hold her back who knows what damaged she would have done to the redhead - and vice versa!

Time seemed on hold like someone had pressed the pause button. All of her senses seemed fuzzy and beyond focus. It was only when a pair of hands began prying her daughter from her hip that her mind catapulted back to the waiting room and in a blind panic - made worse by the screams of her daughter Brooke hit out and her fists collided over and over against whoever was trying to take her child.

"Get Izzy out of here!" the voice demanded of Richard who swiftly obeyed causing and even higher level of panic.

Her heart punched rapidly at her ribs. Her brain sending a jumble of mixed messages. Her breaths short and quick and her ears and eyes remained utterly despondent. Unsure of what else she could do but knowing she had to get Izzy back she continued hitting, scratching, biting and kicking the person her brain deemed responsible.

"Brooke! Stop this!" the voice demanded but it might as well have been speaking German for all she understood.

The lack of understanding increased the panic. Her jolted painfully and pumped more adrenaline to her system allowing even greater force to channel into her attack.

"Brooke you have to calm down or you'll pass out!" the voice all but shouted but like a furied animal she continued her assault.

Her mind raced with the need to protect her child

"Izzy is safe… God would you stop hitting me… Ow… I took her out of here because you were scaring her... Brooke listen… OW…" the voice snapped and though her hits slowed they were still frenzied and viscous; "If you carry on I'll restrain you!" the voice warned but that merely set her off again.

She felt like a caged fucking animal being poked with a stick.

Blow after blow was unleashed until she found her arms somehow forced her still, she tried to wriggle out of this new oppressive hold but found herself backed against the wall. Determined to keep fighting she leaned forwards and attempted to bite her captor... responding in a colourful burst of language to erupt.

Helplessly she struggled and screamed until her body was too weary to continue fighting she slumped back against the wall and thumped down to the floor, her hands still being held by whoever took her daughter and her mind utterly lost in emotion and confusion.

The doors to the room burst open and two security guards pounced in, guns pointing and eyes suspicious. They took in the sight of a woman - clearly hysterically being pinned against the wall and were instantly convinced of the man's guilt.

"Step away from the lady sir!" one of the demanded while the other asked; "Miss, are you ok?"

"Is she ok?" the voice incredulously asked in a tone that somehow seemed familiar to her; "You're fucking kidding me right?" he growled causing a bubble of hysterical laughter to pour from her.

Slowly the strange fuzziness in her head faded, her sight returned as did her hearing and she looked around the now security guard free room and sniffed. Her eyes landed on her the one responsible for holding her down and she saw Lucas. Her gut dropped when she noted how bloodied his face was, both his nose and bottom lip were bleeding, his right eye was already swelling and his cheek bore a claw like scratch around an inch long.

Realization dawned upon her that she was responsible for this and like a tidal wave sorrow swallowed her whole. Her body crumpled in on itself and she wailed in utter remorse, how could she have done something so monstrous?

Strong arms wrapped around her and she attempted to pull away for fear of hurting him even more but he held her firmly to him and she slowly succumbed. He rocked her gently like she were a babe in arms and she wept a river of tears for everything that had ever happened in the world.

XXXX

After 25 wearisome minutes Richard Davis was finally able to calm his granddaughter whose distress at being torn from her mother's side so quickly had rendered the little girl heartbroken. Eventually Izzy had drifted into a troubled sleep while draped over his upper body; he juggled her weight against him and continued wandering somewhat aimlessly through the hospital corridors. He wished that he could be of more use right now… both his girls were suffering and he felt helpless.

To Lucas he entrusted Brooke entirely.

He knew that the brooding author could handle his daughter better than he probably could.

And as for Rachel… there weren't any words in the world that could lessen her pain.

Richard rounded a corner and found himself opposite the doors to the hospital chapel, he had personally never believed in god but the peace and calm this place promised seemed too good to refuse. Wandering close he pushed open the door and was instantly enveloped in a quiet, serene environment very different the fast paced, noisy world outside its doors.

He glanced around – relieved to see no sight of a minister anywhere only to see the last person he expected to see. Rachel. There she was, sat as still as one of the statues around, her breathing remarkably steady, her eyes fixed on the depiction of Christ on the cross before her while her hands clasped and released themselves over and over.

"Rachel?" he called softly as he settled himself beside her; "I didn't expect to see you in here."

"It's quiet in here;" she replied without moving her eyes from the cross, Richard nodded his head and remained silent hoping that Rachel would verbalize whatever she was struggling with internally;

"You know I've never really been in a church before." she muttered quietly and Richard inclined his head to show he was listening. "After growing up the way I did I simply refused the whole idea that there was some all-seeing power out there that loves and cares. I just thought he was a story that miserable people made up because they couldn't cope with how shitty the world really is."

"And what do you think now?" he asked curiously, after all this physiological debate was not like Rachel.

"Now I'm really worried that there is a god and he's punishing me for not believing in him." she whispered causing Richard's heart to plummet. The idea that Rachel felt any responsibility for all that had transpired crippled him.

"You listen to me Rachel; none of this is your fault! Bad things happen to good people and that's just a fact of life."

"So you don't think I'm being punished?" she all but whimpered and Richard chuckled sadly and wrapped his arm around her as best he could without disturbing the sleeping infant.

"No, I really don't." he assured lovingly; "I also believe that if there is a god out there then he will be taking no pleasure in your pain, whether you've worshiped him or not."

"That doesn't help me! I need to blame someone! I just feel so angry and there is nothing I can do! None of it makes any difference... Cooper still won't wake up... I'm starting to believe that maybe giving up on him is the best thing to do." she sighed desolately.

"You know Brooke would never have said that if she was herself. So we shall completely ignore her meltdown and anything she said during it. And as for those doctors ignore them because they may have seen cases like this before but they haven't seen anyone like Cooper before. He's in a league of his own… as are you and him together." Richard reminded her and she sighed; "They don't know Cooper and if that doesn't comfort you then I want you to remind yourself if this." He ordered and green eyes stared at him imploringly.

"It's only been a week Rachel. I know right now every minute feels like it lasts for a year but it's such a short period of time and in the grand scheme of things! I mean it usually takes a week for me to get rid of a cold and this is much more serious than a cold. Just give him some time and don't give up on him." He stated softly and she sniffed before resting her head against his shoulder.

"I never dreamed anything could be this hard." she said quietly and Richard smiled sadly.

"Unfortunately life is filled with rough patches; the only way through them is by taking it a day at a time."

"I want him to wake up Richard! Why is that too much to ask for?" Rachel said, her tone suddenly snapping and bitter sobs of anguish exploded from her. As best he could he held her to him and offered her all the love and comfort he possessed but deep down they both knew it wouldn't be enough.

There were only two people in the world could every comfort Rachel… one of them was as much a wreck as the red head and the other was the cause of her pain. There was no denying that from Richard Davis' pew the world looked pretty bleak.

XXXX

The journey home from the hospital was driven in complete silence. Richard had agreed to take Izzy (something Lucas had ordered and Brooke had fought him on for ten minutes resulting in another near panic attack) and Rachel with him leaving just Brooke and Lucas alone with their thoughts – the main ones being what had taken place this afternoon. Hesitantly Brooke turned her head to look at her boyfriend and was relieved to find that when their eyes locked there was no anger or disappointment in his gaze. It was filled with pure and unconditional love.

He pulled up outside the house and continuing the silent mode they walked towards the house. Brooke's heart fluttered in her chest at the thought that only 10 days ago the house was awash with noise and excitement. She half expected to walk in the door and see Cooper waltzing Rachel around while she whacked him and called him an idiot, Izzy gurgling over Peppa Pig and Lucas cooking some random combination of food for them all.

She longed for it so much she almost felt a little lightheaded.

Once inside they paused in the hallway and she properly looked at him and noted that the cuts on his face had crusted over with dried blood and he was already sporting some pretty horrific bruises. Shame flooded through her and she went straight towards the kitchen where she pulled out a clean cloth and a bowl of hot water as well as a packet of frozen peas. She made her way to where he was and forced him to sit down while she tended to his cuts.

With every gentle wipe she tried to convey just how sorry she was and just how much she loved him but deep down she knew it didn't change that it was from her that these marks and come and that she would need to make it up to him.

Once his face was clean she handed him the bag of frozen peas; "It's for your face." She said unnecessarily and he grimaced as he placed it on his face.

"We should talk." His voice sounded rusty and kind of loud. She guessed her ears had grown used to the quiet.

"Ok." She murmured knowing she owed him this at the very least. He pulled her onto his lap and looked up her, his blue eyes burning holes in the back of her head.

"When we first got Izzy back we were offered therapy." He said jogging her memory and she nodded slowly, her gut dropping at the last word.

"We don't need therapy!"

"I'm not so sure." He mumbled the look in his eyes made it clear that the therapy was more for her than anyone else.

"I'm not mad!" she spat defensively and he looked back at her seriously.

"Yeah because you're actions this afternoon were those of a sane person."

"I just got angry."

"It's not just this afternoon that I'm thinking about though Brooke. It's how tightly wound you are, how you jump at every noise but most of all its the way you carry our daughter around like a three year old with a teddy bear that you can't bear to have out your sight."

"Excuse me for caring."

"That's not fair. You and Izzy mean the world to me and it's because of that that I'm even saying this. I want my family back… and we're getting nowhere fast by trying to do this on our own." He pointed out and she ran her fingers through her hair.

"No I'll tell you what's not fair Lucas Scott!" she hissed as she pushed herself off of his lap; "Is that that psycho has played with our lives like it's some kind of chew toy and somehow even though she's been put away it feels like she still has complete control of us!" she cried as she rubbed her face in distress until strong hands pulled them away.

"She isn't. She doesn't even have control of her own life!"

"I wish she didn't even have a life! I wish you had killed her!" she spat bitterly and he sighed.

"You're angry Brooke and I get it! We are all very fucking angry but we need to put it in the past where it belongs!" he said in a strong voice that she knew not to argue with; "Because by not you're the one giving her power over us that she doesn't actually have." He voice softened as he drove the point home.

She bit down on her bottom lip and while Lucas' words made a whole load of sense there was resistance against believing in them. Her self-preservation instincts were screaming that if she stopped and let her guard down then Mary Sawyer would come back and finish them all off.

That couldn't be healthy could it?

Maybe Lucas was right. If her first instinct whenever she wanted to relax was that someone was going to come into her life and blow it apart that was enough to drive a person insane. Just thinking about the woman made her heart accelerate before panic seized her which couldn't be good from a health standpoint but it was also all her peace of mind which had completely abandoned her over the past week and a half. It was hardly surprising that it took next to nothing to turn her into a mental case.

Maybe talking to someone wasn't such a bad idea…

Maybe Lucas was right.

"You'd come with me wouldn't you?" she whispered with wide eyes that must have conveyed exactly how vulnerable she was feeling.

"I'll be right by your side for every 'and how does that make you feel?'" he replied lightly and she smiled gratefully before cupping his face.

"I really am sorry."

"I don't want you to spend another minute thinking about this ok?" he demanded as he pointed to his face and she sighed in pure awe, she was lucky he was being so god damn understanding – especially after all the shit she'd pulled lately.

"Do you really think we can get through this and get back to normal?" she asked hopefully and he nodded.

"I do." He replied but she saw the flicker of doubt that passed through his eyes before he could mask it.

XXXX

**Not the happiest of chapters (in which not a lot happens!) but I figure it's kind of realistic that now the threat is gone emotions will start to unravel... I hope it hasn't put anyone off certain characters - especially with the fight in the middle. **

**Let's talk updates, the next few weeks are going to be seriously busy and hectic so I will say next update will prolly take a month or so... but I promise not to make you wait a year! But feel free to PM if you have any questions or anything about future chapters.**

**Feedback is appreciated!**


End file.
